Daughter of the Labyrinth
by BlazingMidnightRain
Summary: Power...it can be the ultimate weapon, or the ultimate curse. But it is a fragile hair away from either, and it is Power that could save the Underground, or cause more then one world's destruction. Power...is what you make of it.
1. EpilogueProlog: After the Labyrinth

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

Chapter 1- Epilogue/Prolong

Sarah Williams was 15 when she wished away her baby brother Toby to the Goblin King. The brunette girl was given 13hrs to solve the Labyrinth and make it to the castle that lay beyond the Goblin City that lay in the center of the magical Labyrinth. Sarah had fought through trials unnumbered with a strong will and determination to get her brother back. The Goblin King who had watched the teenage girl for a long time was in love with the young girl, yet in the end he was denied. She had defied him, embarrassed him and made him a fool and still had the nerve to reject him. The Goblin King in twist of fate the King had been defeated by a mere mortal girl at his own game with a few simple words.

"_You have no power over me."_

It all fell apart right there at his and her feet like the shattered world he had done to please her. Yet through the hardships and friendships one had forgotten the trial of love and determination that was run at that Labyrinth. Forgotten by the one and haunted the other.

Sara Williams was now Sarah Stone; she had moved on after the Labyrinth incident and married a bright young lawyer by the name of Jonathan Stone. The young brunette had matured in a single night her father and step-mother would have thought possible. Sarah had packed away her toys and nick-knacks; replaced the costumes with fashionable cloths of the time. Her mind no longer dwelled in the fantasy realm of the Goblin King and whatever mysterious that place held she had left it all behind forcing away the memories of the Goblin King and whatever had to do with him and his cruelty. She had focused on her dream of becoming a famous actress. And Sarah was brilliantly so.

Her first picture was her miraculous start and soon her name was everywhere on everyone's envious lips. Soon the gorgeous face of the Goblin King were utterly gone from dream and reality; gone forever for the coffee haired girl married. Jonathan and Sarah stone moved to a secluded area on the coast of Virginia. Where there was only green field with a wide surrounding forest and pastures for the horses on their large Victorian mansion. Soon after came Jaden.

Jaden Stone was their miracle child; the doctors had said that having a child was near impossible do too complications, yet here was Jaden. After birth though the doctors found that young newborn Jaden had some diseases that could kill her; she had died 3 times when only a newborn and had come back. Yes, Jaden was a miracle but she never felt like it.

Jaden or Jade as she liked to call herself never felt like she was lucky or blessed; a miracle the Press called her. Jade was a lonely child, a kid that felt always out of place no matter what. Very seldom did she see her parents together other then at the dinner table and that alone was a rare occasion. Raised by nannies and strict maids Jade found peace and comfort alone in her books, drawings, playing with her ebony cat and riding her jet black stallion. But one single story gave her the most comfort as much as it gave her the most grief.

The story her mother used to tell her before bed about how a Goblin King loved a young mortal girl. She had been trapped into babysitting her younger brother when she wished him away. The Goblin King had appeared with some of his subjects in a cloud of flurry blue-black mysterious glitter. He had challenged the girl to solve his Labyrinth in 13 hours and her brother would be returned to her unharmed; she had won. Defeating the King of Goblins at his own game she had truly made him a fool yet denied him still when he pledged his love to her saying a simple sentence that shattered the heart that lay deep and dormant in him.

"_You have no power over me."_

Jade could not and would not grow tired of such an exotic, fascinating story of magic and tragic love. As the years rolled by Jaden had asked for the name of the Goblin King but every year since she had heard the bedtime tale she had been denied that name; she was devastated. On her 15th birthday she asked her mother at the breakfast table. Still Sarah Stone, once Sarah Williams was hesitant.

"Please mother" Jade begged that morning as she woke to the morn.

Sarah looked down at her breakfast of eggs and bacon, recalling for the first time the face of the Goblin King; still it shook her to the core. _'Those miss-matching eyes…so enticing..._ 'She thought but let the memory fade looking down at her daughter. Sarah could not suppress the smile that crossed her face at last; so much like she had been at that age. The mother of the child turned her head slowly to gaze dreamily at the tall windows that lined the east wall letting in the early morning light of the day. She hoped as she breathed the name that it would not bring him; she hoped with all her heart.

"Jareth" she breathed louder then the first time so her daughter could hear clearly. "He's name, is Jareth." And she rouse from her chair her habitat gone for the day leaving the ecstatic girl to her thoughts of a cruel yet gorgeous man that her daughter knew nothing truly about.

'_I hope that immortal man never comes back' _she thought had stopped all thoughts from going further.

It was later that day that Jaden was given her presents. There were three gifts on the table in the middle of the overly large and well lit living room. When Jade walked in her sweet smile beamed like that of the heaven's glow to see her Sarah and Jonathan Stone after so long an absence. The girl now of fifteen opened the first box to find a short furred all ebony soft kitten in which she adored having it had one icy blue eye with a dark brown eye that seemed black pleading into the fur around it. The second present was the second largest and finding inside was a picture of an all jet black stallion that rippled with power and demanded respect but a loyal creature to those loyal to it.

"Jareth and Devil" Jade cried out screaming the names that first came out of her excited mouth.

Sarah mother to Jade sighed knowing now when she heard the name Jareth being yelled through the halls she would have to learn not to flinch and spin around in nervousness.

The last present was the smallest but just barely then the last. Ripping open the wrapping paper inpatient as any child and teenager would ever be found a plan box, but looking inside swept her breath away. There laying softly in a bed of ebony velvet was a music box that had a dancing princess in an amazing dress of the purest white with jewels and pearls sewed to it. All the while as it spun around it spun beneath a circular archway. But laying next to the musical figure was a book that was reasonably skinny with a bright red leather cover that was slightly worn with the title written in gold. As Jade held it up and the living room light caught the reflection of the writing her heart skipped a beat and she swore her breathing had stopped for a time.

Reading the title a load in a breathless voice she looked up at her mother who seemed uneasy and didn't stare at the book in her daughter's hand just her stunned face. "Thank you mom!" And in a flash she was gone after giving her mother and father, an ever thankful hug for the presents. The picture of the horse clutched to her chest along with the little red book while in a single hand she held the music box; the jet black kitten with haunting miss-matched eyes dug his claws into the shoulders of the young girl's shirt.

Sarah had regretted it utterly; the day she had whispered the Goblin King's name because of the years to come there was no end to it. Jade had stuffed her face into that little red and golden lettering book ignoring reality.

'_Let's hope she grows out of it differently then I had to' _Mrs. Stone thought.

Jade too had thought the same, but she hoped with every fiber of her being that it wouldn't come to be. She had hoped that Jareth would appear sweeping her away from the world that had shunned her and she shunned in return.

After some years Jade's hope had begun to fade with time as thoughts of something adventures happening, but still she hoped silently, slightly she still hoped. As sad and lonely as she had been in childhood the sadder and lonely Jaden became as the years flew by with no since of time and a achievement that had meaning.

But everything changed the night of her 18th birthday. Everything changed with a flash of lighting and the crack of thunder as her balcony doors shook.

A/N: Soooo…how do u like it? I know it was most likely really dry with little dialogue and all but it was summing up what happened to Sarah and where the story is going. what does Sarah Williams daughter Jaden have anything to do with the Underground, let alone with out favorite Goblin King? read and review and ull get to know:D

BLAZE


	2. Her World Comes Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth; just my own character's

**Daughter of the Labyrinth **

Chapter 2-Her World Comes Crashing Down

A girl newly turn eighteen laid on an ebony shire curtain king sized canopy bed deep in concentration in the middle of the night drawing. Her emerald-blue eyes starred intently at the sketched pad before her as her long jet black mane of hair framed her heart shaped face with it's delicate wave. Her agile fingers of her right hand held a pencil while in the left she spun three crystal spheres she had long ago bought. All the while she softly was singing along with a musical figure that spun in her mother-of-pearl ball gown.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I will place the sky_

_Within your eyes_

A loud wall shacking crack rippled through the night notifying the single person within the mansion's walls at the appending storm. The storm as wicked as it was didn't even faze the teenager, black glad girl. Merely raising her intense jeweled gaze to the balcony window doors to chest if it was locked; it was. Turning back to the gracefully and perfected sketch of a barn owl the girl came face to face with a black coated face with one icy blue eye, and one darker, an odd brown near black for a feline to have.

"What do think Jareth?" chimed the young raven haired girl.

The lean and athletic young adult cat starred at the up held picture only to stick out his course red tongue to lick his mouth and whispers. Soft bell like laughter came from the young girl only to be interrupted by another wild electric flash and a bone shattering crack once again rattling the walls and windows of the mansion. And once again the jewel eyed girl didn't flinch. She enjoyed such fearsome storms. The emerald eyed girl ignored the angry flashes of light and the whistle of the unforgiving night wind, as she kept singing and playing with the midnight cat rolling about her bed.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I place the moon within your heart_

Finally a flash so bright and blinding, the teen gave a squeak as a shudder rippled down her back at the whip crack of thunder rang in her sensitive ears. Then the crashing wind came again, relentless and harsh against the balcony doors, to shack them as if someone wanted desperately in. As she leapt to her feet keep the door closed the instantly the light went out.

"What the…? We have a backup generator; this shouldn't happen" she said striding over to the light switch only to find that it didn't work. "Damn it!"

"Meow…" called out Jareth as he leapt onto his long time companion's shoulder with sharp razor claws.

The young girl smiled scratching the feline under his chin. "It's alright Jare; just the wind" but stubborn wind blew at the doors once more shacking them ruthlessly gaining the girl and feline's attention.

She rushed to the balcony doors holding them closed the best she could with a cat's claws digging into her bare back and shoulder. But the struggle to keep the clattering doors was disturbed by evil, gleeful high scratchy laughter; the raven haired girl spun planting her back against the doors behind her.

"W-Who's there?!"

Nothing answered; nothing moved in the shadowed room that light up with the quick strikes of lightning outside.

Against her back the doors rattled with haunting life like there truly was someone or something that wanted in and wouldn't be denied that privilege. Slightly panicky now the young woman spun to face the door to keep the lock secure, but she was a split second to late.

With bone crushing force nearly ripping the doors from their hinges but succeeding in shattering the windows as the teenage girl and pet were flung back sprawled across the carpet floor in a disarray of limbs, shire cotton nightgown and sparkling shards of glass. Pushing her hands beneath her she rouse lightly while still lying on her hip as the glass cut into her palms and naked legs. Moaning in slight pain, laughter again rang out driving a shiver up the girl's back.

Looking up she gasped eyes flung wide in shock. There blocking her from her bedroom door was none other then a group of the ugliest and most frightening goblins she thought ever lived. They had distorted faces with beady red or black evil and cruel eyes.

"Ahh!" she gasped scrambling away from them and toward the balcony door to hear an ear splitting screech. "What the hell"she cried out spinning around where she still kneeled.

There perched on the railing was a black feathered barn owl by the body structure with frightening sinister blood red eyes with ebony pupils. The girl sucked in a shallow breath as it launched itself at her. Throwing her exposed arms to save her face she felt razor like claws slicing open her skin as she cried out in pain.

Then it stopped with a flutter of a breeze; it was eerily silent.

Slowly lowering her wounded arms and raising her icy emerald eye she gasped aloud. There, towering over her was a man; a gorgeous man that drove shivers of dread and uncertainty up her spin causing her whole body to quiver.

He appeared to be mid-twenties to early thirties. He wore a out of date waist long hiar swirling around him in a black man that seemed to radiate darkness rather then reflected it with its silken shine. The pale face was handsome in a eerie sense and the perfect refined with strong cheek bones, straight nose, fine lips , but it was his eyes that made her shudder in fear for the first time in her life. This man's eyes were cold and hard as diamonds in a million shades of gold. It drove shivers up her back as she took in the strange black leathery armor covering the whole of his body, with ridding boots and gloves crossed over his chest, and swirling around him in a soft wisp of wind was glitter.

She finally overcame her fear and spoke. "Who are you?"

He sneered down at the young lady and watched her shiver. He dropped his arms to his stoic side then swiftly kneeled before her watching the blue-green eyed girl draw back. He smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare."

The raven haired girl saw the slightly pointed teeth forming into fangs. She couldn't contain the shiver that took over her whole body. "Give me a name" she snapped with determination.

The eerie shadow-man narrowed his fearsome gold eyes and borrowed deep into the girl's eye before him. He didn't answer as eh gripped her wrist and hauled her to her feet still sneering.

"I give orders girl, not take them" he snapped golden eyes becoming an arctic storm of frigid lacking of emotion.

The stubborn girl snarled. "I asked you a question jerk! And you are in my bedroom and I demand answers, and I suggest you give'em if you don't want you eyes clawed out!!"

Gasps from the goblins rang out as some whispered under their breath but were shocked soon into silence.

"Retched girl" the dark majestic man yelled making her flinch not expecting the next attack to come.

Nearly unbearable head splitting pain throbbed in her head as a ringing sound sang in her ears. Lifting a hand to her right cheek she winced; she had just been struck for the first time in her lonely life. Emerald-blue eyes were lifted up at the ebony haired man in a caution and pent-up rage.

"I suggest you watch your tongue little one, 'cause you just might loose it" he said lining down his face mere inches from her own; she drew back. "You are coming with me weather you like it or not."

"Make me asshole" she screeched an from the shadows the fateful feline Jareth leapt at the face of the mystery man.

Swiftly as if he was swatting a insect the dark man flicked aside the cat as if it's attack was a pathetic attack from a toddler. But the raven haired girl grew furious and before the man's attention was drawn back to her she flung out a fist and punched him across the cheek.

The young livid girl snarled. "TOUCH MY CAT AGAIN AND I'L BRAK THAT PERFECT LITTLE NOST OF YOURS!!!!"

Striding away from the taken aback the teen picked up her unconscious feline friend in her arms; she instantly regretted turning her back on her attacker.

"AHHHH!" she cried out as the man she had punched grabbed a handful of her silken tresses to life her off the ground so her toes just skimmed over the plushy carpet. "Let go of me!!"

"You will pay for striking my person" he said behind her a growl in his throat as his fury flowed off of him like the darkness did.

"Well your person makes a good punching bag" she yelled between her cries of pain as the cruel arrogant man tugged on her hair more as she clutched her cat to her chest.

He growled loudly in her ear as fear shook the girl. "Insolent wench!!"

The young misfortunate girl was about to answer when between her pain and squinted eyes watched as her room bleed away to be replaced by a hilly landscape with tall grasses swaying peacefully in the night breeze. The whole hillside was cast in silvery moonlight that hung above in the indigo heavens.

The girl couldn't stop the sudden intake of breath to express her awe. But the peace was short lived as another brutal tug caused her to hiss in agony as she tried undoing the hand that restrained her with digging her newly painted ebony nails into his gloved hand with the hope of causing pain. Another painful warning tug caused her to halt her actions and grow painfully still.

"Let me go freak" she snapped under her breath.

The frightening man tugged again putting a small twist into it as he lifted the light weight girl right of the ground so her face was right next to his as he tilted it to the side when he faced her. He grinned evilly at the pained expression playing across the poor teenage girl's face. "I advise you keep silent woman!"

She flinched but fell silent. _"Someone save me from this nightmare!!!" _she screamed in her head.

A sinister laugh rang out over the hillside chilling the girl to the bone in the clutches of the shadow-man. She looked around but found no one through her pain filled emerald-blue orbs. Then it rang out again, the laughter. The feeling of her captor tense and grow livid, the very sound of the taunting laughter. She hoped this new man wasn't as cruel and violent.

"I believe the young girl asked to be released" chimed a voice through the air that was creepily beautiful and comforting.

The man in black leather armor narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you come out dear little brother of mine?"

The captive girl blinked for a mere second and between the time she had closed her eyes to when they opened, a new stoic figure stood before her.

"Ahh!" she inhaled in a gasp.

There standing as still as stone made from only magical essence, with his silvery-blonde hiar spiked on top while becoming long on the way down to his strong shoulders. He's strong facial features beyond beautiful, was gorgeous and closing matching that of her captor, but with less frightening brutality. He wore a cream poet shirt that showed off his chest and the necklace he wore. Over the shirt he wore a black leather trench coat with a high collar up to his ears. Covering his strong legs were slimming britches with shinning ebony riding boots reaching to his knees. This man's very presence demanded respect and submission to his fascinating yet deadly power that crackled in the air like an electric charge.

"_A fearsome storm ready to let loose his power and fury to anything that stands in his way" _the emerald eyes girl thought comparing the new majestic man to a destructive storm.

Yet it was not his striking posture or gorgeous face that had taken her breath away; no it wasn't that. Starring at her intently the other man's grasping hands she starred back captivated. No longer feeling the pain in her skull from the strong tugs or the cuts on her arms; all she saw were strong, enchanting, unforgettable eyes of arctic ice and the black of oblivion's nothingness. This misfortunate girl found herself no longer so. Here standing before her starring at her seeming just as captivated as she, was the legendary man she had so long had wished to be real. She would recognize this mystic creature of the Underground anywhere.

"Jareth" she breathed hugging the still unconscious feline in her protective embrace.

The Goblin King said nothing, but merely every so slightly nodded trailing his miss-matched eyes to the dark man and captor of the distressed young woman. As their eyes met the King of the Goblins grinned evilly.

"What a pleasant surprise Zaynon; you should have told me you were coming."

Zaynon as the dark figure's name was snarled and pulled the silken mane of the girl once more to hear her muffled cry of pain. "Don't be so high and mighty Jareth; quit the act! You knowingly transported us here." Zaynon the darker of the two men grinned as a thought came to mind. "You were watching again, don't deny it! That's how you knew. Tell me, how is your precious Sarah; married is she not? Poor little Jareth, forgotten by a mere mortal woman…how pathetic!"

Jareth hardened his glare as it turned into something that could strip away armor and steel. "You watched as well Zaynon; don't tell me you weren't interested either? You've watched just as much as I have."

The golden gaze of Zaynon fell to the girl in his clutches as he nuzzled her soft, pale and exposed neck inhaling intently while a single amber orb was fixed on the Goblin King who stiffened balling his fists.

Zaynon let his lids fall in amusement as he let his lips slide against the girl's velvet skin; he felt her whole body shutter and he smirked with a sinister objective. He turned to look back at his brother who was rigid with self control. "You were always fun to tease little brother. True I have been watching her yes, but with you…you have grown attached, have you not?"

"Be gone Zaynon, you know very well you are not welcome in my realm. Release the girl and leave." Jareth watched with a warrior's gaze starring down his enemy.

The dark ebony haired man seethed throwing up his gloved hand to point at the Goblin King. "This Kingdome is rightfully mine; I am the eldest!!!"

Jareth exhaled feeling no threat. "You were unfit Zaynon. Look at the Kingdom you rule now; nothing but chaos, war and decay. The title of Lord of Darkness is even wasted on you."

The eldest brother became livid hellfire burning deep in the molten gold of his eyes. The raven haired girl grew nervous beneath his iron clad grip waiting for another painful tug, but none came. Whipping his deadly stare to the girl he held he snarled then with inhuman strength flung the already battered teenager away where she landed five feet away fro her captor still clutching her precious feline friend.

Zaynon was indeed livid clenching his fists at his sides. "Beware Jareth, she has the power and nothing will stop me from having it!"

Jareth unfazed starred back unblinking. "I will, big brother."

The Lord of Darkness was gone with a wave f his hand and a dark ebony suffocating cloud leaving a certain girl to have a coughing fit.

Eyes shut tightly against the throbbing agony in her head, arms and legs she never noticed that Jareth the Goblin King now kneeled before her slight concern ridding on his serene face. It wasn't till the coughing and heaves for breath stopped did the fae king speck and it took the girl's breath away once again as her head shot up to gaze upon the flawless mysterious face.

"Are you alright Jaden" it was all he asked holding out a hand for her to take and help her to her feet.

Her eyes flew open further at the provided hand then looked up at his face as the sound of her name leaving this magical being's lips. He's eyes captured her with its blue and black stare. So she did what most girls would do in such an occasion when being talked to the hottest guy in the school.

She fainted as the darkness swam up to greet her as the final words of the music sang silently in her foggy exhausted mind.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense to you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-uu-u_

_As the world falls down_

_As the world falls down…_

A/N: so ppl like it interesting hah? Jareth's as a pissed off older brother…who know! XD guess ur still wondering what secrets are behind Jaden…but I ain't gonna tell yea…I just hope u like this chapter…I know I got ppl saying to update soon as possible and I thank those that reviewed…I love reviews!!!

this BLAZE is out!

now push that purple button that says GO u know u want to unless u want me to go kungfu on ur ass (smiles playfully)


	3. Just a Girl, Not a Lady

Disclaimer:

BLAZE: I OWN JARETH!!!! (jumps around in pure joy)

JARETH: You wish! Now…SIT DOWN!!

BLAZE: (pouts) party pooper!

**Previously on Daughter of the Labyrinth:** Her eyes flew open further at the provided hand then looked up at his face as the sound of her name leaving this magical being's lips. He's eyes captured her with its blue and black stare. So she did what most girls would do in such an occasion when being talked to the hottest guy in the school.

She fainted as the darkness swam up to greet her as the final words of the music sang silently in her foggy exhausted mind.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense to you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-uu-u_

_As the world falls down_

_As the world falls down…_

**This time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

Chapter 3- Just a Girl, Not a Lady

Jareth, the Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth caught the fainting girl before she the hit the grassy hillside. She lay peacefully in his arms, still clutching the furry creature to her chest protectively; he smirked. He had been an invisible presence that day at Jaden's 15th birthday. He watched amused as the kitten was named after him; he saw Sarah's displeasure to it and felt his face become stone at the memory.

Rising gracefully with muscular legs with the young girl in his arms bridle style he vanished from the grassy hills to find himself in his own chambers. Looking down Jareth found that the girl he held was much alike her mother yet far more different. Striding to the overly large four poster bed he laid the teenage girl on the feather bed and pillowed and pulled the blankets up to her chin making sure the feline companion wasn't crushed or suffocated.

As the great Goblin King went to retreat to his study he looked back at the young woman in his bed. She stirred and drew the blankets closer borrowing her head further into the pillows.

"_I'll need to find her chambers of her own" _he thought as he went back to tackle the mountain of paperwork that screamed his name.

-O-

The first thing that registered as Jaden rouse from her deep slumber, was that it was bright; even behind her half asleep lids she knew it to be painfully true. The second thing she took noticed was that she was unbelievably comfortable. Her whole body felt like she had run for miles, and was as heavy has lead weights, yet she didn't wish to rise from her peaceful slumber. Jaden just wanted to drift back to sleep.

Then the soft purr vibrated softly in her ear as a shiver from it trailed down her spine making her giggle. Lifting a hand without opening her emerald eyes pet her feline companion behind his ebony ears from where he lay next to her ear. As she scratched Jareth rubbed his chin against her cheek striving to arouse her from her dark peaceful sleep.

Slowly and unwillingly she lifted her heavy sleeping lids. There was a blast of sunlight in her as she gave a squeak of pain and covered her eyes with her hand groaning turning away from the light. After a time no longer seeing glowing dots behind her lids and hand Jade let her head fall. Blinking back her grogginess the girl of eighteen saw what stood above where she slept accompanied by her cat.

"Ahhhh" screeched Jade. "Who the hell are you!!?" The raven haired girl backed into the head board away from the man that stood at the edge of the bed, still blinking away the blurriness of sleep to clear her head.

Jareth let his signature grin don his handsome face letting his piercing gaze fall upon the shacking girl. He stood there as many man of nobility and title of King would. Gloved hands clasped behind his back his very presence demanding respect. Dressed in a black poet shirt with black britches and knee high riding boots. Jareth looked over the young girl shivering away from him pulling the blankets closer to her.

"I asked who you were!! You're in my room, in my house! Tell me who you are!!!"

Lining in the blonde haired man saw the girl cringe; he smirked. "There are three things my dear that you are terribly wrong about. One: You are in my castle and in my bed. Two: I am King here, say or demand all you wish; your bratty orders will not be obeyed."

Jade's anger flared like fire in her emerald gaze. "BRATTY ORDERS!!!!"

The mystic man held up a hand demanding silence as he's mismatched eyes narrowed.

"_Wait?! Mismatch? Icy blue and the darkest black" _Jaden thought starring back in a trance. Shock of the greatest kind overwhelmed the young woman of eighteen, as she blinked trying to shed the cloud of sleep.

The man with mismatching eyes took hold of Jade's chin forcing her to look up at him "Three:" he began smirking. "You called me by name a day and a half ago. Have you forgotten me so quickly my dear Jaden?"

"Huh?!" Flashes of memories like vision took up in Jaden's head; of a dark, brutal man dressed in all deep black with hair that seemed to radiate darkness. Golden diamond hard eyes flared with fury as the recollection of the man named Zaynon came back to her. Then in the mist of the dark recall of pain and memory a flash of miraculous light flared another memory and there stood none other then Jareth, the Goblin King who stood before her right now starring down at her with her chin in his grasp.

Jareth saw the recollection in the emerald-blue depths; he mentally grinned.

"Jareth" she breathed finally, clutching the awake and hissing feline Jareth in her arms.

"It seems your finally remembering the little mishap" he said straightening and walked to the balcony that was not to far away with the doors wide open letting in the warm sunlight that gave everything life.

Jade finally took in her surroundings and there was no doubt that this was defiantly not her bedroom. Let along her house. The walls were made from smooth dark grey stone formed into bricks while the floor was made from dark cherry wood blanks that looked like a layer of blood; dark blood. The four poster bed was made of dark cherry wood as well with ebony silky feather blankets and pillows. Everything was dark and mysterious yet there was a light hidden beneath it all. The hearth vacant of a blazing fire was made from black polished marble. Everything screamed royalty as Jade looked the room over. A heavy door on the far wall told Jade that it as probably the washroom.

"_I can't believe I'm here; here with Jareth the Goblin King…in his castle…in his room…in his bed…" _Se let the last thought hang for a moment when it hit her. _"HOLY SHIT I'M IN HIS BED!!!!!"_

Quickly leaping from the oversized bed Jaden succeeded in disturbing Jar who growled at the girl and she just grinned back picking up the cat and placed it on her shoulder where it just sat there. Jade in her long night gown with a slit up the side, walked to the center of the room and eyed the archway that led to a heavy stained darkly cherry wood door.

"Don't think of escaping Lady Jaden; you won't get far. But if you did make it out of my castle the Labyrinth will give you some trouble" said the eerie yet gorgeous voice that held a slight unknown accent.

"It's Jade" she grumbled turning her head to the balcony and surprisingly seeing Jareth still standing there hands flat on the wide stone railing. She was cautious as she walked up and stopped a safe distance out of arms reach. Hearing a chuckle from the feared and respected Goblin King Jade snarled snapping at him roughly. "What's so funny?"

He spun suddenly quicker then thought possible and starred down the eighteen year old. "You, my dear Jade. You certainly a strange…unique more to the point."

Jade starred up taken back but quickly composed herself with a small smirk on her face. "Between the two of us…I'd have to say I'm more the normal one."

All the fae king did was arrogantly smirk raising a single brow while peering down at the young girl. Moving smoothly away like a panther, he once more took his place at the stone railing looking over his land and people.

Jaden was a patient person but the Goblin King was pushing it. _"He's more arrogant and egotistical then I ever thought possible with mother talked about him. He rubs me the wrong was so badly it's infuriating!! When those first few words left his mouth this morning I knew he'd try my patience…Argh!!!" _ Jareth's silence as well infuriated the young woman to no end.

Jareth stood silent as stone and still and a mountain; he's back still to Jade sensing her rage smirked waiting for the onslaught of questions to come.

"Why am I here?!" she asked sharply.

"_There it is" _said the silent fare royal his eyes close in amusement. The mismatched gaze of his was turned to the girl behind him as he turned on his heel to face her.

"I demand answers! I have every right!!" Her eyes became livid as she watched through narrowed eyes as the silver-blonde King turned to be wearing an irritating smirk on his flawless face. "Answer me!!"

Sitting himself on the railing took his precious time to answer while borrowing into Jaden with his intense icy and ebony gaze. "What did I say about those bratty orders?" She opened her mouth to protest but lifting a gloved hand for silence Jareth rendered her such. "Dinner; you will accompany me to dinner and there is where your questions will get their answers."

Yet again Jade opened her mouth but the King gave her a stern look not to interrupt and she visibly seethed with fists clenched at her sides.

"I will show you to your room. You will spend the day there and later I will send a lady-in-waiting to help get you ready for dinner." The Goblin saw the resistance in the girl's emerald-blue orbs and mentally smirked at her rebellious spirit. "Am I clear?"

Jade mentally huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Crystal." She knew she was being a little snobbish but she couldn't help it with this man known as the Goblin King of the Underground.

The mysterious man stood straight at his full height which was at the least 6 feet and strode past a brooding Jaden in silence, but took notice that she did not follow. "Coming?" he asked turning slightly to the teenager.

Her fists clenched tightly so her nails bit into her palms painfully; a soft purr in her ear from Jar gave her comfort and calmed her. Still she did not turn; Jade knew she'd only see that raised eyebrow in question. Swiftly turned to face him, trying hard to leash her lashing temper and not bit off the fae's head as much as she wanted to.

"I am not one of your ward, servants or citizens; you can't order me around!"

"On the contrary my dear girl; I can" he said letting his chuckle slightly loose and visablly showed he enjoyed seeing the girl struggle for self-control before him and was amused seeing fury's fires burn in the emerald-blue spheres set in the raven haired girl's pale face. "You…dear Lady Jaden…are a guest. Which means you must act like it."

Jade seethed and knew he was pushing her to her limit, but choose to ignore the threat that lay beneath his words. She squeezed her eyes shut as her anger trembled through her body. _"Who knew this man could push so many buttons at one time!?" _She screamed at herself.

Jade knew completely well that she was a guest at the Goblin Castle and in the presence of the Goblin King. She reeled in as much of her temper as she could after his lashing of words she now knew were meant to infuriate her; as much as she despised it, she had no choice; she had to follow.

"Come Lade Jaden…it will be noon soon and a tray will be sent to your chambers." He strode toward the heavy door at the end of the room but diverted his stride to something Jade hadn't noticed before.

She silently following as the King of the Goblins went down an ebony iron spiraling staircase that had been placed in the corner near the door she had assumed led out but now led somewhere else. Once downstairs Jade noticed that the first level of the King's chambers looked more like a living room with sofa's and tables with books cover half the walls. Yet Jareth did not let the young girl time to gawk as eh strode to the heavy cheery wood door and held it open for her. Forced to follow she mentally sighed and stepped through the door and waited for Jareth to close the door and take the lead which he took it with a fast and strong stride that Jade had to elongate her own to keep up.

Turning to his right Jareth led Jade down the corridor of cold grey stone. It was just a few yard from his own chambers to were he abruptly stopped, nearly forcing Jade to collide with his elaborately dressed back. Opening yet another darkly stained door to his right the fae king let Jade proceed forward and gasp in awe.

It wasn't a two story chamber like Jareth's but it was still magnificent. Along the far wall stone wall was a very large bed with black and silvery shire curtains hanging from the cone canopy above. A silk comforter of black lay on top while different designs of pillows of ebony and silver decorated the bed. There was a vanity set up against the wall that was shared with the corridor with everything Jade knew she'd need to make herself up for dinner already there. A very large and very tall darkly stained wardrobe stood not to far away from the vanity that she knew to hold gowns. Turning to the wall furthest from the bed her breath stuck in her throat like she was trying to breath through cotton balls in her mouth. There covering the whole large wall from floor to painted ceiling of a forest scene were shelves upon shelves of books of every size and shape. In the center of that wall was a silent and dark fireplace waiting patiently for flames to come. Seeing a dark door on the same wall but Jade ignored it as she trailed her delicate fingers along the spines of the thousands of titles she didn't recognize at all. Seeing the soft angelic flutter of gauzy silver white curtains Jade saw the large balcony that matched Jareth's pair of double door balcony. Stepping outside Jade took in the gorgeous sight of the Labyrinth and all its features. Rising her hands to lay lightly on the railing she let out a light sigh; so serene and blissful was the few she knew she'd never forget.

Realizing she hadn't thanked Jareth for his hospitality, Jaden spun while speaking. "Thank…" she trailed as she finished spinning to face behind her. "You…" but the Goblin King was not there, he had gone; vanished into the wind closing the door behind him as Jade was awestruck. _"He left; even without a thank you too" _she thought a frown donning her face.

Jaden was alone now; left to herself in a mysterious and foreign realm, in a quiet castle as ash stood secluded from it all. It was in this very moment that she never felt so terribly alone as she stood there on the balcony letting the breeze play through her silken dark man. Even with her feline Jareth there; she felt completely alone.

The young girl didn't know how long she had stood there, but it must have been a while because a knock was heard on her new bedroom door.

She was hesitant as she looked over her shoulder at the heavy door but the second knock came she knew it was no the arrogant ruler of this place she had wished to see since she was a small child. "Enter." Once done she turned back to the scenery, hearing the heavy wood door open and close once more. She wasn't prepared though for the slightly scratchy and low voice from behind her calling her not by her name but a name she never expected to be heard here, in the Underground.

"Sarah?"

Jaden spun so fast she became dizzy and her vision darkened. But as her head stilled she saw what and who had called her by her mother's name. She wasn't surprised; she had been mistaken for her mother many times. Her figure was nearly identical to Sarah's and so much more, but one question rouse in her head nearly forcing it from her lips. _"How do you know my mother?"_

But her question became nothing at the sight of the creature standing alone in the center of her chamber, was none other then a dwarf. He was short and old with a reddish leather hat with a tan vest as well. Hanging from his waist was a bag/purse heavy with what Jade assumed was jewels. In his hands was a large silver tray filled with food of different foods, but it wasn't just the food on the try there was a trio of crystal spheres.

Jade took notice of the still bewildered dwarf and smiled sweetly. "I'm Jaden, but call me Jade." The dark haired girl watched as the large ears of the dwarf fall.

"You're not Sarah" it was not a question and the depression in the voice twisted Jade's heart.

Her smile faltered but forced it back. "How do you know my mother…" it occurred to Jaden that she didn't know the dwarf's name. "What your name?"

"Hoggle."

The ravened haired teen took a step back out of shock. "Hoggle…as in the dwarf…"

His large eyes narrowed up at Jaden. "Yes so; got a problem with dwarfs?"

She shook her head while waving her hands in the air denying the dwarf's assumption. "No it's not that…it's just. You helped a girl defeat the Labyrinth after she wished away her baby brother away?" The dwarf just nodded a he place the tray on the desk between the tow set of door leading to the balcony. "You befriended the girl along with Ludo, the giant gentle beast and Sir Didymos. She beat Jareth at his own game…"

Hoggle grumbled. "Don't let his majesty hear yea say that; he'll be furious and take his anger out on the goblins and servants, but how do yea know this…" The dwarf scratched his head confused then looked up at Jaden and saw Sarah once more in the young girl's face. "Yea said Sarah was yer mother!"

It was Jade's turn to go, "Yea so…"

The old dwarf put his face in his hands groaning. "Sarah was the girl that beat King Jareth!"

"WHAT!!?"

Hoggle looked at Jade in shock of her lack of obvious knowledge that was often spoken of. "You didn't know your mother ran the Labyrinth of her brother!?

The teenager turned her head and starred out at the azure sky. "No…she spoke of you only in and as a story; it was like she was never there…well here." Looking back at Hoggle Jade saw the sadness there had her chest ached. "Don't get me wrong; she always had something to say about you…and it was always good!" The elderly dwarf seemed to perk up at that so Jaden smiled warmly at him.

Hoggle smiled up at Jade as she returned the smile as it became warmer and brighter. "Here's yer lunch, Lady Jaden; enjoy" and he went to go.

"It's Jade…just call me Jade" she said as she watched him leave but he seemed not to hear or choose to ignore.

Jade sighed starring at her lunch consisting of a fancy turkey sandwich which what looked like potato salad while not far away on a separate plate was a pair of perfectly formed and colored peaches making her smirk at the thought of a certain peach that had caused her mother some trouble and a bubble ball as well. She reached slowly for one but at the last instant reached for the trio of crystals and twirled them in her hand while in the other she held a triangle half of the sandwich.

"Meow" cried out Jareth as eh rubbed against Jade's leg and she laughed a load.

"Oh fine" she said playfully groaning and toast the feline a large piece of meat. She watched as the cat took the fowl of to the balcony where he sun bathed while munching. Laughing again Jade eyes the books; trailing a finger over them Jaden found an adventure book and headed to the large balcony to read her afternoon away.

-O-

Some hours later and the shinning orb in the sky slowly made its decent. Jade never took notice of the time or the fading light till a knock on the chamber door sounded. It took a cy from Jar to get Jaden from her book to notice the polite knock on her door.

"_Just like home; always getting interrupted" _she thought opening the door to find a girl a year or two older then herself.

She had soft and shinnying shoulder length blonde hair with an oval face. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with life and laughter. The sweet yet not forced smile on her face was genuine on her slight tanned face.

"Can I help you?" asked Jaden hesitantly.

The blonde girl's smile widened with hidden laughter. "Lady Jaden, I'm here to help you get ready for dinner; my name is Kiya."

Jade nodded opening the door further to let the girl in. She strode in heading straight for the wardrobe. Jade watched half interested and half worried that the girl would pick something pink and way to girly for the black loving Jaden. Yet relieve by small extent was formed as Kiya pulled out a gown of emerald and black lace bodice, and hemming. The sleeves fell off at the shoulders so it would show off their pale curves. The neck was terribly low so her breast's tan tops would be clearly visible.

Jade eyed it nervously. "Do woman really were this; isn't it a bit riska?"

Kiya laughed playfully leading the stunned Jaden to the door on the library wall where the door on that wall was pushed open to reveal a large washroom with a tub you could swim in. "The nobility wear such dressed for special occasions while still wear them everywhere. But you Lady Jaden are eating with the King and you will be transformed beyond recognizing!"

"Ooh joy" grumbled Jade sighing as once again Kiya gave a soft and gentle laugh as she pushed her into the filled tub.

-O-

Hour or so later Jade was now sitting in front of the vanity while Kiya combed through her ebony silk mane. The dress Jade was forced to wear did bring out her eyes while her hair complemented the black lace. Her face was lightly done in make-up being her face was nicely tanned. Her eyes however were lined in jet black like she always liked it while shinning emerald painted her lids. She felt like a doll playing dress up.

"_This is so embarrassing…" _Jade thought mentally sulking.

Kiya finished combing through the dry and soft raven tresses. "So Lady Jaden what do you want done with your hair?"

Jade sighed a load. "Kiya please…don't call me Lady; Jade, just call me Jade."

The slightly older girl grew stiff. "But Lady I have to call you by title or his Majesty would have my head!!"

The emerald eyed girl made a face in the mirror. "Don't worry about it…I'll take care of Mister. High-and-Mighty" Kiya gasped at Jade's disrespect for Jareth but couldn't suppress the smile that was created by the teenagers boldness. _"So Jareth can really be cruel and strict…he sure seems the type." _ Looking at herself in the mirror she had to admit she didn't look as made as she thought she would or as uncomfortable. "No Kiya, just leave my hair down; I prefer it that way."

Kiya was hesitant on the matter but slowly nodded doing what her Lady asked. She watched Jade raise and move to the full length mirror next to the vanity. The servant couldn't help but admire the girl of eighteen to look so many years older after putting a dress and some make-up one. Yet she held herself highly and proudly, even when there was a slight sad essence all about the young girl Kiya now looked over.

"Gorgeous my Lady" whispered Kiya making Jade smile back at her from the reflection in the mirror. "His Majesty will be very pleased."

Jade huffed flipping her long mane of hair over her shoulder then crossing her arms before her glaring into the mirror as if Jareth was there smirking at her. "Like I would care or hope of impressing King Stuck-Up."

Kiya heard the comment and saw the irritated look and could tell that the Goblin King was in a run for his money with the girl before her; full of fire and independence.

"Come on now, we can't be late for dinner. If King Jareth got angry at us then nothing can save us!" said the partially scared servant girl as she grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her through the corridor and making so many turns that Jaden totally lost all sense of where she was going till a three story double doors loomed above her.

"Wow…" Jade whispered and whistled.

A chuckle rang out causing Jade to shiver. "I'm glad you like it; should we enter for dinner then?" asked Jareth to Jade as he stepped from the shadows of the stone pillars at the entrance to the large pair of doors.

Jareth, the Goblin King was not often deeply impressed, but with the girl before him he drank in her appearance like it was a drug or alcohol; addictive, and he was hooked. Her close though different then what she was used to, complemented her pale yet tan skin and bring out the shine of her emerald-blue eyes. Hugging her curving form while still counseling and revealing the swell of her breasts beneath the tight ebony lace bodice of the gown she wore. The Goblin King could not take his mismatched gaze from her and her essence of pure beauty, but it was her spirit that insisted him the most even when here stood a lady of Aboveground.

Jade felt the icy and black eyes of the King on her and knew he was examining her like she was a doll or animal on display, and she hated it as she starred at the doors not daring to look at the man that now walked to her side.

"_This is sooo going to hell" _she thought reluctantly taking the arm that was held out of her to take hold of as she and Jareth the Goblin King strode to the doors as they swung wide of their own accord. _"Yep, this is not going to turn out well…"_

A/N: so hope u liked it. sry its been a while since I updated…I've been busy with crap and such…as annoying and reluctant I am to doing it…it as to be done. School starting soon (shivers) I hate school! And before that its my b-day that a great thing and this weekend is a family vacation to a lake so that should be fun and im taking my laptop so that's a big up in my fun out there. But yea remember to review I love ur reviews!!! I need more always need more!!

BLAZE

push that purple button…OR I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN!!! (smiles sweetly)


	4. Like She Said: It All Goes to Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character…EAT THAT PPL!!

**Last Time:**

Jade felt the icy and black eyes of the King on her and knew he was examining her like she was a doll or animal on display, and she hated it as she starred at the doors not daring to look at the man that now walked to her side.

"_This is sooo going to hell" _she thought reluctantly taking the arm that was held out of her to take hold of as she and Jareth the Goblin King strode to the doors as they swung wide of their own accord. _"Yep, this is not going to turn out well…"_

**This Time On:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

Chapter 4-Like She Said: It All Goes to Hell

Jade walked in, her arm intertwined with Jareth's; the man drove shivers up her spine but not the frightening kin. No; the great Goblin King created a new kind of shiver that was bursting with his magical presence and power he gave off like an intoxicating cloud. Jade couldn't help admiring him even with his superior attitude. Yet her mother had met him; gave him Uncle Toby only to run the Labyrinth to get him back. Jareth had loved her; done everything for her only to be rejected.

"_I can't help but feel sorry for him" _she thought starring at the midnight blue carpet floor.

"If you look up you might have something more interesting to look at then the carpet my dear Lady Jaden" sounded out the silky yet slightly mocking voice of the king.

Jade's eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Jade; just Jade" she seethed under her breath.

Jareth chuckled arrogantly flashing a smiled that showed off his white razor fangs. "Well then just Jade, shall we sit?"

Jade kept herself calm and under control ignoring the obvious disrespect directed at her. So she raised her bright emerald eyes to the dinning hall to find it not as eerie or dark as she assumed, but it still held that darker feel, just not as overwhelming.

The edging was painted silver while the walls themselves were white to fade up to the ceiling into a midnight blue to turn to deep ebony. The table in the center of the room was all black and well polished to the point you could see your reflection in it. Yet to Jade it seemed too small for the hall, so she assumed this was the smaller one for less important occasions. Jade didn't voice it of course as Jareth led her to her chair at the head of the table's right when he of course took his place at the head.

Jade starred into her emerald lap waiting for him to speak.

The Goblin King kept his mismatched icy-black stare on the young girl by his side for a time. Knowing his stare made her uncomfortable averted his eyes to the ceiling so his head lay against the back of his chair while in one hand twirled a trio of crystals in his ebony gloved hand.

The young girl watched the twirling orbs intrigued. Jade knew she'd never be able to spin them in her hand as skillfully; she was reluctantly envious of the male fae by her side. Jade turned her eyes on the king for the first time since they met for dinner. He wore black leather best with a white poet shiver underneath and the strange necklace as well. Jade assumed his pants were jet black and wearing those black riding boots. His silver-blonde hiar was untidy and in a wild spiky disarray, but still sexy to say the least.

Jade mentally smirked. _"Mother said he was attractive…boy was that an understatement"_ were the girl's line of thoughts still starring between the king and his flowingly active hand; she sighed looking to her hands resting in her lap. "Your majesty-"

"Jareth please, but if your choose to address me with my title, I will address you with yours" he said cutting her off but still with his eyes trained on the ceiling above and its black iron chandelier.

"Ok Jareth…" repeated Jade suppressing her snarl. "I'd like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I was under stress and you sudden appearance was…to say the least…startling."

Jareth laughed and it ground on Jade's already frayed nerves. "Now how painful was that?"

Jade averted her eyes away from the arrogant king to place her chin in her hand after resting her elbow on the table. "Excruciating" she mumbled earning her a chuckled from the fae. "But with that out of the way, down to the reason why I'm here."

He finally looked away from the painted arched ceiling to look at the young girl by his side; to him she was breathtaking. "You are safest with me; Aboveground is no longer safe for you."

"Why not!? Better yet, why did that guy attack me!? Who is he!!?" she all but yelled.

"Because," Jareth said slowly slightly irritated now, "that man is my elder twin brother and the banished son of my father; he is now Lord of Darkness, a title most do not like to keep. I'm not sure of his motivation behind his attack, but while you are in my walls and under my protection, you will be safe."

Jade's breath was taken from her in a silent whoosh by the male fae's declaration to protect her when they had barely just met. Then there was her mother; he could have been doing it to get back at her mother, or to ask a favor. Jade had a feeling there was something the Goblin King was after being a King, let alone a Goblin King.

"So when can I go back?"

Jareth seemed to ponder for a moment spinning a crystal in his hand. Time droned on silently and Jade was about to ask again when he held up a hand for silence. She glared at the gloved hand wishing it would burst into a raging inferno.

"You will remain here till I deem it safe to return."

The eighteen year old was struck dumb by the news so it took a few moments for her to answer to come out while Jareth mentally counted to three waiting for her outburst he knew was going to come no matter what he did. "What!!? Are you kidding!!!? I CAN'T STAY HERE!!!!!"

Jareth looked at the girl unfazed with cold harsh eyes. "You can and will."

The raven haired girl was livid and it in her eyes there was a defiant fire as she glared at the king. "Who are you to say what I can and can't do!? I politely apologized for my earlier behavior but your pushy it buddy!!! I didn't ask for your pompous ass to save me! Maybe I should have stayed with your brother; beat his company is better then yours!!!"

Jareth always took pride in his control over his temper and other emotions but the young girl of barely eighteen was pushy his patience by disrespecting him and the mere mentioning his elder brother, Zaynon made his blood boil. How a mere slip of a girl could trigger his temper so sudden was beyond Jareth's understanding.

"Woman" growled the fae abandoning the relaxed position he was in for a more demanding stature to intimidate the defiant girl. "You will show me more respect or consciences for your actions will not go unpunished. And you did in fact ask me to save you; so I obliged to your request. But if you wish to try my brother's patience, be my guest! He'll be glad to take you as a trophy to place on his mantel…AND I WON'T STOP HIM!!!"

"MAYBE I WILL!!!!"

Jareth humped lining back into his chair knowing very well Jade would do no thing. "Just like your mother." He said under his breath but still loud enough to keep Jade clued in. "A stubborn, ignorant, and annoying bitch to the very end."

The swiftly standing girl did not go unnoticed, or the toppled chair that followed, but what came next utterly shocked the Goblin King to the core. The ringing sound of a slap rang through the hollowed hall like a gun shot. It echoed loudly as the high pitched ring sounded in Jareth's ears. The stinging sensation in his left cheek was surprisingly painful being he was just struck by what he had assumed was a weak girl. Yet here he was, the mighty and cruel Jareth, Goblin King struck by a twig of a girl; it was then that his scorching rage set in.

"How dare you!?" Jade seethed her right hand still shacking in the finished slapping motion. "How dare you say that, when you forced my mother into a 2 year depression after she met your sorry excuse of a hide! She was forced to grow up in a single night to right a wrong she took willing responsibility over when she could have turned her back on it; weather or not she did it doesn't matter! No; she choose to face you alone and all your pathetic treachery!!! NO WONDER SHE DIDT' RETURN YOUR LOVE YOU CRUEL AND DISGUSTING ANIMAL!!!!!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!" roared the Goblin King as rage burned in his icy and ebony eyes as they crashed down at the girl who had stumbled back in surprise to fall backwards over her hem as a ripping sound filled the room as Jade fell to the floor at Jareth's feet.

Jade was surprised that Jareth's became so furious so quickly _"So much for a leashed temper; I guess I pushed some buttons" _ she thought as she stumbled to reclaim her feet, but that was the least of her problems as she watched the furious figure step toward her.

The faster she stepped back the faster he pursued her. Soon Jade's retreat from Jareth's form came to an abrupt stop by the wall that she now had her back against. Jade's emerald eyes searched for an escape rout finding just one and it being behind the towering form of the Goblin King, which stood uncomfortably close starring down at her with his scorching fury burning in his mismatched cruel gaze.

As the burning gaze intensified Jade let out a soft gasp as her eyes met Jareth's and she planted her back against the wall as hard as she could to get away from the burning inferno in the male fae's eyes.

Suddenly Jareth's gloved hand shot out and around Jade's slender pale neck in a painfully but not to the point where her air supply was cut off. "You want a taste for what my dear brother is capable of" Jareth said deadly soft. He lined closer as Jade tried to cringe away. The fae's lips lightly slide across her cheek as he stopped by her ear. "Then let me show you."

"Huh" came her shallow gasp as Jade shivered for the first time in fear. The sound of his malevolent whisper into her ear caused dread to overwhelm her core as her mother's words of warning of the King's brutality came back to her.

Jade blinked twice to fight away the tears of fear and dread that were swelling up in her emotional emerald eyes. Yet once again before her very eyes the scenery change without her knowledge of it ever happening. So now she found herself pinned against a rough stone wall with a pair of wide iron doors that were slightly rusted with age over what were most likely centuries.

"Whe-"crocked Jade but drew short as she looked back at Jareth and took a quick intake of breath from shock as she shivered once again.

There on his handsome face was a bone chilling evil smirk that distorted his face from its former glory. It was this look that silenced her tongue in an instant. Jade grew incredibly nervous for she couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to.

"Welcome Lady Jade," said the king sliding his hand slowly from her neck in a possibly seductive gesture if there hadn't been any evilness in Jareth's face as he gestured toward the rusted and foreboding double doors, "to my dungeons."

A/N: sry is taken me so long to update this story. With school starting and work I haven't had time to update even this short ass chapter…sry it was so short but I thought it got us going. Jareth I know may appear a little out of character but I mean come on...he got rejected bye sarah like none other and then the daughter of said woman just threw it back into his face id be furious too if I was him. But yea enjoy this very short chapter…the prolog was longer then this XD

the one and only BLAZE!!!

BLAZE: the crowd goes wild!!!

Jareth: shut up and sit…more like do ur homework (pushes a math book under her nose)

BLAZE: yuck! Math…I HATE IT!!!

Jareth: work before pleasure my dear

BLAZE: (lifts an eyebrow at the fare king) PERVERT GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!

Jareth: you like and you know it!

BLAZE: (slams bedroom door shut in goblin's face) well that was entertaining and all so remember to review…cause you know u want to!

Jareth: I know u do (from other side of door laughing)

BLAZE: SHUT IT PERV!!!!

PUSH THAT PURPLE BUTTON FOR MY SANITY'S SACK!!!


	5. Some Old Wounds Refuse to Heal I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…so stop making me say it…..ITS DEPRESSING!!!!

**Last Time: **

"Welcome Lady Jade," said the king sliding his hand slowly from her neck in a possibly seductive gesture if there hadn't been any evilness in Jareth's face as he gestured toward the rusted and foreboding double doors, "to my dungeons."

**This Time On:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

Chapter 5-Some Old Wounds Refuse to Heal I

"D-Dungeon?!" shuddered Jade as Jareth's cold star of icy blue and deep black bore into her.

Jareth smirked as he slowly stepped back, his eyes never leaving Jade. "Yes, you want to spend time in Zaynon's company then I'll give you a small taste of what he's capable of in my very own dungeons."

"Ahh!?" gasped the green eyed girl pushing herself further into the wall hoping to fall into it, but Jade had no such luck. Jareth's gloved hand shot out to wrap around Jade's wrist in a painful iron glad grip. With a strong tug toward the old doors, let Jade know that the Goblin King was dead serious. "Let go of me!"

Jareth threw a bone chilling look over his should at the young Jade and she grew quite. He said nothing but waved his hand and the heavy rusty iron doors slowly heaved open with a loud eerie shrieking of the hinges. He pulled her forward into the looming darkness in front of them. Jade restrained from going willingly so Jareth was forced to drag her into the hidden depths of the dungeon. Yet no matter how hard Jade struggled against the iron like grip on her wrist, Jareth still dragged her past cave like cells that were both vacant and occupied.

The creatures inside the barred cells eyed Jade as she eyed them back with a look of slight fear. It seemed like there where both peering curious eyes mixed with leering and deadly ones as she went on down the long corridor with the Goblin King in the lead. But soon the end of the tunnel of prisons came to an end and the largest cell came into view.

There were heavy chains hanging from the walls of the cavern like cell as well as the ceiling. It was dimly lit by a few candles in each of the four corners of the cell, while a single pillar of light came through the rocky ceiling casting a pale light about the gloomy barred room. A shiver of dread crawled up Jade's spin at the sight; it was unnerving. If the King planed on putting her here Jade knew she would appear as a majestic caged bird on display for all eyes to see. As the realization of such came to Jade she knew Jareth had planned on just that; he wanted to humiliate her as she had by mentioning her mother.

"_Some old wounds just refuse to heal" _thought Jade looking at the back of the King's platinum blonde head as he flung open the prison door to fling the already shaken girl into it. The look of slight pity in her green eyes went unnoticed as it was replaced with surprise then pain as Jade's body met the damp stone floor.

Jareth stood in the doorway with eyes appearing cruel and raging. Those eyes glared down at the teenage girl that lay sprawled on the ground in the center of the pillar of light. The girl looked up with her soul piercing green eyes to glare at the male as a snarl spread across her face.

"Perhaps your time in here will make you appreciate just what I'm doing of you" said the Goblin King and snapped his gloved fingers, the old, rusty, heavy chains and shackles were placed around a bewildered Jade's wrists and ankles.

"Huh? Get these off of me!!" she yelled standing unsteadily with the new weight of her bounds. Looking up to find the evil smirk on Jareth's face, Jade ran at him as fast as she could in a already ruined dress came to an abrupt stop inches from his face. The slack of the chains grew tight as Jade fought them as she snarled and growled at the king. "Bastard" she breathed with narrowed eyes.

All Jade got in return was a smirk then he turned away from her to the barred door. He looked behind him once more to find Jade and her feeble struggles against the heavy chains attached to her limbs. He looked at her with a pained expression. He regretted his irrational decision to lock her in his dungeons when his temper flared at the mere mention of Sarah.

"_Sarah…"_ he thought mentally sighing. He couldn't go back on his word and let the young raven haired girl go while all the criminals and such leering through their cell bars to see why the Great Goblin King locked up such a beautiful young woman. _"Damn my pride" _he snapped at himself. _"If I let her out it would appear like I'm going soft!"_

Jade stopped her struggles against the heavy chains as she heaved for breath from her chaotic movements for freedom. Her bright and furious green-blue eyes glared daggers at Jareth through the iron bars. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"That my dear…is entirely up to you. I entered that fray with concern of your safety and may have started another senseless row with the Lord of Darkness in the process. You keep rejecting the safety I provide, I'll keep you here indefinitely."

"I can take care of myself!!"

Jareth sighed softly as his rage bleed away. "Suit yourself." Turning his back to his new prisoner, he strode down the corridor he had just come, but his hands vacant of a struggling and cursing girl. He was nothing but a shadowy outline to the caged young woman he had left in the cell that appeared much like a Oubliette. Reaching the bright light at the dungeon entrance he spun to face Jaden, but waving a hand the dungeon doors began to clanked shut threatening to cast all into eternal darkness.

"NO!! DON'T!!! JARETH GET BACK HERE YO-"

Jade's scream was the final thing that he heard. Her scream was cut short as the heavy iron of the doors shut stopping the on slot of insults and yells.

Jareth sighed. "This wasn't how I planned it" he said a load magically making a sphere appear and transport himself to his quiet and dark study. Sitting himself in his cushioned chair he held his head in his hands in stress while his elbows were propped against the ebony black finish of his desk. "This couldn't have turned out any worse..."

The blond haired king turned to the long and wide window that scaled nearly the whole west wall of his study. It was dark and the flash of lighting in the distance was the sign of the on coming storm. The Goblin King couldn't help but think the storm matched his jumbled emotions at the moment, course the weather was partially affected by his moods.

Jareth was ashamed and sad for the girl locked in the dungeons with criminals, but furious as well that a mere slip of a girl could cause him so much pain with a single name. Yet he was more furious at himself for Jareth knew his damn pride would make him leave the girl down in the gloom for at least 7 days.

"Damn" he breathed sitting back in his chair throwing a leg over the arm. "Sarah…who would have thought after so long you still would have power over me." Looking to the wide window once more found the flashes became more and closer together as it came nearer to the land of the Labyrinth and the Goblin Castle. Storms reminded Jareth of the night he first spoke with Sarah Williams; it still hurt to think about it.

The Goblin King sighed. _"Some old wounds refuse to heal"_ he thought turning at last to the paper scattered across his desk top. Paperwork was a King's most boring and hated part of the job. "I need a vacation…" he whispered getting to work.

-O-

Alone; nothing new to her as she sat in the gloomy dap cell. The light from the hole in the ceiling washed over her as she starred forward at where the iron doors lay at the end of the darkened tunnel of prisons. She wasn't a girl that was untouched by life's cruel jokes' no she knew loneliness of the candle lit cell. She knew of the depravity of life and family; no she could handle where she was with ease, it was just the other prisoner's leering eyes Jade couldn't seem to stand.

"_Like a song bird in a cage….that's what you want me to be isn't it Jareth" _thought Jade as she sat silent and unmoving in the life from the moon that shown above. Yea, that's how she felt; a bird put on display for other people's entertainment; she sighed. "But those eyes are getting annoying" seethed the young girl in a soft nearly nonexistent whisper.

She felt the eyes of those other prisoners that could see her. Peering at the young new girl with their eyes full of curiosity or glowered at her from behind their own iron bars. Those though were not the worst Jade had seen, no other then the glowering or innocent peering were the lustful glances turned her way; it was unnerving for anyone. Jade was sickened by the mere thought and want to yell at them for starring but knew better of it and remained silently resigned.

"Pist" broke through a voice forcing Jade to lift her head up in surprise. "Hey you…little Miss. PrissyPriss" came the voice again.

Jade's eyebrow twitch at the title of being prissy but knowing the place she was in very little she didn't need to make enemies. "Who's there?" Looking to her right there was an arm waving through the bars as a feminine head materialized from the shadowed cell; Jade cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?"

The obliviously older woman of apparently twenty smirked while her auburn hair framed her face as playful sapphire eyes shined. "The name's Sheera and yours would be?"

"Jaden, but I prefer to be called Jade" she answered with a smile and felt happiness swell inside her core from the smile she received in return.

A small chuckle came from Sheera as she looked over Jade's attire that wouldn't be worth rags by the end of her stay in the hell hole called a dungeon. "Well then Jade, what did you do to get personally thrown in this hellish shithole by the Goblin King himself? I wouldn't expect him to through a girl like you in here when you're obviously a Lady."

It was Jade's turn to chuckle. "I just pissed of his Highness's spoiled ass by mocking him, yelling at him…and mentioning my mother. That's what really got me thrown in here."

"Who's your mother" asked the prisoner and dirty woman coming closer in curiosity.

"Sarah" stated the raven haired girl simply, as she bowed her head so she didn't see Sheera's eyes go wide.

"Y-You mean Sarah Williams!? You're her daughter?!"

Jade turned her eyes to the other woman's filthy face keeping her face immobile and still facing forward as she gave a slow slight nod of yes. _"Does everyone know about my mother?"_

The other woman blinked in shock for a time then Sheera burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh this is precious! You're Sarah's daughter who whipped Jareth's ass in his own game! Oh my dear girl, you'll be lucky if you get out of here when you're fifty!! The Goblin King is known to hold a grudge for centuries and Sarah making a fool out of him certainly left its mark in more ways then one!"

Jade sighed closing her eyes. "That long huh" but it wasn't a question; Jade wasn't surprised that the admired and feared Jareth would hold a grudge. He certainly seemed to be the type to do so, and Jade was right.

"Yup" answered the auburn haired woman simply, like it was nothing to be stuck in a hellhole till you are fifty years old.

"Hey…Sheera" Jade asked in a whisper wishing to voice a question she had thought of.

"Mmm…" came the caudal replay.

"Why are you here?"

A soft smirk spread across Sheera's face as she lined her head back against the wall of her cell with her azure eyes closed. "That's a good question; glad you asked." A soft chuckle came from the other older woman. "I'm a thief by trade. The best thieving is here in Goblin country as we call it. The stuff is far more valuable then most other things, but with Jareth the Goblin King…" she trailed her smirk returned as the chuckles of slight sinister sound evaporated. "…let's just say it's not pretty when you get caught."

The emerald eyed and raven haired girl was interested in the story but reaching the "not pretty" part her thoughts raced. Jade's eyes shot open as she looked to the thief in pity and disbelief, only to find a smirk on Sheera's face. She was confused at how Sheera could act when she was at Jareth's mercy, and his mercy wasn't much, that Jade her mother knew to well.

"Did he torture you?" Jade asked curious of the answer.

Sheera shook her auburn head. "Worse."

Jade sputtered for words. "How can something be worse then torture!?!"

A playful smirk crossed the thief's face surprising Jade further. "Simple; he made me work for him."

For the first time since she had come to the Underground, Jade burst out in hysterical laughter. "That is worse then torture!" cried out the teen through her struggle to stop laughing; it was unfortunately futile.

"Shut it wench! Some of us are sleeping!!" yelled out a low raspy masculine voice from the darkness across the hall from Sheera's cell while still sharing a small portion of Jade's cell wall to her left. The sound of the voice cut off Jade's hysterical laughter as she scowled into the shadows of the cell. "Thank you."

The green –blue eyed girl huffed. "You're not welcome…jerk" she snapped the last under her breath.

"Just shut it Crow; you're not worth our time" snapped Sheera from across the dark clammy corridor.

A rough chuckle answered as a shadowy figure moved but still he was merely an outline. "Not worth your time Sheera, but we have all the time in the world! What do you expect me to do to entertain myself in this hellish place if I don't but the hell out of you?"

"Crow!! If I wasn't stuck in this shitty cell I'd throttle you!!! "Growled the furious female with fire in her azure eyes .

Crow laughed again. "I'd like to see you try…that' sis after you catch me; if you can that is."

"CRRROWWW!!!!"

All the while Jade listen to the pair like a bickering married couple. Soon even Jade with the gift of lots of patience and the capacity to drone people out grew annoyed. She watched the meaningless squabbling like a tennis match. As it grew louder and more colorful Jade finally snapped.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

The conflicting pair fell silent at Jade's raging outburst; to see the petite girl yell with such fury to rival that of Jareth's chilled them. Even if it was just a little it was something to be wary of. It was the man who broke the deafening silence that had over come the whole of the dungeon.

"And who may I ask girly has the right to tell this mighty Crow to shut up?"

Jade growled ruthlessly while glaring daggers into the shadowed corner of the man's cell. "This girly has a name and it's Jade. And the mighty Crow can kiss my ass for all I care!!"

The rattling chains from Crow's prison let the young woman know of his movements. From the shadows he appeared as if materializing out of the air. The older man took Jade's breath away. Crow wore nothing but slightly tight leather britches with calf-high boots that were worn with age and use. His muscular chest was perfectly formed and vacant of a normal human man's hair; thought dirty he looked to be quit the catch in Jade's opinion. His curve of his jaw and the high cheek bones gave him a mysterious appearance, while his eyebrows delicately curved over his soul-piercing golden eyes that were made of many shades of the sun.

"_Gold…"_ thought Jade breathlessly as a cold diamond hard set of golden eyes flashed through her mind making her visibly flinch. But Crow's eyes were warm and laughing yet still holding a warrior's hard look. The black shaggy mess the male called hair gave him a boyish looking making him appear young then he obviously was. The eyes and body structure didn't come close to the sight she saw through the shadows as the raven haired girl's breath caught in her throat.

"Are…are those…wings" she stuttered. _"Ironic that his name is Crow…"_

Crow smirked. "Yes they are girly" and he stepped closer to the candle light Jade's cell gave off. Now all the male's features were visible including the wings attacked to Crow's strong back, but Jade's brows knitted together in confusion; the wings did not match.

The right wing was perfectly formed and muscular with obvious years of flight. The feathers were a glossy obsidian black at it shimmered in the dim candle light making the young teen girl's breath catch in her throat once more in awe. From there though Jade grew confused and concerned, the left wing made her heart throb in pity. Where the on glossy right wing should have had a matching partner to mirror its dark glory, was instead, a mechanical and medal wing that shined as if it had just been polished. The feathers were there as in any normal wing but only they were molded with medal, instead of materials of nature. Jade knew to take a bird's wing and break it, would break their spirit and their hope of freedom.

Tears swelled in her eyes as Jade looked up into Crow's golden orbs. "I'm…sorry…" she said the words in a soft whisper like they were falling from her lips with a will of their own.

The golden eyed beauty's face hardened as his smirk fell to form a frown. Jade averted her eyes to the cell floor. "So am I girly; so am I" he whispered back while Jade risked a glance and found the amber eyes filled with sadness.

Jade opened her mouth to speak words of encouragement and strength, but found none would or could come; there were no words to replace the mournful shedding of a wing; she looked away again.

"So?" asked Crow the sadness gone from his eyes and his voice to be replaced by mischief as he eyed the silent teenager on the floor of her cell.

"So?" mimicked Jade eyes closed as she sat as if in a meditation with her legs bent underneath her while her ebony and emerald dress bellowed out around her.

"Is that offer to kiss your ass still standing?" the male cocked an eyebrow waiting for an answer impatiently.

Jade's head shot up at the tan muscular man in complete utter shock as a rosy glow come to her cheeks. She sputtered for words to spit back at him but she only found that she could find only a single word to fit Crow's behavior.

"Pervert!!" Jade snapped.

Crow chuckled madly. "Correction girly; I'm a harpy."

"Perverted harpy" shot Sheera fed up with being silent in her dark secluded corner of her cell.

The harpy male chuckled turning his face to the female thief across the way. "So what of it? No one can be perfect you know and I'm a great example of that."

Sheera smirked as she and Jade looked at Jade who too was smirking. "No arguments there" they chimed together.

"Apparently I'm outnumbered" Crow said sighing sounding as defeated as possible.

The woman laughed as the male harpy fell further into misery as his ego was attacked by the female's razor sharp words.

"But…wait…I thought harpies were all females?"

Crow turned to Jade dumbstruck by her question. "You Upworlders know nothing; you think harpies just up and appear in our nest for no damn reason! What's wrong with you!?"

She blinked shaken slightly by the sudden change in the man. "Sorry…just wondering. Don't have to bit my head off from what I've been told for years."

"My humble apologies girly; males get neglected when it comes to the knowledge of harpy kind." Crow bowed his head to show Jade his apology, but rested his shackled hand on the crossbar of the cell wall they shared so his strong large hand hung into Jade's cell. "Yes there are both male and female harpies, but females are rare so they are cherished above all else so the knowledge learned or know about them are female related. So…males are ignored or assumed none existent…which is beyond ridiculous!"

Jade giggled from the look Crow made at how clueless humans can be.

"If harm befell a woman of your kind by male of any race and species would be severely be punished or put to death upon the act placed against the female."

The girl of eighteen nodded interested on where the conversation was going. "So, what if the females attack and wound each other?"

Crow just shrugged his shoulder causing his wings/wing to flutter. "The normal punishment being what it was over, but them wounding each other, noth'in', though it be damn sexy!"

"Pervert" breathed the woman in unison eyeing the man nervously.

And said man just chuckled while scratching the back of his head, but his laugh was cut short as the iron doors to the dungeon swung open noisily.

"What's that" asked Jade her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Dinner" answered the other two.

Jade just made an O face as she watched the pair of goblins serve out bowls of steaming stew to the prisoners. Soon they came to the far back trio and handed out three different bowls of higher quality stew to Crow and Sheera who took it kindly while Jade stayed where she was stone faced and unmoving.

"Lady Jaden, don't you want to eat?" asked one of the two goblins.

Jade sat immobile eyes closed while her face was straight forward. She was still and silent as a statue, or better yet the song bird Jareth wanted her to be.

"My Lady?" the goblin asked again confused at the human girl's behavior. "His Highness asks that you eat."

"Then you can tell that asshole, I refuse his protection, hospitality and his food. I'd rather eat dirt then touch what was given to me from him. Besides…" Jade snapped open her steely emerald eyes startling the poor creature before her that was being so kind to her. "I don't take orders from Jareth; he has no power over me."

The goblin seemed to pale at the look it was given from the girl; that is if green skin can even possibly pale. He nodded slowly understanding or assuming he did, but laid the hot steaming bowl just inside the bars in distance that Jade could reach should she choose to eat it after a time. After that was done the two goblins strode down the hall of cells to vanish behind the heavy rusted iron doors.

Closing her eyes once more, her face expressionless Jade blocked out the munching sounds from the other prisoners that assaulted her ears. _"I would never accept anything from Jareth"_ she thought. _"My pride would never ever recover from such a tremendous blow like that; damn my pride and stubbornness!"_

Some old wounds refuse to heal.

A/N: there sry it took me so long to update! School as been beyond annoying and I've hadn't the time to type this chapter…well all I got were little bits and pieces of times I could type but then something would come up and I'd be held back once again…(growls annoyed). But now u all can read this chapter and I hope u like it…and the new two characters I made up :D R&R ppl till next time!

Down…

Down…

Down a little more…

There yea go……………………… PUSH THAT GOD DAMN PURPLE BUTTON….pleease (gives a cute innocent smile)


	6. Some Old Wounds Refuse to Heal II

Disclaimer: (sad sigh) once again I own nothing involving Labyrinth other then Jade…she's mine!

**Last Time:**

Closing her eyes once more, her face expressionless Jade blocked out the munching sounds from the other prisoners that assaulted her ears. _"I would never accept anything from Jareth"_ she thought. _"My pride would never ever recover from such a tremendous blow like that; damn my pride and stubbornness!"_

Some old wounds refuse to heal.

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

Chapter 6-Some Old Wounds Refuse to Heal II

**-1 week later-**

Jade lay silent and resigned in a slight slumber. Her one gorgeous and perfect dress was damp, torn, stained, and wrinkled, it was beyond repair. She lay in silent ball in the center of the pillar of light with dim candle light around her. She appeared no more different then when she had been placed in the dungeons other then she was dirty and smell of damp caves; she was in a great need of a bath. Yet it was what was hidden beneath her emerald and black lace gown that worried her new friends, Crow and Sheera. No matter how good the dinner the three of them were given Jade would only eat enough to satisfy her friends, but still she refused a whole meal that Jareth demanded she eat. Jade hadn't seen him since she was placed in the hellish hole she resided in now.

"It's been a week Crow, you don't think Jareth would keep Jade down here more then that" asked Sheera softly hoping not to wake the sleeping woman child in the nearby cell.

A grunt came from the harp's caged prison. "If he does…he'll hear from me, that's for sure!"

"I can't believe he put her down here!! She did nothing wrong!"

"Other then hurt his pride that is" Crow chuckled as and the female thief's chuckle soon joined his own.

Sheera's slight laughter rang through the hollow dungeon corridor as she tried to mellow her laughter she spoke. "We have to give Jade an applause on hurting Jareth's over inflated ego. It was only a matter of time before someone did it; I'm just glad it was a woman! Especially Jade, she's one hell of a spit fire; full of spunk."

Jade smiled as she lifted her overly heavy lids so the world of her dull damp cell came into few behind her dark long lashes. Feeling sicken all of a sudden as the oubliette like cell swirled causing her stomach to ache. Quickly shutting her eyes again Jade suppressed a moan from her nausea; she concentrated on the laughter of the other about Jareth and his flaws. Wishing she could join, but she was too busy playing sleep to they didn't know she was sick. The laughter though, Jade was happy to listen to for a time; it lifted her spirits as much as they could be raised after being in such a confined space for so long and chained to the walls.

"I do hope you two aren't talking about me, because if you are…I'll leave you down her longer" sounded Jareth's voice breaking the dungeon's silence wit his cold cruel voice making Jade cringe in reaction to it as she lay there silent and motionless in her cave-like cell.

"Not at all Your Highness" Crow said trying to sound as serious as possible while still trying to overcome the snort of laughter that threatened to burst forth.

Sheera snorted out right, not caring to hide it. "Bird-boy over there is just to chicken to tell you the truth Jareth."

Said Bird-boy snarled. "I resent that!!"

"I'm sure you do Crow" answered the Goblin King who was still hidden in shadow beyond the light of the candles. "But what truth are we talking about?"

The harpy male pushed himself from the back wall of his prison cell. To appear at the front eyeing the King sternly; the mechanical wing behind Crow shinning in the candle light. "Just congratulating the girly over there for her tremendous feat of bursting your overgrown ego for us; to bad I wasn't there."

Jareth glared strongly at Crow, as the harpy only grinned in return, their starring contest going on for a time. But the contest fell short as the female thief came to the front of her cell as well. Sheera gave the back of Jareth's head a death glare hoping his silver blonde hair would burst into flames. The king turned to the thief with an eyebrow raised in question; the strength of the glare being felt bye the kings as if a hole was burning into his skull.

"I have a bone to pick with you!"

Crow pouted behind Jareth. "I thought she had a bone to pick with me, when I was hitting on sleeping beauty over there."

Sheera became livid. "Trust me! Your time is come' in, but my problem is with Spiky here!!"

"Spiky?!" snorted the harpy taking liberty to fade back into the dim cell, to explode into laughter.

The thief cursed under her breath narrowing her eyes. "Do you want to wake her up!?" she snapped but quickly turned to the unmoved pale king that look far more threatening when set in part shadow. "And you! What's wrong with you condemning a girl like that down here for a week!!?"

"It wouldn't have been so hard, had she eaten the food given to her; you three ate far better then the rest of the prisoner's for obvious reasons."

"She's as proud as you are! Did you expect her to just fall at your feet and beg for forgiveness!!?"

Crow coughed coming back into few from the shrouding darkness that clung to all corners of the barred cell. "Sheera quite; she's still sleeping."

Jareth stepped from the shadows of the corridor to stride into the glowing light radiating from of Jaden's cell. The cold mismatched gaze of the King of Goblins peered through the iron bars to fall on the motionless creature inside. A smirk crossed Jareth's face as Crow and Sheera let their near yelling match die down to watch their king.

"She's not asleep" he said a hind of mockery in his voice directed at the supposedly slumbering girl. "Perhaps she's playing dead so she doesn't have to face me with shame?"

Crow's sudden intake of breath told both thief and king of his surprise. "You, Jareth," he started pointing a finger through the bars at the accused man "are a cruel and heartless bastard."

"Perhaps."

Sheera snarled. "Perhaps my ass!!"

The silver blonde elaborately dressed man sighed. "If you two are done bickering I'm here to release all three of you. Course I can always leave you done here longer?"

Crow gave a nervous chuckle while Sheera remained silent but stiffened at Jareth's words as she trailed a blue eye to the still curled up Jade. Jareth seeing that all three remained silent he made a show of being disappointed as eh unlocked the harpy and thief's cells. The two strode out of their dim, damp and shadowed prisons to take their places a step behind the king's as he faced Jade's cell.

"_She still hasn't moved…"_ Jareth thought confused but assumed it was just another one of the raven haired girl's defiant games. "Jaden get up" echoed the Goblin King's rough command.

The flutter of dark lashes told the trio the teenage girl was indeed awake but as the eyes focused on them there didn't seem to be any recollection just annoyance trapped in a haze of Jade's emerald-blue eyes. Those eyes soon fell shut again as Jade curled herself up tighter in a ball to fight off the damp and cold.

"Jade get up" snapped Jareth again, his patience wearing thin with the girl.

Sheera kneeled outside the bars starring into the young woman's closed face. "Come on Jade; Spiky here is letting us out. You want out, don't you?"

"Come on girly, I'll take you for a fly" piped up the harpy male with a grin on his face, but to all three people's disappointment there was no answer; Jade did not rouse.

Jade who lay there in her cell, tried to fight off the nausea that tightened in her stomach and pestering voices that throbbed in her head. All she wanted to do was sleep; peaceful, dark, and warm sleep. However the three persistent people outside the barred prison would not let her, but one single blonde haired male impatiently bugged the young girl. Jareth; his commands to stand wouldn't seize; they kept her from her needed rest.

Finally calling it quits Jade summoned the strength rouse to her feet while ignoring her stomach's protests of the movement. It was so slow and painful for Jade to just rise to all fours, but the King of Goblins along with Crow and Sheera were silent. The trio watched Jade rise to her knees not noticing that her eyes were shut tight. The rattle of chains filled all their ears so the raven haired girl's moans were unheard. But soon Jade found herself standing on her own two feet dirty hands lightly clasped together before her while her bowed face was eclipsed by her ebony tresses that were just as dirty and twice and tangled.

"So…" trailed Jareth amused by the girl shackled to the walls while the others were allowed the freedom wandering their cells with out the restricting ankle and wrist chains. "You ready to cooperate?" There was no answer from Jade, but an eerie silence did fall in the place of it. Jareth knew better to assume that Jade had fallen asleep standing up. "Look at me" he said softly but the order in it didn't go unnoticed.

Jade slowly looked up, her emerald eyes closed as a single hand rouse to hold her stomach. With her head up Jareth saw how pale the young girl truly was and the dark mane only made it appear worse. Jade opened her eyes to take in the three people standing outside her cage with hooded eyes, it was then that they all took notice of the sickness racking Jade's body.

The young girl gave a soft sickly smile before falling to the floor to meet the darkness half way, yet it didn't take true hold of her.

"Jade!" yelled the king waving his hand unlocking the cell door. Jareth rushed in waving his hand once more releasing the chains that restrained the woman child. Taking Jade in his arms Jareth kneeled there in the center of the damp and dim cell. "Jaden! Jaden wake up!"

"Mm" she moaned flickering open her eyes but peered right through the king's form like it wasn't there; she was in the sickness's hold and seeing with sickened eyes. She turned restlessly in the Jareth's arms; she didn't seem to be able to hear any of their cries.

"Damn it" snapped the Goblin King under his breath. Jareth felt the heat the teenager was radiating and pulling off a glove, he placed his bar hand on Jade's brow and cursed once more under his breath. "She's running a very high fever" Jareth stated to Crow and Sheera who both gasped as they kneeled by the fallen girl and felt the heat for themselves.

"You did this you bastard!!" cried out Sheera giving King Jareth a look that could kill.

Jareth did not even spare the thief a glance let alone show a angered expression. "She would be fine if she had eaten which my goblins had informed me that she had been doing such."

Crow and Sheera tried to hide their guilt that they were obviously feeling. Jareth waited for the pair's answers as he checked Jade over for injures and other symptoms of sickness that would make the healing easier.

"She ate some…" Crow started. "She ate till she told us she was full and split the rest of it between Sheera and I, but she fooled us by eating less then we expected."

With a bowed head the auburn haired thief remained silent.

"So it would appear Crow" Jareth said picking up the ill girl in his arms. "But this isn't the time to discuss this; we need to get her out into the sunlight and fresh air."

The thief and harpy nodded standing and quickly strode down the dungeon's long hallway two steps in front of their king. Meeting the giant iron door rusting with age, the combined strength of harpy and thief mad the doors swing wide. Once outside the dungeon doors Jareth transported them all to the grassy and flowering garden that was being shined down on by the burning midday sun. The once prisoners snarled in pain at the sudden overwhelming light after so long in eerie silence and damp darkness.

"Warn us next time would'ja" mumbled Crow shielding his already sensitive hawk-like eyes; Sheera just growled her annoyance with the Goblin King.

Jareth turned to Crow a serious expression on his pale flawless face. "Get the healer and send him to my chambers where she'll be waiting; make it fast."

With out another word the winged man was gone leaving the trio behind in the blooming garden. Jareth turned to Sheera, and she nodded her consent in silence with just as serious of a look as Jareth transported the three of them to his champers in a single blink of the eye.

The petite woman thief busily flung open the wooden hinged double doors to the balcony. Once done she turned to the silver haired Goblin King who stood above the unconscious moaning girl on his bed. Jade's labored wet breathing filling in the deafening silence yet it too was a silence of its own. The thief came to stand by her King's side, while she gripped his shoulder in silent encouragement.

"Jareth," she whispered breaking him from his trance. "Get the wash room door for me and some new cloths after I wash her."

"The healer would be here by then" he said not caring to look at the woman by his side, but kept his mismatched gaze on Jade.

Sheera sighed. "Does it matter? She needs to be kept warm and clean; a bath would do her good. Even the healer would agree."

Jareth looked at the female fae finally with is strange intense gaze and nodded his consent. Turning away so Sheera could pick up Jade bridle style and finding her surprisingly light, being sick did little to change that fact. The Goblin King swung the door to the hot spring sized tub open not surprised to see it full, as it was meant to be kept full at all times with steaming water.

"Thank Jare…now I think its time you left."

Jareth nodded in silence heading to the door. "I'll have someone fetch some of you cloths as well" then he was gone out the door.

Sheera sighed while a smirk spread across her face as she laid Jade on the edge of the steaming pond of water. "He's certainly taken with you" she whispered to the still moaning Jade who slipped in and out of consciousness ever so often.

Sheera stripped herself of her beyond repair clothing that was caked with both mud and sweat after her half a month say in the dungeons. Turning to Jade she reed her of her soiled gown that was obviously once gorgeous slipped them both into the soothing water. Cleaning was awkward but Sheera overcame it knowing it to be better then having a random woman servant doing it. So once the grim was swept away leaving behind fresh pink healthy skin, a knock on the door filled the silence of the bath.

"Who is it?" snapped the ginger haired woman in warning. If it was a male, he definitely wouldn't enter after hearing the sharpness in Sheera's voice.

A nervous answer came. "It's me Kiya; I brought you and the young lady new clothing" and the servant girl pushed the heavy cherry wood door open striding into and laying down the clean and fresh articles of clothing. "I'll get you both towels." And so she did bring back pure white linen towels that could be gown being they were so big.

Sheera once donning her towel took a look at her pile of clothing and deemed it satisfactory and quickly pulled them on. She wore deep brown tight britches with half shined worn thigh high boots with a surprisingly big heel. Her light cream button up blouse was low enough to show off her nicely formed tanned breasts, while her tight fitting leather vest that matched her boots showed off her some figure. Adorning leather studded bracers on her lower arms gave the woman thief her true warrior appearance. The strawberry blonde hair was tied back giving Sheera a playful misleading exterior.

"Miss. Sheera would you help me take care of Jade, it will be easier with two people" asked Kiya.

Nodding quickly they clothed Jade's feverish body in a cotton sleeveless nightgown. Then pulling out a magical robe from the wardrobe in the wash room placed Jade in it. The crimson dyed cloth had a goblin head embroidered on the right side oft the chest in gold. The robe was the King's; a spell cast upon it kept the wearer warm. Jareth of course never used it so it was Jade who wore it for the first time.

Sheera picked up the shivering Jade while sweat dampened her magically dried hair. "Is the healer here?"

Kiya opened the door nodding, "Just got here after I did."

Sheera silently walked through the door to see a trio of males standing or sitting about Jareth's bedroom. Upon hearing the thief's entrance they either dropped what they were doing or broke from a silent depressed trance. The warrior woman placed the ill woman child on the bed while the people gather round.

The healer a older mane appearing to be a bit over middle age stood over Jade taking note of every abnormal thing. A slightly crinkled hand lay across the tanned dampened brow finding Jade's temperature seriously high.

"I need a bowl of cool water with some towels" said the healer.

Kiya quickly went off to fetch what the doc needed.

The healer turned sternly to Jareth who stood like a stone guardian angel in the nearest shadowed corner with an expressionless look painted on his face, as icy and black eyes never left the unconscious and sick Jade. Looking back to Jade, the healer summoned a clear sphere crystal in hand and held it tenderly in his old hand over the teenage girl's chest. Slowly lowering the orb it dissolved into Jade's chest like it was sinking into water. The sudden large intake of breath told them all that her breathing head started becoming back to his normal sound and evenness.

"Here's the water and towels" said Kiya setting it on the night stand by the four poster bed of the king's.

"Thank you Kiya" answered the healer instantly wetting the rag to ring it out and placed it on the ebony haired young female's fevered brow. He smiled as the she seemed to fall into a slumber; her breath still becoming slower and fewer.

Crow took a step closer to the bed. "Is she going to be alright?"

The healer smiled chuckling lightly. "I healed the most worrying part; the rage is to help bring down her high fever. Any more days and the fever would or could have killed her."

Sheera instantly spun on her spiked heel to seethe at Jareth who still stood unmoving in the corner. "Youuu!!" sounded out Sheera's ruthless growl; it only gained a flicker of recollection from the object of the anger, which only pissed the female fae thief off even more. "You bastard; you did this to her! Putting her in that disgusting cell when she was obviously not used to it!!! SHE'S AN INNOCENT GIRL!!!" With her final words said, Sheera leapt at the stoic Jareth.

"Sheera stop!" Crow yelled taking hold of the raging female thief around the waist holding her back. "Using Jareth as a punching bag won't make the girly any better, no matter how much we might enjoy it."

Struggling against the harpy's hold she still growled. "No, but it'll make me feel better!"

The group chuckled at hat but it was cut off by a soft moan. All turned to the bed to find Jade's emerald eyes open and glazed over with fever and exhaustion. She slowly turned her head to the strange assembly at the side of her sick bed. Even the might Jareth detached himself from his shadowed corner to take his place at Jade's head.

"How are you feeling my dear" asked the man with a gentle trusting smile dressed in a simple jerkin.

Jade blinked to focus her eyes. "I'm better, but my head still feels like a drum set being played by a toddler. I'm still a nauseous too, but mostly I'm…" Jade shivered hugging the robe around her tighter. "C-cold" she whispered.

"It will pass my dear."

Jade's smile lit up the bed chamber. "Thanks doc."

Jareth silently pulled the covers over Jade, pulling them up to her chin in a gentle gesture. "Get some sleep, you need it."

"She wouldn't be in condition if you didn't treat her like a common criminal" seethed Sheera.

Hazy emerald eyes turned to the thief. "Sheera…you look different not covered in dirt and filthy cloths."

Sheera smiled chunkily slightly. "You didn't exactly catch me at my best yea know."

Jade gave a weak chuckle, as her eyes found their way to the winged male. "And you Mr. Perverted Harpy are in need of a bath."

"Only if you join me girly" smirked Crow lining down to Jade who wasn't surprised at the harpy's boldness but her fevered cheeks grew an even brighter red none the less.

"I'll have to insist on passing on that" she whispered, giving a smirk of her own.

Crow pouted but the healer coughed into his hand in a stern manner. "And _I_ must insist that we all leave and give Lady Jade her well deserved rest."

The group nodded and gave encouragement to get well soon and Sheera even lad a soft friendly kiss on Jade's fevered brow wishing her a goodnight. Crow in his perverted nature tired doing the same but was shoved away by Jade. He pouted again of course saying how no girl could resist his charm and good looks. Jade laughed but ended up coughing, yet still retaining the ability to smirk up at the male. She answered him by stating that she couldn't, but didn't want to get dirty again. Sheera and the healer burst out laughing while Crow pouted turning his back on them all in a very childish manner; Jareth even cracked a smirk which in turn brought a shinning smile to Jade's face.

"Your Highness, are you coming? I need to speck with you" said the doctor.

Jareth looked up at him nodding. "Be with you in a minute in my study." The healer inclined his head respectfully then disappeared down the iron spiral stairwell in the corner. Saying nothing to Jade, Jareth grabbed the cushioned chair from his desk and placed it next to Jade who laid there unmoving watching the Goblin King with her emerald and blue eyes.

He sat himself by her side head slight hung while his hands rested on his knees. It was obvious to all that he was distraught, even to the unknowing girl who once more was tucked between the blankets of his very bed. If Jade had known the fae king better she would have seen his hunched over stature as an act of humble apologies and the seeking of forgiveness.

"Something wrong Jareth?" Jade whispered her throat parched of all moisture and none the less sore.

The mighty Jare bowed his head further, but rouse it conjuring up a goblet of pure water for Jade, and she took it greedily, while Jareth helped lift her head on lift the silver cup to her lips. Sitting back on his chair Jareth mentally stumbled for the right words to say; he wasn't acquainted with being humble, to anyone or anything. The King of Goblins sighed deeply holding his head in his gloved hand while his knees braced his elbows.

Jade saw the fae's struggle, saw the distress written in his icy-black eyes and it made her smile as she lay there on her back letting her lids fall shut. "It's alright Jareth, there's no need to apologize."

His head shot up like a bullet. "What!?"

Turning her face to him she smiled fully. "Don't apologize; it was as much my fault as it was yours."

"How can you say that!? I had no true motive to put you down there other then my own misplaced rage. Any longer down there and you could have died; I couldn't forgive myself for such an act. You are feverish; you can't be in your right mind to forgive me."

"I'm might be sick, jerk, but I am in my right mind thank you very much. And as to why I can forgive you is that I was the one who hardly ate or drank anything you gave me. I took enough to suffice, but apparently that wasn't enough in the end, because I got cold and damp I started falling ill slowly till you found me the way I was."

Jareth huffed. "I still had no right to place you down there with the real criminals."

Jade looked away her lids falling as she breathed deeply; her frustration with the male obvious. "My pride made me decline your meals. It was my own fault…" she turned her head fully away to the open doors to the balcony. "I was soft of angry, I never cared for being compared to my mother; we're nothing alike."

Jareth sighed as he stood to look down at the feverish raven haired girl that was fighting off slumber. Taking gentle hold of her chi, he turned Jade's face to look at his. "Your mother was never an easy subject for me. But I will say this once Jade, you are not your mother. I'm sad to say, you are what she once was; it was that Sarah that I fell in love with."

Jade looked up at the Goblin King with quivering eyes. _"He truly loved her, he had no ulterior motive. How could anyone reject someone like Jareth?"_ she thought as eh lay there starring still at Jareth as his grip fall and he walked away.

Stopping just before the stair's landing. He didn't turn his face to Jade when she sat up to watch as his majestic form left. "Get some sleep Jade, you really do need it" then he started to descend the ebony iron staircase. A furry jet black cat raced up the stairs past the King who received an angry hiss as the feline scrambled up the large bed and to the waiting, smiling girl.

"Jareth!? I missed you" giggled the ill woman child as she hugged the slim cat who purred loudly. The fae Jareth raised an eyebrow at the girl and cat companion. Jade looked up at the Goblin King and his raised brow and grinned. "I'll call him Jare, from now on, k?"

The blonde haired man nodded as he started down the stairs again to his study. Jade's cheerful yet obviously ill laughter ran in his ears; he knew sleep would claim the young woman soon enough. Her body cried out for good sleep, like it screamed for a full stomach. Stepping into the lower level of his chamber Jareth decided he'd check latter to see if she was hungry.

The healer waited patiently looking out the window at the maze the Labyrinth was. "Thank you Drexel. She's a fighter; she'll heal completely in a day and a half I'm sure."

Drexel turned to Jareth seriousness written clearly across his face; the silver haired fae let the playfulness die. "I know she'll be fine, but I do not appreciate finding a young beautiful girl like that in that condition…because she was put in a cell!!"

If Drexel had been someone Jareth didn't respect or call a close friend he would have thrown him in the cell Jade had just vacated or a more suitable punishment for raising his voice to the King of Goblins. But this _was_ Drexel, a friend for years now and the fact that he was disappointed in Jareth just made his stomach fall further to the floor with guilt.

The fae king sighed. "I acted in my anger, I'm more disappointed in myself then you are with me Drexel."

"Jareth" sighed the older man walking to his friend's side to lay a comforting hand on Jareth's shoulder. "If this young lady can bring out your temper so easily, I commend you to try and keep it in check; try and get along with her." Drexel smiled as he left the still depressed Jareth. "Who knows, maybe things'll turn out differently this time around" then he was out the door and gone.

Jareth watched his friend leave confused at first, but then it came to him in a flash of a mental image of a young Sarah. While showing up beside the mother was a smiling face of none other then the daughter Jade. Jareth sighed as he stepped onto the balcony to fold his arms before his chest as his blue and black eyes stared off into the distance over the Labyrinth.

Out the corner of his eye though, not far above him Jareth saw movement. Looking up the male fae found Jade who should have been sleeping, was instead looking over his lands with intense interest and curiosity, but still holding the ill sheen in her eyes. Jareth felt the tug on the edge of his lips as he watched the young one above him on his bedroom balcony.

Her dark hiar flowed backwards as the wind whipped it about and around her. The ivory of her nightgown clung to her slim frame yet still flowed around and across her silken skin as the breeze picked up. The feline on her shoulder coiled its tail around her neck. Jareth assumed the black cat that was named after him was indeed purring loudly in Jade's ear.

The Goblin King watched as she soon turned back to the bedroom to close the doors behind her as she headed to the comfortable bed. The king sighed deeply and long turning back to the scene before him, but all he saw were the faces of mother and daughter. He closed his eyes; even in darkness their faces shined light. Jade's smile though, was shinning far more then the lost young Sarah's was.

"Some wounds never heal" he whispered to himself retreating to his lower study.

A/N: Wow done! sry its taken me so long to update. With school and all everything is really hectic and with work and tech crew for the school play coming up I'm damn sure I'm not going to be updating a lot or even at all so if it takes some time for me to get up another chappie all I ask is for you my readers to be patient. And if u are, I'd be happy to thank you personally…and the reviews I'm getting are great so keep it up! I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS THEY'RE MY ENCOURAGMENT!!!!! Or I can just be myself and be the lazy chick I am XD well till next time THIS BLAZE IS OUT!!!


	7. Above or Below: Take Your Pick

Disclaimer: I own noth'in unfortunately… (Huffs in annoyance)

**Last Time:**

The Goblin King watched as she soon turned back to the bedroom to close the doors behind her as she headed to the comfortable bed. The king sighed deeply and long turning back to the scene before him, but all he saw were the faces of mother and daughter. He closed his eyes; even in darkness their faces shined light. Jade's smile though, was shinning far more then the lost young Sarah's was.

"Some wounds never heal" he whispered to himself retreating to his lower study.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 7-Above or Below: Take Your Pick**

As Jareth had said to the healer Drexel, Jade was finally up and about after a day and enough. The next morning after her release, her fever broke and it all went down hill from there. Yet Jareth hardly left the young raven haired girl's sick bed the whole time, while Crow, Sheera and the good doctor came in and out.

Jade beamed with happiness as she sat at the breakfast table, the past unpleasant memories of the last time she was in the dining hall ignored. Crow sat across from Jade while she sat at Jareth's right, placing the harpy at the Goblin King's left. The female thief, Sheera, sat on Jade's right surprisingly cheery and playful considering her warrior like clothing. The whole group smiled happily as they talked like old friends.

Jade however needed to get something off her chest, which the silver haired goblin leader picked up on.

The miss-matched gaze laid themselves lightly on the young woman. "Jade, is there something you want to ask me? You look like you have something to ask."

She nodded slowly and silent, keeping her eyes averted from the soul piercing gaze of the intimidating male at her side. "Jareth…" she trailed in a whisper, her head bowed. "I was wondering…"

"Yes" smirked Jareth putting down his goblet of juice to look intently at Jade as she became even more flustered.

Jade opened her mouth trying to be polite as possible. "I was wondering if I could go Aboveground to get some things." She looked to the Goblin King slowly, who raised a single brow in question and curiosity. "For cloths, things to occupy myself if need be…my stallion" she whispered under her breath the last.

"Don't you have enough cloths already? I apply your wardrobe with as many gowns as possible."

The teenager gave rolled her eyes giving the Goblin King a bored look. "Gowns Jareth, gowns? Do I look like the kind'a girl to wear dresses outside special occasions, and sleep wear?" Jade knew he wouldn't answer so she sighed frustrated. "No, I don't think so! I'm more apt to wear what Sheera is wearing…which I like by the way."

"She's got a point Jareth" Sheera said eyeing the dress Jade wore and shuddered.

"Yet you wear the gowns none the less my dear Jaden" and again that arrogant smirked crossed over the blonde haired fae's face.

Jade grumbled at the sound of her full name knowing it was meant to annoy her. "That may be…Spiky…but what other choice do I have, other then walking around full out naked!" Seeing Crow perk up at that both woman glared.

"Pervert" they breathed huffing and turning away as the winged male pouted.

Jareth just chuckled placing more eggs in his fanged maw.

Looking to the King, Jade knew the nick-name bugged him, but using her full name hugged her; they were even now. "Come on Jareth! Just long enough for me to pack my things, saddle up Devil and tell moth-"Jade drowned off at the thought of her mother. Looking to the intimidating fae king to see what her words might have brought on. There was nothing on his face, but an expressionless mask; Jade bowed her head already knowing the answer.

"To tell your mother where you've been, how you are and how long you will be here" the icy blue and black eyed man finished for the teenage girl.

Jade's head shot up, a look of hope on her face. "So can I?"

"No."

"What! Why not!?"

Jareth was silent for a time while he finished his breakfast while Jade scowled at him through it. "Why Jareth" Jade asked again.

The Goblin King sighed. "Because you will not go alone; I will a company you. Zaynon could still be prowling the Aboveground by the off chance that you would appear unguarded."

The youth cocked her head to the side looking at the majestic fae male. "So…I can go, just as long as I'm with you?"

Jareth only nodded.

"Yes!" squealed Jade, but her excitement sobered as a single thought came to mind. "Do you have stables?"

Crow and Sheera laughed and Jade gave them a curious look. "Jareth, here, raises horses and the like girly; I think he'll have room for one more" said the harpy, a wide smirk on his face as the sun raised reflection off his metallic wing danced across his tan cheerful face.

The raven haired human girl turned to the Goblin King who in turn looked at her. Her face was lit up with excitement of the purest kind; like a child at Christmas. "I'd love to see them some time.

Jareth let a small smile grace his face. "And so you shall, but for now, I'll take you home. Be ready in an hour in your chambers." And then he was gone striding proudly from the room.

Jade watched him go transfixed, as her shining smile fell. She noticed the final closed expression written on the King's face. Even though if that stone hard façade was meant from having his emotions read, the young girl read Jareth like a children's book; simple and direct. The raven haired girl felt guilty about asking to go home when it was obvious it was a problem.

"He can't face her" Crow said softly as his hand rested on the take wood table; he was more serious then Jade ever seen him and it was disturbing.

"You mean mother; Sarah…"

Crow's face remained stern as golden eyes met vibrant green. "Sarah Williams did more harm then you can possibly imagine."

Jade's eyes looked back spitting fire at the harpy. Sheera saw the sudden flame in the usually calm and happy Jade. It was confusing and worrisome, this was something nether of them had ever seen before.

The young girl took a deep ragged breath before she spoke, but the voice she spoke was not in her once pure and happy voice, this sound was hurtful and harsh. "Is neglecting your only daughter harmful enough to imagine?" The dark clad Jade rouse roughly from her set as her dress swayed. "She may be my mother, but I only love her as such, because I have no choice. The older I got the less attention I received; now-a-days I barely see either of my parents. I'd be very surprised if they even know I'm gone."

Leaving behind a shocked Crow and Sheera, Jade left to confine herself to her rooms for the next hour; she need the comfort of an old feline companion was greatly needed.

-1 hour later-

Jade stood on her balcony over looking the lush growing Labyrinth. The scene was tranquil and serene; the scenery was calming the soft pure in her ear was indeed a great comfort.

The young woman sighed. "I really wonder if they've even noticed I was gone Jare?"

The ebony feline on Jade's shoulder gave a soft mournful cry into her ear making a shiver crawl up her spin. A small shallow laugh left Jade's rosy lips as a delicate hand reached up to scratch the cat between the ears.

"Yea that's what I thought…" Jade turned to look into the slitted cat's eyes of blue and faded black. "At least you'd notice if I was gone." A cheerful meow was Jare's answer.

"As would I" said a voice from behind Jade.

She spun swiftly making the silky black coated cat dig it's claws into her shoulder as she looked up at the majestic figure behind her. There strong and true, stood Jareth dressed in all b lack leather, the golden necklace of his house shinning brightly against his broad chest. His platinum blonde hair wild and sexy as always; Jade blushed as she looked at the Goblin King. He was undeniably a handsome male, whether fae or not.

Striving to hide her burning cheeks Jade turned away. "It's very kind of you Jareth, but I don't think you have to worry about me going anywhere. I'll be annoying the hell out of you until you loose your pretty little mind while I'm here; I just love being a nuisance."

Jareth rouse a single brow in a playful manner. "Is that a challenge I hear my dear Lady Jade?"

"On the contrary my dear Goblin King" she said turning to face the fae male. Seeing the playful raise of his eyebrow Jade smirked. "It's a promise."

A smile slowly crossed the Goblin King's face soon to build into a full blown smile, to finally take form of playful laughter. The masculine yet silky laughter coming from Jareth made a warm feeling build inside of Jade from the pit of her stomach. It wasn't an annoying outburst of harsh laughter most men would sound like, but a soft rumble like distant thunder, just lighter…more heavenly. Jade couldn't stop the smile that come to her face, or the falling of her lashes as if trying to savior the sweet sound of a normally harsh and cold Goblin King.

The laughter faded to a chuckle as Jareth unnoticed stepped closer to Jade to cup her chin gently forcing her pale face up to him. Soft, captivating eyes opened to peered up at the mismatched eyes of Jareth.

"I look forward to it" he whispered as his warm breath of mint and honey blew on Jade's attractively flushed face.

Then once more as the many times before, Jade found herself going from a stone and wooden bedroom, to white washed walls with black sheer curtains and carpet, with ebony furniture to match. Yet even as Jade notice her emerald eyes never left the pair of strange eyes peering down at her with a burning intensity. The young girl wanted to look away, but found her body unable to move to her commands; deep down Jade knew though, she didn't want to look and end the contact. Yet even as that realization hit her, it ended with her bedroom door opening.

A teary eyes brunette middle-aged woman walked in, to close the door behind her. Her usually well done hair was in disarray; the expensive cloths that made up the attractive white and black suit was extremely crinkled. As they puffy and red eyes of the woman turned to the pair standing in the center of the room, caused emotions to wash over her face uncontrollably. The woman's emotions went from sadness and guilt, to shock, then to vicious rage.

"YOU!!!!" Sarah seethed as the emerald eyes darkened and narrowed at Jareth who still held Jade's chin, but both faces where looking at the mother. "I should have known you were the one behind this; the damn glitter all over the floor should have been a dead give away!!!"

Jareth let his gloved hand fall away to his side as his eyes never left the woman standing with her back to the white door. "Ahh, Sarah, how nice to see you after all these years; in person any way."

Shock filled the actress's eyes. "You've been watching me!!?"

The Goblin King smirked turned fully toward the grown up Sarah Williams. "Course, expected me not to and pass up the opportunity to see this annoying child of yours grow up?"

Jade turned an irritated glare at the man at her side. "You…" she whispered, "are not helping."

"Have I ever made it easy" asked Jareth loud enough for both women to hear.

"No" they answered in complete unison.

Masculine laughter broke out and filled the large room encasing Jade in warmth, while a shiver traveled up her mother's spin. Sarah shook it off as soon as she could as the laughter began to die away.

"Why did you kidnap my daughter Jareth; she wasn't wished away!"

Jade was taken back and slightly shocked at the memory come back. The strong supporting hand at the small of her back kept her from swaying and falling over. Jareth of course was hurt by the assumption, even when he knew it was coming and knew it to be absolutely false.

"Mother," spoke up Jade finally gaining her bearings "Jareth didn't kidnap me."

"Don't insult my intelligence Jaden; he obviously has given you something to backup his story." A small smirk of an evil kind crept across the woman's face. "Perhaps the might Goblin King slipped you some peaches?"

Jade huffed crossing her arms before her over her sliming silk black spaghetti strapped dress she wore. "Now it's your turn mother, not to insult my intelligence. I declined on the peaches I'll have you know."

"Smart girl you raised Sarah, even if those peaches were harmless in every way."

Jade smirked closing her eyes, as she waved her hand through the air as if the comment meant nothing. "With you, nothing is harmless."

"My dear Jade, I'm hurt" pouted Jareth smiling playfully at the young lady by his side.

Said young lady let out a soft laugh. "I highly doubt that!"

"Can we please get back onto topic please!" screamed Jade's mother as she strode forward to the playful pair to snatch Jade from the fae's grip. "Answer me now fae king, why did you kidnap my daughter; was it to get back at me?!!" Sarah showed no fear as she once had those many years ago. This time, there was only fury in her emerald eyes.

"Mother…he didn't-"

"Silence Jaden, Jareth is mine to deal with!!"

Jareth watched as Jade grew quite the definite fire that burned hotly in her eyes died away. There was anger there, but it was an ager at herself for letting the woman she called mother boss her around like one of her employees. But now the great Goblin King was, starring back at the young girl he had fallen in love with. _"No, this is not the girl I loved; she's gone"_ Jareth thought as eh starred down at the mother unfazed.

"Why did you kidnap Jaden" she asked again through clenched teeth. It was obvious that Jareth's silence only proved to piss the actress off more.

Jareth suppressed the sigh he so wanted to let out. "I did not kidnap Jade, my elder brother Zaynon did."

Sarah blinked twice confused, not expecting such an answer as that. "Brother? You don't have a brother."

"Just because I failed t mention him, or you failed to be notified of his existence, does not mean he doesn't exist."

Sarah was dumbfounded. "So you have a brother…if that's true that is. Then why did he kidnap her, when you have her right here!?"

Jareth let out a hallow laugh as he circled the older woman to intimidate her, while Jade was held by the wrist starring intently at the ground. "That should be obvious; I saved her. And to answer your question on motive for Jade's kidnapping, I do not have that answer."

Sarah sighed closing her eyes striving to compose herself. "Then I must thank you for saving her, and I most appreciate you bring her back home; I've been frantic with worry."

Jade decided it was time she put a say in the matter involving her so she huffed to get both mother and fae's attention. "I'm going back I'll have you know. We came back just to get my stuff."

"WHAT!!? You can't be serious Jaden! Jareth is cruel and an animal; he steals babies!!"

"He takes them in when they are wished away; that's completely different mother, and you know it! You should know thought wouldn't you, being that you wished uncle Tobby away! Even after that Jareth allowed you to run the Labyrinth to get him back, when he didn't have to. Isn't that…" Jade trailed with a smirk on her face making Sarah nervous. "Being generous?"

"Ahh!?" gasped the green eyed brunette as the words sunk into strike a memory of those same exact words being said by a certain Goblin King. Sara of course as the realization hit her looked to find the fae lining against the bed pole of Jade's bed.

Jareth feeling eyes on him looked up bored with an irritated look in his strange eyes. "Oh please continue on talking as if I'm not here."

"Oh suck it up Jareth; you big baby" snapped the raven haired teen playfully. Jareth just let his lids fall allowing mother and daughter to finish.

Sarah looked back to her daughter still angry that she assumed she could just go with the male fae. "Jaden, I forbid you to go!! I know that place better then most, and you just turned eighteen, your place is here at home with you family!" Sarah cried out pleading with her twin like daughter.

Jade looked viciously at her frantic unkempt mother. "Since when did you start caring!!? You probably did know it was gone before two days ago! Ever since I was small I was neglected by you and father and it only got worse as I got older; all I had for friends were Jare and Devil! YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE SO DON'T BOTHER STARTING NOW!!!!!"

"_Jaden…" _thought the now depressed Sarah Williams. _"She's right I always neglected her; I was never there…nether was James."_ Looking up at her emotionally struggling daughter, Sarah knew the wound of neglecting her only child had gone on too long; there was no mending it. Sarah sighed bowing her head in defeat. "Jaden, your right…I have no right keeping you here when you've veen a prisoner here."

The darkly dressed Jade looked at her mother feeling guilty, even knowing very well that there was no reason for her to be. "Mother…" she trailed in a whisper.

"Go with him Jade… you already look happier…" Sarah whispered back a sad smile on her face as a tear left the corner of her eye. "Just promise me you'll visit… I was never a good mother, but maybe I'll make a good friend?"

Jade gave a soft smile and a silent nod and watched her mother leave her bedroom tears threatening to fall, but she held them back. Jade assumed her mother would let her father know of her sudden change in housing. Forcing a sweet smile the teenage girl turned to the stoic king who looked back at her mentally cringing at the fake smile. "Alright then, lets start backing!"

Jareth without lift a single lash waved his ebony gloved hand through the air and all of Jade's possessions vanished. "There all packed." Jade stood shocked as her emerald-azure eyes looked at her naked walls. "Magic can make many things easy and less time consuming" said the king obviously aware of Jade's surprise as he watched her slim curvy form.

"Or you're just too lazy to do it the other way."

The blonde Goblin King only shrugged.

Jade chuckled, her eyes sparkling like stars. "You've got to teach how to do that!"

Jareth smirked as he walked up to the still awe struck girl. "Perhaps" he said simply. "Now… what about that horse of yours; Devil you said his name was?"

"He's in the stable, but don't call him a horse, cuz he'll trample you if hears you call him that. He's a half-wild stallion, and Devil is very proud and arrogant…like someone else I know" Jade said whispering the last under her breath.

A gloved hand shot out to grip Jade's chin once again in a gentle hold and she was shocked to find her face so close to the great Goblin King's flawless face. Jade felt her stomach do flip-flops as her heart fluttered in her chest. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she stammered for words, but only succeeded in making herself out to be an idiot.

"Are you saying the stallion and I are alike?"

Jade nodded the best she could; being her chin was still captured by Jareth.

"We shall see" and the bedroom turned into the barn with its glorious smells of hay and leather while the soft sounds of hooves and whines where heard. Jareth released the still blushing Jade to look around at the stable. "You take pride in your horses; they are well taken care of here."

Jade smiled giggling slightly. "Course they would be; I make sure everything is to their liking. I work along side the employees here, mainly Devil do I take care off, cuz he doesn't like most people."

"Perhaps this horse of yours and myself are more alike then I thought."

Jade chuckled again looking up at the majestic male. "You have no id-"

CRASH!!!!!

The sudden sound of cracking and splitting wood ran through the stable as an angry stallion's cry soon followed. The ringing thuds of iron hooves on soft dusty dirt sounded in both human and fae ears. Angry deeps huffs of air filled the now deathly silent stable.

"You're going to get it now…" sighed Jade, shaking her head. "You should have called him a stallion. And you owe me another stable door Jareth; that's the third one this month!!"

Jareth turned to face Jade utterly confused. "What in the world are you talking about?"

She just giggled her emerald-blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she pointed an ebony nail behind the bewildered king. An angry snort rushed out echoing down the hall of the stable. Jareth spun and found a jet black surprisingly large stallion with black demon eyes.

He was a fascinating creature, majestic even. The long hindquarters were tense, showing off the strong well toned muscles. The dark stallion's neck was perfectly curved. The wild beast's head had the most desired figure any horse lover would die for, or horse for that matter. The long ebony coated ears were drawn back against his skull while the silken raven mane blew about in the breeze as the ebony tail swayed angrily. This imposing, exotic large creature was perfectly named.

"You really are a devil aren't you" whispered Jareth with a smirk on his face.

The huffing animal threw his head to side to side as he smacked a rear hoof against the dirt floor. As the fae and beast stared down each other, Jade watched patiently for something to happen, but what did happen next she never expected; her breath came out in a sudden shocked gasp.

Spring to life, Devil charged Jareth.

Jade became frightened at eh sudden change in actions. Not once had Devil charged a person in full speed, with a hunting gleam in his seeming bottomless eyes. He may have chased a few unwanted trainers, but went slow enough for them to get away. Yet here he was, charging Jareth in full stride to trample the king. "DEVIL DON'T HE'S A FRIEND!!!!"

Her cry fell upon deaf ears.

Devil charged forward with his muscles propelling his large body forward with his full speed. Jareth expected the animal's sudden change in action; the fae king was unfazed. As the raging stallion came closer Jareth crouched down like a gargoyle looking over the city below with a predator's gleam in his eyes. Jade noticed how Jareth crouched down waiting patiently for Devil to come closer; her heart was in her throat out of nervousness.

"JARETH MOVE!!!!!!" Rang out Jade's scream through the barn, as Devil became a mere foot away from the platinum blonde man crouched on the ground.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as her hands were clenched before her chest, nails digging into her soft skin. Her whimpers where soft and muffled by the sounds of heavy hooves against the ground desperate to stop. Jade opened her eyes to see Jareth flipping through the air like an acrobat in the circus. But a sudden cry form her stallion let Jade know of the coming danger. Devil with his out burst o full speed was unable to get purchase on the soft ground to stop; the black stallion that was her friend was going to run her over.

"JADE!" yelled Jareth still in mid air seeing his charge stock still in frozen horror, without further hesitation the Goblin King vanished from sight.

"JARETH!!!!!"

A jolt ran through Jade's body causing her heart to take a death defying leap into her throat, as she found herself being propelled sideways to land in a cloud of suffocating dust and hay, and a disarray of limbs.

Jade whimpered as she slowly opened her eyes. All she found was a black leather clothed chest and a golden pendant. "Ahh?!" she gasped as she realized who's chest she was starry at; it was none other then Jareth, the King of Goblins. Looking up to the face she knew was starring down at her, Jade gulped striving to suppress the pink glow in her cheeks she knew was there. And peering up Jade came in contacted with the captivating mismatched orbs of Jareth.

"Jade you alright?" he asked softly, unnoticed to them both that his arms were wrapped around her waist.

She only blinked confused. "You were the one that almost got trampled by a stallion cuz you crouched down and wouldn't move!"

Jareth rouse a single brow in question. "This coming from the girl I had to tackle to the ground to keep her from getting killed by her own pet?"

"If a certain someone and I won't name names, would have called him a stallion instead of a horse, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?!!"

A mischievous smirked crossed the male fae's face that made Jade unbelievably nervous. "Oh, but I rather like the little predicament we're in my dear." And smirk on his face only widened as the arms already circling around Jade tightened bring the young woman closer then ever before. The blush warming the innocent girl's cheeks only intensified ten fold.

Bump!

"Oww groaned Jareth sarcastically holding the back of his head releasing a blushing and confused Jade.

Looking up, both Jareth and Jade were surprised at who had disturbed the little intimate moment. The savior was none other then Devil, the demonic stallion himself. The black creature's silken head nudged Jareth's head once more in annoyance and anger.

"It appears" the fae male whispered with laughter in his voice. "That you have a guardian angel in the shape of a horse." Devil gave an angry stomp of his grey hoof, which was not to far away from Jareth's hand. "My apologies Devil, I meant stallion."

Jade let out soft laughter as her animal companion blew into Jareth's face in an accepted gesture, but still held a threat. Devil turned then to the sobering girl and nuzzled her cheek whit his velvet like nose, getting more giggles and laughter to form her in warm comforting waves.

"I love you too Devil" Jade whispered wrapping her warms around the beast's strong neck intertwining her pale fingers in the midnight black silk mane. When her grip was secure the stallion lifted the petite young woman from the dirt floor. Once done Devil drove his nose into Jade own midnight mane blowing out loudly in happiness which showed greatly even in his darkened bottomless eyes.

"Certainly a possessive creature" commented Jareth now stand up and lining against the wood panel wall of the stable.

Both stallion and his rider huffed glaring at the fae. "He's a good friend; I've had him since I was fifteen, ad he was just turning into the exotic creature you see before you" Jade smiled proudly up at Devil who stood at a good 6 to 7 hands or more with love written clearly on her face. "Now for proper introductions; Jareth, I'd like you to meet Devil; Devil meet his majesty King Jareth."

Devil shock his mane roughly nodded at the same time while Jareth in turn nodded to the proud animal before him.

"So now that's done, let get Devil's stuff and we can get back." And the cheerful girl sped to the stall with no door and splinters of wood all across the ground where it should have been. "You own me another door Spiky!"

Jareth scowled at the nick name. "My apologies, I' fix it for you." And conjuring up a clear sphere crystal and while in his gloved hand held it where the door should have been. A bright flash of sudden light the wooden panel of the stable was now whole and in place, with the after affect of glitter glistening on it and on the ground.

"_Wish I know _"_how to do that; would have saved me a whole lot of cash"_ Jade thought as she fumbled for Devil's saddle, blanket grooming tools and bridal even if he didn't need it or use it.

Jareth watched silent as the young girl went about her business saddling up her large stallion with the help of a stole to get the bridle on. It didn't surprise the Goblin King that all the riding materials were either black cloth or black leather. He smirked amused, really wanting to ask if the stallion's favorite color was really midnight black.

"You know, we can travel without him being saddled."

She only smiled holding out a pocket full of tolls need to take care of a four legged animal. Taking it reluctantly Jareth sighed as eh watched the smiling girl climb gracefully to the top of her stallion with no help of a stepping stool.

Jade smiled down at Jareth. "We're ready."

The Goblin King nodded while conjuring up another simple crystal sphere. With a quick flick of the wrist the small odd group vanished into a small cloud of glitter as the crystal ball struck the ground. Now they found themselves in the center of a sunny, lush green open pasture. Jade's face lit up like the sun itself with a wide smile that reached her eyes showing her perfect pearl white teeth. She looked ot the expression less man at her right foot back to the large grassy plain, then back again. Devil was restlessly pounding a fore hoof on the ground to move from one foot to the other.

The king of Goblins sighed. "Go on then, just don't break anything."

"Thank you" Jade breathed down to Jareth. Jade's emerald eyes never left Jareth's mismatched ones till Devil decided he'd break the contact by taking off.

Jareth watched as the young girl and animal ran across the ground like it was nothing but air. The golden orb in the sky began to deep further into his bed at the horizon as it painted the surroundings in gold and orange. The Goblin King couldn't defeat the smile that spread across his face, course he didn't want to either; smiling was becoming far more easily with the young raven haired girl around. Jade's laughter warmed the cold King's heart as she laughed freely; he watched transfixed by the image painted before him.

Bright shining eyes of emerald wit the hint of blue when closely looked at; a wide carefree smile gracing her flawless gorgeous face, as she laughed into the wind. Her raven mane flew behind her in a silken banner shinning gold as the sun reflected off its surface. Jade was a breath-taking innocent beauty a top a majestic four legged god of the grassy plain.

"Yes…" Jareth whispered sighing. "A rare beauty indeed."

Setting his gaze of ice and ebony to the golden sky above his castle, Jareth saw a hawk circling the courtyard and tower. It flew about for a time before diving into the opened yard that led to the front gates. Jareth narrowed his eyes in thought as he starred at where the wing creature had vanished.

"What is he doing here; he's not supposed to be here for another two days" was all the blonde man said aloud. Making a gesture to the pair running out his open pasture, Jareth shepherded Jade and Devil in; they headed to the stables in silence to find a stable for Devil and head back to the silent castle.

A/N: sry for not updating for so long. Things have been crazy lately; I got tests, school, quitting my old job to go work for my dad at his job… (sigh) things have been beyond hectic. But I hope this chapter makes the wait worth while….most likely not, the chapter ain't that good, but the next chapter will have some surprises and weird turns so till next time,

BLAZE…boy am I tired :D


	8. What Are You Hiding Jareth?

Disclaimer: I only own Jade; all mine u all can't have…so having said that… I don't own Jareth and Labyrinth.

**Last Time:**

"YOU!!!!" Sarah seethed as the emerald eyes darkened and narrowed at Jareth who still held Jade's chin, but both faces where looking at the mother. "I should have known you were the one behind this; the damn glitter all over the floor should have been a dead give away!!!"

Jade decided it was time she put a say in the matter involving her so she huffed to get both mother and fae's attention. "I'm going back I'll have you know. We came back just to get my stuff."

"JARETH MOVE!!!!!!" Rang out Jade's scream through the barn, as Devil became a mere foot away from the platinum blonde man crouched on the ground.

"JADE!" yelled Jareth still in mid air seeing his charge stock still in frozen horror, without further hesitation the Goblin King vanished from sight.

A mischievous smirked crossed the male fae's face that made Jade unbelievably nervous. "Oh, but I rather like the little predicament we're in my dear." And smirk on his face only widened as the arms already circling around Jade tightened bring the young woman closer then ever before. The blush warming the innocent girl's cheeks only intensified ten fold.

"Yes…" Jareth whispered sighing. "A rare beauty indeed…"

"What is he doing here; he's not supposed to be here for another two days" was all the blonde man said aloud.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 8-"What Are You Hiding Jareth?"**

Jade trailed behind a stern and stone faced Jareth as they reached the front gates of the Goblin Castle. Jade hadn't really had the opportunity to admire the large magical building and now found it far more mysterious and awing, that it took her breath away. The spirally towers; the gargoyles hanging over ledges starring down at her; the shimmer of dark glitter encasing the castle in a thin layer made Goblin Castle a very magical entity.

"Jade are you coming, or are you going to stand there and gawk all night" asked Jareth in a rough irritated tone.

"_What crawled up his ass and died"_ snapped Jade to herself as she scowled at his back, but she knew that tone. It was a tone of warning; if he was disobeyed there would be painful consciences. Jade did even know she had stopped walking though. "I'm coming, your highness" and she fell into step with the Goblin King, and remained silent.

Jareth sighed annoyed with the surprisingly obedient woman at his side. "Call me Jareth Jade, hearing my title all the time is tiresome."

The raven haired teen smiled up at the handsome man at her side; all pervious angry thoughts toward him gone. "Sure thing Spiky" Jade giggled after voicing the despised nickname and received a glare in return. "You know you like that nickname…don't you smoochy –poo." The teen burst out with hysterical laughter as she grasped her sides from the hilarious disgusted glance the king threw her. "You're way too easy to tease!"

The silver haired man's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, which only cause another hysterical fit of laughter. "If you're quite done Jade, I would much appreciate it, if you refrained from embarrassing me in front of my other guest and at all for that matter."

The green-blue eyed girl blinked innocently. "Guest…? What guest are we talking about here?"

"Come, come Jareth?" sounded out a masculine voice that sounded rather young. "Wouldn't I be considered more then a mere guest? I am you best friend and all, yea know."

All the while as the voice spoke, Jade has spun around trying to pinpoint the owner of the voice. But she n ever found it in the courtyard in which they stood. Jareth though, seemed unafraid or concerned by the cheerful voice as he walked further into the entrance courtyard that was overflowing with strange flowers and greenery. Jade had followed the silver haired fae still searching for the voice that now was silent; making her even more nervous.

"Jareth…? What's going on? Who was that?" came the assault of Jade's endless questions.

Jareth stepped into the center of the yard narrowing his mismatched eyes. "Uriel…why don't you come on out; you're scarring poor Jaden here."

"I'm not scared!" Jareth glared down at Jade with a 'shut up' look in his blue and black orbs. "Humph, fine…jerk" she snapped under her breath ignoring the intensified glare.

A chuckle sounded in Jade's ear and she stiffened like a two-by-four. "So…Jare…you finally found yourself another girl after Sarah. How's this one…more corruptive I hope" and the feel of hands intertwining themselves in her hair Jade gasped; the sound a soft sniff was heard over the intake of sudden breath. "She reeks just like the last one; how you can stand a mortal's stench I'll never know Jareth."

Jade narrowed her eyes to furious slits at the obvious insult to her scent. How it was bad Jade didn't know; she showered every day.

If Jareth hadn't been looked at the young woman, he would've missed the beyond pissed off look on Jade's face. The Goblin King found himself resembling the look that of an angry cat, after her tail was mercilessly yanked. Seeing his self proclaimed friend playing and sniffing Jade's silken ebony mane, the tail could very well be being yanked. Smirking opening at Jade's invasion of personal space, he swore he heard her hiss.

"Get…your hands…OFFOF ME!!!!!" Roared a furious and outraged Jade as she spun around, an aimed fist ready to plant itself against the invader's face, but the attack never landed. The strong iron-like grip on Jade's elbow had stopped her from going any further in her assault. Looking behind her, she found a stern Jareth gripping her raised arm. "Jareth…?" she whispered half surprised and half worried from the look he was giving her.

With a sudden pull and an eep from the teenage girl, Jade suddenly found herself plastered against the Goblin King's broad and muscular chest. Her breath was tight in her chest coming out in a soft wheezy gasp as the captured girl, gazed up at her faultless captor.

"Uriel isn't the best person to be around, if you're a woman that is" Jareth said without even looking down at Jade.

Jade's ire by the fact that Jareth hadn't acknowledged her when she was pressed against the frame of his body. Not only that, a strong arm encircled her waist with a gloved hand placed against the small of her back. "Why…he a pervert or something" shed asked through irritated clenched teeth as she turned to look at the person that had invaded her personal space.

He was taller then Jade by a minimum of five inches, while still falling short of Jareth's large intimidated height of 6 feet. The man's silky black hair held an evergreen sheen, and was past waist length to be tied back in a low ponytail. He was of a slim, but strong build, yet not overly hulky or buff, yet the visible strength was equal to the Goblin King's. The new man had dark green eyes were almost black set in a tan boyish, almost feminine face. Uriel, has he was called, was dressed in layers of green and brown leather jerkins. His brown riding boots were worn but not dusty as if he had ridden to Goblin Castle. To Jade something was off and it wasn't just the pale milky white skin and pointed ears.

"You an elf or something" she asked rather roughly. Jareth who still held her jostled her a bit and glared down at her; she shivered from the glares intensity.

"Behave" came Jareth's harsh whisper in her ear.

Uriel just laughed as he gave Jade a once over with his evergreen gaze. "Let me introduce myself properly. I am the elfen king, Uriel of the Arainan Forest; a pleasure to meet such an irksome mortal such as yourself."

"Irksome" seethed the young woman as her eyes spat fire. "IRKSOME!! WHO CALLING IRKSOME, YOU POINTED EARED FREAK!!!!" And with that Jade took a few steps forward a fist raised but once again she was restrained by Jareth. "Grrrr."

Jade saw the scorn in the elf's cold dark green eyes. They seemed to seer her very being and she didn't like it; where she felt safe and protected near Jareth, this new individual made her feel weak and fearful. To a fighting spirit like Jade, feeling weak and fearful was never a good thing and affected her pride greatly. She starred down the evil smirking man with all her fury but even that wasn't enough, because the smirk widened as she cringed; Uriel knew Jade was afraid.

"I think I've scared the little bird Jareth" and the elfen king laughed a pure laugh full of scorn and dislike for the female creature who struggled against her fleshy bounds to attack the one insulting her greatly.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at Uriel in annoyance. "Jade, don't be so offended; Uriel dislikes all woman."

The laughed stopped to Jade pleasure as the Elf king looked up at the Goblin King. "Dislikes…? That certain word doesn't seem to put my opinion to rights my friend."

Jareth sighed more then a little frustrated with both Jade and Uriel; he had a feeling that the two wouldn't get along. "Fine; Uriel deeply despises the whole female race."

The raven haired girl made an O face, but it soon turned a grin that had malevolent intent behind it. Jade had the perfect opportunity to taunt and insult the elf just he had her. "So…if you don't like any race of women…you must have a fetish for men…" she chuckled evilly as a hand came up to cover her rosy lips. "Is someone a fruitcake?"

No one spoke; no one breathed. It was as if the very air was tainted with the crackling energy of both tension and rage of a hellish magnitude. Jade felt it crawl across her skin, burning it just on the surface; shocking but painful. To the little mortal woman the amount of pent-up energy was carving the skin from her body much like the ever relentless furious rage of a pair of nearly black evergreen eyes that were steely and stole the air from her lungs.

Striding forward on long slim legs, the evergreen elf stared down at the emerald eyed mortal girl.

Jade's mind screamed for her to look away; to do anything but look at the man that now stood some inches from her. And with Jareth shocked beyond words couldn't only stare between the two individuals.

"So what of it…" asked Uriel and his breath blew on the pale face of the young woman, "you insufferable mortal?"

Jade struggled not to breathe in the herby scent the elf king Uriel was giving off but she had to breathe. Forcing down whatever the scent was doing to her she found words smiting words to fling in the male's face. "Insufferable mortal I may be, bur Uriel for hating woman so much…you sure look a lot like one."

Uriel growled clenching his agile fingers into fists. "At least I don't reek like some farm animal!!"

The teenage girl huffed shrugging off a very bad comeback. "You don't exactly smell like a basket of roses yourself Elf King! Go roll around in some flowers, then you'll smell like a woman too!!"

"BITCH!!!" roared out Uriel and took hold of Jade's chin painfully, but she didn't let him have the privilege of know it hurt like hell.

"THAT'S ENOUGH URIEL!!!" roared out Jareth finally found his voice from the shock of seeing the unbelievably harsh and below the belt insults the mortal spitfire and the young elf king threw at each other. Yet even his voice fell upon deaf pointed ears, and was forced to grip his friend's wrist and wrench it from Jade's face. The sudden movement got Uriel's attention. "I said that was enough Uriel."

The king of the elfen forest snorted never turning his steely eyes from now a shacking Jade's nervous pale face. "She's not worth my time" and he finally turned to face Jareth. "I request an audience with you so I suggest we get to it."

Jade stuck between the two saw everything in that instant take place. Her emerald-blue eyes saw how Uriel maneuvered his hand so it was holding onto Jareth's gloved limb instead. He jerked the Goblin King away, which infuriated Jade beyond all reckoning, but what got her more furious was something else. As the two magical males retreated the young woman saw how Uriel's fingers intertwined with Jareth's own as he was tugged a few feet from Jade.

"Jade are you alright" he asked taking a few steps back to her to Uriel's disappointment. Jade didn't notice her narrowed eyes, clenched jaw, and the balled fists at her side till she relaxed at seeing the worry in the Goblin King's face.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to stay out here for a while. You go on Your Highness; your **guest**…is waiting" but it was clear in her voice that was deeply angered and that she was indeed hiding something.

Lining forward just a few inches Jareth smirked down at his charge. "I'll inquire about it later perhaps…?" Jareth spoke in a soft purr that was mixed strongly with his strange silky accent.

Jade felt her knees begin to weaken; her painted lids stared to fall, but she saved herself before it became truly obvious that this gorgeous man before her closeness had affected her. "You can try Jareth; you can try" came her airy replay.

Closing his eyes as he smirk in amusement. _"Never a dull moment with this fascinating woman around"_ he said to himself as he shook off Uriel's hand and felt the elf burn holes in the back of his spiky haired head. Jareth ignored it as he took Jade's delicate hand in his own gloved one. Conjuring up a sphere the Goblin King molded it into an aged silver band set with a sparkling oval ruby.

"Ahh" gasped Jade from the ring's simple beauty; she had always liked the more simple things in life.

Jareth held it up before the awe struck girl's face. "This ring will guide you through the castle. Think of the place you want to go and the light will lead you there." That being said Jareth slipped the ring on Jade's ring finger. Letting it sparkle in the fading light for a time as the two remained unmoving. They never took notice of the very angry evergreen eyed elf glaring fire and daggers at Jade over Jareth's left shoulder.

"Till dinner then" Jareth whispered placing a velvety soft kiss on the back of Jade's knuckles.

The ebony haired girl stuttered for words, but soon found them as Jareth looked up at her from behind his jagged bangs; soft lips still not leaving her hand. "Till dinner…" Jade said finding her voice a ghost of a whisper.

A groan was heard in the background along with a soft "yuck" as well. "Jareth, leave the ugly girl alone, we have business to addend too" yelled Uriel sounding way more then just simple annoyed beyond all reasoning.

The emerald eyes female turned to look at the evergreen haired elf with a single eyebrow raised. _"And what kind of business are you planning elf-boy? Hope it doesn't involve a bed!!"_ Jade wanted to scream out the words at the elf's face, but held her tongue surprisingly. She had seen the look in Uriel's eye and it was obvious that he wanted Jareth, but the mere thinking of Jareth being with anyone made a knot of a painful kind throb in her chest.

"I'll send Crow and Sheera to you" and with those final words Jareth as he retreated back into the dark but beautiful castle. Jareth watched as Jade raised her arm in the air above her head and gave him a large full arm wave. It was the last thing the king saw of the emerald eyed beauty, before the iron chained double doors cut off the image of a gorgeous smile and attractive slim frame.

"I don't like that bitch; not one bit" Uriel instantly stated after the gate's doors and securely closed behind them and they both headed to Jareth's study.

Jareth growled. "I suggest your refrain from insulting Jade by calling her such names, because I won't stand for it! And besides you don't like any women; you don't even like your own mother and sister."

"I have my own reasons for hating them, and you know it so stop bugging me about it!!"

"Very well, but can't I bug my friend once and a while" laughed the King of Goblins. "Now though, down to business" and he pushed open the dark wood double doors to his study.

Uriel nodded and strode into the study soon followed by Jareth as he wove his way around his desk and sat down with a sigh. "Sure thing, but first…I want to know about your new mortal female pet; was she wished away?"

The king of the castle folded his ebony leathered gloved hands together to place his chin on them in a deep thought gesture. Blue and black eyes stared into space seeing nothing. It was a time before Jareth spoke but Uriel waist for it to come; he knew it would.

"She's not a pet, and nether was she wished away; that's the last thing the famous Sarah Williams would do to her daughter."

"Sarah's daughter; that brat, is Sarah's daughter?!" Cried out a shocked elf king and plopped himself in a cautioned chair.

Jareth nodded slowly. "Jaden was kidnapped and brought to the Underground, and she's not a brat, just…how should I but this…" Jareth trailed as he struggled for words to describe the fiery spirited teenage girl without insulting her. "She just doesn't know when to keep quiet to save her own skin; reckless per say."

"A brat" breathed Uriel closing his eyes.

Jareth sighed waving his hand through the air. "Putting that aside, I'm sure your curious on who kidnapped Jade."

"Not really" shrugged the young elf king. "I assumed you did, with a grudge against Sarah and all."

"No, I certainly didn't" Jareth answered feeling rather insulted by the assumption. "It was the Lord of Darkness that kidnapped Jade from her very bedroom in the middle of the night."

Uriel leapt to his booted feet in horrific shock. "Y-your brother; your brother kidnapped the bitch!?

"Yes; Zaynon" growled out Jareth both for having to say his brother's name that drove tremors of livid rage through Jareth's frame, and for the fact that Uriel once again insulted Jade brutally. "Yes, he kidnapped her and I was lucky enough to feel the amount of far and pain she was giving off. I summoned them both here, much to my dear elder bother's displeasure."

"Is that so…" trailed Uriel as he collapsed back into the set. "But why was he after her? He's not one to go about doing stuff without a motive; do you know what his motive is?"

Jareth straightened in high-back cautioned chair, starring intently at his old friend. The elf straightened as well, knowing very well that something important was coming. "I have my suspicions Uriel, and I don't care for them. What I'm about to tell you is completely confidential; tell no one Uriel, and I mean no one" stated Jareth coldly and sternly getting his point plainly across.

"I understand Jareth; you can trust me" said the prince like king without hesitation.

"_Can I, Uriel"_ thought the Goblin King. _"Can I really? Let us both hope that I can."_ Sitting back in his chair, "Jaden is…"

(A/N: who hates me? I know some do now XD)

-O-

"Huuuah" yawned Jade as her arms stretched and reached for the molten gold sky.

She was particularly tired, but the serene feel of the front quad, with all its flowering growth swaying slightly in the breeze certainly made one tired. Jade wondered through the stone paths with evergreens and bushes lining the way. Flowers of many colors and species; all ones she didn't recognize bloomed making patterns in their beds.

But as she walked through the path of spiraling evergreens something caught her eye. It was a small low flower that was nearly invisible between the towering miniature trees. The leaves were a soft pale green, which looked to be as soft as a new born lamp's ear or the velvet fuzz on a horse's nose. The blooming star burst flower was undoubtedly gorgeous. The porcelain white pedals looked soft in appearance, yet something was odd, and it wasn't just the splatter of deep crimson on the edges of the pedals as if the small flower was bleeding.

Jade reached down to examine the strange foreign flower. At the instant her pointer finger touched the edge of a single pedal, hot flames of pain seared upward through her arm from finger to shoulder.

"Holy shit!" gasped Jade clutching her right hand in pain. Grinding her teeth against the sudden pain Jade looked down at her throbbing finger to find it bleeding profusely from a large bone deep gash across the pad of her finger. "Now how the hell did that happen!?"

A chuckle sounded in the young maiden's ear and the pain in her body was replaced with shock. The laugh was silky yet low, holding darkness and derision in its soft vibrations. Jade instantly recognized it and her already pale skin turned ivory as she paled further. Fighting off her fearful urge to run, Jade called up the little courage she had in that certain males presence, quickly spun to look behind her as fear gripped her thoroughly in its grasp. Where the voice of none other then Zaynon sounded; no one was there.

"Zaynon…" whispered Jade hating the feel of the name on her tongue and lips; a shiver ran up her spin as she gripped her throbbing finger further.

"Yes?" sounded the voice once more as hot, smoky and spicy breath blew on Jade's ear and hair.

Spinning around viciously, Jade nearly gave herself whiplash as more ruby droplets spattered across the coble stone pathway. Emerald eyed widened in heart gripping fear and shock as Jade starred back at and into emotionless and cold golden eyes of none other then the Lord of Darkness.

He wore all black, but this time there was no leather armor. The flowing velvet cape draped across his shoulders blew about in the light breeze as dark ebony glitter followed suit. The long mane of ebony hair was tied back in a high ponytail, while the bangs framed his pale flawless face. The evil little grin playing across the Lord's face showed off the razor sharp fangs that could rip flesh from bone. Though as handsome as Zaynon was in clothing not much different from Jareth's, Jade still found she was more fearful then she ever felt before. Only he, Zaynon, made her so stricken with bone chilling fear that she froze where she stood and the air in her lungs.

Jade however refused to let herself fall victim to this monster's trickery and her venerability.

She took a hesitant step back as her other foot followed. "N-no…y-you can't be here…."

"Do you really think my little brother's feeble magic can keep me away" stated Zaynon simply as he followed Jade as she retreated from him. "I'm older and wiser; I can't fathom how you even remotely thought Jareth could over power me."

Emerald eyes narrowed as Jade took a quick couple of steps back then stopped to stand her ground as dizziness began to fog her mind but she didn't give into it. "Jareth wasn't the one that got banished and disowned!" snapped Jade as she stared down her enemy, even if she knew it to be hopeless. "You tried to over throw you father! You got what you deserved Zaynon!!!"

In an instant he was there; standing inches from Jade while her wounded hand in his ungloved hand to show off the long and pointed ivory claws with tinted black tips. "The sound of my name coming off your rosy lips is truly intoxicating" whispered Zaynon in a raspy voice as he lined in taking in Jade's scent of freshly fallen rain.

Taking the wounded finger, Zaynon brought it to his lips and liked away the ruby fluid. "Mmm…" moaned the dark lord as gold eyes glazed over with something Jade did want to acknowledge. "You taste as good as you smell my dear."

Jade, overcoming her shock, growled furiously at the male fae that held her. "Let go of my you freak!!" She wrenching her hand from his and started to spin and take off when black fogged her vision and her once sturdy legs gave under her weight.

Before her collapsing body hit the ground it was once more in the monster's grip. The iron like hands and arms circled around her waist forcing a feeble struggling Jade into a rock hard chest. Zaynon supported her weight when her legs no longer held her for unknown reasons; she hated it.

"That finger needs to be taken care of little one" whispered the gorgeous best huskily in Jade's ear; who only cringed and growled and small useless struggles.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!! GO AWAY!!! JARE-"

Jade's scream for help was cut cruelly short as a clawed hand gripped her slender mortal neck turning the scream into nothing but a wheezy gasp for air. Jade struggled for more air clawing at the hand that kept her from much needed air.

"Scram again girl and I'll see to it that this whole castle is slaughtered" seethed Zaynon. "Now…let's take care of that hand." The grip on Jade's throat vanished and Jade gulped down pure, life giving air; without screaming. "There, that's my girl" chuckled a now dark fae as he grinned like an idiot.

"Why do you care what happens to me!? When you kidnapped me you weren't exactly in the mood you are now; why the sudden personality difference?"

Zaynon remained silent and focused as he pulled out a black cloth and ripped it in half while all the while kept an arm curled around Jade's shoulder's and neck. When the Lord of Darkness spoke he spoke surprisingly quietly.

"I had my own reasons for being on the short fuse I was when I met you, but it's not important. But what is…is the flower you cut yourself on. It's called the Murder Me Not Flower and it has a legend behind it, but that's also is beside the point. The pedals slice anything that comes in contact with it and the poison in them is injected instantly into the blood stream. With that being said, the smallest slice like," Zaynon held up the still bleeding appendage to give as example, "can kill a grown man in 3 minutes. Are you feeling the affects of the poison now my dear Jade?"

Jade nodded for her throat was too dry and achy to speak. She felt as if she was totally unattached to her body and floating in mid air, as the pain consumed her arm in throbbing flames. Jade felt the affects of the poison all right as her body sagged further against the dark lord's chest.

"H-how…is it t-treated?" Jade asked using her sore raspy voice and pain flared; it felt like her throat was in pure anguish and bleeding.

A small almost innocent chuckle sounded in her ear. "That's quite simple really; with the combination of magic and the leaves of the plant." Keeping his words just at that, Zaynon lined down and plucked a leaf from the Murder Me Not flower and placed it in his mouth. Chewing and staring into the distance as he did so, Zaynon never noticed that Jade watched him intrigued yet uncertain of his intentions.

"_First he kidnaps me, and not all that gently either, to pop up out of now where complimenting me and practically flirting with me! To suddenly turn around and start threaten to butchering the whole castle; only once again to come full circle and help me!!" _Jade starred intently at the handsome yet evil monster holding her as he chewed the leaf more with a half bored look on his face. _"What's with this guy; is he bipolar!?"_

Zaynon's sudden movements drew Jade's thoughts to a halt. Taking her hand once more, the Lord of Darkness spat the chew leaf onto his own finger to past it onto Jade's wound. The majestic dark male ignored the squeals of disgust and bond Jade's finger with a strip of black cloth barring his symbol and crest. Once finished Zaynon conjured up a sphere before Jade's face as he lined over her shoulder his cheek centimeters from her own. Yet this sphere was far different from the one Jade had seen Jareth conjured, this one was as black as the moonless nights. Brining the sphere and Jade's wounded finger together Zaynon felt the young woman against him stiffened, but remained silent as the ebony crystal ball was absorbed by Jade's finger and the rest of her body.

"Why are you doing this…?" The whisper my have been right by the fae's sensitive ear, but even he had some difficulty hearing it come from the girl he held.

The words thought soft, sunk into Zaynon's head and he chuckled gleefully which obviously confused the young maiden further. "You are of use to me Jade, so I'm keeping you alive. Don't think Jareth is just keeping you under his protection just to keep you from me, my dear."

Jade's bright green eyes narrowed as she shoved away the arms wrapped around her. "What are you talking about" she asked turning to face her enemy.

The Lord of Darkness only line forward so his straight nose nearly touched Jade's. "Time will tell Jade. Now…say my name before you friends appear; they might think you a traitor if they see you with me."

Jade scoffed taking a step back and turned away and walked away. "More like you with me."

Zaynon snatched Jade around the waist to spin her around to face him, pinning the young mortal maiden to his chest. The dark lord stared into the shocked emerald blue eyes for a time and line slowly down toward his captive. "It's a pleasure to be with you…Jade" he whispered in her ear.

The already shocked Jade felt even more shock and fear fill her core as Zaynon laid down soft yet forceful kisses across her cheek, to her quivering lips. It was then as Zaynon, the Lord of Darkness began to ravage her mouth did Jade finally overcome her shock.

Snatching away her lips as much she could, Jade acted upon the first thing that came into her head.

**SLAP!!!**

Right across the right cheek was the strike planted with surprising force for a young girl. Zaynon's face was turned away but still grasped Jade around the waist, but when he did look back at Jade, she felt as if her body was plunged into icy water of winter. The look the Lord of Darkness gave her, was a look that could freeze all with fear.

"You shouldn't have done that Jade…next time I won't be so gentle" he seethed beneath his breath with so much rage his voice shook. Quicker then Jade could react to her chin was snatched painfully in the fae's grasp as eh leered down at her with narrowed steely gold eyes as he line closer and closer down to her.

Squeezing her eyes shut Jade whispered that hated name. "Zaynon…"

The grip on her chin vanished; the once iron strong arm around her waist disappeared and she collapsed to her knees gasping for breath. Jade raised her fingers to her bruised lips with eyes wide in shock.

"My fist kiss…was forced and taken by a monster…" she whispered softly a load. "That's not how it was supposed to happen…" she whispered again as tears of hurt filled her eyes as she clenched her fists in furious rage but the twinge of pain come to life in her finger. Looking down at it, it only made her more furious, but seeing the snake with bat wings made her think about what Zaynon had said.

"_Don't think Jareth is just keeping you under his protection just to keep you from me."_

"_Yes…those were his exact words…"_ trailed Jade in thought as she looked up at the clear azure sky. "Jareth…what are you hiding from me?"

A/N: TA DAH!! Done! sry I know I promised a certain someone that I would get an update in before the end of Thanksgiving break but I caught up in some homework and doing my other fic I hadn't updated in a while so sry. Hope this chapter made up for it though…do u hate me yet…u won't know what's going on till some time later…hate me now? But I'll try and update soon k, so till next time…

THIS** BLAZE** IS OUTTA HERE!!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!


	9. Two Brother's, Two Motives

Disclaimer: jade is mine; as well as among other new characters, so I have no rights to Jareth and the Labyrinth…unfortunately… (Sigh)

**Last Time:**

"_Can I, Uriel"_ thought the Goblin King. _"Can I really? Let us both hope that I can."_ Sitting back in his chair, "Jaden is…"

"Zaynon…" whispered Jade hating the feel of the name on her tongue and lips; a shiver ran up her spin as she gripped her throbbing finger further.

The already shocked Jade felt even more shock and fear fill her core as Zaynon laid down soft yet forceful kisses across her cheek, to her quivering lips. It was then as Zaynon, the Lord of Darkness began to ravage her mouth did Jade finally overcome her shock.

Snatching away her lips as much she could, Jade acted upon the first thing that came into her head.

"_Don't think Jareth is just keeping you under his protection just to keep you from me."_

"_Yes…those were his exact words…"_ trailed Jade in thought as she looked up at the clear azure sky. "Jareth…what are you hiding from me?"

**This Time:**

**Chapter 9- Two Brothers, Two Motives**

The young girl of eighteen sat silently in a daze, never hearing her friends come up to her asking her what happened. She didn't answer just sat there; the hauntingly gorgeous face of Zaynon starring back at her from her mind's eye.

"Jade come on! Snap out of it," pleaded Sheera as she kneeled before the girl.

A strange fox standing on his hind legs dressed in knightly attire came up to the thief's side. "Is the maiden alright?"

Crow laid a hand on Jade's shoulder; no reaction. "I don't know Sir Didymos; she's completely out of it."

"Maybe the little Miss gots a spell cast on 'er," said Hoggle as he stood behind the fox knight.

Sheera shook her head. "That's highly unlikely; who would cast a spell on Jade anyway, if it could be done? She hasn't done anything to anyone!"

Crow furrowed his brows in thought. "Maybe it's just because she's human and with Jareth or the possible fact that Jade is Sarah's daughter. There are some fae that took Jareth's defeat rather hard; Uriel for example."

"Sarraa?" growled out the large brown fur covered beast. "Ludo want to see Sarraa," and he moved forward on large feet.

"This isn't Sarah Ludo, this is Jade; Sarah's daughter," said Sheera smiling up at the kind yet strange beast. Turning back to the girl though was when the thief noticed the black piece of cloth wrapped around her finger, with a silver insignia sown into it. Sheera's eyes grew instantly wide with shock and fear and the sight of the snake with bat wings. "Crow her finger!! Please tell me that isn't what I think it is!?"

Crow looked at the kneeling teen and drew his eyes to said finger. The harpy's molten gold eyes found the symbol and narrowed to furious slits and became hard and cruel. "Zaynon…" he seethed with surprising venom.

At the sound of the single name of the Lord of Darkness, Jade came to from her hypnotic like gaze. Her green-blue eyes took in the assembly of people and creatures. "Is something wrong?"

"Jade," stared Crow as he kneeled down closer to Jade to look her straight in the eyes as he gripped her shoulders. "I need you to be straight with me…did you see Zaynon?"

She nodded her head ever so lightly as her eye remained unfocused, yet stared none the less straight at the harpy male.

"What was he doing here? What did he do to you!?" There was a nervous strained silence as Jade bowed her head mournfully. "Tell me Jade!!"

"H-he came…for me…" she looked up at her new friend with a devastated expression what twisted his heart. "He healed my hand and…and…"

Sheera kneeled by the young girl with assurance in her azure eyes. "What is it Jade; you can tell us?"

Jade summoned little strength she had left; she felt so drained of all energy. She took a large breath of clean air to calm her frayed nerves that had yet to heal from the last encounter with the fae lord of darkness. Her greenish blue eyes trailed back to Crow as held back tears sparkled in the dying sunset.

"He kissed me…he stole my first kiss…" the woman-child cried out and dove into Crow's arms as she let devastated tears fall. "I was supposed to be kissed by the guy I love, not some demonic fae!!"

Crow hugged Jade closer as she cried into his strong chest. _"Oh, Jade…"_ he thought, his heart going out to the girl. Sheera too strived to comfort the weeping human young girl, just barley a woman; the thief stroked her hair softly like a mother would. Soon thought the salty tears dried up and the small sobs seized.

"Is the young maiden alright?" asked the one eyes fox knight.

Jade looked up with puffy red eyes to the talking fox standing at Crow's shoulder. "Sir Didymos…," trailed Jade whipping away the remnants of tears.

The knight blinked with his single brown eye as he cocked his head to the side confused. "Do I know you my lady?"

She shook her head spraying more tears over her friends as she sat herself back. "No, but you knew my mother; Sarah Williams."

"Ah yes, Lady Sarah, a gorgeous maiden. I must say you are a spitting image of her ravishing beauty; how is Lady Sarah?"

Jade chuckled at the formal talk. "She's fine; she's a well known actress like she had hoped to be."

The fox nodded in agreement. Jade tried not to feel offended by the knight after saying how much she looked liked her mother. He didn't know her so he didn't know how much it bothered Jade. So she let her eyes take in the giant fur ball standing hunched over behind the stretch of Crow's wings. The cute yet beasty creature brought a smile to the young girl's face.

"Ludo!"

Ludo cocked his head, his large floppy ears perking up at Jade giggle. "Sarraa?"

Shacking her head, Jade let the raven tresses fall about her face. "Not Sarah, Jade; I'm Jade."

"Jade," he said trying out the name, and coming out correctly. "Hello Jade."

"Hello Ludo," she said with a smile and her eyes sparkling. The raven haired girl turned to the grumpy Hoggle and sweetly smiled. "Hello again Hoggle, how have you been since the last time I saw you?"

"Been fine," grumbled the dwarf crossing his arms before his chest. "Are you alright missy, Lord Zaynon ain't known to be gentle."

"I'm fine now, thank you," she whispered back a tear leaving her eye. "Thank you; all of you…I'm just furious that my first kiss was stolen. That bastard is dead when I get my hands on him!!"

Crow and Sheera laughed at the irate girl as her green eyes sparkled with emerald flames. Crow lined forward and whipped away a stray tear. "I'd worry about Spiky first though."

"How come?"

"You can't hide anything from Jareth, when it involves his elder brother," stated the auburn haired thief. "He's able to sense dark magic and darkness in general at all times; you're probably radiating dark power right now."

Crow narrowed his warm gold eyes, startling Jade with the sudden change. "You smell of ashes and decay as well. Jareth is defiantly going to catch that. He's not going to be happy about this either, anything involving his brother and he gets all bent out'a shape."

"Drama-queen," sighed Jade, closing her eyes feeling rather defeated at the moment. "I really don't want to face Jareth right now. He and Zaynon look too much alike for my comfort." Jade shivered as the diamond hard, cold golden eyes stared back at her.

"Sorry girly, you're going to see the king in a few seconds when he comes through those gates," said the harpy shrugging. "We'll stay and help though, that should be comforting."

"What!?" cried Jade, as she grew more nervous and fearful.

The gate doors instantly opened, and there he was, the King of Goblin Castle. A soft smile was on his pale pristine face as he spoke with the elf lord, Uriel. The instant though Jareth stepped into the courtyard, he grew rigid as his mismatched eyes snapped open. As if turning in slow motion to look over the scene before him. Jareth took in the assembly of fae and mystical creatures and the single human girl that radiated dark power that only on possessed.

"Zaynon," seethed the Goblin King with such venom and rage that made anyone want to quiver in fear.

Jade turned to look at the cruel Goblin King and he instantly read the expression that was placed on her flawless face. It was an expression of dread, fear and nervousness. "J-Jareth…" she whispered out in a small crock.

The fae king strode forward with large strides with a burning rage in his mismatched eyes. Jade stumbled to her feet and clasped her hands behind her back, while keeping her head bowed. Her ebony mane hid the majority of her face, and she was grateful for it.

"Jaden explain," Jareth snapped out as he watched the innocent human girl visible flinch from his austerity.

She shuddered refusing to look Jareth in the face, so she strained her eyes on his black booted feet. "I-I don't know you're-"

"Do I look like an idiot!!? I know he was here, so tell me now!!"

Jade flinched again, but took a deep breath, swallowing the lump of nervousness in her throat. Raising her eyes she looked the Goblin King the face. "I don't know why he came; he just appeared out of nowhere. I-I tried calling for you, but he stopped me…"

Jareth crossed his arms before his chest eyeing Jade, knowing she was hiding something. "Zaynon doesn't show himself unless he has a motive behind it. Tell me Jade why he came, and why you reek of his dark magic? I won't ask again."

Jade heard the warning in his voice if she disobeyed. Straightening she brought forth her wounded finger, holding it delicately as if something would suddenly happen. "He healed me…"

Jareth snatched Jade's wrist and brought it closer to his face to examine. He removed the dark cloth and saw the deep angry gash across the paid of Jade's pointer finger. "Hmm…" he thought aloud and looked to the girl. "Let me guess, the Murder Me Not Flower."

Jade only nodded.

"Where?"

With surprising quietness Jade let the king to the small space between the two evergreen bushes. She kneeled down with ease to the edge of the pathway to get a better look, but to her astonished eyes, the strange deadly flower wasn't there. She moved branches around but still found the whole plant gone. Looking up at the man that stood above her she grew even more nervous.

"It's not here…"

The fae king stiffly nodded. "Go to your chambers, I'll speak with you later."

"You can't just order me around," snapped Jade annoyed at how Jareth just assumed she would follow every single order he gave her. "You have no power over me!!"

The platinum blonde narrowed his eyes at the comment, but remained silent. Conjuring up a clear crystal sphere, Jareth flung it at Jade's feet before she knew what had happened. As the smoke and glitter began to settle, there was no young Jade standing there. She had been forcefully transported to her room.

Coughing and wheezing from the smoke and glitter, it took some time for Jade to notice that she was no longer in the courtyard garden. Opening her eyes she took in the boxes piled high full of her stuff. Seeing that she as forcefully placed in her bedroom, Jade seethed with overwhelming rage.

"Jareth, you bastard," she yelled as she dove for the chamber door only to find it locked. "Argh!" she yelled again in frustration as the teen ran to the balcony to yell down at the snobbish Goblin King. Yet just as she reached the balcony the wood panels swung shut roughly nearly flattening Jade's perfectly straight nose. "JARETH YOU ASSHOLE!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

Down in the courtyard Jareth sighed deeply as Jade's irate insults and threats filled the castle grounds.

Crow chuckled, "Dinner is not going to go well."

"Let's just hope someone keep his temper under control, so some girl gets put back in a damp dirty cell till she almost dies from a fever," snapped Sheera arms crossed over her chest, and one booted foot tapping the cobblestone in an irritated manner.

The Goblin King remained silent; he had no words to throw back at the individuals he called his close friends. So he took up glaring to make up for his lack of words, which only earned him triumphant grins from the pair. Turning to the silent elf lord Jareth sighed before he began specking.

"Uriel, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this visit short. My attention is being drawn somewhere else."

The pale gorgeous else crossed his arms. "So some deranged human female is more important then you best friend? I feel so unappreciated."

"Uriel…you know there's more behind this then just Jade."

The elfen nobility huffed reluctantly. "Fine, but I'll be back soon; the ball plans need to be made." With a bowing and a smiling face, Uriel transformed himself into a Red-Tailed Hawk and flew to the west.

Crow, Sheera, and Jareth all sighed in relief.

"God damn I hate that guy," grumbled Crow adjusted his wings in a gesture of discomfort. "Uriel's such a fruitcake."

"That's because he is a fruitcake Bird-Brain," snapped Sheera as she rapped a knuckle against the harpy's apparently hollow skull. The auburn haired thief turned to her King. "So, Jareth, how do you plan on fixing this one ha? I'm mean with Jade plotting to kill you; things might not go over very well."

"It won't be as bad as you think," chucked Jareth. The Goblin King turned to take in his glittering dark castle. The raging cries of a rampaging teenage woman-child chilling the whole castle residence. "She's just overreacting."

"Sure doesn't sound like it," smirked Crow, nowhere near convinced.

Jareth waved the comment away with a gloved hand, and looked at all his subjects that remained where they were; Ludo, Hoggle, and the fox knight saying nothing. "Tell me what happened here, and I'll let you all go about your business. I want to know exactly what happened between Zaynon and Jade."

Crow ruffled his dark tresses awkwardly. "To put it simply Jareth, your elder brother forced himself on our little girly; kissed her till she couldn't breathe no more."

"HE WHAT!!!!?"

Crow grew far more serious as he looked at his king. "He forcefully kissed Jade; if you want detail go ask her." The harpy brightened as he looked at his other companions. "Let's go people, let's pray that our King comes out'a this alive." Sheera laughed at that as the group of fae and mystical creatures walked into the castle.

The blonde haired and mismatched eyed male gazed up at the castle, once again sighing deeply. "This has been a long day," he commented aloud conjuring a sphere, to drop it at his feet transporting him to Jade's personal chambers.

As the cloud of glitter silently settled, there was Jade, pulling rough on the balcony doors. Once finding the pulling wasn't doing the job she reverted to smacking her open palm against the wood of the door. She was desperate to get out, and the rage the teen was radiating was more then enough to make Jareth worry.

"_Maybe I should've listened to Crow,"_ Jareth thought.

Jade rattled the handles again. "Argh! When I get my hand on that arrogant bastard, he is so dead," she seethed with surprising venom. "I'm going to cut off that gorgeous hair of his, then gut him slowly and painfully, finally carving that shriveled up heart WITH A SPOON!!!!"

"My dear Lady Jade, I didn't know you liked my hair that much?" chuckled Jareth enjoying seeing the girl suddenly stiffen like a board. "Those other threat though…they seem a bit sadistic for one such as you."

The eighteen year old swiftly spun to face the male fae. Raging emerald fire burned in Jade's eyes as she glared at the Goblin King. Her hands where balled into white knuckled fists and she growled at Jareth. The Goblin King swore as he saw the ebony mane raise on end as if Jade was a hissing cat. Jade was as unbelievably fascinating, as she was deadly at that very instant. The platinum blonde couldn't, yet wouldn't dare stray his eyes from the irate beauty before him.

"GOOOBLINNNNN KIIIIIIING!!!!!!" She droned out his title in a half growl and yell, that drove shivers up his spin. "YOU'RE MINE!!!!" and the petite human girl leapt at the towering majestic man.

(A/N: should I stop here? Naaa, I'll be nice and keep going :D)

Jade leapt at Jareth with the rage and agility of a feline. Her curtain of hair flew behind her in a inky blue wave, as the swirling spheres set in her face burned with emerald fire. This young woman that had thrown herself as the Goblin King had an undying goal to shred Jareth to ribbons with her ebony painted nails. As she flew through the air as she dived for her opponent, Jareth couldn't look away. He was transfixed on the beautiful deviant woman that was the perfect image of a fighting spirit. In what seemed like slow motion, the pair collided as Jade's momentum forced Jareth back and causing him to loose his footing; they plummeted to the dark planked floor of the bedroom.

Jade straddled the bewildered Jareth, who starred up at the irate girl with wide mismatched eyes. The rave haired woman flattened her hands on both of the sides of the fae's head, with a loud smack filling the chamber air. She glared down at the proclaimed cruel Goblin King with inhuman lividness, as she lined down closer to Jareth's face.

"Stop treating me like a child!!! I'm old enough to take care of myself, so I don't need you giving me orders and sending me to my room!!!!"

"You're certainly acting childish," stated the man rather calmly, which only irked Jade more and it was clearly visible on her face.

She growled again, which earned her a smirked from her victim. "I have every right to act the way I am!! You spelled me into my room; locked me in and demanded I stay! How do you expect me to act!!? Like I said before, you're not my mother or some kind of parent; you're not even a guardian, so keep your orders to your servants!!!!"

Jareth just let a sinister and mischievous laughter rumble in his chest as the feline growling she-cat grew nervous. "Oh I beg to differ, Jade." Then before the young girl knew what happened, she was rolled over and now she lay on her back, with a triumphant Goblin King straddling her and pinning her down. "I expect all my residence of my Kingdom and castle to take my order or requests with out question."

Jade snarled up at the fae male. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't take orders well, if you haven't noticed."

"I did notice," he said playfully lining down closer to his prisoner.

Jade struggled against the hands that were as strong as iron. "Let me up Jareth," she snarled through clenched teeth still struggling even if she knew it was fruitless. "Or something bad might happen."

The platinum blond lined down closer to the young teen hoping to find the cute innocent glow of Jade's cheeks; there was none. "And why would I do that my dear? Why should I bee afraid of a weak little hell-kitten like you?"

"Because," she said narrowing her burning green eyes. "This might happen!!"

It was Jade's turn to surprise her opponent, and she did. Bring up her knees, the woman-child pushed off the fae male with the sheer power of her strong legs. Jareth went flying off of her to land harshly on the wood floor. With her quick reflexes, Jade leapt to her feet, and went to stand before her bed with it protecting her back.

"Come now Jareth, you're going to have to do better then that," chuckled Jade evilly placing a hand on her right hip. She was silently hoping that she was taunting the dominating male to the point where he was furious.

So watching the man raise slowly to his feet, it was clearly written in his frame; he was absolutely furious. Once standing, Jareth's icy blue and black stare fell on Jade; she grew stiff with its intensity. Jade took a step back only to feel the bed's footboard and blankets caressing her legs. She couldn't move, nor look away from the striking man before her. The young teen felt her heartbeat speeding up with adrenalin, to ear her heart's rapidity in her ears.

The Goblin King's mismatched eyes burned intently with rage, but along with something else Jade could not name. His silvery hair hung in his face giving him an animalistic appearance, yet fascinatingly sexy look as well. Jade's heart pounded in her chest, to echo painfully in her ears, so it was all she heard as well as her heavy breathing.

The majestic man strode forward slowly only to speed up at he came nearer.

Jade tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond to her commands. Her mouth didn't open, her mind remained blank except of the man coming at her with such intensity it was frightening. Soon Jareth was in a run and with a single leap, he pounced on the unmoving, and wide eyed Jade. Once more Jade found herself on her back, with Jareth pinning her down; this time they were sprawled across the foot of her bed. Her feet tangled helplessly over the edge of her bed's foot, inches from the floor. Her slim pale wrists captured in the fae King's iron grasp, as he pinned them down into the feather blankets.

For a time Jade just starred up at the fae in utter shock. The outcome she expected was more along the line of a yelling match. She however did not expect to be pinned down on her own bed starring up at the man she had admired for years.

Jareth too was shocked, more shocked his own actions. Never had anyone been able to make him loose his temper or self-control. Then came along the girl he had watched for years, to be swept away by his brother right into his own arms. Now starring down at her gorgeously surprised face, Jareth took in the pale flawlessness of her face, the rosy kissable lips, the burning emerald green eyes tinged with soft blue. The Goblin King felt something swell up inside him, a feeling he thought he'd never feel again.

Jade overcame her shock, to have anger take its place. "Get off me you jerk! You weigh a ton!!!" The truth however, was that Jareth wasn't really on top of Jade. He was kneeling on his own knees some good five inches above Jade.

Jareth line down closer to the point where his nose nearly touched his captive's, "If that's so, perhaps you prefer to be on top?"

"Huh?!" gasped Jade as she turned the deepest scarlet, from her hairline to neck. Soon though the raven haired teenager overcame her surprise and swallowed deeply before burst out again. "Jareth, you perverted fae! Get off of me before I get really seri-"

The passionate pressure of a kiss stopped Jade's threat. Jareth took absolute dominance over Jade as he kissed her deeply and long. A gloved hand loosened on her wrist to trail to the delicate curve of her neck to pull Jade's face closer to his own. The kiss deepened further as Jareth ran his tongue across a rosy lip; he asked for entrance, and it was slowly granted. The tension in Jade's body slowly ebbed away as the kiss continued. The blissful kiss seemed to last forever, yet not nearly long enough to either of them. However, Jareth slowly withdrew, and took pleasure in hearing the girl beneath him sudden gasp for breath.

Jade lifted her lids half way as if she was, and she very well could have been from the way Jareth had kissed her. _"So different from his brother,"_ she thought, blinking to clear her dreamy eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to know what my elder brother lusted after, and now I know," Jareth whispered in a husky voice as he stroked Jade's flushed cheek. "Jade, you truly are amazing."

The raven haired young woman couldn't find words to say as she stared up at the man. The Goblin King was said to be cruel and angry, but he was also compassionate and strong. So to replace her lack of words, Jade simply smiled a pure, full loving smile.

"What do we have here? This wasn't what I expected at all," said a voice from the doorway.

Both Jade and Jareth stiffened, and then spun their heads to the door. Standing there with broad smiled on their faces was none other then Crow and Sheera. Jade's blush came back ten-fold, as she flushed a million shades of red from hairline to below her slim fitting dress's neckline.

"_O good god, could this get any worse," _Jade thought panicking.

While Jareth's thought along the lines of, _"I wonder how far that blush goes."_

Sheera chuckled gleefully like a little school girl. "And here we were worrying that Jade would beat Jareth into submission…"

"When we found that our dear Goblin King finally conjured up some back bone, and put the girly in a position of submission," laughed the harpy male clutching his sides from hysterical laughter.

Sheera glared at the idiotic harpy that had no tact what so ever. "I wasn't going to say that…" a small smile spread across her face, as she turned back to the pair that was still lying motionless on the bed. "But it works none the less."

Jade sick of being made fun of; sick of being so nervous and more then a little annoyed that the Goblin King still was above her with a wrist still his gloved grip. Her temper was heating up again, as she began to struggle once again. "Will someone get this lug off me before I do something I know I won't regret!!!?"

It took some time for Sheera to understand, but the paling faces of both Crow and Jareth, she assumed what the comment meant; it was blankly obvious. Crow rushed over and pulled a startled Jareth off of Jade, as Sheera helped the teenager up. Awkward silence fell over the room as no one spoke for a time. Sheera looked to Crow as he looked to the thief for help. Jareth watched Jade intently, who intently stared at where her feet met the floor; her dark man blocking her fair face.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit, so…why don't we get you ready Jade," and taking hold of the younger woman's hand, Sheera led her away.

Crow clapped a hand on his friend and King's shoulder, shacking Jareth from his daze. "Come on man, we need to get you ready too," and the two gentlemen left the girl's bed chambers an the awkwardness it held inside.

A/N: yea, done! sry its taken so long but I've been busy with stuff…aka Christmas shopping. However, I'm done with that stupid paper, so I will hopefully be updating a little more often now. So that's all I really have to say; hope to have some reviews…HOPING PPL, DON'T DISAPOINT ME!!!!

P.S.- MERRY CHRISTMASS EVERYONE….this BLAZE is out!!!


	10. Bubble Magic

Disclaimer: I decline on all creations of this film…sadly, humph!

**Last Time:**

Jade rattled the handles again. "Argh! When I get my hand on that arrogant bastard, he is so dead," she seethed with surprising venom. "I'm going to cut off that gorgeous hair of his, then gut him slowly and painfully, finally carving that shriveled up heart WITH A SPOON!!!!"

"My dear Lady Jade, I didn't know you liked my hair that much?" chuckled Jareth enjoying seeing the girl suddenly stiffen like a board. "Those other threat though…they seem a bit sadistic for one such as you."

The passionate pressure of a kiss stopped Jade's threat. Jareth took absolute dominance over Jade as he kissed her deeply and long. A gloved hand loosened on her wrist to trail to the delicate curve of her neck to pull Jade's face closer to his own. The kiss deepened further as Jareth ran his tongue across a rosy lip; he asked for entrance, and it was slowly granted. The tension in Jade's body slowly ebbed away as the kiss continued. The blissful kiss seemed to last forever, yet not nearly long enough to either of them. However, Jareth slowly withdrew, and took pleasure in hearing the girl beneath him sudden gasp for breath.

**This time:**

**Chapter 10-Bubble Magic**

Jade nervously pushed against the gorgeous dark glossy paint of the dinner halls double doors. It would be the first dinner she would have with Jareth since her arrival. She didn't wear a ball gown; she had none, so Jade settled with one of her own.

It was a pitch black dress with lace overlay. The inch width straps as well were lace but a sheer fine lace that made Jade seem paler then she really was. It left her arms bare as well as her slim legs from just above the knee and down. With no dress shoes, the raven haired girl chose her lace up calf high combat boots as an alternative. On her long agile fingers and hands Jade wore lacy glovelits with the finger cut off. Finally her ebony hair was unbounded to sweep behind her in a silken midnight black banner.

Now as ready as she will ever be, with Sheera by her side for encouragement, Jade pushed the doors open wide. She didn't know what she was expecting, but what she got was not what she was expecting. Undisturbed silence filled the air of the dinning hall; no sound of running servants, or the silky strange accent of the Goblin King, not even Crow's cheerful speech, all was eerily quiet.

The teenage girl almost expected to be the only one there till Jade found Crow and Jareth silently seeping blood red wine. So silent was her own entrance, Sheera had to clear her throat to tell the two males of their entrance. At the sound of the thief's cleared throat heads turned and mouths dropped; Crow's mouth dropped, followed by drool. Jareth however, remained expressionless, but in his eyes Jade saw astonishment.

"Do I look alright," Jade asked shyly.

Crow remained silent as stone as Jareth stood from his high back chair to walked up to the beautifully dressed Jade. The fae male took lacy hand in his gloved hand to his Jade's hand across the knuckles. The Goblin King peered up at Jade from his slight bowed over Jade's hand, and noticed the glowing red of the girl's face. Jareth felt himself smirking against the lace covered hand in utter amusement.

Snuffing a snicker he spoke. "On the contrary Lady Jade, you look ravishing." And straightening his back Jareth stared down at the woman he towered over, her hand still in his gloved one.

Crow finally picked up his mouth from the floor to shack his head to clear it of the lustful fog that clouded it. "I think **hot** would summarize it nicely.

Jade blushed anew as she took the Goblin King's offered arm.

"Shut it Crow," seethed the blue eyed, auburn haired thief as she smacked the perverted harpy upside the head. "They're having a romantic evening together, so don't ruin it with crude comments! Course you don't even know romantic means let alone what it is!!"

Crow stood to stare down at the smaller female fae. "My dear Sheera, do you want me to romance you?"

"Yuck! As if I would want to get romanced by you; think again!"

"Oh Sheera, my lady, I'm wounded," pouted the mismatching winged harpy.

Jade giggled at the display. _"They'd make a great couple; only if they could admit they really are harboring feelings for each other," _thought Jade as she watched on amused. Jareth however, beside Jade sighed.

The conflicting pair heard it and looked to the couple a few feet from them with amused smiles on their faces. Crow and Sheera leapt apart with their backs to one another, both obviously pouting. Though painting the thief's face was a nice pink glow. The raven haired girl couldn't stop the broad smile or the cheerful harmonizing laughter.

"Are you ready Jade?" asked Jareth as the girl on his arms finally reeled in her laughter and looked up at him.

"Yea, but aren't we having dinner here?"

King Jareth shook his head, silver stresses flying about his face. "We'll be outside, having dinner on the terrace that resides in my gardens." Jareth watched with pride as Jade's face lit up with joy as she nodded her head quickly. "Then let's be off."

With a single wave of goodbye from Jade to her friends, she was led further down the elaborate hall. The pair glided across the carpeted floor toward a pair of double doors, stain glass doors with vines running through the window pane. Jade wanted to examine them further, but the doors were waved open with magic to reveal and even larger room the hall she had just left.

The wood floor was polished to the point where one could see their face. The floor appeared to be dark cheery with pale wood inlaid into it to create a gorgeous pattern across the wide open floor. The blazing torches and chandeliers filled with candles gave off a surprising amount of light, as the dark cheery wood pillars circled the room in an oval shape. Jade released Jareth's arm to half-run into the center of the large oval shaped room. Spinning around slowly to take in the Hall's furniture, Jade found cushioned chairs, couches, as well as two hearths that were larger then herself on the east and west walls. The large and gorgeous room seemed to sparkle in the fire light as Jade smiled as the realization came to her.

It was a ballroom.

Looking up Jade's breath was taken from her as she took in the grand sight above her painted into the doomed ceiling.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" asked the Goblin King as he come to stand by an awed Jade's side.

"It's beyond words to describe…" whispered the shocked mortal, eyes never leaving the ceiling.

The mural painted into the ceiling was non other then the Labyrinth. All the inhabitants of the magical kingdom were painted with so much detail they look real. The fierys where painted in beautiful shades of a hearth's flames. Goblins of every shape and size peered around the corners of the Labyrinth's hedges and stone walls. Fairies sparkled playfully as they flew about the mural; their mischievous nature masked by their innocent glowing appearance.

Jade's eyes wondered over more of the fascinating ceiling and smiled when she spotted Ludo, Hoggle, and the fox knight on his faithful steed. Her eyes sparkled in joy as she took in other creatures and plants she had never seen. It was when that sparkle vanished as the joyful warm smile fell to a frown that made the king worried.

Jareth laid a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Is something wrong Jade?"

The raven haired girl didn't answer while her frown deepened, as she looked to Jareth not saying a word. Finally though, she looked back to the mural. Jareth concerned even more looked to where the emerald blue eyes gazed at and instantly knew understood why sadness radiated off the young Jaden.

"Sarah…yes, she's there; as well as she should be," stated the king with no emotion in his voice or eyes. It made Jade mentally cringe. "It is a time-line of my rule you might say, to put it simply."

Jade furrowed her brows in confusion and concern at Jareth's words, but kept her eyes strained on the ceiling above her. "I'm sorry you had to suffer heartbreak because of a naïve girl, that didn't know how special the person standing in front of her really was."

The voice of the young woman came as nothing but a soft whisper on the motionless air of the ballroom. The instant the comforting words left Jade's rosy lips, she walked away from a very shocked Jareth. He couldn't believe he heard her right, but his ears had never deceived him before, why now? The young woman dressed in lacy black had complimented a noble and cruel fae king, by insulting her own mother's stupidity for turning away from him.

"Jade…" he whispered and Jade stopped her back still to him. Jareth saw the creamy pale skin naked and free by the open back of the dress. "Was that a compliment?"

Turning slowly, her obsidian mane still flying about her face, Jade smiled at Jareth over her shoulder. "Yea…I guess it was," she said softly a smile placed perfectly on her flawless face.

The blonde strode forward in his strong long strides, meeting the young teenage girl where she remained standing and smiling up at him. "Let's go to dinner; I think you'll like the surprise I have waiting for you."

She gave a single soft nod and took the hand Jareth offered to her. Together the pair walked to the other end of the ballroom where a pair of wood doors stood closed. The doors had to be heavy; being each one nearly reached the doomed ceiling and made of solid dark finished oak. Jareth stopped and Jade looked up at the king curious in his behavior.

"What's wrong?"

He just chuckled mischievously which earned him a glare. "Close your eyes dear Jade." She lifted a single well curved brow in question. "It's a surprise as I said."

"Hmm," Jade said debating if she should do what the unpredictable fae would do. After a time of thinking and debating Jade closed her eyes oddly surprised that she trusted the Goblin King with all her being. "There…happy Spiky?"

"Certainly," he commented with obvious cockiness in his silky voice.

Wishing to play with the male fae a little Jade cracked open an eye just a bit. Jade hoped that Jareth would be none the wiser of her sneakiness. The raven haired girl wasn't cheating for the hope of seeing her surprise early, but with the fact that it was Jareth she was dealing with and she never really took orders well, let alone requests coming from the Goblin King. It was a game to them both who submitted first; an unannounced game that they both silently played.

Jareth chuckled at how sneaky Jade was being and how hard she was trying not to be found out. "Now, now Jade, we'll have none of that." The fae instantly noticed the single eye close, Jareth moved behind the young woman and placed his gloved hand over Jade's untruthful closed eyes.

"Jareth what are you do-"

"If I can't trust you to keep your eyes shut, I'll shut them for you."

Jade huffed. "Party pooper."

The silver blonde haired mane only chuckled as he led the young Jade forward. The wide heavy wood doors swung open at their approach. Outside the heavy ballroom doors revealed a small terrace with steps leading down to a moonlit garden. Leading the blindfolded Jade to the railing the tall fae savored the close proximity.

"Can I open them?"

Jareth smiled light taking in the scent of spring rain. "Very well then," and the king let his hands fall to the bare milky white shoulders, as Jade's beautiful gasp filled his keen ears.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous! I've never seen a garden like this before!"

Flowering vines of many colors grew up the back garden wall that was made of dark grey stone like the rest of the castle. A surprisingly large pond glistened in the pale moonlight in the far corner of the garden to Jade's right. All around the plaza sized garden were bushes and plants of many kinds that Jade knew to be native only to the Underground. Jade's breath was taken from her as she gazed at the garden taking in all it's foreign slender.

"Jareth…" came once more a soft angelic whisper the King so adored, as Jade looked over her shoulder and up at the Goblin King. "Thank you…I love my surprise."

Taking a lacy gloved hand in his own leather one, Jareth kissed it across the knuckles. "I knew you would. Come let us be off to dinner." Leading the way with the still awe human girl's hand in the King's own, Jareth led her down the alabaster steps to turn and show the dinner assembly laying just below the railing of the terrace.

In soft candle light the bronze frame of the table glowed as the glass top shined and reflected the moon's glory. It was a smaller table; fitting five to six people at once, tops. The crystal glasses caught the candle light so rainbows of color sparkled across Jade's soft angelic face. There were simple dishes of ivory china and plain polished silverware.

Jade chuckled lightly at the simple yet fancy get up.

"Something amusing Jade?" inquired Jareth, as he still stood by her side, her hand clasped lightly in his own.

Emerald-blue eyes looked up at the King of Goblins. "It's nothing like that; I love it. It's just funny seeing you go through all this trouble just for someone like me."

Jareth looked at Jade intently as she looked away to take in dinner's simplicity, and watched as the smile bleed away to a relaxed facade. Lining down slightly and reaching down to turn Jade's face to him, Jareth smiled sincerely at her. "You are not just someone Jade; you are special, even if you don't know it." He motion to the glistening table. "Shall we din then?"

Jade only nodded, a strange look laying in her emerald eyes that Jareth did not recognize.

Dinner went on in mostly simple comfortable silence or small chit chat. Neither Jareth nor Jade found the need to speak and the silence between them was far from awkward. They enjoyed the sounds of the garden at night with all this creatures. Dinner for the strange pair soon came to an end and Jareth rouse from his set to walk to Jade.

Bright happy emerald looked up from the blood red wine in her hands; wine Jade hadn't even sipped off of. There was curiousness in her eyes as she eyed, as she watched the fae king standing by her chair, his hand held out to her.

"Would you care to dance Lady Jade?"

Her face was first filled with surprise, but a gentle smiled soon graced her face after a time. "I'd be honored mi'lord," she whispered as she took hold of the strong leather gloved hand.

"No," answered Jareth starring down at Jade. "It is I, who would be honored." And with surprising gentle strength lifted Jade to her feet, to sweep her across the stone patio in a dance without warning.

A hand lay softly yet strongly on Jade's lower back, while the other held her right hand leading her about the floor. Her lacy gloved hand lay softly on Jareth's left shoulder as she starred up into his flawless face and mismatched eyes. Her eyes were unable to stray from the blue and black eyes that burrowed into her, as if he was searching her very soul for something. As time went on and the dance continued Jade felt herself totally relax in Jareth's arms; he pulled her closer to his chest. Sighing happily Jade laid her head against the strong broad chest of the Goblin King.

"Thank you Jareth, this night was great," sighed Jade again closing her eyes blissfully.

Jareth chuckled drawing the dance to a halt and wrapped his strong arms around the young woman-child's shoulders. "This night is not over yet, my dear."

Her head shot up to look into Jareth's laughing face. "There's more!"

"I thought a pleasant time sitting by the pond would be in order," he said with a chuckle at Jade's excitement.

She smiled happily and nodded. Jareth smiled back while keeping an arm encircled around Jade's shoulders. Winding his way through the paths of the garden, King Jareth led the young raven haired maiden to the stone bench that looked over the large pond in the corner of the secluded garden. Placing Jade on the carved bench Jareth sat beside her in the still silence of the night.

"Jareth, it's gorgeous, just like the rest of the garden. You really outdid yourself tonight" Jade quietly complemented, wishing not to disturb the night's silent beauty of the pond.

Lily pads floated peacefully in the navy crystal service of the pond. Creamy white flowers closed and snug within their own little beds for the night; the pale light of the full moon reflected off the pond's motionless surface onto Jade's face. The light breeze blew about her mane of hair as she starred at the pond intently.

Rising to her feet with agile grace Jade kneed by the grassy bank of the pond stared into the deeps of the pond. Dipping her fingers in, she twirled them about watching the ripples grow and cover the surface of the liquid mirror. Jade smiled as she let the water flow through her fingers.

"So magical," sounded out Jade's soft whisper.

Just as the words died on the light wind, a soft palm sized bubble floated up from the pond's dark depths. The multi-colored bubble hovered before Jade's face as she gawked at it. Lifting a delicate hand, the young woman reached for the floating entity to finding it floated into her hand. The instant the bubble touched Jade's hand however, it burst into a barrage of a bunch of little bubbles that rained down on her till no more were left.

The little show left Jade softly giggling.

"So simplicity amuses you," stated Jareth more then asked.

Jade whipped her head around. She knew Jareth was the one behind of the conjuring of the bubble; she smiled at him where he sat still on the bench. "Simple things are far more beautiful then more complex things. Glamorous things can get so gaudy. I admire how things can be so simple, yet so gorgeous at the same time. "

Jareth chuckled letting his elbows rest on his knees so his hands were clasped under his chin, as he gazed at Jade. "You never seize to amaze me Jaden."

"The feelings mutual," snickered the young human girl.

Rising to her feet, Jade walked back to the bench to take her place at the Goblin King's see. "But I'm glade to here that I'm full of surprises. I like keeping things interesting. But just as I said, you keep things interesting for me too; I'm only returning the favor."

Jareth burst to life with laughter, and the silky masculine laughter filled the garden. The strong laughter of the King drove shivers up Jade's spine as a warm feeling in the bit of her stomach consumed her body. She liked Jareth's laughter, it wasn't cruel or malevolent like one would think coming from the Goblin King. Jade was proud to say she could make the normally somber and dark Jareth laugh.

"I'm glad to be your source of entertainment my dear, but to save myself from being the target of you boredom, how about I teach you some magic?"

Emerald-blue eyes lit up with hopeful light. "Really!? You'll teach me?! Am I really capable of learning magic?"

"Certainly, it just takes time." The smile broadened on his face as the smile on Jade's face did the same. "Now give me your hand."

Jade complied without hesitation. Jareth took the delicate limb in his large hand. He lay Jade's hand palm up, on top of his. With his other unoccupied hand he placed it lightly on Jade's shoulder.

"I'm going to perform a guided conjuring. This is to help you understand the conjuring and what's needed to accomplish it," Jareth said seriously only receiving a nod from Jade. "I'm going to be guiding your energy personally, which means I'm basically going to be in you head."

Jade cocked her head to the side appearing confused. "You'll be in my head?"

The king nodded, eye never wavering from Jade's. "Yes, but I can't do this unless I have you complete trust. Do you trust me Jade?"

Silence hung in the air, causing it to feel heavy and thick, making it harder to breathe. The sounds of the night were quiet too, as if the serious atmosphere affected them as well. Jareth knew the answer would be slow in coming, but to have it be this long wasn't necessary. Jade's silence was enough to tell the Goblin King that he still was not trusted.

"Very well then," he whispered and Jareth surprised himself from hearing just how much his voice was quivering with disappointment and hurt. The silver haired fae rouse to his feet, but a hand shot out to clench his jackets sleeve.

Jade's eyes pleaded with his own. Jareth found then that he would do anything to keep the gorgeous creature before him alive and by his side.

"I trust you Jareth, I really do," whispered the rosy kissable lips; so tempting. "I thought you already knew that, that why I didn't answer." Jade turned her eyes to the ground, as her hand slipped room his dark velvet sleeve. "Would I still be here if I didn't trust you Jareth?" Eyes of deep emerald looked up to capture the fae king's eyes. "Would I have had dinner this time if you didn't trust you?"

Jareth gazed down at the girl that sat before him. For the first time he saw Jade as a real woman and not the girl she seemed to by all the time. She was considered an adult in mortal standards, yet she was so young, so fragile and unfamiliar with her world let alone the Underground. Jareth sat himself once more on the bench to find he was lifting a hand to caress the young woman's cheek.

"You're right; you wouldn't be here so willingly if you didn't trust me," he whispered stroking his thumb against Jade's soft cheek bone. "Shall we begin then?"

Jade smiled joyously while nodding, while laying her hand palm up on Jareth's gloved hand.

Jareth smiled as he let Jade's right hand lay in his left one, while his right still touched and stroked Jade's cheek. Closing his eyes he knew Jade would follow his lead and do the same.

And Jade did; she let her lids fall as all the barriers around her mind that she never even knew were there broke down letting Jareth in. She instantly felt when the fae male entered. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling like she expected, but a warm comforting sensation that made her even more relaxed. With Jareth's consciousness in her head, she felt a rather strange amount of emotions she was unfamiliar with.

"Jareth…?" crocked out Jade aloud slightly nervous.

"_Shh….I'm here; don't worry,"_ he said feeling Jade's discomfort and wished to insure her of her safety.

Jade mentally gasped. _"I knew you'd be in my head, but I didn't know this much! I can feel your emotions; it's rather unsettling…a little…"_

"_My apologies; we can stop or proceed. It's up to you."_

The young woman mentally shook her head. _"No, I want to continue."_

Jareth chuckled playfully within her head and Jade found it to be rather strange having the King of Goblins laughing in her head. Soon finding irritation mixed with the foreign fae emotions Jade sobered and calmed becoming serious.

Jade earned a smirk from the fae. _"Let's began then shall we?"_

"_Hmm,"_ nodded Jade agreeing eagerly.

Jareth grinned at Jade's eagerness that matched a child. _"I will show your source of magic that lies deep within you." _So soon had the words rang out in Jade's head, Jade felt a probing sensation in her mind and body. Behind closed eyes Jade watched as she was led further into herself as she was led by King Jareth. _"We're nearing it,"_ Jareth whispered in Jade's head. And as he's words died away a bright light flashed suddenly and her dive into herself came to a sudden halt as she flinched from the lights intensity.

"_Well…this is odd…"_ thought Jareth aloud.

Jade looked at the glowing orb before her eyes fascinated. It was bright, warm and cold, as well as unbelievably huge. _"What's so interesting about it, other then the enormous size?"_

"_It's just that. Normally a mortal's magic is never this big; it grows with use. As large as it is, its abnormally bright and the power surrounding it is both warm and cold,"_ Jareth words died away as he thought deeply, blocking both emotion and though from Jade. He was uneasy and Jareth didn't want to worry an already worried Jade.

"_Jareth?"_ she asked softly concern stringing through her voice.

The Goblin King shook his head to clear it of all unneeded thoughts. _"Yes, we'll begin."_ He opened his thoughts again hiding what he wanted hidden. _"I need you to feel how I channeled a trickle of power from your magic source. I'd explain it in words, but showing and feeling seems to work best."_

"_OK."_

Jareth began to call up the immense power Jade possessed. Sensations flowed through Jade as she watched the fae she trusted pull at her power. It felt like pulling a strand of yarn from a whole ball of yarn. To Jade the pulling was slow and gentle, as if Jareth was nervous that the burning white orb would explode. The more Jareth pulled, the more Jade felt it. The power trickled through her body to her arm to pool in her hand that Jareth held.

"Open your eyes Jade," Jareth whispered softly aloud, his voice no longer in Jade's head; his presence gone as well.

Jade complied and slowly opened her eyes. Her emerald-blue eyes gazed intently at the palm of her hand to find an orb slowly formed. However, it wasn't what she expected it to turn out; the orb in her palm was formed out of flicks and shards of ice. Once the ice became an actual full sphere, in a flash of glitter Jade found a perfect crystal in her hand.

Jade's face lit up with joy and pride. "I did it! With some help from you that is," finished Jade sheepishly.

Jareth pushed away the chuckle to maintain a more serious façade, and plucked the clear sphere from Jade's hand. "Your base is ice; so unlike you," commented the silver blonde haired fae, ignoring the girl as he analyzed the crystal. "How very interesting…"

Jade grumbled annoyed. "What are you doing Goblin King!? What's so damn interesting, and what do you mean base?!"

Jareth turned to look at Jade as if he just noticed her sitting there. "Every magic performing creature has a base for their magic. A certain thing they can bend to their will and form into something else. For example:" Jareth waved his hand, and there appearing in the gloved limb was a pristine round crystal casting rainbows on the ground. "The crystal you see here, is the most physical and visual form of my magic. The thing that bends to my will is the crystal itself. I can make the crystal become anything I want."

At his words the clear sphere warped and formed into a cherry blossom. To Jade's surprise, the fae before her placed the flower behind her ear. Still thought a look of confusion was written across Jade's face.

Jade took her back her crystal from the fae's other hand. "But I made a crystal too, what makes ours any different?"

"You saw how the ice built up to from the crystal," Jade nodded. "The ice bent to your will and became a crystal."

The raven haired girl screwed up her face in slight confusion. "I think I get it, but I'm not so sure," she said still staring at the orb in her hand.

Jareth laughed taking hold of Jade's unused hand and hauled her to her feet. "Understanding comes mostly with use. If you still have questions, I'll be happy to answer them at our next lesson. I want you to meet me every Tuesday and Thursday in my study after dinner."

"Why so little?"

"I'm going to be busy preparing for the Council of Kings that will be taking place here for a time. Preparing the ball and the rooms, for over a hundred people is difficult."

Jade gapped at the mismatch eyed king. "There's going to be a ball!? The Council of Kings will be assembling here, and you didn't tell me!!!?"

Jareth looked side long at Jade as he led to her back to the castle with her arm looped around his own. "Did know I had to."

"Course you do" growled Jade. "I'm living here aren't I?! I should be told these things, even if I'm not allowed to attend."

"What?" gawked Jareth astonished. "What makes you think you're not allowed to attend; you're my guest are you not?"

Jade nibbled at her lower lip nervously. "I just thought being human and all, surrounded by fae, at a fae council wouldn't be allowed.

"Course you are Jade!" encouraged the Goblin King. "I would be honored if you would be there."

"Really?" asked the young woman softly staring up at the man at her arm. "You mean that?"

"Would I have said it, if I didn't mean it?"

"No," whispered back Jade in a small voice as the pair came to the Ballroom doors in silence. As the doors opened her eyes wondered to the doomed mural once more. "So beautiful…"

Jareth mentally chuckled at Jade's surprising innocence. "You'll be added to it somewhere before the ball comes around."

"What!?" she gapped shocked as her mouth remained hanging open.

Jareth flicked a finger under Jade's chin. "Its unbecoming of a lady to have her mouth hang open."

Emerald eyes bugged out in embarrassing shock as bright shade of pink flowed to Jade's cheeks; she snapped her jaw shut. The blush burning Jade's face intensified as Jareth refused to move.

"Why," came the quiet question.

Jareth removed himself from Jade's space to become emotionless. "I have everything important placed up there; a timeline of my rule as I said earlier. Sarah for example, was my first defeat of the Labyrinth; a regretful experience."

Jade cocked her head to the side as they stared up walking again. "Why me though? I'm not important in anyway. Why would I be put up in a mural, in your Ballroom?"

"You really don't know how you've affected me," chuckled an amused fae king.

"Nooo…" yawned Jade covering her mouth with a hand. "Man I'm tired…"

Jareth placed an arm around the girl's waist to hold her up. "You need rest; the use of magic can fatigue even the strongest of magic users over time."

"Even you?" Jade asked quietly, eyes hooded and swirling with grogginess.

"Yes, even me believe it or not."

Jade giggled the best she could as exhaustion of magic using began to claim her. She lined more into Jareth's chest as her body grew more tired by the second. "You didn't answer why."

"Sleep Jade," ordered the spiky silver haired male.

Jade grinned lazily as she peered up at her childhood idol. "I want to know…"

Jareth picked the groggy girl in his arms bridle style. Adjusting so his right hand was next to Jade's ear and face. "Sleep," he ordered sternly and snapped his fingers sharply. The sound echoed through the dancing hall harshly as the ordering voice echoed and died with it.

Jade fought off the obvious magic at play. She was the darkness coming to swallow her and the corners of her vision. Jade wouldn't give in till she had her answer.

"Jareth…" she crocked out. "You're very cruel. I'm not yours to order around," her voice so weak and tired; how long could she fight the spell.

"You certainly are a stubborn girl, Jade and you **are **mine to order around," whispered Jareth into Jade's ear. He felt the shivers run down her spin and grinned triumphantly.

"You're too cruel…you can't hide everything…" trailed Jade. "Jareth…" and her ebony lashes fell shut as her body went limb in the Goblin King's arms; sleep had finally claimed her.

Jareth pondered the young woman's words. Was he that cruel? What of Jade's last words. _"You can't hide everything, Jareth."_ He would hide and he'd keep it that way, for Jade's wellbeing. She didn't need to know the truth behind all the lies; she was just an innocent young woman in the middle of something she shouldn't have to be.

With a flick of the wrist Jareth found transported himself and his charge to her bedchamber; the bed already turned down. Placing Jade on the bed, the blue –black eyed man pulled the feather blankets up to Jade's chin.

Running a knuckle across the porcelain skin Jareth smiled. A soft moan left the parted lips as a small smile spread across the youth's face. Lining down the Goblin King was about to place a soft kiss on Jade's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, little Jaden," and he disappeared that his lips would have touched the warm flawless brow to appear in his own bedchamber. He too climbed into his dark bed waiting for dreamless sleep to claim him as well.

A/N: here we are, a Jade and Jareth fluff chapter….ain't it cute? XD hope u like it, it's a longer chapter then I normally have but it's a good one. Well remember to read and review, thx to those that do read and review; u know who you are :D

Ba-bye now :P

BLAZE


	11. Coldfeet

Disclaimer: no matter how much I want to say I own Labyrinth and Jareth I own nothing of the like, so don't sue me even if I deny what I just said.

**Last Time:**

Jade furrowed her brows in confusion and concern at Jareth's words, but kept her eyes strained on the ceiling above her. "I'm sorry you had to suffer heartbreak because of a naïve girl, that didn't know how special the person standing in front of her really was."

Jade complied and slowly opened her eyes. Her emerald-blue eyes gazed intently at the palm of her hand to find an orb slowly formed. However, it wasn't what she expected it to turn out; the orb in her palm was formed out of flicks and shards of ice. Once the ice became an actual full sphere, in a flash of glitter Jade found a perfect crystal in her hand.

Jade gapped at the mismatch eyed king. "There's going to be a ball!? The Council of Kings will be assembling here, and you didn't tell me!!!?"

Jareth picked the groggy girl in his arms bridle style. Adjusting so his right hand was next to Jade's ear and face. "Sleep," he ordered sternly and snapped his fingers sharply. The sound echoed through the dancing hall harshly as the ordering voice echoed and died with it.

"You're too cruel…you can't hide everything…" trailed Jade. "Jareth…" and her ebony lashes fell shut as her body went limb in the Goblin King's arms; sleep had finally claimed her.

**This Time:**

**Chapter 11-Coldfeet**

Tap, Tap, Tap!

Long nails of shinning emerald rapped on the desktop out of pure boredom. Jade has packed her things away and decorated the stone chamber with her own mortal tastes. The young teen and devoured a few books over the few days she had spent in her room in Goblin Castle. However, books soon lost Jade's interest, so she reverted herself to drawing, but even that lost its interest. So now she sat at her desk starring out over the Labyrinth with a vacant expression of sheer boredom.

Two full days, she had anxiously waited for Tuesday evening. Now Tuesday had come around, finally, still the sun wouldn't set nearly as fast as Jade urged it too.

A sigh softly left rosy lips, the annoying continuous tapping of her finger seizing.

"I could always visit Devil at the stables that would pass the time…"

Meowwww!

Looking down at her other hand, Jade found her left limb had buried itself in the soft ebony fur of the feline Jareth's belly fur. A small smile played across the young woman's face as she scratched Jare's stomach as his petite paws batted the air.

Jade laughed softly. "Someone's enjoying the attention and my boredom!"

The scratching and attention giving had slowed and come to a halt. A sigh left Jade again as she rouse from her padded desk chair. Emerald eyes starred at the burning orb high in the sky at its peek of the day.

"Let's go visit Devil; it's been a while since we visited him. Come on Jare," and the teen and her four legged fur ball left the bedchamber.

As Jade walked through the castle she followed the ring on her hand, and its beam of red light; it was the first time she had used it. She went down large halls and simple and small corridors do descend down a large amount of spiral stone steps. Down and further down the pair of human and animal went, when they finally reached the ground floor. Descending the dark marble stairs of the Greeting Hall, Jade beamed; she had found her way, with the ring's help of course. The instant Jade's foot touched the floor of the hall, the ebony coated feline bolted.

Jade stared a little shocked and perplexed at her friend's sudden strange behavior, and then it clicked in her head. "Wait, Jareth! Get back here you," she yelled and bolted after the feline.

Jade raced after her cat, through the corridor and hall, through room and study, Jade chased her feline friend throughout the whole ground level of the dark Goblin Castle. She was surprisingly in good shape, but even with her well built legs she was always a few feet behind the sprinting cat.

"Jareth!!" she yelled out getting pissed now. "Ger back here, you damn cat!!!"

Said cat bolted through the opening gates as some goblin servants entered. Jade raced pasted them, ignoring the strange glances she received. She just kept her attention on the pursuit of her coal coated friend through the courtyard, down more stone pathways and down grassy hills that threatened her footing. Jade followed at a run all the way with her unbound hair a ebony banner flying behind her.

So absorbed in her pursuit of her cat, Jade didn't notice where she was going. So intent on catching her wild feline companion, she only noticed when Jare suddenly leapt from the ground, where she was. Coming to a skidding halt, the human girl nearly tackled the tall majestic figure that held her cat.

"Jareth!?" she gapped surprised beyond all reckoning to see the Goblin King standing there; she hadn't seen him in 2 days. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde raised a brow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Looking around Jade found herself at the stables, as the sent of horses, leather and fresh hay filled her head. "I was going to visit Devil when Jareth suddenly just took off. I was chased him all the way here apparently; his behavior worried me," stated Jade in an irritated manner as the Goblin King eyed her.

The brow remained arched in inquiry. "You…chased Jareth?"

The young woman huffed blowing ebony tresses out of her eyes, and then pointed abruptly to the feline in the King's arms. "Yes, I did; I chased the feline Jareth you idiot!! Like I would chase you anywhere!"

"Oh dear Jaden, I'm crushed!" pouted King Jareth playfully.

It was Jade's turn to raise a delicate brow in question. "You're crushed? I've come to know that it's particularly difficult to crush you, Your Majesty."

The silver haired male pouted for a few more second before he in turn bolted away from Jade. In his strong arms he still held an ever content feline. Jade shocked at the sudden change soon found she was following after.

"DAMN YOU GOBLIN KING!!!!" she seethed as she yelled to the point where it was heard all about the stables. "GIVE ME MY CAT BACK!!!!"

The young ten followed the fae at a sprint, but that itself wasn't enough. Even when it was obvious Jareth wasn't in a dead out sprint he still was faster then Jade. Calling up more speed Jade gained more and more ground, or was it the fae king was slowing down; she would never know. Growing angry with annoyance, Jade found the opportunity to leap at the man and tackled the King of Goblins to the prairie grass.

A hiss and a growl was Jare's sign of outrage of having to fly through the air, forced from his warm bed. The human and fae rolled down the pasture hill that was covered in daises and other wild flowers. Rolling uncontrollably down the pasture hill in a flail of limbs and the colors of silver and black the tumbling pair came to a halt as the split from each other heaving for breath. However, laughter came from Jareth making Jade conjure up images of how to torture him till he cried out Uncle.

"Bastard," spat out Jade breathlessly, while giving the king a swift kick in the ribs the best she could. "You knew that hill was there!!"

He chuckled with laughter as he moaned with pain at the same time as he rolled to the mortal maiden covered in the foliage of the land. "So what if I did?"

The raven haired girl glared daggers. "If I had the energy to move, I'd be clobbering you till you lost total consciousness!"

"Is that so?" Droned out Jareth as he came closer to the exhausted Jade, to the point where he was lining over her; pinning her to the grassy ground. "If you're so spent, does that mean you can't fight back?" He reached out and pulled Jade closer to his muscular frame.

A blush crept up Jade's cheek as her eyes grew wider. Her body didn't seem to want to move, whether from her exhausting run after both Jareths. Or the fact that the closeness of the beyond handsome fae king was coming closer and closer to take her lips with his own, Jade didn't know. All she felt was the hardness of Jareth's chest in her nervousness; the scratching sensation the blades of pasture glass created all along her exposed arms; the burning fire in her cheeks of her embarrassment she felt at being held to close by such a famous man.

However, the sound of hurried footsteps on the tall grass quickly brought Jade to her senses and she pushed herself up into a sitting position; her arm stretched out to push Jareth aside. Jade ignored the hurt expression he wore at her reaction to his advances, but she didn't mean it in such a way. She was confused, worried, nervous and above all else, Jade was deathly afraid of what she was feeling; so, so very afraid.

"What are you two doing down there," yelled out Crow from the crest of the hill.

"Nothing," called back Jade as she stood and dusted off her grass stained pants as Jareth followed silent and emotionless.

Sheera stepped up to Crow's side. "Sure doesn't look like noth'in."

Jade glared up at the woman thief with new ire. "I still got my clothes on don't I!?"

All looked rather shocked at Jade's words. They were sharp and angry words that held a serious tone. Sheera and Crow were only joking and poking fun, but Jade was dead serious.

Crow looked to Sheera. "What's got her shorts in a twist?!"

The thief only shook her head. "I'm not sure…"

Jade holding her head in one hand deeply sighed letting some of her frustration with herself go. _"This wasn't what I wanted,"_ she thought gloomily. She had come down to get some fresh air and clear her mind of all the complications that revolved around Jareth. All her collectively conflicted emotions where so smashed together that all she got out of it was pent-up rage. That wasn't something she wanted, far from it; she wanted peace of mind and heart.

So picking up her grooming cat, Jade marched up the hillside in silence till she reached the peek. "I'll see you at the magic lesson tonight, Your Highness," and she was gone.

"Oooookay, anyone what to enlighten me with what's going on with the girly?" asked Crow starring after the retreating young woman.

Jareth reaching the crest of the hill watched as Jade left. "No she was fine before, maybe I'm being to forward?"

Sheera and Crow shared a look from the corner of their eyes, both thinking. _"Yea think!?!"_

-O-

All afternoon Jade locked herself in her room in one of the tallest towers of the palace, kicking herself for being so anxious around Jareth. He was about to kiss her, again! She wanted him to do it too, but she was acting like a little girl with her first crush, blushing and pushing him away.

Absorbed so much in her own problems and mentally abusing herself with insults, Jade never noticed the sun begin to set or how dinner came and went. The rumbling of her stomach seemed not to exist as she kicked herself more into a depression. However, as the chime of the clock echoed hauntingly through the hallow halls and into her bedroom, Jade knew the dreaded and exhilarating hour of her lesson was upon her.

Rising from her bed, Jade wined her way through the halls to Jareth's study with the help of his ruby ring. It's doors were large and foreboding as she gawked at them. The instant the young woman stopped outside, the doors swung open of their own accord. With some hesitation, Jade stepped into eh room that held a dark polished desk with matching bookshelves, but there was no one sitting behind the large desk.

"Jareth," she whispered rather softly, hesitant and fearful.

The doors behind her slammed shut making Jade jump and flinch, which in turn made her ram her butt into the edge of the dark heavy desk.

"Jareth…" she croaked out more nervous then she knew she should be.

"Jade, there's no need to be frightened," whispered a silky calm voice, to wrap around the mortal girl like a warm comforting blanket; she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "You know I won't hurt you."

The raven haired teen turned to her left to find a figure cast in shadow, before a large circle window. The window looked over the whole Goblin City, with its burning street lamps and few goblins doing some last minute things. Jade looked at Jareth's back unsure of what to do; should she apologize for her sudden change of behavior? But it was obviously that, she wouldn't be here if she didn't trust the man hidden in the shadows. She didn't find Jareth, the King of Goblins more then attractive would she be so nervous and feeling butterflies in her stomach now.

Jade turned her eyes to the stone floor, but still she feels the warmth enveloping her, that Jareth had created. Finding and pulling out courage from somewhere Jade didn't know she spoke with hesitation.

"I'm not afraid of you Jareth…"

The silver haired Goblin King turned to her, face hard and emotionless; she visible flinched. Jade couldn't help but feel rather nervous in such a powerful being's presence. "You don't sound very convincing, Jaden." His conflicting eyes gazed and burrowed into Jade's emerald-blue ones with a new intensity that Jade didn't know. Even in the dark shrouds of the corner in which he hid, the mortal girl could see those eyes as if it was day. "If you aren't afraid of me, then what motivated you behavior earlier today?"

Ebony tresses fell forward blocking's Jade's face as she bowed her head. Moving her body so she sat on the desk at her back, she brought up a knee so her chin could rest on it. "Its not you Jareth…" she softly whispered making it sound more as a sigh. "It's me. I don't know what this is; I don't know what I'm feeling, it's so confusing!" Looking up she saw something in his blue and black eyes she couldn't recognize. "I'm afraid of what I'm feeling, not you, never you…" she lowered her eyes no longer able to keep eye contact

Jareth came forward and stopped a few feet from the deeply troubled girl. "That's no tall is it; there's something else that's bothering you."

She looked up suddenly in surprise. Jade never expected Jareth to figure out that Zaynon's words were constantly rattling in her brain; she sighed again averting her guilty orbs. "Yes, there is something bothering me. Zaynon said something that bothered me." Jade saw from the corner of her eye Jareth stiffen at the name, but kept going. "He said there was another reason behind me being here…" Looking fully at the king now she spoke seriously and almost demandingly, "What are you hiding Jareth?"

The king strode to his desk, in which Jade still sat upon, and seated himself in his high back chair of finished black; a stern look on his face. Jade turned her body so she could look at the fae better. "Jade you must know that a struggle for supreme power is building. That's why the ball and meeting are being placed here."

"That doesn't have anything do to with me! You're hiding something from me Jareth, and I want to know what it is; I want to know now!!"

Jareth's head shot up from his hand and glared at the deviant woman sitting herself so carelessly on his desk. "Its to soon to tell you anything right now, so put it out of your mind Jade," he growled out rather roughly; the obvious warning hidden within his words.

Jade scowled sensing the warning and wanted to push some more, but with a creature of such power as Jareth it was unwise, so she said nothing of the topic. "On to the magic lesson then?"

Jareth nodded and motioned to the seat before his desk, rather then his actual desk. "Alright then…" and the king sat straighter in his chair. "Do you remember how I conjured up your power?" Jade nodded. "I want you to do the same."

So the two hour long lessons began.

As Jade's lessons became more, she progressed greatly. Jareth was surprised at the young mortal's ability with magic as the days ticked by. Jade had advanced to the point where forming different things with her ice magic, in a week. Her concentration rivaled that of a fae, which caused the blonde fae to be cautious as well as curious.

However, as much as Jade's magic had progressed, after the two hour lesson Jade was completely exhausted. So weakened by her overuse of her magic, the human teen had to be carried bridle style back to her room. Yet as the lessons became more, the stress and exhaustion became less, but still took its toll on Jade. It was one of these night where Jade was still conscious as Jareth laid her in her large fluffy bed; she spoke of the coming ball.

"Jareth," croaked out Jade as she pulled up the covers, and before the Goblin King had vanished through the heavy wood door. "The ball is tomorrow night isn't it?"

He came to stand above the exhausted girl, softly smiling down at her. "Yes it is, every court official will be arriving tomorrow some time. " He looked at Jade's face with a look of curiousness. "Why, is there something bothering you?"

"No," she answered softly in a hushed whisper. "I was just wondering what I should ware; my normal clothes might not cut it."

A chuckle came from the King of Goblins at that and a soft pink rouse to the mortal girl's pale cheeks. "Something nice would be good; a caudal gown would do," Jareth answered pushing aside a strand of raven hair that had fallen into Jade's eyes.

Jade smiled sweetly up at the fae king. "Isn't there some things I should know though?"

"Like what?"

"How to address the lords and ladies; the proper way to act and sit, maybe learn some fae dances," she said timidly.

Jareth chuckled playfully. "As long as you are polite you'll do fine, and as for the dances, they are no different then the ones Aboveground."

The raven haired girl chuckled as a light pink rouse to her flawless cheeks. "I think I can handle that, don't you think?"

The Goblin King stroked Jade's silky ebony mane while giving a soft half smile. "You'll do fine. Now sleep Jade, you need your rest. The ladies of the court will be eager to ask how you ended up here; the cruel and brooding Goblin King doesn't let just any mortal into his home."

The warm glow in Jade's cheeks intensified at those words and she snuggled further into her warm bed. "I'll try to remember that Jareth," she said as her dark lashed lids fell. "Good night…Goblin King…" she said in a sigh as the young Jade fell blissfully into slumber.

"Good night Jade," he whispered back and vanished in a cloud of silver glitter.

-O-

Flicking her eyes open that were clouded with sleep, Jade met the morning light with a fleeing of freshness and excitement. Lifting her tired arms above her head, and pointing her toes to the footboard, Jade stretched her muscles as a sigh left her. Yet as she reached for the footboard, her toes didn't meet wood, but something warm and squishy; something like a body.

Bolting up into a sitting position, hair flying about her face in a disarrayed mess, Jade found what lay at the bottom of her bed.

"Jareth," gapped the teen as a sigh left her and her head fell to her hand in relief. "Don't do that ever again!"

The fae male grinned. "But why, my dear Jaden; is that method of waking not as amusing to you as it is to me?"

"Haa ha," she sarcastically laughed. "It's very unpleasant I'll have you know; all the blood is rushing to me head."

"Would breakfast in bed make it better?" inquired the king calmly.

Looking up at Jareth, Jade found him still grinning, laying on his side as a elbow propped him up. "Breakfast in bed…? That seems overly generous for one such as you."

"Jade I'm hurt," and the fae placed a gloved hand over his heart. "How can you say such cruel things after so long of knowing each other?"

Jade raised a single brow at the cruel part of the comment. _"If I'm cruel, what does that make him?"_ However, Jade threw the thought aside, as her stomach rumbled for food. A strong blush of a million shades of red filled Jade's face as she stared up at her hand in her lap.

"Are you hungry little Jade?" Jareth asked triumphantly.

"I guess I am a little hungry…"

Jareth rouse with grace and poise only the Goblin King seemed to possess. "Say no more my dear," and he brought a silver tray over to her from her desk. The platinum blonde male placed it in the girl's lap. "There you are Jaden."

Jade gawked at the elaborate breakfast in her lap. All the silverware was real silver; polished to remarkable perfection that they were like mirrors. She saw her rested face in them, as well as her rat nest filled hair, but ignored it. There was a stack of nicely golden brown toast, with both jam and butter on it. Jade pile of nice fluffy scrambled eggs, freshly fired bacon lying on her plate as its lovely fumes made her mouth water and her stomach growl. Then her eyes where drawn to the single beach that lay on her plate. It made her chuckle at the mere sight of it.

"Peaches are going to haunt my dream now," she said softly to herself as she picked up the round fruit with its skin velvety soft. She turned to the king who had placed himself in a chair next to her bedside. "You can have this if you want?" and she extended the peach to Jareth.

Jareth made no move to take it; he just lifted a bow in curiosity. "I didn't do anything to it; it's safe," he said lining forward slightly as his blue-black orbs never left Jade's emerald green ones. "Or do you still not trust me?"

"It's nothing like that Jareth," Jade said seriously with hurt riding in her voice. "I'm just sort'a allergic to peaches is all."

"Sort of?"

Jade smiled, still holding out the gift of fruit. "I get a little dizzy so I have to sit down, and my tongue goes a little numb; nothing serious really." She smiled at the king waving the fruit under his nose. "I only eat peaches if I really, really want them."

Nodding lowly in understanding Jareth plucked the round fleshy fruit from her hand. "Very well then."

Jade turned to her own food and began devouring the fluffy eggs. Once done with those, she snatched a piece of toast and took a bit. Her eyes shot open; the jam was phenomenal and one she never had before. Turning to the silent blonde Jade open her mouth to speck, but the word died on her tongue. What stopped her words dead, was the fact that Jareth didn't have his leather gloves on. His bare hands held the peach to his mouth where Jade saw the flash of his sharp fangs.

The fingers of the Goblin King where as pale and pristine as porcelain, and Jade found she was envying him. His fingers were strong, as well as agile, vacant of all rings. From being covered all the time the young woman had assumed that they were horribly scarred, but they were perfect in every way. No scars marred Jareth's hands; no sign of anything that would led a person to cover their hands. The nail on each finger were long, but not like killer talons like his brother Zaynon. These hands were gorgeous and Jade longed to stroke their smooth surface with her own hands.

Jade never noticed that she had stopped eating to star at the agile hands of the Goblin King, till he spoke.

"Is there something wrong Jade; you stopped eating?"

Jade snatched her eyes away from the ungloved hands to look Jareth in the face. "You don't have you gloves on…"

He looked at his hands as if surprised that he did not. "Ah, yes, this would be the second time you've seen my bare hands."

"Second!?!" gapped a shocked Jade.

Jareth grinned as the teen's surprised expression. "Well first really; you were unconscious with fear when I first removed my gloves."

Jade made an 'Oh' face, but then found her voice to speak her mind. "But I thought they'd be scarred…you wear the gloves all the time. They're far from it though."

The majestic blonde fae lined closer to Jade who found her body wouldn't respond to her commands to back away. "I see where you get the assumption, but no; my hand are not scarred. It's a tradition among Goblin Kings to wear gloves." Jareth shrugged as if reading Jade's silent question of why. "Don't know why however, but we are allowed to show our hands to family, close friends, and those we court."

"C-court?" shackling spoke Jade as the words sunk in as she bit down on her delicious toast.

A mischievous grin spread across the King's face. "Yes, those we court," and he lined close to Jade who blushed at the closeness but still not able to sum up enough strength to move.

"What cadigory do I fall under," asked Jade hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Jareth chuckled as he lined back into his chair. "We'll have to wait and see Jaden; wait and see…"

Averting her eyes from the gorgeous haunting male fae, Jade saw the last strip of bacon on her plate. Picking it up between to fingers she held it out to the King of Goblins. "I'm afraid my eyes are bigger then my stomach, do you want it?"

With a strange half smile Jade had never seen before, Jareth lined forward from his chair. With smooth gentle fingers caressing Jade's hand slightly, he took the strip of fried meat. Jade shivered from the contact of his bare hand against her own; a thrilling sensation raced through her veins like lightning.

"Thank you Jade," he whispered softly in her ear as he finished.

Nodding lightly she smiled. "My pleasure."

Raising to his feet the blonde vanished the chair he had once been sitting in. "You should get dressed; the court officials will be arriving soon," and he strode toward the door.

Jade nodded her raven head silently as he clutched the hand King Jareth had intentionally stroked. "Yes my king…" she whispered as a strange affectionate sound dwelled deep within, that didn't' go unnoticed by either of them.

A/N: sry it took me so long to update (sighs deeply) end of semester stuff and its hell twice over! But I hope this chapter makes up for it, (humph) doubtful, this chapter isn't that good, but id didn't want the affection appear out of no where and seem to unreal. I wanted something realistic, the spare of the moment stuff really doesn't go well with me (shrugs) but I hope this shows that like any girl, Jade is a little nervous and scared. So till next time,

BLAZE is out BYEBYE ;D


	12. Good to Worse: Where did the Bad Go?

Disclaimer: let's put this plain and simple, I DON'T OWN LABYRINTH!!!!

**Last Time:**

The majestic blonde fae lined closer to Jade who found her body wouldn't respond to her commands to back away. "I see where you get the assumption, but no; my hand are not scarred. It's a tradition among Goblin Kings to wear gloves." Jareth shrugged as if reading Jade's silent question of why. "Don't know why however, but we are allowed to show our hands to family, close friends, and those we court."

"C-court?" shackling spoke Jade as the words sunk in as she bit down on her delicious toast.

A mischievous grin spread across the King's face. "Yes, those we court," and he lined close to Jade who blushed at the closeness but still not able to sum up enough strength to move.

"What category do I fall under," asked Jade hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Jareth chuckled as he lined back into his chair. "We'll have to wait and see Jaden; wait and see…"

Raising to his feet the blonde vanished the chair he had once been sitting in. "You should get dressed; the court officials will be arriving soon," and he strode toward the door.

"Yes my king…" she whispered as a strange affectionate sound dwelled deep within, that didn't' go unnoticed by either of them.

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 12-Good to Worse: Where Did the Bad Go?**

Jade stood before her full length mirror. She was examining the dress she chose to present herself in. Jareth had said something that showed that she was not a servant, but a simple dress as well; there was the problem. Every dress had simplicity about it, but still was more complicated for the occasion.

The raven haired teen sighed as she rummaged around her wardrobe. She found a simple red dress with layers of sheer scarlet cloth that fit like a glove, as well as bellow around Jade's legs as she walked. Loving it the instant she saw it, but found the dress lacked a little something, so rummaging some more, Jade found what the dress needed.

Pulling out a lace covered corset with shoulder straps; Jade beamed. "Perfect!"

"Jade?" called out Kira from the other side of Jade's bedroom door. "Is everything alright?"

Jade grinned a little more with excitement. "Everything's fine Kira, but I need you to lace something up for me."

The little maid waltzed in without further instruction, and seeing Jade dressed in a blood red dress gasped. "You're gorgeous mi'lady! That dress is perfect for you and the corset frames your perfect form," gapped the cheery maid. "His Highness won't know what hit him!!"

Turning away from Kira, Jade blushed a thousand shades of red at her admiring words; Jade asked herself if she really was that magnificent. She doubted it; Jade was a human girl, not some breath taking fae maiden.

"I doubt it," whispered Jade to no one. She just found that voicing the words sounded less hopeful and less apt to shatter the hope that she might just take the Goblin King's breath away. "I doubt it," Jade said again so soft and mournful that not even Kira's keen fae ears could her them.

-O-

Standing tall, strong and true in his castle's Entrance Hall, with his head held proud and high was none other then the Goblin King himself. Standing to his right was Crow, with both feather and metal wings shinning. The harpy's unruly hair for once, looked to be at least brushed, or tried to be brushed. Sheera standing on Jareth's right was silent and stern. Dressed in more leather armor that was a lot classier then the normal armor she would wear, still the thief wore britches and boots.

Jareth stood dressed in his best as well. He wore an overcoat of indigo blue with a high collar. It was the deep shade of the sky at midnight, with silver embroidery around the cuffs, collar and the coats hem. Ebony britches with his famous heeled boots, however, puffing out of the cuffs were black sheer cuffs of the poet shirt he wore beneath the tailed overcoat. The clothing gave the Goblin King a powerful and mysterious appearance that drove all fae women to swoon over him. The silvery platinum hair was still spiky as always, but with indigo strands flowed through the pale mane, matching the hue of the coat.

Jareth was a majestic figure with intimidating figures at his side. Yet there was an individual that was not at Jareth's side, and he wanted her there, more then he knew.

"Where is Jaden?" he asked starring at the front gate where he's guests would be entering.

Crow looked to the stairs behind him, with a hope of finding the human girl smiling down at him. To his surprise, Jade really was. With a grin, the harpy spoke, "She's here."

The trio turned fully to the maiden standing at the top of the entrance halls stairs. She stood smiling over the platform's stone railing, in a dazzling simple dress of layered ruby cloth, with a lacy corset trimming the already slender waist. The raven mane of silk hung limply about her shoulders, cascading down her back; unbound and free. Jaden Stone was the perfect image of a princess.

"I hope I'm not late," laughed an obviously nervous Jade, as she took the stone steps as fast as she dared. She wore high heeled knee high boots that she also had found in her wardrobe. Reaching the hall's marble floor the dark haired harpy swept the human teen off her feet.

"You look magnificent Jade," chuckled Crow as he spun the light weight woman-child in the air, as her cheerful laughter filled the large chamber.

"Stop flattering me Crow; you'll make be blush!"

The harpy smirked as he let the girl touch ground once more. "But such a cute little blush it is, my dear girly."

SMACK!!!!

"OWW! What was that for!?" whimpered the dark haired boyish young man.

Sheera stood stern and glaring at the winged male, who went pale at the look of fire in the thief's eyes. "Jade came here for Jareth, and you're hogging her, you oaf!"

Crow ignoring the females, turned to his king, that hadn't moved or said a word since Jade's sudden entrance. Jareth's face may have been expressionless, but the look in the mismatched gaze of his said differently. The Goblin King was shocked and awed, and his breath caught in his chest from the mere sight of the young woman joining them. It made the long time friend of the king grin.

"That may be the case Sheera," said Crow with a mischievous grin on his face. "But with Jareth all breathless by the simple sight of our girly here, I doubt he's got the capacity to care." The harpy's words were answered by a deadly glare from the Goblin King. "Then again, maybe he does!"

"Yea, think," snapped the auburn haired fae. Turning to Jade she smiled beautifully. "You're gorgeous Jade; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." And surprisingly enough, the rough and tumble thief gave Jade a gentle sisterly hug. "Now go get him Jade," she whispered into the girl's ear, and hearing Jade's gasp of surprise.

Drawing back Jade saw Sheera's smiling face. With the gentle hands of fae and Harpy, Jade was turned and shoved toward Jareth. Looking up at him with her bright emerald, Jade found no strength to speck; he had taken her breath away, just as she had done to him. Jareth's expressionless face however, did surprise Jaden, but with the built up courage she was able to smile up at the King of Goblins.

"Do I look alright, Jareth?" she asked in a soft whisper as a blush sparked to life in her pale face.

A gloved hand reached up and gently cupped Jade's chin with a feather light touch. Jareth starred into her eyes with a burning emotion the human girl didn't recognize. "Your beauty is beyond words to express; you are beyond breathtaking my dear."

Bright green pools of green sparkled with joy at the king's words, as a pure smile of joy spread across Jade's face to reach her eyes. "Thank you, your highness; you are breathtaking as well."

"Thank you, Lady Jaden," chuckled Jareth removing his hand. "However, you'll have to stand on Crow's right I'm afraid; formalities are more trouble then they are worth."

Jade snickered softly at the comment as she took her place on Crow's right. Standing straight with her lacy gloved hands clasped pleasantly before her, a gentle welcoming smile was on her face as well, Jade patiently waited. Not much after the raven haired girl had taken her place, the front gates swung open to a couple of chatting faes.

"Jareth, it's been far to long my friend," bellowed out a hulky bear-like fae as he strode forward and took Jareth's outstretched hand in his massive paw.

"Claymore, it has been a long time," exclaimed the blonde fae with a shinning friendly smile. "How are the young ones?"

The bulky lord boomed with prideful laughter, as he took the woman by his side by the waist. "Kenji and Bronx are well, and there's another on the way!" The elaborately dressed woman acquired a pink glow to her cheeks, but still clung to her husband with a joyful smile.

"Congratulations, Lady Arial; I'm guessing you're hoping for a little girl?" chuckled Jareth as he kissed the woman's hand.

Arial giggled but nodded. "It would be nice to have a woman to relate too, then the burly man I call husband."

A small giggle came from the far end of the line, and the newly arrived nobility turned their heads to take in Jade with wide surprised eyes. Jade bowed her head and dropped the hand that she had used to block her laughter. The new arrivals looked to Jareth who bore a half smirk on his face as he gazed at Jade.

"Is that a human Jareth? A young girl at that," gapped the Lord Claymore.

The platinum blonde smirked as he held out an arm, signaling Jade to come forward. So she went without hesitation, and stood proudly at Jareth's side. With a soft welcoming smile, Jade curtsied before the Lord and his Lady.

"Hello, it's a pleasure meeting you; I'm Jaden Stone, but please call me Jade."

The newly arrived pair gawked at the raven haired woman. Not only them however, but Crow and Sheera gawked at Jade in utter shock. Jareth on the other hand, just smirked again at Jade with amusement in his unmatched eyes.

The nervous teen looked down at her hand in distress of their shocked faces. "If did something to offend you, I apologize; I'm not used to his sort of thing."

Claymore just let his mouth hand open, as his wife stepped forward to greet the nervous young woman.

"On the contrary my dear," smiled Arial taking Jade's hand in her own. "You did surprisingly well for someone unfamiliar with this kind of environment." Jade smiled up at the middle aged female fae. "It's a please for us as well to meet such a fine young woman as yourself."

With a faint blush painting her cheeks Jade smiled. "Thank you."

Arial tugged Jade toward her still dumbstruck spouse. "I would like to present my husband to you Lady Jade." The smiling wife gestured to her burly husband, "Lord Clifford Claymore; ruler of the Cerulean Mountains of the North."

Jade curtsied deeply before the lord. "A pleasure," she whispered. Jade had to suppress the image of a big red dog running around, or she feared of bursting into laughter. Course, the fact that Lord Claymore had bright red hair made it surprisingly difficult.

The hulky fae laughed while giving his beloved wife a dirty glare. "It is my pleasure Lady Jaden, but please, call me Claymore; Clifford is a name I'd rather not go by."

"Very well then," answered Jade with a smile rising from her curtsy. "But on the condition that you call my Jade."

"It would be an honor my dear girl," laughed the lord taking the frail lacy hand in his larger one, as he turned to King Jareth. "Where did you find this gorgeous girl, my friend? And where can I fine one!?"

Smack!!

"Oww!" pouted Claymore holding his head as he smirked at his angry wife.

Jareth chuckled at his friend's discomfort, as he pulled Jade to his side in her daze from the sudden déjà fu she was subjected to. "She dropped in more or less."

"Dropped in?" inquired the rulers of the Cerulean Mountains of the North.

Jade huffed, no longer in her daze. "Dropped in, puts it in more of a happier setting, which is far from the truth!"

"Then what happened?" Arial asked politely, with concern in her voice for the new accented Jade. "You don't look like a runner, or a poor wished away child?"

"She's eighteen actually; she can't be wished away," interrupted Jareth. Arial and Claymore raised a brow in question eyeing the silver haired fae ruler.

Jade turned her gaze to the majestic fae by her side. "Can I tell them?"

"What happened, but not who did it. We'll be discussing _that_ in the council," answered the Goblin King not even bothering to make eye contacted with the shorter woman that he held to his side.

Raising a delicate brow herself, Jade gave the male fae a side long look in question. "So you'll be discussing me when you're shut up with all the other King and Lords. That makes me fell a whole lot better," scuffed Jade becoming annoyed with the silver haired king. None the less Jade turned to the lord and lady standing before her. "I was kidnapped from my room Aboveground and Jareth saved me."

The Claymores gasped in shock, but more so from the fact that Jade said it with a cheerful smile and sparkling green eyes. They were about to go into depth of the kidnapping, but the gates swung open once more.

Arial and Clifford waved a polite goodbye, before leaving. Jade in the midst of it all scurried back to her place at Crow's side. He smiled side long at her and she smiled up at him in return. Jade turned to the pair striding toward them with a smile, but that soft smile fell and was replaced with a scowl.

On strong long legs, dressed in different hues of cream silk; his long hair was strung back to a low ponytail of black hair tainted with evergreen. The arrogant smile on his pale boyish face pissed Jade off even more then she remember. However, the scowl he threw at the woman elf at his left was shocking in its intensity.

"_Right,"_ Jade thought mentally nodding to herself. _"Uriel doesn't like woman."_

Coming to a stop before Jareth, Uriel smiled to the point where it reached his dark evergreen eyes. Jade half expected the elf king's face to break under the pressure.

"Jareth!" Uriel suddenly cried unable to hold himself back any longer and practically leapt into the Goblin King's arms, who was only half expecting the attack.

Jareth laughed rather nervously, but returned the embrace in more of a manly way. Pulling away the blonde grinned. "How have you been Uriel? Still arguing with your twin sister I see."

The male elf huffed sending a scowl to his left, when it was returned by the black haired female. And she could very well be Uriel's twin too. A long mane of black green hair swept down her back, deep nearly black evergreen eyes that shined like jewels, a gorgeous and flawless face, with a thin frame with the curves in all the right places as the silk robs of layered purple bellowed about her. Jade was captivated by her beauty and felt completely hideous and small in comparison.

"Yes," the flawless female said; even her voice was perfect, like silk over water. "Uriel still despises me with no competent reason. Makes negotiating rather difficult, even if he is my younger brother."

Jareth nodded. "I can see that easily Areeia, it would make things difficult. Uriel was always as stubborn as a mule, if not more s, as well as hard headed as a rock."

"Jareth!" pouted the younger elf as he made sure his lower lip was poking out. "You're supposed to be on my side here; you're my friend."

Jade grinned and lightly laughed. "Well I agree with Lady Areeia…Uriel," spat out the human girl as she pocked her head out from around Crow; who only smirked remaining silent.

The elf king turned his eyes to the speaker to find Jade evilly leering at him; he glared at her with a new kind of ire. "You're still here then?" he inquired with just as much venom as she had addressed him with.

"Course I would be," cheerfully commented the teen as she strode to Jareth's side carefree. "Do I have anything better to do or go?"

"I was hopping," growled the elf still glaring.

Areeia strode up to her twin and smacked him on the shoulder. "Show some manners Uriel, this is King Jareth's guest!" The elfen female turned to Jade with a welcoming and gorgeous smile. "I'm Lady Areeia of the Ancient Careen Forest; it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Jade…I'm Jade."

"Jade," smiled Areeia. "Are you a runner or a wished away?"

The woman-child's smile faltered for a moment, but Jade recovered it quickly. "Neither really, just came here under strange circumstances."

The lady elf nodded and turned to the blonde fae at her side. "Charming girl Jareth, you've finally decided to settle down then?"

Uriel gasped and his mouth remained hanging open at his twin's words. The elf's face slowly but surely became to redden as the pent-up rage he felt came to the boiling point. "There's no chance in Hell that Jare would settle down with this pathetic wench!!!"

Areeia gapped at her brother in shock; not once had she witnessed such an outburst. Jade wanted to smirk but her attention was drawn to Jareth, and how he stiffened against her. And looking up at him she saw how he starred straight ahead with a clenched jaw and balled fists at his side. The raven girl turned back to Uriel, ignoring Jareth's reaction to the insult.

"Is someone jealous?" inquired Jade innocently with her eyes sparkling with glee of pissing off Uriel further.

Taking a half-step closer to Jareth, Uriel glared fire and daggers at Jade as she just smirked back; he became livid then. He took a step forward, but his sister's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He reluctantly stopped and strode back from the mischievous human teenager. His dark green eyes burrowed into Jade's bright green orbs who read the look with ease.

"_You're mine!!"_

Jade shrugged the look off, even if a shiver ran up and down her spin as if claws were caressing her skin.

"I think we'll go Jareth; sorry about Uriel," said a rather anxious and surprised Areeia as she and her twin brother disappeared in a cloud of mist.

Jareth turned to Jade and stared down at her, she only smiled innocently up at him. "Don't you think that went well, Jare?"

The blonde glared and the innocent smile fell as Jade swallowed nervously. "Jade…" droned out Jareth as his blue and black eyes pierced into her the emerald pools.

"Y-Yes," stuttered Jade as she clasped her hand at the small of her back.

Jareth smirked, enjoying the innocent act the human girl was putting on in the hopes of getting out of trouble. "I'll ask you once…if I let you remain standing here, will you stay silent unless spoken to?"

The bright sparkle in the emerald eyes died, as Jade averted her eyes to the ground. The teen realized she was more annoying and embarrassing then she thought she was. Looking back up with an apologetic look Jade nodded her agreement and understanding, and took her place at Crow's side in sorrowful silence.

Crow laid a hand on her slumped shoulders. "Cheer up sweetheart; it will only last till the last of them arrive, then you can go back to your annoying yet oddly enough polite self."

"Thank Crow," she whispered, but she didn't feel any better after the harpy's kind and encouraging words. Jareth was angry with er her, and she found she'd rather be beaten the shunned and the reason for his ire.

The time passed quicker the Jade had expected as creatures of the Underground came and vanished to their rooms within the castle. She had remained silent and invisible to whole time since specking with Uriel; no one asked about her presence, even if they saw her standing there with a soft smile forced upon her face. Some pair of twin princes had gawked at her with obvious lust in their pale green eyes, which she grew disgusted with. Jareth seeing their looks were directed at Jade had coughed into his hand drawing their attention back to him, as he gave them an even warning glare. Jade silently thanked her silver haired fae, but still was upset because of his ordering her to be silent. Yet as Kings, lords, as well as Queens and ladies made their appearances and acquaintances with the Goblin King, none of them stuck out quiet like the trio from Asbar that came striding down the hall like they owned the place.

The King and Queen of Asbar as Crow had told her in a whisper were pleasant enough to Jade as she watched. They were both dressed in gold and indigo making the emerald eyed girl think it was their country's colors. The pair spoke with Jareth with friendliness, but not as if they were really friends; no like Claymore or Uriel. However, with Jade's attention on the King and Queen, she never noticed the golden blonde female fae till she stood before Jareth.

Jade lined in that direction to hear better. Crow scuffed at her eavesdropping but staid nothing to her.

"King Jareth, my I present my lovely daughter Princess Krystal; the jewel of Asbar," exclaimed King Jason, ruler of Asbar.

The princess deeply curtsied as she smiled sweetly, patting her dark long lashes at Jareth in slight flirtation. She extended her hand to the elder man and he took it in his darkly gloved hand.

"A pleasure to meet such a beauty such as yourself Princess Krystal; and a jewel you are. You honor my home with you presence," Jareth said before kissing her pale fragile hand.

Jade never knew jealousy before, but the instant Jareth had said those words, Jade whipped her head to fully look at him with hell-fire in her green eyes. In that instant Jade finally knew jealousy; all she wanted to do was rip the blonde's head off like the Barbie-doll she was. The young human woman didn't know such rage till she saw the patting blue eyes.

"Some one jealous?" asked Crow trying to hold back his laughter. He could feel Jade's livid jealousness radiating off her exposed skin like a raging wildfire.

Glaring up at the harpy, Crow feared the young girl would burn holes in his skull. "Like hell I am," seethed Jaden which made it all the more obvious that she was in fact, jealous. The glowing blush on her face was proof enough of that as well. "I'm not, really…" she whispered to ensure herself she really wasn't. She couldn't convince herself, so how could she convince others.

During her mental battle to convince herself, that she wasn't jealous of Barbie, Barbie had come to stand before her. Toe tapping in impatience and lips in a thin line of aggravation, the Princess Krystal, jewel of Asbar didn't look like a beauty at all.

"Hah umm! Excuse me servant, but can you get out of your Lala Land and take my things!"

Jade's head shot up, and took in the irritated golden blonde in her baby-blue bell shaped gown. "Oh, sorry; what did you say?"

"Urgh," huffed Krystal stomping a heeled foot. "Servant take my bags to my room before I tell you King how bad you are servicing the future queen of this country! And you'll address me with my respected title, servant!!"

Jade just gawked at the temper tampering girl with a look of shock. Shacking her head to clear it, the only thing that registered in her head was the phrase, _"Future Queen of this country!"_ At that point, Jade's leash on her fiery temper broke into a thousand pieces.

"_Oh Hell no!! "_ Jade thought, glaring at the Princess Krystal before her still tapped her annoying shoe. _"If this wench wants to marry Jareth…it'll be over my dead body!!" _ Her ire rising to the bream, Jaden spoke in a soft but deadly done, not many had ever heard. "Take your own things, wench, and for your future safety, I suggest you stay a good distance away from Jareth, or I'll rip that fake head off of your body."

Krystal paled at the threatening words, but threw them aside with a sweep of her bony hand. "You dare threaten me you pathetic retch! I order you to take my things, and now!" Sweeping hand in the air once more, large trunks of every kind of size appeared around Jade. "Start walking," snapped Krystal with venom.

"Got enough freaking close woman," commented Jade seeing the trunk of things making it appear as if she was moving in. However, Jade lowered her head slightly to give her a more intimidating appearance. "Heed my warnings girl, if you want to leave this place without your face marred by ugly scars, I suggest you stay away from Jareth, and take your own damn things to your room."

The blue eyed princess became livid at those words Jade had just murmured in a deathly cold voice. "You little bitch! Take my things you pathetic swine!"

Jade snarled at the insult of being called swine. "Understanding this you freaking fake faced whore, I'm not a servant and take your things and get out of my face," and with a sweep of her hand Jade turned her attention from Krystal to Crow, who gapped at her with both fear and surprise; he had never witnessed her wrath and deadly threats.

"Urggggh" seethed the frustrated and insulted princess with a fad so distorted by rage she was beyond ugly.

Jade took a step to slap the pathetic girl across the face for her being so damn annoying and to grow up, but a strong hand on her shoulder fell softly on Jade's shoulder halting her assault on Krystal. "Is there a problem here?" asked Jareth, his blue-black orbs never leaving the gasping Krystal.

"Yes," pouted the female fae. "Your servant here refuses to take my things, and not only that! She has threatened to distort my gorgeous face and decapitate me!!"

Jade snarled at the whining wench as she took another step forward to now pumal the tramp. Yet still the hand held true and kept Jaden from proceeding with her well thought out and gruesome plans of pain and torture.

"Jade is not a servant Princess Krystal," Jareth said calmly but his voice cold and slightly harsh that the point got across, because the princess paled greatly. "Lady Jade is an honored guest in my castle, so I expect her to be treated as such."

Krystal opened and closed her mouth, but no words let alone sound came out. Both Jareth and Jade raised a single brow in question, but still nothing came out. So seeing their daughter in distress and in danger of embarrassing herself further, the King and Queen took their daughter in hand and vanished. There wasn't even an apology or goodbye, just a vacant spot filled with glitter.

"That fucking bitch!" seethed Jade clenching her fists so her nails dug into her palms; she never felt to livid in her life. "I'm going to rip that pristine little prissy-priss's head off!!!"

"You'll do no such thing Jaden," barked Jareth letting his had fall back to his side. "She is a guest and an important one at that; you won't lay a finger on her, is that clear!?"

Eyes burning with emerald fires starred up at Jareth with no yielding within their deeps. "Order me all you want Jareth, but that bitch is mine! She thinks she can be the next Goblin Queen! She'll have to fight heaven and hell, and then me to get you!!!" Looking away from the tall fae Jade glared at the pile of glitter on the floor, wishing it was blood and that Krystal was laying there instead.

Jareth was taken back at Jade's words. Her ire was not for being called servant, when she was clearly not, but because the Princess of Asbar and claimed she was to be the next queen of Goblin Country, and Jareth's wife. The silver fae's chest was swelling with pride for the human girl's loyalty to him, but was it really loyalty that drove her ambitions, or was it something else.

The Goblin King reached to lay a hand on Jade's shoulder, but the sound of the front gate opening once more so more guests could enter, Jareth drew back. Raising his eyes to the pair waltzing in Jareth forgot Jade and smiled with joy.

"Jareth, my baby!!"

Jade was dumbstruck by the elder woman's outburst, as Crow and Sheera snickered, while trying to hold them back; they were not succeeding. The girl gazed up at the Goblin King, and her eyes widened in shock to see him smiling fully without restraint. He rushed forward leaving his friends behind to the woman appearing to be between the ages of forty to fifty. Even in her elaborate dress, the woman succeeded in something that resembled a run. When the pair met, Jareth swept the elder woman off her feet to spin her around, just like Crow and had done to Jade earlier that day. The male fae with silver blonde unruly hair remained stern and uninterested.

Jareth placed the woman on her feet as she beamed up at him. The Goblin King turned to the elder male fae and deeply bowed, to receive a nod in return, to be soon followed by a wide smile much like Jareth's.

"Jareth, my boy, how are you doing? It seems like it's been forever since the last time we saw you," and the larger man took the tall Goblin King in a manly embrace.

Jade cocked her head to the side beyond confused.

"Father, Mother, I'm happy to see you! And I've been just fine, how have you been?"

Jade's eyes bugged out at that, as she sputtered for words, till finally she was able to form words into a sentence. "Father, Mother! Jareth, these are you parents!!?"

All eyes turned to Jade in surprise of her sudden outburst. A pink glow covered the human girl's face as she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Small laughter filled the Entrance Hall as all eyes were drawn to an ever blushing Jaden.

"So Jareth, who's this young woman," asked Jareth's mother with her dark ebony hair drawn back in a pile of curls atop her head with her friendly blue eyes. Her face may have been aged, but one could see her face was gorgeous, even with the laugh lines and crow's feet at her eyes. There was even a little grey at the woman's temples.

Jareth let his parents closer as he held out a hand to Jaden, who took it shyly and hesitantly; she was meeting Jareth's parents, she felt as nervous as if she was a girlfriend meeting her guy's parents. "Mother, Father…this is Jaden."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesties," whispered Jade trying to contain her embarrassment as well as her nervousness as she curtsied as she still clung to the platinum blonde's gloved hand.

The couple cheerfully laughed as they took Jade's appearance in. "The pleasure is ours my dear," said Jareth's father with a silky voice and an accent just like Jareth's. His hair was silver and just as unruly as his son's. The elder fae's eyes were a piercing black, but there was a warmth coming from them that Jade had found in the Goblin King's own eyes. He was tall, muscular yet still slim. Jareth was the spitting image of his father, while Zaynon took after their mother.

"Thank you, your majesty," whispered Jade again, as she curtsied once more.

The lady fae laughed cheerfully. "Jareth, she's charming," she exclaimed patting her younger son's arm. "But Jaden, please call me Teara and call my husband Vannor."

"Thank you," breathed Jade in relief. "But you must call me Jade in return."

The married couple laughed cheerfully nodding their agreement.

"Jade," whispered Jareth in her ear, his hot honey breath caressing her neck making her shiver. "You just met the High King and Queen of the whole Underground."

Jade's eye bugged out once more as she gapped at Jareth. "You didn't tell me you were the youngest son of the High King and Queen! You jerk, you should have told me!!"

All broke out in laughter at Jade's surprise and the fact that she had just insult Jareth in front of his parents, who did nothing but nod in agreement. Even Crow and Sheera exchanged glances as their greetings to the High King and his Queen. However, the cheery moment and laughter slowly died away to leave an awkward feeling in the open hall. Jade looked at them all, as they grew grim, and almost appearing angry; the looks were vacant, as smiles fell to frowns. Even the large Entrance Hall seemed to become dimmer and gloomier, but as Jade looked around, she knew it wasn't her imaging it. The giant room of stone was in fact growing darker as a anxious chill of dread went up the young woman's spin like icy claws of a predator..

"Jareth…what's going on" she asked looking into the man's face, but saw nothing in his stone like face. "J-Jareth?"

Without further warning the fae King that held her hand shoved Jade back into the waiting strong arms of the harpy. "Crow, keep Jade by your side," the order came out harsh and demanding.

"Yes my king," answered Crow as he kept the confused Jade by his side.

A whimper came from Teara and Vannor put an arm around his wife's shoulders for comfort. "My dear, maybe you should wait of the meeting to confront him; it's been a while."

"No," came the shaky whimpered answer from the raven haired middle aged woman. "I want to see him now…"

Vannor seemed hesitated in agreeing to his spouse's answer, but nodded his agreement. Leading his wife to the further side of the group, to huddle near the far wall; eyeing his youngest son he nodded. Head held high as any king would he held his shacking wife in the safety of his arms.

"Sheera?" Jareth asked not looking at the fae thief, but kept his eyes on the gate doors across form him.

"Yes?"

"Watch Jaden as well should things get ugly," stated the Goblin King in his silky voice but this time it was hard and emotionless; it scared Jade a little more then she liked to admit.

Still the human girl began to panic as she looked between the other residences of the Grant Entrance Hall. All grim and emotionless, and almost as sad as they were angry, the mortal girl didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. She felt something bad was about to happen, as if something far worse then she had ever seen was about to push open the far double doors.

Something dark and foreboding, the essence of darkness itself engulfed the hall.

"J-Jareth," she whimpered as she held her hand to her chest; her heart feeling as if it was going to burst from her chest from how loud and fast it was bounding. Eyes strained on the silver haired Goblin King, Jade waited for an answer.

He didn't look at her as he spoke, and her heart collapsed in grief; she wanted comfort and he was granting it. "Jade, I don't want you to say a word when he get in here," growled out Jareth in warning, his eyes never leaving the unmoving doors.

Jade still looked at the male fae she admired. "He? Who's he-" Jade cut herself off as pure darkness came crashing down on her, so her breath came out in a harsh whoosh of air, and the answer came instantly. Her eyes grew wide as nervous panic was replaced with fearful dread. "Zaynon," she gasped in a whisper her knees buckling under her at the realization and Crow caught her before she could reach the ground.

"Zaynon," she whispered again as Crow forced her to his side and on her feet. "Zaynon is here…" and as the words left her pale lips, the gate doors crashed open as the sound of them hitting the wall echoed through the hall.

There standing proud and strong, a companioned by two others as clouds of dark vapor flowed about them. This was none other then Zaynon, the Dark King himself making his appearance.

A/N: sorry it took me so long to type this chapter; my motivation to type was lacking. Not that I won't continue this story I just found my will to write not coming to me. but now here it is, the next update! Hope u enjoy it and hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!

IT'S A WHOLE FAMILY REUNION!!!!

Not a very happy one no doubt, but wait for what happens next!!!

Cheers,

BLAZE


	13. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I like so many other authors of fanfiction must say that we have to ownership over the fandom in which we write about….AND I HATE IT!!!!! WHO ELSE DOES!!!?

**Last Time:**

Jade still looked at the male fae she admired. "He? Who's he-" Jade cut herself off as pure darkness came crashing down on her, so her breath came out in a harsh whoosh of air, and the answer came instantly. Her eyes grew wide as nervous panic was replaced with fearful dread. "Zaynon," she gasped in a whisper her knees buckling under her at the realization and Crow caught her before she could reach the ground.

"Zaynon," she whispered again as Crow forced her to his side and on her feet. "Zaynon is here…" and as the words left her pale lips, the gate doors crashed open as the sound of them hitting the wall echoed through the hall.

There standing proud and strong, a companioned by two others as clouds of dark vapor flowed about them. This was none other then Zaynon, the Dark King himself making his appearance.

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 13- Family Reunion**

That evil grin was plastered across his handsome yet fearful face. The mane of ebony tresses was unbound to flow down the fae's back. There was not a single breath of a breeze, but still Zaynon's hair floated around him as did his dark traveling clock. The dark king was garbed in of course black, all black leather. It clung to his frame like a second skin as he dark haunting powers did the same.

Jade was trembling in her place, as her green eyes were wide with dread and fear. She would have bolted from the room to lock herself in her bedchamber. However, mortal girl was too afraid to move for fear of drawing unwanted attention to herself. And that was the last thing the young woman wanted; to have those cold amber eyes burrowing into her very soul and stripping her bare. But building what courage she could, Jade snuffed out her whimpers as she huddled closer to Crow. The harpy male remained starring forward, but touch Jade's hand ever so slightly.

Zaynon strode forward with his long muscular legs that flexed underneath the layer of tight leather. He came to a stop before the stern Goblin King; a cold sneer spread on the Lord of Darkness's face. "Jareth," he growled out to his younger brother.

"Zaynon," Jareth said calmly but with venom lacing the despised name.

The dark man's grin broadened as harsh gold clashed with unyielding blue and black. The brothers were the spitting image of each other; it was freaky. Jade had to fight the memory of the Dark Lord every time she looked at Jareth. The raven haired human remembered it was said the King of Goblins was cruel and harsh when crossed; she knew all to well. Zaynon on the other hand was a far different matter. He was evil incarnate with no need of motivation to be cruel and merciless. The banished Dark Prince put new meaning to the word brutality.

Zaynon motioned to the individuals at his right and left. "Goblin King, I believe you've met Kraven and Axel?" The dark haired fae just stared back at Jareth as he ignored the others as if they didn't even exist.

Jareth snarled but nodded every so slightly. "I do believe I have."

Jade could just hear the silver haired fae barking out _"Fucking pleasantries can go to hell!" _within his head. The humorous thought of Jareth swearing put Jade a little more at ease, but still she was trembled. Still she tore her eyes from the dark fae to gaze at his dominating companions.

Facing Sheera with a malevolent sneer was a male fae with short hair while the bangs remained long and covering his right eye. Odd enough was the hair cut, but as well as the color; the top layer of hair was pitch black, while underneath was a mix of red and orange giving the impression of fire. His obsidian eyes seemed to be bottomless and soulless, making the young Jade shiver. Turning her emerald gaze to the man before Crow, the air in her lungs froze in her chest. The evil dark creature before her was none other then a harpy as well. Worse yet, he was almost a replica of Crow. The difference thought, was this new harpy's had keen ruby eyes. Jade sharply gasped in fear; in the crimson depths of those eyes she found a soul screaming for blood and war. Jaden never felt herself become as pale as a sheet of paper.

However, Jade's fearful gasp was enough to draw the ruby eyed harpy's attention to her. Scarlet pools like blood burrowed down on her with a lustful gaze for blood, anyone's blood. A sinister smirk spread across the Crow look-alike.

"Yours young Crow," inquired the harpy.

Crow stiffened and unfurled his inky black wing to eclipse Jade from view. "Keep your blood stained hands to yourself Kraven," seethed the younger harpy male as he spat out the name.

Kraven only let a small evil chuckle rattle his chest as he sneered at Crow. "But my dear little brother, you don't want me to rip your arm off like I did your wing, do you?"

Jade looked up at her guard with sympathy in her bright pools of green. She saw him clench his jaw and his hands balled into fists. Crow, the patient and perverted Crow was fighting the urge to fling out a fist and punch the mocking harpy. Jade knew she could grant little comfort for her friend, but she placed a hand on his shoulder none the less and happily felt him relax.

The short conversation however, had gained Zaynon's attention.

"What is it Kraven?"

Kraven huffed fluffing his dark obsidian wings adorned his back. "Just a human wench mi'lord."

Jaden snarled at the insult and threw caution into the wind in that instant. Spreading some flight wings carefully, Jade glared at the other harpy. "Watch the insults bub, or you'll be the one with one less wing, or two for that matter."

Crow used his arm to shove the teen behind him while through her a warning glare over his shoulder. Jade only gave her friend an innocent apologetic smile.

Zaynon contemplating the presence of just any mortal girl being in the Underground, he raised a dark brow at Jareth; who remained passive as possible. "A human girl…is that right?" smirked the dark foreboding fae. "She wouldn't go by the name of Jaden, would she?"

Hearing her full name leaving Zaynon's lips fear gripped every fiber of her being. Whipping around skirt held up Jade bolted for the stairs at her back, all she wanted was to leave the dark filled room. Yet for Jaden, it wasn't as easy as she had thought.

With a sudden surprised squeal Jade was grabbed around the waist and felt her back hit a strong chest of iron, incased by leather. _"Leather!"_ screamed her mind. _"Don't look Jade, don't look,"_ she told herself, but still she looked up and over her shoulder.

Molten gold eyes, diamond hard and just as cold burrowed into Jade's shock filled eyes. Upon seeing Zaynon's face so close, she remembered the kiss he gave as well as took. As fearful as she was anger swelled in her chest; fire burned in her veins at the memory. A snarl crossed the human girl's face as she her struggles were fought against the relentless iron grip. Even as she struggled for freedom, Jade noticed that as she was held against the dark prince's chest, her struggles were further subdued by the bellowing cape.

The clock stroked her bare arms with a soft misty caress. Like a heavy fog clinging to a wander's skin. A heavy and suffocating fog, with an eerie presence of darkness dwelling within it; was waiting till terror grips you and never let's go. Something you couldn't get away from, no matter how far or fast you ran.

"Let me go!" cried Jade, her ire and distress lacing her words as she continued to struggle. She was never afraid of anything before, but when it came to the Dark King, all she felt was fear; overwhelming fear that would swallow her and keep her there forever. All Jade wanted into those frightening moments were comfort; warm comfort and security of an embrace of one strong man.

"JARETH!!!" she screamed.

And then he was there, fighting off the darkness swirling around Jade's mind waiting to devour her with the simple vibrations of his voice. "Let her go Zaynon!!"

Lifting her head and raising her bright green eyes, Jade's fearful spheres met the blue and black of the Goblin King. "Jareth…" she murmured as her body became slack and motionless.

Zaynon glared daggers at his younger brother. "Why should I little brother?!" And with a quick jerk the Dark Prince forced Jaden closer to his body, while a cry of surprise and fright left her pale lips.

Jareth glared fire and daggers as his elder sibling. "You are on my land, within my home and the Lady that I am courting hostage in your arms. I think it would be wise to release her; the High King and Queen don't take kindly to having their future daughter-in-law being manhandled."

Jade straight at Jareth with surprise and uncertainty in her emerald gaze; the Goblin King had called her the _"Lady that I am courting"_. Jareth had always been a mystery and a puzzle unable to be solved, and now he was even more so to Jade. _"Why did he call me that?"_She asked herself, her gaze never leaving his gorgeous face.

"Is that so?" snarled Zaynon with venom dripping form his mouth. Angry amber eyes finally turned to the married couple standing off to the side. The Lord of Darkness pierced the couple with a glare, to only have Vannor glare back while holding his distressed wife close. "Father…mother…" hissed out the dark fae.

"You are no son of mine, Zaynon," seethed Vannor, his face emotionless other then the burning rage in his black eyes. "Release the young maiden, now."

Zaynon snarled, flashing pearly white fangs as his molten eyes shimmered with pent up wrath. With a growl of frustration, to Jade's surprise she was shoved away like an unwanted toy. Tumbling over both skirt and feet, Jade finally felt warm and strong arms catch her and wrap her in a blanket of security. Looking up, the young mortal woman found Jareth peering down at her with concern deep within his mismatched eyes.

"You alright?"

"I am now," answered Jaden with a nod as she remained clinging to the Goblin King. "Just a little shaken up is all."

A chuckle of malevolent intent chilled the air and gripped Jade with icy fingers; she whimpered awaiting the beautiful yet cruel voice.

"If I only shook you up, then I'll have to try harder next time."

Then before Jaden's eyes as she clung to the warmth the silver haired fae gave off, she saw them. Sheera, Crow, and even Jareth's parents were there standing before her; defending her, as Jareth hugged her closer. It surprised her greatly to see so many coming to her defense.

"You will not lay a finger on Jade," seethed Sheera as she brandished a sword at the Dark Lord. The dark fae just raised a brow. "You'll get to Jaden over my dead body!!"  
A sinister snicker rumbled through the air as the oddly haired man stepped forward with long daggers in both gloved hands. "That can be arranged, wench!"

Crow snarled as he took a few steps forward to have the fae thief at his back. "You'll go through me first, fire-sprit!"

"Then that means I can take that other wing of yours," smirked Kraven. "Brother."

Crow said nothing, just spat fire at his brother with his molten gold gaze, while glossy black wings ruffled in pent up ire.

The young teen found herself awed at how many rivalries flaring and sparking with tension; it could be felt in the motionless air. Jade felt so out of place, yet said as well. She was the cause of all of the confrontation, yet they protected her without hesitation. Looking to the High King and his lady, she searched for guidance, but was shocked to find that they had taken their place at the front.

"Vannor…Terra…" whispered Jade.

The father of the Goblin King stepped up to his banished son; they sized each other up while flashing glares at each other. "Zaynon…you show any violence here, and I'll personally see to it that your immunity of the council is stripped and let your enemies tare you apart."

The elder son snarled as his he became livid with the elder fae's threat, but he leashed his temper surprisingly. With a curt stiff bow Zaynon answered. "Very well my king," he raised his head and the King of Darkness let his relentless gaze pierce of the group till it lad itself upon Jade in Jareth's arms. "Till the council then," and the trio of dark creatures disappeared in a misty cloud of inky blackness.

Jaden could suppress the shiver that crawled up her spine from the look she received from Zaynon. It gave a message that would no doubt be carried out. _"You're mine!"_

Vannor as well as the rest turned to the still shaken young girl as she clung to her fae protector. "If he bothers you again my dear, do not hesitate to tell Jareth or I; we will take care of him."

"Don't leave me out of this," pouted Crow as he crossed his arm over his clothed chest. "I got a debt to give the bastard Kraven that needs to be taken care of."

Sheera shockingly laid a hand on the handsome harpy's shoulder. "We know Crow; we know,' she whispered with encouragement in her soft words. "We all have unfinished business we need to take care of."

Everyone glanced at Jareth who remained as stern and expressionless as always. The awkwardness in the air however, was like a tickle of a feather, slight and irritating on Jade's skin.

"Sooo…" droned out the raven haired girl trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "To the council then?"

"Yes," spoke Terra with surprising strength. The High Queen hadn't uttered a single word to her eldest son, but the look in her azure eyes was one of being deeply troubled and depressed. "The council will be held in an hour or so; we have things to take care of before then."

Jade stepped away from the platinum blonde that held her to go to the troubled Terra. However, Jareth's grip on her remained strong and prevented her from going to his mother. Looking up at the fae King with a questioning look, he shook his head.

"I need to speak with you."

"…okay," shrugged Jade; she was trying to shrug off the feeling of helplessness Zaynon had put her in, but that proved fruitless. Nothing she did convinced her that everything was alright; Zaynon, the Dark King was in the same castle and who knows how far from her room he was.

"Alone," Jareth said shacking Jade from her thoughts with the harsh undertone the King of Goblins spoke in. The mortal just nodded know it better to submit then fight when it came to Jareth, whether or not if she had a choice in the matter.

Taking Jade one more securely around the waist, vanished without a trace; only a patch of glitter a reminder of their departure. The group left behind looked amongst themselves perplexed. Sheera looked at Crow, who looked right back as they shared a look. Jareth's parents caught the look and grew confused.

"What's is it?" inquired Terra.

Raising their hand, the pair had three finger held up, as if they were counting. "Three," spoke the thief and harpy in unison. "Two…One…"

"WHAAAAAAT!!!!!?" Shrieked out a female voice, so that it rang out through the whole Goblin Castle and reached all the residence's ears.

"Good lord," gapped Vannor looking about at the ceiling as if his dark orbs could find the screeching girl. "That girl's got a pair of lungs on her, that's for sure."

The thief and harpy nodded several times in unison, agreeing without hesitation.

Terra grinned up at her husband with glee. "Looks like Jareth's going to have his hand fulls with this one."

Vannor chuckled, a masculine sound rumbling through the Grand Hall as he led his beloved wife to their rooms. "Yes indeed; it looks like our young Jareth as finally met his match."

Crow and Sheera followed behind trying to smoother their laughter, but still the sounds of mirth burst forth to bounce off the stone walls.

-O-

"You got to be kidding me!?" gapped Jade, more frustrated with the silver haired fae then she ever remembered. "When did I become you intended, **Your Highness**!?"

Jareth wanted to groan noticing the sarcasm Jade had spoke his title with. He had enough on his plate already, he didn't need Jade's temper to be the sugar topping. He refrained from groaning however, Goblin Kings don't groan, especially in front of a female of any race. "When Zaynon had you in his arms, I thought of the first thing that would make him let go."

Jade looked up from where she sat atop the foot of Jareth's bed; her eyes burned with ire. "That's what you came up with! And besides that, why is he even here anyway!?!"

"He's the Lord of Dagon, the Land of Shadows, and the Realm of Evil. King of everything dark and sinful, and being king, he is part of the High Court."

Green eyes stared on in confusion. "I thought he was stripped of his royal power and became the Dark Fae. You said it was degrading to be announced as the Lord/King of Darkness."

Stopping his anxious pacing Jareth turned to an immobile Jaden and nodded. "There is no greater shame then being proclaimed the ruler of Dagon."

The raven sighed. "He shouldn't be here then…" she whispered as she placed her chin in her fist, her eyes starring intently at the floor.

The Goblin King saw the tress burdening the seemly fragile human girl, with the urge to comfort her, Jareth stood before her in two large strides. Taking her face between his gloved hands Jareth turned Jade's to look up at his.

"I can't agree with you more Jaden, but what's done is done. He is the reason we are having this meeting as well; he's the cause of the imbalance of power." Still seeing the troubled look in the green pools, the fae king kneeled before the young dazzling maiden. "He will not touch you Jaden. If I have to guard your chamber door myself, I will."

To Jareth's surprise, Jade gave him a full lovely smile. "I trust you Jareth; I know you'd do anything to keep me safe," she giggled a little and Jareth let his gloved hands fall to Jade's side, flat upon the bed's blankets; he was obviously confused, so Jade choose to enlighten him. "Your comment of me being your courted female is proof of that."

Jareth gave a small chuckle as he took to his feet once more. "Indeed Lady Jaden," he said with a smirk. "But there's two benefits to this outcome."

"Oh really?" inquired the young girl with a cocked brow as she starred straight at the tall dominating male. "And what would those two reasons be?"

Bending gracefully at the waist, Jareth made sure he was eye level with the young maiden sitting calmly atop his bed. Jareth's ice and black eyes starred into Jaden's confused green emerald spheres with strange intensity. Raising a leather gloved hand, the fae king held Jade's face in his one right hand, the thumb stroking the perfectly formed cheekbone.

"Do you remember the kiss he shared?" he asked softly with an oddly affectionate air. Jade's face warmed and glowed with a strong blush as the memory came back to her. The Goblin King grinned from the mere sight and the sheer heat that found its way through his glove.

"I believe that to be a yes?"

Jade blushed further. Averting her eyes to her fingers, she watched as they fumbling with her skirt in nervousness. Once finding her voice, the raven haired teen spoke, but very softly, barely meeting a whisper. "How could I ever forget; it was something I never felt before…"

Jareth smirked and took the anxious nimble fingers in his own hands, and pulled Jade to her feet. "I relieve that moment every minute of the day Jaden." Releasing a hand, the platinum haired fae stroked the midnight black tresses. "You're so fascinating Jade; everything about you fascinates me."

"…Jareth..." breathed Jade with a hint of an uncertain whimper. She was unable to say more; she was melting in the strong arms of the Goblin King. The strong agile hands stroking her length of hair was so calming and peaceful it gave her a fluttering feeling in her heart and stomach.

Jareth drew the still blush Jade closer so she fit to his frame, and so perfectly did she fit. And she never resisted either. He was glad to find that the spitfire he had protected for some months truly accepted him as he was…flaws and all.

"Jaden…I love you…I've watched so long, I can no longer hold myself back."

Jaden starred up in shock. "Jareth…I…I…" she couldn't find words to say.

However, even if she had words to speak they would have been consumed by the passionate kiss that was laid upon her rosy lips. Jaden was shocked beyond al reason, but the way Jareth played his lips over her own made her body go numb and slack. The mortal girl was putty in the great ruler's arms, as the male fae woke fires in her body she never thought existed.

Jareth didn't want to hear her answer, he wanted to feel it. Feel the answer from her lips as they were pressed against his in a dance done through the ages. Slipping a hand around the slim waist of the mortal girl and another to grasp the nap of Jade's neck, Jareth deepened the kiss. Jade answered him without knowledge of doing so, because she kissed Jareth back with the same intensity that he bore down on her.

The Goblin King nibbled at Jade's lower lip with a fang to arouse a moan of pleasure of the young woman. Licking where he had nibbled, Jareth asked for entrance, and he was instantly granted it. They fought each other for dominance even when Jade knew she could never win, she fought anyway; Jareth won in the end of course. In their tumbling dance of passionate kisses and nibbles, they clung to each other till nothing but the clothing they wore separated them.

So engrossed into their kisses, Jade never felt her arms leave the hard iron chest of her fae king to encircle his slim neck, deepening their kiss even further. The Jaden didn't know that she had fisted her slim fingers in the silken mane of silver hair until she pulled slightly had found Jareth giving a manly groan into her mouth.

Jareth however, knew that he meeting would be assembling very soon. The time for such intimate moments would have to come later. The Goblin King had control, but the young woman that clung to him like her life like was driving all notions of responsibility and rationality from his mind. If things went on much longer, Jareth didn't know if he could hold himself back. So reluctantly, the mighty King Jareth backed off slowly, but still remained holding the woman close.

Jade opened her eyes, leaving them half lidded. She appeared to be in a drugged daze, but Jareth was the drug. Her breath came in hollow gasps as she fought to get it back from the king's sudden invasion. The King of Goblins had sucked out every last ounce of her strength, leaving her weak and wanting more. The words of love registered in her mind then.

"Jareth…I…"

"Shh," he whispered placed a finger lightly on her lips. "Your mind may not know if you love me in return, but I know other wise."

Jade just gave him the best confused look she could as she fought to disperse the mists of passion from her mind.

Slacking his grip Jareth let Jade test her footing to see if she had the strength to stand. "I'm afraid my dear, that I must leave you."

"Why so soon?" she asked starring down at her feet that somehow found the strength to hold her numb yet boiling passion filled body.

With a half smirk of amusement Jareth drew the woman in held into an embrace. "I must be there to greet everyone kitten."

Jade nodded as her head rested against Jareth's strong chest; she could feel and hear his heartbeat. Strong and loud, healthy and young; it was this heart that he loved her with, yet she couldn't find the strength or knowledge to answer him. Perhaps the time between the assembling of the council and the ball this evening would give her enough time to reach an answer. The council members were leaving Jade and Princess Krystal to their own supervision; Jade hoped she wouldn't run into her.

Reluctantly releasing Jaden, Jareth smiled down at her with love clearing seen in his eyes; she smiled back. "You're allowed to stay within my chambers if you wish, or return to you own Jaden. You can wonder around at your leisure, except into the council room as you know."

Huffing slightly with hands on her hips Jade growled playfully. "I know that Spiky, so don't worry." Looking around the dark yet slight fengshui (sp?) room, Jade grinned at the Goblin King. "I think I'll stay for a bit, never know what one will find in a fae's bedroom."

Jade blushed instantly as the words left her mouth, and she clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. The words sounded way more perverted out loud then they did in her head.

Jareth let slight mirth grace his face at Jade embarrassment. "Some how, I knew you'd say something like that," Jareth said with a sigh but smiled none the less. "Just don't make a mess, or you'll be the one picking it up."

The teen pouted earning her a burst of silky laughter from the king as he swept down the iron stairway. "Give your brother a tongue lashing for me!!" she yelled after Jareth. Only another burst of silken masculine laughter was the answer that she heard before the chamber door shut.

Still a shiver went up her spin at the thought of Dagon's King; Zaynon. Jade remembered the look he gave her before he vanished in his cloud of darkness. It was a warning look; a look telling Jade that no matter how or where she hid herself, or who protected her, he intended to find her and give her no quarter to his hellish fury. A shiver shook the mortal girl and she hugged herself, wishing for Jareth's warmth. She would never truly feel safe from the demon fae's clawed clutches while he resided in Goblin Castle, she just felt even more trapped.

"Stay safe Jareth," she whispered as she walked to the balcony and looked over the vast Labyrinth.

A storm burrowed on the horizon, a grey-black color, while carrying with it heavy rains and the electric charges of blue lightning. Already the storm front had hit the Goblin Castle. The building wind pulled at Jade's inky black mane and crimson dress as she stood out in the open, unsheltered upon the King's balcony. The storm facing her was so much like the one that was blowing on her balcony windows when Zaynon had appeared kidnapping her. The thunderstorm raging toward her was no different then her last, and it indeed had the Dark Lord's power written all over it.

Hugging herself tighter against the blistering winds Jade gazed down to the maze once more. Even the Labyrinth seemed restless as the wind blew through its constant twists and turns; it wasn't just Jade that felt restless and anxious. "None of this seems right…something's wrong…."

A/N: YEA ITS DONE!!! sry to those that have been looking forward to this chapter. I had less time then I expected to work on it. but here it is and I hope it makes up for the wait! the next chapter is the council chapter and I think this one is going to be a little bit more difficult. Political things involve and I'm not a very politically active person (sigh) but it should be toooooo long. Course I have a fanfic contest among my friends, so I'll be working on that too. (deeply sighs) I can barely write two at once! How can I put another three in there, even if they are one shot!!!? HAAA THE HORROR!!!

Cheers………BLAZE out


	14. Threats of a King

Disclaimer: this crap is gets annoying after a while….i don't own Labyrinth or Jareth, blah…blah…blaaaah

A/N: ignore the stupid lines pls; my computer decided it wanted to be an ass for the day…DUMB COMPUTER!

**Last Time:**

"Stay safe Jareth," she whispered as she walked to the balcony and looked over the vast Labyrinth.

A storm burrowed on the horizon, a grey-black color, while carrying with it heavy rains and the electric charges of blue lightning. Already the storm front had hit the Goblin Castle. The building wind pulled at Jade's inky black mane and crimson dress as she stood out in the open, unsheltered upon the King's balcony. The storm facing her was so much like the one that was blowing on her balcony windows when Zaynon had appeared kidnapping her. The thunderstorm raging toward her was no different then her last, and it indeed had the Dark Lord's power written all over it.

Hugging herself tighter against the blistering winds Jade gazed down to the maze once more. Even the Labyrinth seemed restless as the wind blew through its constant twists and turns; it wasn't just Jade that felt restless and anxious. "None of this seems right…something's wrong…."

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 14- Threats of a King**

Before the heavy wood double doors to the council chamber, Jareth stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He lined against the cold stone wall while he waited for his guest to show; they were abnormally late. Yet the Goblin King's joy overcame his impatience.

Jaden may not have outwardly spoken her love for him; the young mortal girl had no need for words. The way her lips and answered to his own, the way she had molded herself to his frame, and became the womanly goo all women became when in the presence of their beloved. It wasn't unacquainted love like it had been with Sarah Williams. Young, gorgeous, fiery Jaden returned the feelings Jareth had given her. She may not have said the words, _'I love you'_, but in her heart she knew the answer to that, and Jareth did as well, all he had to do was wait.

The repeat of the kiss that was played out in his bedchambers continually ran through the King of Goblin's head, meaning he was not attentive with his surroundings.

"Jareth!" cried out a jovial voice and the owner of said voice attached themselves to the oblivious Goblin King's chest.

The majestic fae sighed down at the figure attached to him. "Uriel, we are in public; such actions are inappropriate and unnecessary." "But Jareth," pouted the young elf king. "The thought that you would be courting that obnoxious girl made me anxious! I couldn't get even a simple nap!"

The vein in Jareth's temple pulsed as he withheld his temper. "Uriel, that obnoxious girl is indeed my courted female. So my friend, please show her the proper respect."

Tear built in Uriel's eyes as he stared up at his close friend devastated. "Say it isn't so!" pleased the evergreen eyed elf.

"It is so."

Uriel burst forth a mournful flood of tears just as his twin sister came to a stop just behind. Arianna had an irritated look in her dark orbs as she watched her brother's blubbering. She knew it to be just an act to get attention from the normally cold Jareth, and he usually got it, but not this time.

Arianna sneered at her brother's back. "He at it again then?"

"I'm afraid so," answered the silver haired fae.

Groaning, the noble elfen lady picked Uriel up by the back of collar and haled the young man through the council doors. Jareth laughed as he watched the siblings disappear behind the chamber doors. Soon other followed suit; grogginess in their faces, but aware none the less. Some rulers spoke to Jareth as he greeted the, others just gave a respectable nod and vanished behind the double doors. The rulers from Asbar however, wished to say a little more as they stopped before Jareth.

The King of Asbar bowed slightly. "I wish to apologize for my daughter's behavior earlier this evening."

Jareth regarded the lavishly dressed man with partial interest. "I hope she doesn't plan on having any more dramatic outbursts Garth."

The queen behind her husband huffed. "Krystal is a good girl! She just assumed by the way that girl was dressed and mortal no less that she was a servant."

"That mortal Iziyo is a guest like the rest of you," growled Jareth in warning and watched as the Asbar Queen drew back frightened.

Garth stumbled over his tongue as he fought to phrase a polite apology. "Y-Yes, we deeply regret this mishap, so please accept our apology Jareth; we meant no offense."

The Goblin King mentally sighed growing tired of the awkward conversation. "I except you apology, but to truly feel at ease, I suggest you take your apology to the Lady Jaden."

The King and Queen of Asbar gave nervous smiles before stepping into the chamber behind him. As the heavy doors silently shut, there were more individuals standing before King Jareth. Cracking open a black eye, the silver haired fae found his parents grinning at him.

"What?"

The High Queen's grin only widened. "How did it go? " she asked in just a cheery voice that it made her youngest son nervous.

Jareth cocked his head to the side beyond just merely confused. "How did what go?"

Vannor stepped forward and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Glad to see you finally growing up my boy!"

"…Glad…" droned out the King of Goblins getting more annoyed by his parent's indirect questioning and commenting. "About what?"

Terra smiled hugging her boy. "When can I start planning the wedding!?"

"What!?" gapped Jareth at his mother. "What wedding mother; who's wedding for that matter!" Jareth looked to his fall for help but found nothing but the innocently grinning face he had inherited. "Neither of you are making any sense! What wedding!?"

"Yours silly," laughed the High Queen of the Underground, her years no longer showing in her moment of happiness. "You and young Jaden's of course, who else is courting another!"

Jareth groaned sagging against the cold stone wall; it was refreshing. "Mother…Father…Jade doesn't completely understand what's going on. I told my feelings for her, but she didn't literally speck her feelings with words. Its too soon for her; Jade is still young, she needs time."

Vannor and Terra's smiles turned into hurt frowns.

Jareth sighed. "I told Zaynon I was courting Jade to keep him from her."

Silver haired elder man laid a strong hand upon the young fae's shoulder. "You did it to protect her, did you not?" The son of the High King just nodded his answer. "Then your intentions are good, you just have to wait for her answer."

"Did you tell Jade of the terms should she become your bride?" inquired Terra.

The Goblin King shook his head, as a heavy sigh left him.

Both parents grew stern as they took in their son's hunched shoulders and bowed head. Jareth was ashamed that he hadn't uttered a word to the young raven haired girl about a fae/mortal union. For the courting and wedding ceremony was far harsher for the mortal then need be. Yet Jareth hadn't uttered a word; to fearful or proud to let Jaden have the full understanding of the situation. However, pride or fear didn't matter, every mortal had to understanding what they were leaving behind when courting or marring a fae.

"You'll speck to Lady Jaden as soon as you can," stated a stern king, hands clasped behind the small of his back. "If you love this girl, then you will tell her." It was a direct order from the High King to a lower noble as well as father to son; it was an order meant to be obeyed.

Terra as welld nodded agreeing with her spouse. "You will King Jareth, or your courting of the young girl will come to an abrupt halt."

Bowing deeply at the waist, head lowered Jareth showed due respect. "As my majesties command; when I have the time I will speak with Lady Jaden."

"As soon as possible," stated the rulers of the Underground in unison; stern yet sincere.

"Yes."

Nodding shortly the couple proceeded into the council chamber that lurked behind closed doors. Jareth remained bent at the waist till the heavy doors clicked shut. He only let a deep stressful sigh leave him then.

"Such a deep sigh little brother. I do hope you're not under to much tress," echoed a sneering voice. "Pathetic!"

The King of Goblin's eye shot up to the figure standing before him with a smug countenance. A sinister and merciless glare was direct at the dark figure.

Zaynon half-smirked unfazed. "Such a strong glare Jareth, don't break anything. Don't want that pretty face to become disfigured." Kraven and Axel chuckled evilly in the background from where they stood at their King's back.

Jareth rose from his bow to stand tall and strong. "Learn more respect Zaynon, or I'll be the one disfiguring that face of yours. Course, I could always kill you and save us all some trouble."

The Dark King smirked with sinister intent as he took a half step forward to stand toe to toe with Jareth. "Such strong threats brother, but can you really go through with them?" Zaynon grinned flashing ivory fangs as golden eyes sparkled with a devilish mischief. "Even when faced with a death or death of family, can you really kill me little Jareth? Your only, beloved elder brother?"

Jaw clenched and vein pulsing at his temple, Jareth said nothing.

"I didn't think so," smiled the Lord of Dagon triumphantly. "How about little, fragile, mortal Jade? Could you kill for her?" Zaynon saw as his younger brother tensed and chuckled. She would be the perfect treat to tangle under your nose till you went made with the fact that you could do nothing to help her at all." The harpy and fae smirked cracking knuckles as their eyes cried for blood. "You can't protect her from me Jareth, you're to weak and pathetic to do anything! I'll send you what left of her after I'm through with her."

Something snapped then within the silver haired fae's head. So many images of an innocent young girl bloodied and mangled by harsh abuse and use at the hand of one man. His face so like his own, only darker and more malevolent. Jareth was strong enough to save Jaden from a fade so many other had died from; Jareth would save her from that fate even if it cost him is life.

His hand shot out of its own accord, and gripped the front of Zaynon's shirt front and brought him closer. "Touch Jaden," seethed Jareth with more ire then he knew he had. "And I'll give you the same treatment that you've given to all those other innocent girls!!"

Zaynon only smirked devilishly.

Jareth snarled back with the viciousness that was unmatched. "Harm my intended and I'll make you wish you never betrayed our father!!!"

"Very well," whispered back the dark prince sighing as admitting defeat, when he clearly was not. "My brother."

The Goblin King growled and flash his own fangs. "I have no brother Zaynon, remember that well."

Pulling himself from the irate fae's grasp, Zaynon dusted himself off as if nothing had happened. "That's what the court says, but our blood says different," he turned to his companions with a stern expression. "Come on," and they followed their king into the chamber that immediately became hushed and uncomfortably quiet.

Jareth left in the hall, struggled for his self-control. His rage was so close to becoming chaotic; a rampage that would never end. Jade's serene face and smile flashed in his mind to be replaced by a horrific image of her face splattered with her own blood. Her once gorgeous honest eyes, turned to unseeing eyes glazed with death. The Goblin King's wrath vibrated the walls with an eerie thrum, to buzz in everyone's ears. Yet joining that gentle thrum was a gentle entity; strong, yet surprisingly caring ebbed away the nearly unleashed ire.

"Jaden," whispered Jareth in a sigh. "I will protect you even if it casts me my life."

In his time of need he heard the soft music sound of Jade's voice whispering encouragement; whispering three little words that rang in his skull and in the grey stone of Goblin Castle.

"_Stay safe Jareth…"_

It brought a smile to the troubled King's face. Collecting himself, Jareth pushed wide the council doors and made his entrance. The Council of Kings had finally begun.

**3 hours later:**

Jareth inwardly sighed as he massaged his throbbing temples. It had taken three painstakingly long hours to clear up and report minor instances in the realms. Whether it was territory squabbles, nearing threats from some magical clan of people, tax raises to pay off the territory's debts, and always the subject of increasing the weaponry and men at arms. Yet every request had to be approved by the High King and High Queen, they were the supreme rulers of the Underground and they oversaw all the territories and realms. Should anything illegal among the laws of the fae and not agreed to by the rulers of the Underground would be considered treason. And that was the cause of the abnormally early assembly of the Council of Kings.

Sighing again Jareth lowered his hands to lace them together to prop up his chin. "Now that the minor issues have been discussed and decided," he said as his voice slowly became colder and harsher. "On to the more important topic at hand…" Looking to Zaynon, who sat clear across the oval table from Jareth, the younger brother glared. "King Zaynon, please indulge the Council of you ambitions for war."

Zaynon grinned as he placed his booted feet atop the darkly finished ash table. "Gladly King Jareth!"

King Jareth just gave the Dark King a dark glare.

The King of Darkness chuckled. "I'm planning to take over the whole Underground and fill it with all my dark glory as possible."

"That's blasphemy!" roared Claymore leaping to his feet, causing his chair to clatter to the floor. "You don't have the power to do such! Even if you did have that kind of power…DO YOU THINK WE WOULD STAND IDLY BY AND LET YOU DO IT!!!!!?"

Zaynon smirked, his molten eyes shimmering. Bowing his head, the Dark Lord sighed. "I don't have the very that I need to accomplish such a feat my dear King Claymore…" Rising his eyes to Jareth and his parents beside him, Zaynon grinned malevolently. "But once she is in my possession, all of you will feel my wrath."

"She won't corroborate with you Zaynon, she's too pure for the likes of you," seethed the King of Goblins with his fists clenched atop the table. "You will not have her."

"On the contrary Jareth, I will have her and corrupt her right before your very eyes in the worst and best possible ways."

Jareth surged to his feet, magic crackling about his frame like captured lightning. Jareth's icy black stare burrowing into his brother's laughing golden ones. The magic convulsing around the silver haired fae's body grew to the terrifying point where the water glasses upon the table shattered into tiny sparkling shards. Silence took over the room and the only sound heard was the _drip, drip_ sound of the spilt water hitting the stone floor. The mixed wrath of both unbelievably strong brothers was far worse then just one and no one choose to break the hushed silence gripping the council chamber.

Narrowed mismatched eyes stared unflinching at Zaynon. "I won't let you have her Zaynon. Over my dead body will you lay a finger on her! "

"I couldn't have it any other way," answered the elder dark haired sibling as he too took to his feet.

"Enough you two," roared Vannor as his voice rattled the window frames. "This is a council meeting, not a brawling tavern!" Black eyes pierced the Dark King where he stood. "If you plan on waging war on all of us, you will be destroyed beyond reckoning."

"Oh really your Majesty, I don't think you really know what's going on here."

Vannor growled rising from his high back chair with animalistic grace. "Then pray tell me Zaynon, I'm dying from the suspense." New liquid lightning added to the tension in the room. The built up magic was so strong that it could be seen in surging waves of electricity.

Zaynon grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ask your beloved son, King Vannor."

All shocked eyes turned to Jareth with racing thoughts and unasked questions. The residence of the room watched the family feud unfold before their very fear filled eyes, as the dark and lightning like magic collided in the motionless air. Crackling and sparking over their skin and their own magic reserves. It was indeed a frightening sight to see the three strongest fae males in history face off. Yet the fact that nothing was absolute was more discomforting then the raging imbalance of darkness and electricity.

"What's he talking about Jareth," whispered Terra trying to keep herself from shacking like a leaf it the breeze.

Jareth's eyes narrowed upon his elder brother. "Jade; Zaynon is referring to Jade."

"But she's just a mortal girl," stated Arianna but received no answer; nervous silence just fell about the room. "Isn't she a human?"

"She is," answered Jareth at last; his voice harsh and ice cold.

The dark fae across the table sneered devilishly. "Please continue dear brother. We all are dying to hear what our young Lady Jaden…really is."

Gasps of uncertainty filled the stone room, only to be followed by the eerie silence once more.

Vannor laid a hand on his only son's shoulder. "Tell us Jareth, there's no avoiding it."

With a sigh, the silver haired fae nodded. "You all know the prophecy," stated the blonde fae as he let his eyes wonder over the council members. "The prophecy speaking of the daughter of my Labyrinth."

All nodded, while other gave a small murmur of 'yes'.

Uriel however, scratched his chin in uncertainty. "The one involving a war that could devastate our whole world?"

"They very same," answered Jareth his eyes falling to his balled fists. "The age old prophecy tells us a mortal would be born with the power to destroy or help our world. A mortal born by a mother that had ran and defeated my Labyrinth."

"Sarah Williams?" inquired Ariel as she gripped her hulky husband's hand.

Jareth nodded. "It didn't occur to me that the prophecy was unfolding before my eyes till quite recently."

"You always were blind to the obvious Jareth," chuckled an amused dark fae prince.

Jareth ignored the insult, as his mind became solely focused on the face of a young mortal woman. "When Zaynon kidnapped Jaden from her home Aboveground, it became clearer to me. Yet I wasn't sure till I began to teach Jaden magic." The Goblin King sighed as he sunk into his chair once more. "Her has more power then I ever expected. If she was properly trained, she could destroy my castle with the same amount of effort it takes to wave a finger."

There were no gasps of shock this time, all residence of the room were too horror struck to make a sound. Zaynon however, began laughing hysterically.

"That's great news to me! She has more raw power then I ever expected; such a fascinating creature she is."

Jareth growled at his brother. "My warning still stands Zaynon, don't assume to take it so lightly. I was never one to give just idle threats."

The Lord of Darkness threw his head back, as he brought forth his harsh dark laughter. "Everything has a price little brother. Obstacles only add to the fun; show me what you've got!" And letting his challenge stand, Zaynon turned to the doors to leave, but a nervous cough drew every one's attention.

The cough came from King Garth of Asbar.

"On a lighter note," he began hesitantly as a drop of sweat flowed down his temple. "When will you began courting our daughter Jareth. She is anxiously waiting for your inquiry for courting."

Jareth mentally made a disgusted face as he outwardly sighed. "I will not be pursuing Princess Krystal."

"What!?" gasped Isiyo a hand clasped to her exposed chest in shock. "Why not?! Our beautiful Krystal is the only eligible young lady for you to court! You were given a year to find your own lady to court and you have found none!" Isiyo grew angry as Jareth remained motionless. "You swore to court our daughter should you not find someone else to court; you will keep your word!!"

Jareth sighed as he grew more irritated by the Queen of Asbar. "On the contrary Queen Isiyo, I have found someone to court, and I'm already pursuing her."

"What!?" barked Garth furious. "And who is this lowly girl that you replace our beloved daughter with!?"

No one saw Uriel sink inot his chair out of sheer depression.

Jareth glared at Garth who swallowed nervously. The silver haired son of Vannor mental wondered which parent Krystal got her insulting loose tongue and seeking of drama from, but Jareth found that both parents were to blame for their daughter's spoiled behavior.

"You've already meet that lowly girl, your highness."

Both Isiyo and Garth looked dumbstruck. "Who?" they finally asked in unison, as the couple broke from their shock.

"Jaden."

-O-

Into the ballroom gardens Jaden wondered. For the last two and a half hours, she had confined herself in Jareth's chambers with the hope of not running into Princess Barbie. But after so long Jade soon grew bored within the cold grey walls, so following the beam of light from her ring, Jade found her way to through the maze like halls to the garden. Halting at the terrace, Jaden let her gaze fall upon the silent garden. Tranquil and welcoming even with the storm building in the sky, Jade strolled down the plush and green grassy paths.

Throughout her wondering of the garden Jade grew more and more intrigued with it's brilliance. Flowers of so many kinds grew in the garden; colorful and mysterious the mortal girl looked and examined every one she could find. Some had a mind of their own, and either dodged or welcomed Jaden's hand, while others closed their pedals against the rays of day while others bloomed to it. Wondering further through the winding paths, the raven haired teen found herself in a little alcove clearing in the eat corner of the garden.

Lush green grass grew in the sun and clear up to the lone medium sized tree's trunk. It was a gorgeous tree; white bark resembling that of a white Birch made Jaden smile. The small tree's branches were spread wide like wings, giving the shade to all that were worry. The leaves resembled something like stretched hearts; skinning but heart shaped none the less. The flowers however, were beautiful deep shade of violet. Wide pedals that flowed in the building breeze were accented by the yellow throats with a black center. The flower was as large as Jade's hand as she fingered a velvety soft pedal between her thumb and forefinger.

"So beautiful…" Jade whispered in awe.

"Why thank you!" exclaimed a cheerful feminine voice.

Letting loose a started shriek Jade leapt back, only to have a heel catch the hem of her dress forcing the startled girl to plummet to the ground, flat on her ass.

"Owww," whimpered Jaden rubbing her sore rump. "This is why I hate dresses!!"

"But you look so pretty in a dress though Lady Jaden," chuckled the woman's voice.

The fallen mortal started again looked around for the source of the voice. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" Jade snapped hoping to hide her slight fear.

Another series of womanly chuckles rang out and the leaves of the white Birchish tree shivered, drawing Jade's attention. However, that was short lived as Jade found she snarling at nothing.

"I don't take kindly to being played with!" barked Jade again as she called up her ice laced magic to form a small dagger. "I won't ask again, SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"Such a temper," came the chuckle again. "No wonder his Highness King Jareth likes you so much; such a fiery spirit."

Jade growled; eyes darting to the edges of the clearing as she held her dagger tight in hand.

"Sorry about startling you my dear." No mirth was in the voice this time; it was full of sincere apology. Jade loosened her grip on her weapon, but kept it raised still. "My name is Eskelan, and this is my garden."

Jade furrowed her brows in uncertainty. "I thought this was Jareth's garden?"

The voice huffed annoyingly. "Yes, he says that to everyone, when I'm the one keeping this garden going; the arrogance of the man!"

Jade found herself relaxing her clutch some more and laughing. "Sounds like Jareth." And annoyed huff was the only answer. "Still…" droned the raven haired teen, eyes wondering over the clearing. "Who are you; where are you?"

The invisible woman laughed again. "I'm right in front of you Jaden!"

Jade's gaze instantly went to the small, but gorgeous tree; it shivered again as a small chuckle of mirth filled the air. "You're not…the tree are you, Eskelan?"

"Bingo!"

Jade had the sudden urge to slap her palm against her forehead. "You can't be the tree! That's impossible!!"

"Take nothing for granted my dear girl, anything is possible in the Underground, as well as you know," stated Eskelan matter of factly.

The mortal groaned. "Where have I heard that before…"

"From Jareth no doubt," broke in the mysterious tree.

Jade inwardly sighed. "Yippy, a smartalic tree; just what I need," moaned out Jaden as she vanished her weapon. "So what exactly are you, if you don't mind me asking."

It was Eskelan's turn to sigh; to Jade the tree almost seemed to sag. "I was one an earth nymph, an elemental per say, but I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have. I had thought he had loved me, but in an act of treachery he transformed me into a tree; punishment for falling in love with someone my people already thought unworthy."

Jade rouse finally to her feet as Eskelan's story was briefly told. The sad love story struck a cord in the human girl's heard and she found herself embracing the trunk of the special tree. A single tear left a green eye, to slowly descend down her porcelain cheek.

"I'm sorry Eskelan; no one should be punished for loving someone, especially by the one they loved," whispered Jaden.

"Jaden," droned out the trapped nymph and embraced the mortal in return. "You have no need to apologize of someone else's cruel ways, but it is much appreciated."

Raising her head as if she would be looking into someone's face, Jade was surprised to indeed fin a face sticking out from the tree's trunk. With a gasp of surprise Jaden lurched back as the female figure fully emerged from the tree.

Her skin sp pale, it matched the white of the birch bark. A glossy curtain of hair cascaded down her back in a deep violet hue that matched the gorgeous flowers above Jade's head. The nymph's eyes were a bright sunshine yellow that shine with laughter and joy. Covering her slim frame in a deep green the color of the foliage was sheer gown, much like the one Jade was wearing herself.

"Eskelan?" whispered Jade awed by the woman's flawless beauty and shocked that she appeared whole as is she was the tree no longer.

"It is I, young Jaden," the earth nymph said with a joyous smile. "You truly are a fascinating mystery."

Shacking her head to clear her confusion, Jade spoke hesitantly. "I thought…you were…trapped in the tree!"

Eskelan's smile widened. "I was, till you came along and freed me."

"What you-"

Dizziness hi Jade like a slap across the face. Knees weak and shaking buckled beneath the teen's weight and she found herself on all fours, starring at the ground. Vision unfocused and going in and out, Jade groaned. Her head throbbed like a drum in a High School band, when the drummer had no sense of tempo.

"I don't feel so good…" whimpered the mortal woman-child as nausea took hold of her.

Helping Jade her feet Eskelan, the nature nymph led her to the bass of her tree and laid against he trunk. "That happens when you use so much magic freeing a person from an ancient spell."

"What?"

"Sleep little Jaden, you need to get your strength back," whispered Eskelan as she caressed the flawless fragile mortal girl's cheek. Soon Jade fell into dreamless slumber beneath the shade of the tree, with a guardian nymph watching her.

**-Half hour later-**

"Jaden! Jaden!! Jaden where the hell are you," yelled an annoyed and exhausted Jareth, as he wondered the paths of his garden. "Where is that girl," he muttered under his breath.

"Now Jareth, you better keep your voice down or you'll wake the poor exhausted girl."

Whipping around, fists raised in defense, the King of Goblins took in the odd nymph standing with a hand on her cocked hip. It took a time for Jareth to understand who he was staring at till the woman's chiming laugher filled his ears.

"Eskelan!? How'd you…I thought…you were…tree…trapped…" choppily spoke the king in his perplexed shock.

Eskelan grinned mischievously. "I didn't know you were this articulate Jareth." Jareth glared, the female nymph smiled. "Come on now, but keep quiet, Jaden is resting."

"Why does she need rest," inquired the fae king as he eyed the odd nymph.

The earth nymph threw him a side long glare. "She freed me, or are you too thick to figure that out?"

"I am not thick!" snapped Jareth but soon sobered at the freeing comment. "Jaden fired you, how?"

The earth nymph pushed aside some push and stepped into the small clearing. There, Jareth saw the mortal girl he loved slumbering in peace. Propped up against the tree's trunk, knees bent close to her, was Jade, and she was undoubtedly a sleeping beauty.

"Jaden…" whispered Jareth as he kneeled by her.

Eskelan stopped beside him, her steps slow and graceful. "Tears shed by a stranger can do wonders. She didn't even know she was easily breaking my curse with her boundless magic."

"She's constantly surprising me," whispered Jareth as he ran a knuckled over the maiden's cheek bone.

"She's given me a great gift Your Highness, I must ask you to take care of her. Protect her with your life," Eskelan muttered, sorrow and urgency clear in her voice.

Picking the light weight Jaden into his arms, Jareth rouse to his feet. "You have my word my friend, you can count on me."

The tall nymph female nodded. "Still, don't let Zaynon do to her, what he did to me. He must not corrupt her, or all will be lost."

"My brother," seethed Jareth under his breath. "Will pay for what he did to the woman that loved him with his miserable life." And from the garden the silver haired fae strode, with his intended bridle style in his arms.

The beauty of the garden sighed as she hugged herself against the raising winds f the storm. "Zaynon, my beloved…what happened to you to cause such corruption…what changed you so?"

A/N: YIPPY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! sry that it took so damn long for me to update this story, I've been busy. But I hope that the political stuff is good, not much too it, but yes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope u look forward to the next one!

So cheers,

BLAZE

- REMEMBER THOSE REVIEWS!!


	15. Like An Endless Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth…but I own his brother (evil smirk and malevolent laughter)

**Last Time:**

The tall nymph female nodded. "Still, don't let Zaynon do to her what he did to me. He must not corrupt her, or all will be lost."

"My brother," seethed Jareth under his breath. "Will pay for what he did to the woman that loved him with his miserable life." And from the garden the silver haired fae strode with his intended bridle style in his arms.

Eskelan sighed as she hugged herself. "Zaynon, my beloved…what happened to you to cause such corruption…"

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 15- Like an Endless Dance**

Jade hummed a little tuneless tune as she sat before her vanity. Kira was behind her pinning up Jaden's mass of dark tresses into a beautiful style that the mortal girl assumed was fae. There were no sausage curls for Jaden, her raven hair was put up so it was in a disarrayed fashion, but elegant. Two strands of ebony hung down to curve back up into the rest of Jade's hair; creating loops at her temples. Course it wasn't just her hair that was done up; Jade's lids were painted a violet with black eyeliner (her personal touch).

Jade's dress however, had taken her breath away. When she had woken from her deep sleep, feeling more energized then she had in days, she saw it. Hanging outside her wardrobe it was near black in color in the fire's golden glow. Yet with her rising and walking to it in awe, Jade found it was a dark shade of purple, and not only that, it was also made of smooth and sleek velvet.

"You look gorgeous Jaden," exclaimed Kira as she patted her shoulder notifying the humming girl her job was done. "You'll be the envy of the ball!"

"Thank you Kira," Jade whispered smiling into the mirror even if she really didn't want anyone to be envious of her. "I wouldn't look my best if it wasn't for you."

The young fae maid's cheeks flushed with color. "I doubt that my lady, you are always beautiful."

"Indeed she is," stated a masculine voice from behind the chattering woman.

Both maid and mortal jumped two feet into the air in pure shock. Jade however, being that she was sitting down, almost toppled the bench and herself to the floor. Whipping their eyes about behind them once composed, Kira and Jade found the King of Goblins smirking at them with hidden mirth. Jaden scowled at him, trying to ignore how gorgeous he looked.

Jareth was elaborately dressed in black leather britches, with freshly polished knee high boots. Beneath the black leather tail coat hanging loosely open and lined with the maroon of his country, showed off a white poet shirt. The deep V of the frilly neckline showed off Jareth's well toned and pale chest. Around his neck like always was his emblem in gold, settled against the chest Jade fought to keep from starring at. The silver unruly hair was just as unruly as ever, but this time there was black and maroon running through the silver in small streaks. Jareth, the King of Goblins was simply, but elegantly dressed and he was perfectly poised as she stood there arrogantly with his hands behind his back.

"See something you like my dear," inquired Jareth arrogantly with a smirk on his gorgeous face.

Jade felt her face burn with a blush as she realized she had been starring when she was struggling not to. Huffing and turning her nose into the air the mortal girl composed herself the best she could.

"All I see is a pompous ass that nearly made me fall off my bench when he popped out of nowhere like Genie out of Aladdin!"

"Aladdin?" questioned the fae king cocking his head to the side in confusion at Jaden's mortal analogy.

Sighing the young maiden stood keeping her back to her escort. "It was a movie I watched as a child. A giant blue genie who gives wishes is servant to a thief called Aladdin."

"Ah," stated a now enlightened king as he grinned and bowed deeply at the waist. "Then I hope my lady will accept my deepest apologies?"

Looking over her shoulder at Jareth, Jade gave slightly disgruntled look. "Do I have to?"

Remaining in his deep bow, Jade heard Jareth snicker; she scowled again. "If my lady wishes to attend the ball she will," he threatened. "Course if she wants to remain locked in her room that would work as well." Returning to his full six foot height, Jade could see the mischievous smirk that the Goblin King wore. "Kinda like Cinderella perhaps?"

"Jerk," snapped Jade as turned on her booted feet to stare at him, ignoring the fact that he had just made another Disney reference without knowing it. Her green eyes met the mismatching sphere of Jareth and she mentally sighed feeling her resolve failing. "I forgive you…I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes, guess."

Jareth shook his head enjoying his little spat with his spitfire mortal but they needed to be off or they would be late. "Is she ready Kira?"

Kira nodded while sweetly smiling at the pair. "She'll be the most gorgeous woman there; Lady Jaden will be the envy of the ball as I said earlier." The maid gestured to Jade's hair piled atop her head. "I put her hair up in a traditional fae style with intertwining ribbons the shade of her gown and silver beads as well."

He strode to the slightly blushing mortal girl who had her head bowed politely as well as bashfully. She was an exquisite image of embodied beauty. The deep purple of the gown showed off Jade's flawless porcelain skin where it was exposed from the low and open neck. Jareth found that he had to restrain himself from laying passionate kisses across Jade's neck. The already slim waist was magnified by the purple cloth and the silver ribbons that braided the front of the dress to tie in the back. The bell like skirt flared out, but not to the point where it looked ridiculous like the dresses some of the noble woman wore. Yet through Jareth's examination, he found something was still missing.

Stopping just before her, the silver haired fae placed a flow in the cress where the piled hair met the back of Jade's head. Stepping gracefully back to admire his work, Jareth smiled softly and spoke just as softly.

"Now, she's finished."

Lifting her head, Jade stared at her escort for the evening. The soft sincere smile made nervous butterflies take flight in her stomach. But gaining her composure, Jaden looked into the vanity's polished mirror to see what the youngest son of the High King Vannor had placed in her ebony hair.

There atop her head, off center with her mass of pinned hair was a beautiful flower of deep magenta, with a yellow throat, and as big as her palm. "This is Eskelan's flower isn't it?" She knew it was, but she knew it was polite to ask.

"It is," answered Jareth with a slight nod. "She asked that you wear one of her flowers; it would honor her if you would. Course she was the one that said you would be beyond gorgeous in that shade of purple." Holding out a leather gloved hand Jareth waited for the young woman to take it, and she did instantly. "I have found that I must agree; your beauty is beyond words to express."

Words failed her as Jade stared up into Jareth's transfixing gaze. She could barely breathe let alone speak. Still she felt the warmth in her cheeks as she blushed from the compliment. Jareth smirked down at the speechless girl with a bright blush on her face saying nothing.

"Shall we go then?" and without an answer the King folded Jaden's arm around his and the duo vanished from Jade's chambers to appear just outside a pair of heavy doors the girl knew instantly.

She gawked at them in shock and gulped. Jade's stomach churned in nervousness as her heart fluttered about her chest. What lay beyond those large wooden doors she knew, yet didn't quite know; nobility yes, what they expected of her…not so much. But what truly nerve racked the poor anxious girl was the fact that a certain dark fae king was lurking somewhere within that crowd of people.

"J-Jareth…" Jade stammered as her body shook.

With a steady hand, Jareth stroked Jaden's cheek and Jade found herself immediately calming. "We will be announced, and then proceed through the doors and from there down the stairs to the dance floor."

Jade turned to the fae male at her side. "W-why, I t-though…"

"It is a custom to have the hosting King to lead off the ball."

From the other side of the doors Jade heard her and Jareth's named and titles being announced; she swallowed again, loudly.

"You could have told me that!" she snapped under her breath as the doors opened. Jareth merely shrugged finding it unimportant. "You-" Jade seethed under her breath but was drawn short of her insult as Jareth tugged her forward.

Nervous fear built up in the bottom of Jade's stomach weighing her down. She clutched Jareth's arm till her knuckles were white; Jareth only chuckled at the mortal girl's anxiousness. Course all Jade wanted to do was glare fire at daggers at the male at her side, but kept her face politely passive, masking everything she felt. Emerald eyes wandered over the eerily still and silent crowd that stood about the Ballroom; all eyes on the descending pair. Was it shock of the mortal's almost unnatural beauty that kept words at bay, or the immense power that flowed off the odd yet fascinating couple? What ever it was the crowd was speechless and starred on in awe. Only the sound of the orchestra starting up shook them from their daze.

Jade took a large breath in and let it out slowly to calm her nerves that were near the breaking point. Her anxious eyes were strained on the crimson carpeted steps she descending. Jaden didn't even notice Jareth lean closer to her till his hushed honey scented whispered voice blew in her ear, driving shivers down her spine like padded paws.

"Can you waltz Jaden?" he whispered huskily in the girl's ear.

Jade looked to him and was taken back at how close the fae King's face was to her own. With words escaping her grasp, the young Jade merely nodded as they stopped at the bottom of the steps.

The Goblin King grinned wildly. "Good to know!"

"What you-"

But Jade's question went unfinished as she was swept suddenly into a graceful mind boggling waltz.

A strong gloved hand was at the small of the young girl's back, while the other held her right hand strongly, but gently as well. Swirling around the dance floor Jade knew only the man that held her so securely. She felt the leather beneath her naked fingertips; cool and strong, just like the king beneath it.

Jareth lead the dazed mortal about the floor with a feline grace he alone seemed to possess. His soul-searching blue and black spheres only saw Jade. Her wide green eyes starring up at him knew only him in return. The other residence of the dance hall were immaterial, all that was important, all that was heard was the magical flow of the fae waltz. Jade let herself be lead by the proclaimed cruel and cold Goblin King, but being held in his arms she knew that was only a kingly façade Jareth wore. Her Goblin King was so much more; beneath his foreboding nature, intimidating character, and his malevolent twitch of his lips, Jareth was so much more.

Jade always pondered why her mother would have turned down such a fascinating man. Did she not see the gracious man that King Jareth could be? Could Sarah Williams not see that life with the Goblin King would be far from normal; it was an unordinary life mother and child wanted, couldn't the mother see it? Course if that had happened; Jaden wouldn't be dancing with the man she had fallen for.

With a blissful smile spread across her face Jade rested her head on Jareth's strong warm shoulder, while he led them across the open dance floor.

Jareth grinned down at the girl resting her head on his chest and shoulder, a genuine smile on her face. "Enjoying yourself kitten?"

"Mmm," murmured back the girl as she looked up at her handsome host. "Course I am, I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Indeed you are," grinned back the majestic fae. "But this dance is about over I'm afraid."

"Is it really?" pouted Jaden.

The raven haired mortal saw the slight flicker of mischief in Jareth eyes before it vanished leaving Jade to wonder if she really had seen it. Still though, it was her warning sign, and she had learned to trust her instincts when it involved Jareth and her instincts were telling to hightail it out of there.

Jade opened her mouth to inquire about the strange look, but her words were halted as Jareth maneuvered his hands and dropped the shocked female into a dramatic dip. The music stopped, the murmurs of the bystanders finally became noticed, yet Jade's eyes never left the face smiling down at her with soft affection.

Raising a singly gloved hand above his head, Jareth snapped his leather clad fingers. The loud almost harsh sound reverberated off the thick stone walls, sounding like war drums in the distance. From the doomed ceiling the pure white drapes covering the mural fell. The once pure ivory drapes magically changed into the colors of the Goblin Kingdom; maroon and gold. But that wasn't what had caught the whole room's attention.

There in the mural's center were a empty space had once been, was none other then the mortal girl in the King's arms that very instant. Jade stared wide eyed at it, as her dance partner brought her to her feet. The painting she found, as so realistic that it was freaking; like starring into the ceiling as if it was a mirror. Jaden saw that she sat beneath Eskelan's tree in a deep peaceful slumber, just like she did earlier that day. However, instead of the red dress she wore that day, the shimmering emerald and black lace gown she had worn on her first day in the Underground was the dress she wore. It brought back the memory of the murky dungeon but also the fact that she remember Jareth's face when he saw her in it the first time; Jade found herself unable to resist smiling.

"You like it then?"

Jade tore her eyes from the paint to the creature of such masculine beauty it should be a sin. Without really knowing why, the raven haired young woman laid a delicate hand on Jareth's cheek. "It's gorgeous Jareth, thank you…"

Jareth saw the tears of joy in Jaden's gorgeous bright green eyes, but saw her holding them back; he remembered she was never one to openly cry could she help it. Laying his gloved limb over her naked one, he grinned down at her with swelling pride. How was he so lucky to find such a creature as her?

"Anything for you my dear," he whispered then encircled Jade's slim waist and faced his guests. "Welcome," said Jareth loudly but friendly and politely. "Welcome to my home; I hope you all enjoy the yearly ball this year. So with no further interruptions, let the festivities begin!"

At Jareth's greeting words male fae turned to their partners and swept the woman around the floor. Laughter and talk filled the large ballroom as Jareth led his own dance partner to a secluded nook of cushioned couches and chairs before a blazing fire in a marble hearth. Even before Jade had barely sat down she was pounced upon by the High King Vannor.

"My dear girl I haven't seen a mortal dance so fluidly with a fae waltz before!" he exclaimed with bottled ecstasy.

Jade giggled and blushed as she took the glass of sparkling wine Jareth handed to her. "Thank you very much You Majesty, but your fae waltz isn't much different then our waltz. Given that the music is completely different, but the tempo is no different," Jade said as she grinned politely up at the elder king that seemed still perplexed by her explanation. "And I know how to dance anyway; I'm not unfamiliar with a waltz."

Vannor made an 'O' face as his beloved wife suddenly appeared by his side smiling cheerfully the sitting woman-child.

"You were magnificent child! You'll have all the women envious if you don't already, and all the men begging for a dance!!"

Jade gazed between the three figures standing about her chair in a semi-circle. In her emerald pools there was a nervous panic they all could read. Jaden fumbled for words; her mouth working but no words coming out. Giving up Jade just looked down at the bubbling liquid in her crystal glass; she just gave an annoyed humph.

Jareth chuckled and laid a hand on her pale exposed shoulder. "You can always decline Jaden."

Jade gave another annoyed humph. "Yea, like that will keep you male fae's away. If anything that'll encourage them more; a fae male always likes a challenge." Looking to the males in her presence, Jaden found both Jareth and Vannor grinning mischievously. "Am I wrong,' question Jade as she raised a brow in inquiry.

"Indeed you are my dear kitten," answered Jareth silently grinning with mirth lightly.

Jade groaned and downed the rest of her drink in one swallow and savored how the liquid flowed down her parched throat. "This is all your fault for flouncing me about like some trophy; jerk."

"But such a pretty trophy," smirked the silver haired fae king as he lifted Jade's chin with a long finger.

"Which means Zaynon will never leave me alone," whimpered the mortal girl as she hugged herself against the icy chill and shiver that engulfed her body. "I think I'll refrain from saying his name."

"Wise decision my dear," voice Vannor in a far more serious manner. "They say to say the name is to summon the man."

Jaden shivered anew, but kept her voice strong as she spoke softly. "Sounds just like Jareth; more like brothers then just looks…" At Jade's words the trio of nobles went deadly quit. Looking up from her lap, Jade found all three looking uncomfortable and starring in three different directions. The tension in the air sparked like the flames in the hearth. "My apologies Your Majesties; that was uncalled for…"

Jade starred into her lap knowing perfectly well she had said too much.

Terra turned to her and laid a lace covered hand on her cheek; Jaden saw the tears the High Queen was fighting off. "It is not you who needs to apologize." Jade gave the older fae woman a weak smile, with regret and encouragement in her eyes. "Perhaps that lump of laziness I call a husband would be willing to share a dance with you?"

Vannor whined as he glared at his wife childishly. "I am not a lump of laziness."

Jareth and Terra laughed at that, which led Jade to the conclusion that the High King was in fact a lazy bum. Smiling with hidden mirth Jaden raised herself to her feet.

"Perhaps the High King would grace me with this next dance?" she asked politely as she curtsied.

The silver haired elder fae straightened at the asking after a dance. "Of course dear Lady, I believe the perfect lively dance is about to play. Are you familiar with a folk reel?"

The raven haired maiden gave a panicky shake of the head.

"Fabulous! No time like the present to learn!!" Exclaimed Vannor as he wrapped an arm around Jade's waist, hauling her to the dance floor before protests ever left her mouth.

With a worried glance over her shoulder, Jade gave Jareth a pleading look for assistance, but all she found was a fae male hiding his mirth behind a grin. It was Terra though that was visibly chuckling behind her gloved hand. Jaden gave them both the dirtiest look she could muster, their laughter only became magnified; Terra was in hysterical laughter, while Jareth let loose his charming laughter. Turning once more to where she was being led, the mortal girl exhaled roughly in annyence.

Vannor by her side smirked when a whisper about faes and their annoying sense of humor reached his keen ears. Leading the young lady to the floor with feline grace, the High King placed a hand on Jade's waist, and took the petite hand in his own larger one.

Jade gulped as she saw other couples take up the same pose; stationary as if waiting for a waltz to begin. She looked up at Vannor smiling sheepishly. "Umm…"

"Just follow my lead Jaden," encouraged the man that held her securely in his strong arms.

All the young maiden could do was give a curt nod.

The dance hall burst to life as the jovial music bounced off the stone walls. Vannor, the High King of the Underground spun a bewildered Jaden around in tight graceful and precise circles. Jaden soo fell into the flow of the dance after a few steps, and the stomping of the king's feet which only caused her to turn a shade of crimson. The dance began in a waltz, but soon after about to leading steps of the men, the woman was flung out and spun twice and brought back in. It was fluid, and it was fast. Again and again Jade was swept into the waltzing steps and dizzy spins, however Jade never saw what came next.

Before the mortal knew it, her partner had vanished beneath her hands and she starred at nothing but h dancers around her. Nervous panic bloomed in Jaden's chest; the fact of embarrassing Jareth more then herself driving her panic. Yet all that was swept away by the sudden jerking motion as her feet once more stepped in time with the music. Looking hesitantly up, Jade blushed; the man holding her and staring at her was not Vannor, but a young twin prince from earlier that day.

The deeply tanned young fae male smiled at her. "Lady Jaden."

"Prince Ash?" she inquired softly. The twins were undeniably identical. No visual distinctions separated the two brothers at all. Both had thick black wavy locks, deeply tanned faces and bright pale green eyes that sparkled with youthful mischief. Their wide toothy grins were cute and handsome at once, but like their eyes, were unmistakably the grins of a prankster.

"Prince Scelt actually," he answered politely.

Jade flushed scarlet and murmured a shay apology.

Scelt only smiled that genuine yet pranking grin. "Quite alright my Lady, my own mother has difficulty separating us."

Jaden smiled then, a small sign of laughter in her bright emerald eyes. "So how am I to keep you two apart?" The mortal teen never took notice that the dance had come to an end till Scelt had released her and placed both hands on his hips grinning mirthfully.

"That's an easy one!"

"Yo Scelt, you lucky twerp; you beat me to her!" exclaimed a playful voice.

Jade and Scelt looked behind them and found a devilishly smirking Scelt double. This was Prince Ash, the more reckless, tactless and more blunt brother of the two.

Scelt grinned at his brother. "So I did brother, what you gonna do about it?"

"Beat you to a pulp when we get back to our rooms," declared Prince Ash.

"I have a better idea," chirped up Jaden worried that it would really come to blows. "How about I dance with you next Prince Ash; it would be an honor to dance with you."

Ash let the devilish grin become replaced with a more pleasant and honest smile as he came forward and politely bowed before Jaden. "I do believe the Lady as a point dear brother," calmly spoke Ash as he took up Jade's hand and kissed the back of her knuckles in a charming manner that left her speechless and blushing once more. "But the honor is mine to have; there's not a more gorgeous young maiden here, then yourself."

Jade murmured a bashful thank you and curtsied as Prince Ash of the Red Dessert swept her into a graceful dance of the fae.

The night went on blissfully in the swirl of flailing skirts, intake of sparkling wine and the like, to be finished off with the constant sound of marry making. While in the background the consistent thrum of the falling rain and the rumble of the thunder filled the air. Jaden hadn't had such a brilliant night of excitement and joy before, it was a new experience. In the whirlwind of the ways of the Underground the raven haired Jade found herself loving the place she had come to know. She didn't let the icy death glares originating from Princess Krystal bother her and spoil her mood and happy night. There were more spectacular things to worry about, and Jade found herself staring down at it blissfully.

Jade smiled down at the man that had brought so much to her. Jareth smiled back at her from where he stood speaking with Claymore and another unknown lord. Lifting her glass to her rosy lips, Jade let the soothing liquid cure her parched throat. Draining the last bit that lurked at the crystal's bottom, the mortal let her arm fall back to lie on the marble banister.

"I've hadn't had this much fun in quiet some time, if at all," Jade murmured with a half smile gracing her flawless face.

Crow chuckled at her side; her bodyguard for the evening. "Then you lived a pretty sheltered life then ha?"

"Yea," whispered Jade as her half smile fell to a small frown. "I did, but I'm here now and that's what matters."

"So true," agreed the harpy male as his molten pools roamed over the dancing crowd below him.

It Jade was correct, and she was sure she was, Crow was looking for someone. A certain fae lady dressed in breeches and an embroidered jacket the colors of the Goblin Castle. A certain auburn haired thief that now stood alone, lingering against a pillar as she kept her eyes keenly on her friend and king. Jade watched her harpy friend's shoulder hunch as he stared longingly at Sheera. The lack of movement made the spitfire teen a little more then annoyed; she mentally groaned.

"Go ask her Crow."

Crow turned to the mortal girl at his side with a look both perplexed and anxious. "Ask who?"

Jade inwardly sighed. "Sheera, you bloody idiot! Go ask her do dance; you've been eyeing her all night. I'm sure Jareth wouldn't mind if you two slack off guarding him for a harmless dance."

Crow sighed deeply, his eyes never leaving the unmoving thief. "It's not Jareth we're really guarding tonight…" The harpy turned to his mortal charge and friend. "It's you we're all worrying about."

The mortal turned arrogantly away as she huffed annoyingly. "I can take care of myself I'll have you know. I have learned enough magic to protect myself efficiently."

"Yea well…" droned Crow uncertain not in Jaden's abilities but of a certain someone else's abilities. "When Zaynon is around we don't let our guard down."

Jade let her green eyes wonder and search over the crowd for the dark fae king and prince. "I haven't seen him though…not like I want to however."

"He's here, there's no doubt in my mind; Axel and Kraven as well," sneered out the handsome harpy male as his molten amber eyes narrowed over the busy dance hall. "They wouldn't pass up such an opportunity to waltz around among their enemies, without worrying about whose knife it's gonna be stabbing them in the back."

Seeing her friend's still tense stance Jade sighed once more. "Go dance with her Crow, before I take maters into my own hands." She let the warning hand in the air as she eyed her companion with a critical eye. Jade watched as Crow sputtered protests, but soon a gracious smile showed on his tan and handsome face. "Go get her tiger," smirked Jade as she pushed him to the stairs and watched as he went to Sheera and asked surprisingly politely to dance with Sheera.

The thief looked to be beyond surprised from where Jade stood, but soon with a little red in her cheeks Sheera took the extended hand. Jaden watched from her perch as her friends made their way to the dance floor and was swept away in the music, smiles and laughter.

"Who would have thought those two would be love birds…"

"I could have guessed," echoed a malevolent voice from the shadows behind Jaden. "I am his brother after all."

Spinning around Jade's shocked emerald eyes met sinister bloody pools that were Kraven's eyes. She sneered at the dark harpy with as much hatred and she could muster into a look. "If you were really siblings you'd act like it!"

Kraven stepped further from the shadows to be followed by the fire haired Axel. "Blood sings to blood my dear, whether if laws banish a son doesn't change that the fact that I still exist." The harpy from Hell took a few more steps closer forcing Jade to back into the stone railing. "Zaynon still exists even when his family thinks he doesn't."

Jaden snarled and glared fire and daggers. "Zaynon betrayed his family, just as you had! You both are lucky to be alive, and be happy that your families didn't kill you on the spot!!"

Axel stepped forward as he raised a fist wrapped around a battle ready blade. "Bitch," he seethed.

Kraven threw out his arm to stop his companions advance. "That may be so girl, but we are still alive, so don't forget it." The dark harpy took another step forward so his legs brushed against Jade's skirts as he lined down to her. "Zaynon sends a message Lady: Save me the last dance."

"Tell Zaynon and you two for that matter can go to fucking Hell!!" seethed out Jade through clenched teeth as she struggled to appear brave instead of fearful.

Kraven only chuckled devilishly as he lifted a hand to Jade's cheek, she flinched away but still the back of his knuckles stroked her cheek bone. "After you little human… after you." In a wisp of black mist the two dark creatures were gone, leaving a shivering and fear struck girl behind.

How long she stood there in a fearful daze she didn't know, but someone was calling her name through her scared mine.

"Jaden? You alright Jaden?" asked a nervous Jareth, he didn't like her pale face, or how her body seemed to quake with almost invisible shivers.

Blinking several times to clear her glazed vision, Jade turned to the man speaking her name in a soft anxious caress. She found Jareth standing at her side, concern in his blue and black pools.

"Jareth?" whispered the girl uncertain if it was real or just her overactive imagination.

Jareth lifted a hand to cup his consort's cheek. "Jaden you alright, you look shaken and pale. "

Lining into the warm comforting hand she smiled softly. "I'm alright…"

"You sure? If you're tired you can retire for the evening," smoothly spoke the Goblin King as he pulled the shaken maiden into the warm circle of his arms. "I have course won't be able to join you I'm afraid."

Jade looked up to peer into the mismatched eyes Jareth possessed, while she fought to keep the smile on her face to hide her unease. "I'm alright Jareth, really, so how about you stop worrying about me and be my partner for the next fae reel."

Jareth grinned proudly and bowed deeply at the waist. "It would be an honor my Lady," and taking her hand, the King of Goblins led Jade to the dance floor once more.

However, no matter how much she smiled, no matter how hard she tried to hide and push aside her unease, it only became greater in weight. It bore down on her as if someone or something was pushing her beneath a mass of frigid water. It grew in intensity till it was no longer felt like water, but lead. All the while in Jareth's arms, Jade felt herself weighed down by the fact that something was going to happen. Something horrible was going to shatter the moment that she had with Jareth this night.

In a whirl of skirts and laughter, Jaden was thrust from her thoughts and worries by the disappearance of the man that had held her so warmly. However, before the raven haired girl could thick clearly she was wrenched once more into the dance by a pair of new hands.

Her vision blurry, she made out black clothing; black leather to be exact. A chest of iron steel lay beneath the layer of clothing; she could felt the rippling muscles against her chest as she moved with the music. Cold hands like vices held her firmly but not painfully; one held her right hand while the other was dangerously low on her back. Forcing away the fog that gripped her brain, Jade found the strength to gaze into the spheres of the man that held her. What she found was something that took her breath away with little to no effort; she had no breath to spare to gasp or scream for that matter. The young innocent mortal Jaden just stared transfixed in absolute blood freezing horror.

"What's wrong little Jaden, surprised to see me?"

A/N: thx for waiting so patiently with the long time it has taken me to update. I've been unbelievably busy as of late and it's beyond annoying. I hope u like this chapter, nothing to terribly important in it, but it certainly leads up to something. Hope the cliffhanger didn't irk you ppl too much XD

Thx for read, and remember to review, I love reviews!

BLAZE


	16. Ice Storm

Disclaimer by Blaze: Bwhahahah! Blaze owns everything and everyone! BLAZE IS THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE!!

Jareth: (cough) that's what you think Blaze, I am the one that will rule everything

Zaynon: you'll have to fight me for it little brother (smirks)

Jareth & Zaynon: (glares, snarls, growls and death threats ensue)

Blaze: boys, boys (stands between the two) let's just cool it and get on with the story ok?

Jareth & Zaynon: (glare at each other, then glares at Blaze; Blaze gulps, loudly) Fine!

**Last Time:**

Forcing away the fog that gripped her brain, Jade found the strength to gaze into the spheres of the man that held her. What she found was something that took her breath away with little to no effort; she had no breath to spare to gasp or scream for that matter. The young innocent mortal Jaden just stared transfixed in absolute blood freezing horror.

"What's wrong little Jaden, surprised to see me?"

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 16- Ice Storm**

He stared down at her with a easiness that Jade thought he never had. His smile seemed genuine at first glance, but she saw through that well placed mask. The shine of his golden eyes could have been mistaken for joy and merriment that enveloped the room, but was clearly leashed mischievousness. The hand's holding Jaden were gentle and careful; as if he didn't want to break her fragile mortal body. He looked so much like his brother, dressed in tight black leather, but Jade knew they couldn't be any more different. Yet even as he twirled Jade around the dance floor, he did with a grace so much like his brother, it mad the young mortal girl swoon.

Straightening her back and gazing into the molten gold ice flaked eyes of her partner, Jade stared the dark prince down the best to her ability.

"What do you want Zaynon?" she snapped harshly.

Zaynon just gave a lazy arrogant smile. "Can't I indulge in a dance with the most beautiful lady here tonight?"

Jade drew back slightly in surprise as blood rushed to her cheek in a blush she wished she could smother. She struggled for a retort, but being spun around by one's enemy had a knack of keeping her mind from thinking clearly. Shaking her head to clear it, she glared at the man that held her far to close to him for her comfort.

"What are you doing Zaynon? You are never one to do something without a reason." Jade glared harder at the gorgeous grinning face. "What game are you playing now?"

"Game?" inquired the fae prince innocently. "I don't know what game you thick I'm playing at, but if anyone is playing a game with you, it's Jareth."

Jaden instantly grew defensive. "You lie," she seethed through clenched teeth.

The King of Darkness smiled down at his dancing partner. "Am I Jade? Come with me on this train of though" He wasn't asking her, she had no place to go; she had no choice but to listen to Zaynon's twisted words. "Why do you think Jareth kept you under his watchful eye Jaden?"

Jade shrugged her shoulder, still trying to reed herself the unease she felt. "He was protecting me from you; isn't it obvious?" The raven haired human swore she heard the dark fae king sigh in annoyance.

"He couldn't keep you away from me, no matter how hard he tried, or where he hid you. I can get through his safeguards easily. I thought we established that in the garden a few months ago?" An arrogant smirk spread across the gorgeous pale face distorting it with his hidden malice. "Care for another demonstration?"

Jade snarled. "No thank you; it was bad enough as it was! And all you established was showing your fetish for mortal girls."

Zaynon could help but chuckle or keep the shimmer of amusement from his eyes from appearing. "True enough," he said rather smugly. "But the fact remains that Jareth was just keeping you here to keep an eye on you. He didn't want you wandering off."

"Why would he do that?"

The Dark Lord looked at Jaden questionably. "He didn't tell you anything ; anything at all?"

"All Jareth said was that a war for power was building." Jade narrowed her green eyes in contempt but lowered them to hide the hurtful expression on her face. "Jareth hasn't said anything to me."

The elder son of King Vannor sighed in her ear as he brought the distressed girl in to settle against his broad muscular chest. "You poor thing, being lied to all this time, how cruel! " Jaden stiffened in her enemy's arms. "You are a weapon Jaden, a most powerful weapon. When you are trained properly you could destroy a whole nation with a flick of a wrist. You are a ticking time bomb, my dear Jade, and Jareth plans on setting you off to get everything he wants."

The shock stricken girl shuddered in Zaynon's arms. Her legs were like jelly, nothing left but mush; no muscle, or bone. If it wasn't for the clawed hand at the small of her back, Jade would have fallen to the floor in a shocked heap of flesh and skirts.

"No," she whispered mournfully, her voice slightly shaky. "He said he loved me asked me to marry him…and I love him too…I was going to tell him to night…"

Zaynon held tighter to the shivering mortal girl. "That was very low of him. If you marry him, you can't go home you'll be trapped here. And he certainly can't love you when you'll die once you go off the way he wants. Jareth has no heart as the court has proclaimed; my little brother is no better then I, little Jaden, perhaps even worse."

"NOO!!" Jade cried out flinging herself from the dark fae's embrace to land on the dance floor, shacking uncontrollably. "You're lying! He would never do that!!"

The King of Dagon grinned at the nearly weeping girl at his feet. "Are you so sure Jaden? Why don't you ask him right now?" The cold golden orbs left Jaden's face to someone standing behind her.

Spinning about where she landed on the open dance floor, Jade found Jareth standing there furious. The look in his mismatched eyes and written across his face was as frightening as Zaynon's, but Jade couldn't say why.

"Jareth…tell me it isn't true," she pleaded to the tall silver haired fae. "Tell me Zaynon is lying."

The Goblin King looked down at Jade and his heart twist in his chest. Doubt; doubt was in her bright green eyes, and it was all direct at him. Looking away with difficulty, Jareth pinned his elder brother with a deadly glare that could kill.

"What did you tell her," he asked deadly calm in a midnight voice.

Zaynon gave an innocent toothy grin, only the grin was lined with a pair of deadly fangs. "Noth'in much really… just the fact that she's the weapon that could sway this war." The dark prince examined his pointed claws to emphasize the unimportance. "Oh and why you really want to merry her and trap her here."

"You didn't!?" roared Jareth enraged.

"I did."

Jareth looked to Jaden who still kneeled on the floor, her skirts bellowing about her in purple waves. When she first looked at him he had seen how she was fighting back tears, but now. Now the emerald eyes were weeping broken devastated tears of betrayal. The King of Goblins felt his whole world crumble with those salty tears.

"You were going to trap me here, as you wife, and use me as you please…" whimpered Jade as she rouse shakily to her feet; hands clutching her chest as her heart broke. "I meant nothing to you after all…"

"Jade," Jareth pleaded taking a step forward. "You have to understand…this wasn't how I wanted to tell you…"

Jareth instantly greatly regretted those words.

The emerald spheres closed, as tears fell down the porcelain skin he longed to caress. "So it is true; I was nothing more then a tool to you, just a source of amusement." Jade raised her eyes once ore to look up at the man she regretfully loved. "I was going to answer you tonight Jareth; tell you that I loved you too, and I would be more then happy to marry you. Now look where I am…"

"Jade…" he said taking another step toward her. "You don't understand-"

"NOO!!" screeched the mortal girl with all her power. And what power she did use dove the whole ballroom into a scene out of winter.

A light layer of frost covered the wooden dance floor. The marble banisters and pillars were laced in smooth sparkly layer of ice. Hanging from the ceiling were large ice crystals; sharp and deadly, they hung over the crowd in the hall. The supposedly beautiful things of winter taunted the people with impalement.

"Jade?" called out Jareth in warning, he didn't need her blowing up here; specially here. "Calm down!"

"I won't! I have every right to act the way I am! You betrayed me Jareth, BETRAYED ME!!" Seethed Jade as more ice formed to crawl all the way up the walls, speckles of snow even began to fall of their own accord.

Jade stared up at Jareth from where she stood between the two battling brothers, and in the open dance floor all eyes on her. In her eyes there was devastation, an icy rage that child the Goblin King. Jaden his warm laughing Jaden had gone cold with his supposed betrayal.

Fighting off the tear, Jade stood straight. "Goodbye Goblin King."

And Jade spun on her heel and ran away from her loved one. Shoving past an amused Zaynon, the mortal girl sprinted through the parting crowd. Upon flinging herself against the garden doors, they swung open for her, and as soon as she was outside in the raging storm, the doors slammed shot. But that wasn't all, not only was they closed, they became encased in ice and locked in place by it. The whole room was now fully flung into winter as they snow fall increased, and the temperature rapidly fell.

"She froze the doors shut," murmured Crow from Jareth's side, obviously dumbstruck by the act of superior magic.

"Quite the girl isn't she," commented an at ease Zaynon as he looked at the frozen doors; he always seemed to be evaluating the spell Jaden had used. "She'll do quite well indeed…"

Jareth instantly snarled and leapt at his elder brother, gripping Zaynon by the throat with a gloved fist. "You evil sadistic bastard Zaynon!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TELLING HER THOSE LIES!!"

The Dark Lord didn't resist as he grinned malevolently at his brother. "Let the games begin," whispered the dark fae, malice in his normally beautiful voice. Wisps of dark chocking smoke bellowed about Zaynon's form till it totally engulfed him and he vanished beneath the Goblin King's hand.

The enraged King of Goblins glared at his hand as if it was Zaynon itself. Jareth felt rage overwhelm him; his body was on fire. The full concept of the so called "game" hit the fae king with the horror that it was Jade who was the prize. Jareth let loose a roar of vicious wrath that shook the whole castle and was heard throughout the Goblin City.

"ZAYNON!!"

As the echo of Jareth's roar died on the cold wintery wind, out of no where came the sound of cracking ice and shattering glass. His senses on high alert now, Jareth found creatures of the shadow realm leaping and crawling about the Ballroom. The black misty creatures snarled and growled at the nobles; their ivory fangs barred and crimson eyes glowing. These half cat-half gargoyle shadow beats were none other then Zaynon's personal hounds.

"GUARDS!!" roared out Jareth but this time with a commanding voice rather then a enraged one. At his call both fae and goblins barged into the dance hall. The King of Goblins summoned his own blade as he stared at the battle ready Sheera and Crow. "Sheera take you men and get the nobles out of here, get them to a safer location within the castle. Crow, take your men and kill any Shadow Cat you find!"

Sheera nodded and was off immediately. Crow ordered his men to spread out and slay the shadow bastards, but remained starring at his king.

"What is it Crow," asked Jareth roughly, his impatience with the harpy becoming frankly obvious.

Crow swallowed anxiously but choose to ask. "Where are you going?"

Jareth glared, but not at Crow as he tightened his gloved grip on his weapon. "I'm going after Jaden; she might already be in my bastard of a brother's hands." And spinning on his booted heel, Jareth turned to the ice encased doors, smashing them open with a push of his own magic.

Vannor came running up to the dark haired harpy worry for his youngest son his is eyes. "Where's that boy going!?"

"To find the girly before she gets into more trouble them she can handle," and shifting a dagger in his hand, Crow turned to his friend's father. "Let's help Jareth by slaughtering this horde of shadow feline shit." And with a not from the High King, they did; their war cries shacking the room's walls.

Jareth heard his friend and father's war cries from where he stood at the back of the garden. The endless down pore of rain pelted down on him like icy needles. He had barely been out there more then a minute, and already he was socked through, and the storm's chill biting down to the bone. He didn't move though, just stared; stared at the hole in the garden wall. Stone and ice shards littered the ground, slowly melting from the poring rain. Jareth assumed that Jaden had frozen the stone to the point of imploding. And seeing a mournful Eskelan staring at him as she stood by the hole spoke the volume of how serious the situation was, Zaynon was already on the girl's trail.

"Jaden…" he whispered mournfully, but calling forth his strength and determination, the King of Goblins sprang into a dead sprint as he plowed through his Labyrinth. _"Jade, I won't let you go; no matter how far you run, or how hard you hide…I will follow you," _he thought as his grip tightened on his sword.

-O-

She ran; she ran as fast as she could, and as far as her legs could take her. Yet after how long of running at full speed, Jade's legs were failing her. Her breath came in labored gulps, and she was outwardly freezing, but inside she was boiling.

With no strength left, the drenched young woman collapsed to her knees. She was in the forested section of Jareth's Labyrinth, and she would have admired it if it didn't hurt so much to remember him. Jade remembered her mother telling her about the detachable fieries and hoped they weren't around. But being the rain came down in an endless down pore made visibility difficult even beneath the canopy. The exhausted mortal girl took in her surroundings through the wet mass of hair that fell about her face as she regained her breath.

She was completely and utterly lost.

"Damn you Goblin King," Jade cursed under her breath, clutching her teeth together to keep them from chattering together; her body was convulsing with shivers.

Jade knew that she wouldn't be in this boat if the blasted Jareth hadn't lied about everything, or had never met her or her mother. She was so gullible, just like Sarah Williams. So young and innocent, earning for some adventure and a love story; Jaden had blinded herself with her infatuation with the King of Goblins, so she was unable to see the truths. The truth that the High King's sons were more alike then any one could ever guess. The truth hurt like a thousand dull knives digging into her heart. Jade was happy though, happy that the rain hid her bitter tears, and the clapping thunder and lightning droned out her sobs.

However, the bushes not far from Jade rustled, and she heard them over the rolling thunder; instantly becoming alert. As she eyed the dark bushes in front of her, the underbrush to her left rustled as well. Soon more movement was heard from above, as leaves and branches fell down on the defenseless young girl. Jade still kneeled where she was, eyes wide and cleared of tears to find her stalkers.

"Who's there!?" snapped out Jade as she summoned a small short sword as a weapon. "Show yourself!!"

She didn't expect the order to be followed, but a growl from above answered her. Whipping her head back to the look up at the high dark canopy, Jaden found a black creature diving down at her; pearly razor fangs gleaming in its snarling face. With a startled cry the drenched teen leapt back, sweeping her small blade in a large uppercut in instinct. The magic blade sliced the beast across the chest killing it instantly an disappearing in a swirl of black mist.

Jade took noticed of that smoke, she had seen it before. The Dark Fae King was already invading the other countries. Zaynon had openly attacked Jareth's land in a declaration of war. He didn't have her though, so he was either overconfident, or stupid.

"Zaynon, that bastard," breathed Jade as she glared ruthlessly at the now circling creatures. "I'll strangle him when I get my hands on him!"

Forcing strength back into her wobbling overexerted legs, Jade held her weapon tightly. She glared and snarled at the shadow winged cats, and was answered in kind. Yet they didn't attack, all seven of them just circled the exhausted mortal.

"Fine," growled out Jade. "You don't want to go first, then I will!!"

Conjuring up her magic, Jaden summoned flames and in her hand appeared a white and blue inferno. With her own wimpy war cry, she flung the ball of icy flames at the nearest cat-like thing. Her spelled fire found its mark and the shadow creature gave an anguished cry and died in a swirl of blue flames and black smoke.

The second the creature died, the rest of the pack without hesitation attacked. The raven haired young woman was tackled to the ground as a glowing-red-eyed cat leapt at her from the side. Jade sustained only a slight scratch on her side, but the jarring from hitting the ground forced the blade out of her hand. She watched it vanish and watched as the cats advanced on her immediately. Jaden barely got a shield up before her foes smashed against it.

She let out a startled cry as the creatures relentlessly smashed against the magical barrier. Jade let loose another cry as pain blossomed in her skull. Every strike against the shield was an assault against her mind. Jade already felt the migraine coming on as her temples pounded; her vision was painted red with pain and her gloomy rain socked world began to spin. How much longer she would be able to last she didn't know, but she wasn't going to give up. Jaden Stone was never one to give up.

So pushing herself to her knees followed by getting to her feet, the mortal girl struggled to ignore what her body was being subjected to. Forcing her vision to focus with even breath, Jaden found a large enough branch that would serve as a decent club. Her shield would break, but her body still had strength, so she would fight, even when she knew she would die.

"Bye Jareth," she crocked, missing his warm embrace even more, but Jaden forced herself to focus on the task at hand. "I love you…"

With a sound sounding much like shattering glass, the barrier broke, and the shadow felines were on their prey in an instant. One clipped Jade's shoulder as it jumped pasted her, forcing her unbalanced form to the ground. The shadow cats where quick to pill on Jaden as she struggled against them, screaming with rage, and fear. Slamming her makeshift club on heads and paws, all Jade succeeded in was pissing them off as they nipped and clawed at her.

Still she swung her branch. She didn't want to die here; she didn't want to die at all. She was still young; she still had so much going for her and to do. Jade had found herself someone to love, and she still loved him even after his betrayal, and she wouldn't stop loving him. If only Jareth knew how much she wanted him to be here, to save her like he always had, love her as he always seemed to.

"JAAAAREEEEETH!!"

The beast pinning Jade to the ground disappeared in a puff of black mist, as her scream was devoured by the rain and thunder. The other creatures growled and hissed as they packed away from their new opponent. Jade now free, pushed her bruised and battered body to her knees and stared at the pack of animals before her.

Vicious growls vibrated a cat's agile frames as it gave warning to its attacker. The growl soon grew into a roar as the creature leapt forward, only to be met with a bolt of lightning. Its cry of anguish before fading into mist caused the others to take action to avenge their fallen comrade. Jade seeing them leaping forward crawled away, meeting a pair of muscular legs she knew instantly.

"_Jareth," _her mind screamed in joy and love. _"He did come; maybe he really does love me?"_

With more bolts of bright shimmering lightning the animals from the land of shadows were gone. Jade breathed a sigh of relief as a hand took hold of her elbow to gracefully haul her to her feet. The fae king held her in the crook of his arm as Jade wrapped her shacking hands around his slim but muscular waist.

"Jareth," she whispered not even knowing she made it sound more of a caress then anything else. "I love you, please don't leave me…"

"You can always count on the Goblin King to never let you go Jaden."

Jade's head shot up in terrified shock and realization. The face grinning down at her wasn't Jareth's, but Zaynon's. The very man that had caused her life to be a mess, and the very man she had hoped never to see again stood before her and not her beloved. With a horrified gasp, the raven haired woman went to jump back, but the dark princes' vice like arms were around her, keeping her close.

"Release me!" she screeched, pushing and hitting her fae capture. "Let go of me!!" She cried flinging her head side to side a she tried to fight for her freedom, but it was futile. Her body was too drained; too weak to do her fight any good. Soon her struggles come to an end as she gulped down air, and became limp soaked noodle in Zaynon's arms.

A chuckle was heard through the rain and thunder. "Done now?"

"Go to hell," seethed Jade the best she could as she lifted her hooded eyes and exhausted face to the man that held her.

Zaynon smirked down at her as he maneuvered a hand to the nap of Jade's neck, and the other at the small of her back. He lined forward still grinning as nervous fear bloomed in the young woman's emerald eyes.

"Oh I am, there's no doubt about that," smirked Zaynon, his pale mocking lips mere centimeters way from Jade's own. "But I'm taking you with me, my dear."

Before Jade could do anything, the Dark King's lips were once more planted painfully against her own. She tried to keep her lips tight together, but with one painful bit from Zaynon's fangs caused her to gasp. This gave the fae a perfect opportunity, and his tongue was forced into the mortal's warm cavern. The painful assault forced a weak whimper from Jade's throat; all she got in return was a malevolent chuckle.

Jade never noticed the blankness invading her vision till everything was almost completely black. All she could make out was Zaynon's mocking, and cruelly handsome face, as he relinquished her bruised lips and leered down at her.

Building strength she knew she barely had, Jaden spoke in hardly a whisper. "A sleeping spell; you but a sleeping spell on me."

The King of Dagon and all that was evil smirked and nodded. "Can't have you calling for my bastard of a brother now can we. Better yet, you won't know here we are once we get to my castle."

"Bast-" started Jade, but she was unable to finish as she plummeted into oblivion.

A/N: sry it took me so long to update, I had prom last weekend, and this weekend I had work so I was barely able to get this chapter up. But I did, so I'm happy and I like to thick that all of my readers are too! So with no more meaningful blabber, I will gracefully bow out for the day.

Cheers,

BLAZE


	17. Deliver Her From Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth and the like

**Last Time:**

Building strength she knew she barely had, Jaden spoke in hardly a whisper. "A sleeping spell; you but a sleeping spell on me."

The King of Dagon and all that was evil smirked and nodded. "Can't have you calling for my bastard of a brother now can we. Better yet, you won't know here we are once we get to my castle."

"Bast-" started Jade, but she was unable to finish as she plummeted into oblivion.

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 17- Deliver Her from Evil**

Jareth plowed through his forest with deadly honed grace and determination. The Labyrinth's habitation of the saw their King radiating rage, with his magic flowing off of him in a thick crackling cloud, hid themselves. The Goblin King was a man one wouldn't want to cross paths with when in such a rage. The very Labyrinth shivered from the sheer vigor of its master's limitless wrath.

The King of Goblins ran through the forest following his beloved's scent. In the poring rain it was difficult, but could be done. Jareth knew if he lost Jade's trail he'd loose her to his elder dark brother, and more then likely never see her whole again.

"Zaynon…you lay a finger on her and I'll rip you apart with my own hands," growled the enraged fae king under his breath.

A malevolent chuckle filled the air, echoing through and about the eerie drenched forest. Jareth skidded to a stop in the center of a clearing as his mismatched eyes trailed over his surroundings. He took notice that Jade's scent ended in the clearing he now stood, which meant only one thing.

Peering at the rain soaked ground, Jareth found the mud was upturned and large grooves were spread across the ground. These were signs of a struggle, very clear signs of an attack. Kneeling down for a closer inspection, the King saw large cat-like paw prints of the shadows cats. Right next to a cluster of them, Jareth found and retrieved a piece of deep purple velvet cloth.

Uncontrollable rage filled Jareth to the very core as he stroked the torn, soaked and must covered cloth that had once been part of a beautiful dress. Rising to his booted feet Jareth glared into the surrounding woods, searching and probing for one man.

"Zaaaaynooon!!"

Jareth's roaring voice was like the very thunder in the sky, and even the rain couldn't subdue the eerie echo the Goblin King's voice created. Neither could the rain and thunder drone out the spine chilling laughter of the Dark King of Dagon.

"Come no little brother, don't get all upset," chuckled Zaynon as his angelic voice swirled around the clearing. "You were the one that **betrayed** little Jaden after all."

Jareth searched the forest for his so called brother through narrowed eyes. "I did nothing to betray Jaden! You were the one that twisted my words!!"

The malevolent mirth filled the clearing, but soon solidified to come from behind the Goblin King. "That's true enough I guess; better to twist truths then to weave new lies."

The King of Goblins spun about o face his bastard of a brother, and went into a battle ready stance, only to freeze mid-motion at what his elder twin brother held.

"JADEN!!"

Zaynon grinned at the look of grief and dismay that flowed over Jareth's face. "Yes, it's our dear little Jaden, little brother. But don't worry, she's only sleeping."

"You bastard," seethed the silver haired fae as he clutched the ripped cloth in a leather fist. "Let her go before something really bad happens to you Zaynon."

"Ooooh, is that so," droned out the dark fae, mockingly quaking where he stood. "Not very threatening when it's your little brother is doing the threatening." The dark haired fae looked down at his prize cradled in his arms, slumbering on unknowingly. "She brings out the best and worst in us my dear brother."

Jareth took a threatening step forward. "Release her Zaynon, or so help me…"

The Dark Lord lifted a delicately arched brow in question, as he shifted the mortal female in his arms. "I think not Jareth; she's the trophy I fairly won."

"Win fairly my ass! You mislead her with your lies," snarled Jareth, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Not lies," pointed out the dark fae. "Half truths; you failed to tell her the details of your love affair; I only told her my more twisted version."

"Zaynon you scum!! LET HER GO!!"

And as quick as lightning the King of Goblins sprang forward reaching out to snatch his beloved from his evil brother's hands. All Jareth snatched though, was thin air. Zaynon had disappeared before Jareth's very eyes and he hadn't even seen it with his eyes open. Pivoting to his right, the silver haired fae face his brother once more.

Jareth snarled flashing his perfect fangs. Clutching his leather clad fists, the King of Goblins conjured up lightning with his hands.

"Na, ha, haa; temper, temper Jareth. You do that now and you might hit Jade," sneered the majestic dark fae. "We can't have that now can we?"

"Give. Her. BACK!!" roared Jareth and the whole Labyrinth shook.

The eldest son of King Vannor let a small devilish grin spread across his face, distorting his flawless features. "You want her, come and get her."

And Jareth did. Through the pelting rain and rolling thunder, the youngest brother rushed the older. Sword was clutched in his hand as he raised it to spear Zaynon on it. He risked hurting Jade, he knew that much, but a small injury would be better then a life time in the Dark King's home, and evil embrace.

Yet when Jareth was in range of cutting Zaynon down, he disappeared again. The silver haired fae king spun around to seek the Dark Prince, but found nothing but the falling sheets of rain. Zaynon wasn't to be found only his fading shrill laughter was left, yet even that was fading.

"ZAAAAAYNOOOOON!!"

The only response Jareth received from his screech of rage was more laughter as he sank to his knees in defeat. Lucky for him the falling rain hid his tears of shame for failing the one thing he had promised never to fail.

"…Jaden…"

-O-

"Mmmm…" whimpered Jaden as she roused herself from the depths of deep peaceful slumber.

She didn't want to wake though, she was far too comfortable. The sheets and blankets she lay between were soft, fluffy, and the perfect temperature to help one sleep. The pillow her head rested on was so fluffy with feathers, her head sank into its mass, just the way she liked it. Jareth's enormous bed was like heaven to the mortal girl stricken with nightmares of a dark fae lord and lies.

Softly moaning again as she turned onto her back, Jade struggled to rouse herself from the comfortable bed. Blinking her sleep stricken eyes, Jade stared up at the dark velvet canopy till her vision cleared. Yet Jade found the dark ebony velvet not in her memory of the Goblin King's bed. Jareth preferred his bed open and large; this bed was confined in curtains, still large however.

"I must be still dreaming," murmured Jaden narrowing her eyes up at the peek of the canopy.

A lazy chuckle sounded right next to her with a masculinity Jade couldn't recognize past her fogged brain.

"I think I must be dreaming as well to have such an attractive young woman in my own bed," sad the voice from right above her as if standing over her.

Lazily turning her head the raven haired mortal found a darkly dressed fae male standing next to her bedside. Squinting in the murky darkness to get a better look at the mystery males features, Jade stared. She made out long hair tided back, but not a color in the darkness. The clothes were black as well; some was even leather from what she could make of it. Jade saw pale flawless skin and the sheer height of the man she thought Jareth. But to the girl's surprise the fae lined down to her and she saw who stood above her.

Flinching away with a shriek Jade struggled liberate herself from the confining sheets. "Zaynon, you fucking bastard; what are doing in here!?"

Zaynon lined back on his heels, chuckling clearly amused at Jade's disgruntled expression. "I should ask you that question my dear. You are after all in my castle, in my personal chambers, let alone my own bed. Or did you miss that little detail?"

Jaden stared at the Dark King of Dagon with an expression both of fear and disbelief. Letting her unbelieving emerald eyes wonder, Jade took in the fact that she was not in Goblin Castle. The once beautiful grey stone was replaced with dark black stones as polished and smooth like silk. The openness and warmth Jareth's home was lacking in the elder brother's seemingly restricted and cold home. Where Jareth's home radiated a cautious curiosity and mystery; Zaynon's castle radiated darkness and despair. Jade looked up from taking in the plain bedroom to see the fae give her a lazy grin. It was then that Jaden felt reality come crashing down on her.

"It wasn't a dream then," she whispered softly clutching the blankets in a white knuckled grip.

Zaynon lined forward, his face towering over the fearful mortal girl. "From what you've been through with me, your naivety surprises me." The Prince of Darkness lined down further and Jade flinched away. "If you dreamt I kidnapped you, I certainly did in life; I always get what I want."

Jaden glared fire and daggers as her bright green eyes darkened with contempt. "Where's Jareth?"

The elder brother grinned as he returned to his full height. "He's most likely throwing a tantrum in his throne room at the loss and failure of protecting you; so childish?"

"And you're not?" sneered Jaden snuggly as she watched the badass fae glare. "If fighting over little ol'me isn't childish, I don't know what is?"

Before she knew it, Jade found herself pinned down into the mattress trying to breath past the iron vice about her throat. Between tears and squinted eyes, the human teen saw the vicious glare that Zaynon pinned her with, while straddling her petite waist.

"Listen closely wench," growled the King of Dagon his hand still around the fragile mortal neck. "You are still alive because of my good graces, and the fact that you are of use to me! But should you become more of a nuisance then you are worth," the clawed hand tightened around Jade's throat as she gasped for breath as well as from the agony he inflicted on her. "I will not hesitate to kill you…Jaden."

Zaynon released his hand, wrenching it away as if disgusted with himself for touching the little female human. Still straddling the young woman's waist, he glared down with the intensity of all the power in Hell.

Jaden missed it however, she was too busy coughing uncontrollably and crawling away from the power hungry son to care what kind of look he gave her. With a hand grasping her abused throat and once praising her weak body the young teen made it to the foot of the bed; as far away from him as she could get. Her coughing soon subdued as she kneeled there staring at the fae as she waited for another attack on her person.

"You'll really kill me?" she asked in a raspy voice caused by her straggling.

Zaynon grinned as his cold molten gaze sparkled mischievously. "Do you doubt me my dear?"

Jaden struggled to suppress the shiver of dread climbing her spinal cord; she didn't succeed, Zaynon saw and smirked in response. "Would you kill something that you went out of your way to get?"

In a flash of dark smoky mist Jade felt the painful chill of black stone on her naked back where her ruined dressed didn't cover. Then a raw twinge bloomed on the side of her neck and Jaden inhaled sharply. Forcing open her eyes, the abused girl took in the blankness of Zaynon's face as he stared down at her. The dagger in his hand at Jade's neck was steady and no where near hesitant.

Jade swallowed nervously and felt the sharpened blade dig deeper into the frail skin of her neck.

"Do you wish to test you little theory my dear girl?"

Jade remained completely silent as she glared at the man holding her against her will, in both his kingdom and against the damn wall.

Zaynon smirked as he withdrew the small weapon, placing it once more in its scabbard at his waist. The cold yellow eyes never leaving Jade's pale fear filled face. The ruby trickles of blood contrasting nicely with the pale, near translucent silky skin of Jade's slender neck. The Dark Fae leered down at Jaden as he slowly drew closer to her.

Watching, Jade knew she could do nothing to stop the man pinning her. Zaynon just descended on her in an agonizing slow decline that tormented her with uncertainty of his true intentions. She loved Jareth; she would die before letting his older twin brother kiss her, so she turned her head away. Only though she had her chin trapped in a barbed iron grip; Zaynon's clawed hand. He had forced her to face him, pointing her face up toward him and to stare into his piercing frozen gaze. She tried struggling, but it was futile, so the dark fae's lips descended onto her own in a surprisingly gentle caress. Jade still refused to react however; she didn't struggle, but neither did she react to the kiss.

Zaynon's lips turned upward in an arrogant smirk as he continued his caress infuriated Jaden. Unable to stand it any further she began to struggle; pounding against his iron chest with pathetically weak fists. The mocking smile only increased as Zaynon's lips left her own to trail down her jaw line and slowly travel down her neck. Jaden merely thought the fae's intent was to assault her further with unwanted kisses, but as he grew closer to her wound, the teenager grew panicky.

A snuffed cry filled Jade's throat as her fear was realized. Zaynon held her firmly against his muscular chest as he licked and devoured the blood she shed. And it did it none to gently either.

The Dark Lord was merciless in his devouring. He nibbled; licked and sucked the open would trying to get each and every drop of ruby liquid. He felt himself becoming steadily stronger with every swallow of blood she took by force. Jade's feeble struggles didn't irritate him, as much as it excited him; the tear and whimpers only encouraging him. The mortal's strange blood was so addictive, so delicious; overflowing with her nonconforming and limitless power. The dark fae couldn't restrain himself any further, so he dove head first into his feast; more to the point he just bit down.

"AHHHH!!" cried out Jade in pain as Zaynon's razor sharp fangs sank into her neck; the agony bring her struggles back anew. "LET GOO OF MEEEE!!"

She pounded; she kicked the best she could against the obvious stranger being. Jade cried out in both pain as well as determination, hoping her screams would cause the blood lusting fae to let her go. He didn't though, his answers to her screams was only the act of biting down harder. The raven haired teen let loose another cry of pain in response.

"Silence woman, your only making it harder for yourself," half mumbled Zaynon with is fangs still puncturing the girl's flesh.

Jade whimpered and fought back tears of despair, as she realized she was weakened by blood lose. She was never one to give up…never did she turn tail and run from a fight once she knew she was involved. Too prideful and stubborn she was; something Jareth proudly pointed out to her; a trait that had attracted him he had said.

"_Jareth,"_ she thought as she gazed up at the ceiling with glazed eyes, picturing Jareth's smiling face.

"Finally deciding to be quiet?" asked Zaynon, his mouth still full with Jaden's bleeding flesh.

Snarling as she clenched her fists, Jade pushed against the fae who barely moved. "Didn't your mother tell you…NEVER TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!!" And as her outraged yell reverberated off the stone walls, Jade brought her knee up hard into her captures gut.

He yelped more out of surprise then pain. Zaynon still however, had released his fang-filled hold on Jaden's neck to take a step back from the spitfire mortal. In doing so, the dark fae king found a fist flying out at him, striking him square against the cheek. Stumbling back even further in shock, Zaynon took in Jaden's hunched and weakened form. Her breath came in heaving breaths and her lids shut tight against pain as well as dizziness. The weak mortal had struck him twice, and he was never one to let such things go unpunished.

"Bitch," he roared and sprang forward with his inhuman speed.

Before Jaden knew what happened, the Dark Prince slapped her across the face, forcing her weak form to the stone floor. She just lay there; struggling for breath, and fighting off pain, she barely heard Zaynon kneel down by her.

He growled loudly down at her. "Try that again pet, and there'll be worse thing coming to you."

Jade just whimpered softly in her throat blocking out thoughts of worse punishment.

"Open you eyes and answer me!!"

Emerald pools of pain and sorrow fluttered open and stared up at Zaynon's face aglow in fire light from the hearth at the mortal's back. "I understand," she whispered hoarsely as a tear left the corner of her eye.

Zaynon grinned devilishly as h took his full height. "Good; so now I'll tell you the situation you are under."

Jade let herself remain immobile on the icy stone floor; even this close to the fire it was still cold. She listened, but never acknowledged.

"Your blood holds the power you possess, and I plain on using that to my advantage." Zaynon gave a lazy grin to the woman-child and took pride in seeing her quake on the floor in sheer dread. "So get used to the biting sessions my dear, for they will be many." With nothing further to say Zaynon turned on his hell and walked to the double bedroom doors.

Jade left there on the floor shivered as she drew herself into a ball; things couldn't get any worse for her. "Jareth…" she droned out mournfully knowing now that all Zaynon had said was a complete lie. How could she ever even half believe the scumbag named Zaynon over her beloved Goblin King. "Jareth… I'm sorry…"

Malevolent mirth filled the eerie bedroom and Jade cringed involuntarily in response. "Jareth won't be coming for you little Jaden; not any time soon anyway," and the turning of a key in a lick was Jade's signal that Zaynon had made his departure.

Collapsing further into herself, Jade felt the flood of tears coming and didn't fight them off as she normally would; she didn't have the energy. Weeping openly upon a foreign floor, in a foreign castle and even in a more foreign Kingdom of Dagon, Jade sobbed out all her sorrows. All the while she lay there calling out one name and on plea.

"…_Jareth…save me…"_

A/N: here you guys go, another chapter done! I'm surprised I got this done in one afternoon, course its not as long as some other but whatever. I don't know how often I'll be updating with graduation coming so give a little slack in the near future.

Cheers,

BLAZE

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, AND THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT DO REVIEW


	18. Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

Disclaimer: once more I decline all privilege of owning Jareth and the movie Labyrinth, but I do own my own characters…so eat that! ;P

**Last Time:**

"Jareth… I'm sorry…"

Malevolent mirth filled the eerie bedroom and Jade cringed involuntarily in response. "Jareth won't be coming for you little Jaden; not any time soon anyway," and the turning of a key in a lick was Jade's signal that Zaynon had made his departure.

Collapsing further into herself, Jade felt the flood of tears coming and didn't fight them off as she normally would; she didn't have the energy. Weeping openly upon a foreign floor, in a foreign castle and even in a more foreign Kingdom of Dagon, Jade sobbed out all her sorrows. All the while she lay there calling out one name and on plea.

"…_Jareth…save me…"_

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 18- Sound of Pulling Heaven Down**

Sheera looked up at Crow as she came to a stop before him and his post; the harpy male stood guard over their King's bedroom chamber door. Jareth had been flung into a raging fit for some time after Jade's kidnapping. No one could go near the Goblin King without falling victim to his horrifying wrath. And listening to the silent room Sheera couldn't help but let a soft sigh leave her lips, as the weight on her shoulder ebbed.

"How is he?" she asked calmly, eyes wandering to the stone floor at her and Crow's feet.

Crow followed with his own sigh and turned his eyes to the locked door. "He's quiet now," he murmured solemnly turning back to the fae thief to find her mournful face. "We'll get her back Sheera…that I promise you." And braving the moment, the boyish looking man drew Sheera into an embrace, stroking her auburn hair in smooth soothing strokes.

Sheera shifted, but did nothing else as she clung to the handsome harpy. "I know we'll get her back…I'm just worried because we don't know what condition she will be in." A large fearful shudder racked the female fae's body as the horror of Jaden's situation was becoming more and more realized. "You've seen what Zaynon does to the girl's he gets his hands on. Jade is too fragile to be under that bastard's "care". You saw her under Jareth's care and he was being nice!"

"Shh, Sheera," purred Crow hugging the woman closer as her hysteria grew. "The girly is stubborn and head strong. She'll keep her wits about her, so we only have to be there to take her back."

"Two and a half days though?" Sheera inquired looking up into the warm gold pools. "He's killed girls in less then one because they broke under his power…Jade could be…"

Crow gripped the thief's shoulder and gave her a quick light shack. "Don't think like that Sheera! Jade's still alive and we're going to get her back if we have to go to the bowels of Dagon to get her!!"

The thief blinked, as if fighting back tears as she stared up at the man she silently cared for. She bowed her head in shame as she realized her faith in Jade; her close friend was so little. "You're right Crow," she whispered. "I shouldn't…won't doubt Jade. She's stubborn and determined. If anyone can last any length of time with the Dark Prince, it's Jaden."

"That's the spirit! Now let's get his Royal Highness up off his lazy ass," chuckled the womanizing harpy, and proceeded to unlock the door chamber door and enter.

No one was there in the little study/ library area; where Jareth normally was if he wanted to be alone. Yet the evidence of someone who had been there was definite. All about the dark wood floor were whole books, pages and what appeared to be shredded paper. Furniture was upturned or in a state of dismemberment. The sofa was gutted off its white feather fluff, while the once sturdy oak desk was no longer a desk. However, if Sheera wasn't mistaken, in the blackened hearth there seemed to be what appeared to be a few legs or whole drawers. As if Jareth had lit a fire to calm himself and feed it with the remnants of the desk. A jug once full of water lay on its crystal side, the water that had been in it spilling over the stone mantel of the hearth. The constant sound of dripping water filling the room, as it struck the stone hearth below…an eerie sound indeed.

Crow whistled at the thief's side, hands casually placed in his trouser pockets. "Certainly made a mess of things didn't he? Vannor sees this…and **he's** gong to blow a fit."

Sheera gave the harpy warrior a cold stare as she moved among the wreckage to the spiral iron staircase. "Stop worrying about the damn room; you should be worrying about Jareth." And waving Crow up the stairs, they found the bedroom was not much better then the downstairs. If anything it was worse.

"My god Jareth!" gapped Crow. "The High King will have your head for making this much of a mess!"

The once sturdy darkly stained desk that was once in one corner was now a pile of wood ships, after the owner appeared to have the sudden urge to blow it up. Other once beautiful wood workings looked to be in the same sharp; wood shaving and sawdust upon the floor. Accompanying those wood pieces where the fluffy white feathers that once had been in the Goblin King's pillows and blankets. Mirrors were cracked or broken into sparkling shards upon the floor. The balcony doors were barely hanging on their hinges with holes that looked to be the size of a fist. The bedroom was a war zone, now they only needed the blood.

While Crow admired Jareth's handy work, Sheera slowly made her way to the body unmoving upon the shredded bed.

"Jareth?" whispered the hesitant thief as she strode to the bed. "Jareth you awake?"

No movement was seen as the fae thief slowly made ground to the bed. Upon seeing the Goblin King's face buried into the blankets Sheera grinned over her shoulder at Crow.

"He's ok," she said to the harpy, still smiling. "He's just sleeping," and she laid a hand on Jareth's slumbering shoulder.

The second her hand touched him, Sheera had a vice like grip around her wrist, followed by a pulling motion. Unable to maintain balance against the superior and sudden change in movement, the auburn haired thief found herself pinned to the mattress by a glowering King of Goblins. Her eyes wide, Sheera stared up at her king in shock, as her cheeks glowed with a very rare blush. The fact that it was Jareth that was pinning her and that he was uncomfortably close; the woman thief could feel his knees straddling her waist. This was reason enough to blush, never had Sheera felt so embarrassed.

"Jareth…can you let me up now," Sheera meekly squeaked making herself sound like a frightened mouse with a prowling cat towering over her.

The platinum haired fae's features slowly smoothed out at the realization of his actions came to him. Rolling to the side, Jareth stood on the side of his destroyed bed. "My apologies Sheera; I thought you were…someone else," droned the Goblin King in a sad monotone.

Sheera rouse to a sitting position nodding slowly at her king. "Understandable Your Highness," she murmured as she removed herself from the bed to calmly place herself at Crow's side. "We came to check on you."

Jared glared up from floor. "I'm not a child that needs looking after."

Sheera reluctantly shivered from the frigid voice Jareth had used. Crow on the other hand just scowled at his best friend.

"Well you can't keep us from worrying about you, can you now?" snapped the harpy warrior. "We know Jade's kidnapping took a toll on you, but instead of mopping around over your defeat, **like a child**…GO AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!"

Not many times did Crow raise his voice outside war cries. Seeing Crow furious and yelling surprised both Jareth and Sheera, but more so Jareth. Because Jareth was Crow's king and the Goblin King, and no one would dare raise their voice to the King of Goblins, yet here the womanizing harpy was yelling.

Jareth though surprised, acted like he always did when yelled at, he glared fire and daggers. "You dare yell at me Crow, and tell me what to do!?"

"Yea I do dare, cause it's Jaden we're trying to get back damnit!!" snarled the golden eyed male, defiant fire in his molten gaze. "Sheera and I can't do it ourselves; we need you to lead us. So get up off your depressed ass and do something to get her back!!"

Jared glared as his gloved hands tightened into fists, but the look in his black and blue eyes was one of shame and defeat. The King of Goblins saw that his own men had to yell and order him around. They had to scream and threatened just for him to do something when he should have been doing something a long time ago. The tall spiky hard fae let out a deep sigh, how much Jareth hated himself then.

"Jareth," murmured the blue eyed thief in encouragement. "We all failed to keep her safe, so we all have to make it up to her by saving her from Zaynon. You love her, so go save her."

Jareth looked at his thief with admiration with Crow close to her side. He let a small smile grace his majestic face. "You're right; both of you are…"

He could have said more, but his pride prevented him from admitting aloud his defeat. Still Crow and Sheera nodded knowing that what was unsaid was the most important part. Jareth smiled at his most loyal friends, and was proud to see them smiling back.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!!" Roared the voice of the High King Vannor as he entered his son's demolished room

If Sheera and Crow hadn't been watching their king, they wouldn't have seen the grimace that crossed Jareth's face. As soon as it was there though, it vanished behind a passive expressionless front.

Pounding footsteps shook the iron spiral stairway, driving shivers up all three spines. The footsteps halted and there heads turned to see a boiling Vannor with clutched fists on his hips. The image would have been slightly comical if the look in the High King's eyes weren't so blood chilling.

To save their hides, and heads the best they could be saved all three individuals gave their High King a respectable bow.

"What the hell did you do to your room Jareth!? It looks like the pig pen you lived in when you were five and just starting to learn magic!"

Jareth bowed a little further hiding his regretful eyes behind his silver hair. "My apologies father."

Vannor narrowed his dark eyes at his submissive son. Submission was out of character for Jareth, but so was falling for a human girl. The High King turned his eyes then to the thief and harpy. "What are you two doing in here? Checking up on my tantruming son perhaps?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," murmured the two in unison as they bowed a little deeper; they completely missed the glare Jareth spat their way.

Vannor's surprising laughter filled the room, and all heads shot up to look at the fae king. "Yes, I can see that Jareth need more looking after then I ever thought possible."

"Please father," protested Jareth, a disgruntled scowl on his face. "I'm well capable of taking care of myself and a kingdom."

"Ohhh, I can see that," and Vannor gestured to the half hanging balcony doors, and the wooden shrapnel left from the desk and other furniture. "You seem quite capable indeed; blowing things up always does the mind and temper good." Vannor sighed and all presence of wrath was gone. "I'll have to pay for all this then…"

Jareth stepped forward abandoning his motionless post now that he knew his father wouldn't strike out at him in punishment for his childish behavior. "His Majesty knows that I have sufficient funds for this kind of thing. There is no need for you to pay for damages."

The grin gracing the High King's face fell to a mournful frown. "On the contrary my son, if I had protected Jaden as a father-in-law and High King should have, we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we."

Silence crept into the room letting a pregnant moment of quiet fall upon the inhabitance. All minds picturing the warm life loving, and smiling Jade bruised and broken under Zaynon's iron-fisted rule.

"I underestimated him," murmured Vannor, dark eyes solemn and distant.

Jareth sucked in a breath to calm his rage. "WE all did father, however this act won't go unpunished. I…we will get Jaden back if we have to fight all of Dagon ourselves, and finally be liberated of Zaynon's troublesome existence."

Vannor, Crow, and Sheera looked up at the Goblin King with astonishment, but were further surprised by his stone hard expression. This was the Jareth they needed to get their friend back; cunning, and unmovable, a man that would do anything to get what he wanted. He and they wanted Jade; Jareth especially would get her back if it was the last thing he ever did.

They would get Jaden back; Sheera knew that for a fact. She was only worried on the condition they got Jade back in. But the thief didn't dwell on those thoughts, they needed a plan to their friends rescue, and they could very well need her expertise.

-O-

Two days.

Two long, agonizingly slow, death defining days Jade sat solemnly in Zaynon's bedroom. Lucky for her, her capture had spare dresses that she could change into. And to her surprise, the great Dark Lord himself had started a large fire in the hearth, lifting some of the chill that gripped the dark room, leaving behind only the raw, dark coldness that was Zaynon.

At night Jaden had retreated to the couch that sat before the fire to sleep, while the dark prince slept peacefully on the bed. She had napped on the warm fluffy bed, but while Zaynon lay in it, she wouldn't go near it.

He gave her meals that were filling and warm. She would have declined them of course, but Jade knew she needed the food to keep her strength up. However, only after checking it over with different spells for drugs and enchantments did Jade eat it.

Now here she stood before a full length mirror, dressed formally in a ball gown of deep burgundy that shimmered in the touch light. Jade was to attend the dinner tonight, and she despised the very thought of having dinner with the demonic fae that was her capture. The raven haired teen glared at her reflection as she thought back on earlier that day.

Zaynon had abruptly appeared in his bedroom with a giant shove to the large double doors. She had been resting on the small sofa staring into the flames when he charged in. She had only paid enough attention to see who it was, but seeing the dark angel there she laid back down. Zaynon strode to the couch and stared down at her resigned form with a faint frown. Then to Jades displeasure he had the gull to order her to find something nice to wear to dinner. She had softly inquired on to why, and only received a snarl in return. He was out of the bedchamber as quickly as he had come, leaving behind a bewildered and irritated mortal teenager.

The creaking of the doors being pushed wide broke Jaden from her muses. Jade spun to glare at Zaynon, but found instead a lanky hunched over malnourished man servant. Her green eyes instantly softened at the middle aged man; she saw the torture he experienced every day here. So putting on a warm friendly smile Jade softly addressed him.

"Yes, is there something you needed?"

The man's eyes widened at her friendliness, but soon sobered as he nodded his bald head and bowed deeply at the waist. "Yes, I am to lead the Mistress to the Dinning Hall. His Majesty grows impatient with his Lady's tardiness."

Jaden scowled and huffed at the floor as she turned to the mirror once more. "Zaynon can get off his high horse and come get me himself if he's so damn impatient!"

The man servant shivered, and Jade took note of it. Sighing, she strode to the waiting servant, her heels making a hollow echo at they struck the stone floor. Stopping before the hunched over man she nodded solemnly.

"If His Majesty is impatient, then we should hurry so his temper doesn't lash out on those who don't deserve it."

The man nodded again and led they way through the dreary castle that the King of Dagon lived in. The way was long and unpleasantly silent. The only sound Jade's ears could pick up was the sound of her own obnoxious loud heels hitting stone. Then there was the soft rustle of the shifting of her tight, very showy dress. Though the trip long, to Jaden it wasn't nearly long enough, because she soon stood in front of the dinning hall's double doors.

"His Majesty waits inside," the nameless man servant said as he opened the door further for Jade. "May I present His Majesty's Lady."

She strode through the door with strong strides, but still lady like. She held herself proudly and with a defiant air about her. Her bright determined eyes wondered over the dark foreboding crowd for the single male that had caused her so much trouble.

And there he was, leaning against the table nonchalantly with a goblet of what appeared to be blood red wine in one hand. The smirk on his face made Jade want to shiver, but she suppressed it and mentally smiled at her feat. But the way Zaynon's cruel golden eyes racked over her body made her feel like he had stripped her of everything but her skin. Still the mortal stood strong where she was, not letting her enemy have the satisfaction of her discomfort.

To further piss off the dark fae king, Jade let her emerald gaze wonder over the other residence of the hall. They were all male for one; that fact made Jaden uneasy but she veiled it behind her expressionless facade. Further more was the obvious high class clothes and armor each kind of race wore, and there were many races; none of them being terribly appealing to the eye other then the fae. Other then the king the teen only recognized Kraven and Axel, no one else she had seen at the meeting. Jade let no emotion cross her face, but dread grew in her breast at a steady tempo. This was a war meeting between all matters of dark creatures of Dagon. Letting her eyes reluctantly return to the king, the mortal couldn't hold back the death glare. This was a meeting for the dark kingdom to admire their secret weapon; her.

"Come here Jaden, we all want a good look at the girl that will win use the war," exclaimed Zaynon with surprising gentleness and fake enthusiasm. Jade didn't budge from where she stood. "Now don't be shy," the angelic demon fae king said, his discomfort with her lack of obeisance coming through in his voice.

Still Jaden remained standing passively by, letting her glare slightly deepen.

Zaynon glared in return, setting down his wine. "Come Jaden or suffer the consequences!"

The mortal teen made a tsking sound sneering at her capture. "Trust me Zaynon; being in your presences is enough suffering for me. What kinds of torture do you plan on forcing me through after suffering this, ha?"

Growls of rage and the flashing barred fangs was the answer to Jades disrespectful comment. Not letting fear take hold of her, the human teen let a pleased smirk lift the corner of her rosy lips.

"You dare show such disrespect to His Majesty!?" howled out a dark creature looking to be a cross between Siberian tiger and very hulky and scar covered man. "And how dare you speck the King's name with your unworthy tongue!!"

"That's enough Hugge-Gun," flatly ordered the dark haired evil beauty that was Zaynon. "She's a spit-fire; spitting out insults and curses is her nature, pay no heed." The cold eyes pierced her soul, and wouldn't let her go. "Come; it's the last warning."

Jade let her eyes throw fire and daggers in Zaynon's direction, but let a small smile spread across her pale face, letting a sneer hide within its creases. "I wonder Zaynon, if it is fear or loyalty that holds your men to you, because I won't go near you with either."

"What about love?" inquired the Dark Lord mockingly. Jade flinched, stepping back, but never let her glaring match with her capture seize. "Will you come to me in love?"

"I'd rather die a thousand times then mention you and the **L**-word in the same sentence!! How about that for an answer, YOU DISGUSTING DEVIL!!

Whatever patience Jaden had been balancing herself on, she lost then and there. To answer it was a resounding echo of a slap. Following the sound was a surprised and pained cry as the teen was forced to the floor by the sheer force of the strike. Jade moaned on the floor, too stunned to move, even when Zaynon's boots filled her vision she didn't move.

"Now listen here bitch," sneered Zaynon as he grabbed the silken mane of coal colored tresses in a fist and yanked Jade's head up. She didn't respond the violent act with a cry of pain, but a mere moan of distraught. "You are still alive because you are of use to me, and by my good graces; did I not say this before?"

Jade remained silent as the fist in her unbound hair twisted same more.

"Answer girl! Did I not tell you this two days ago!!"

"Yes," whimpered out the abused girl raising a hand to the fist in her hair. "Yes, you did!"

Zaynon released Jaden with a harsh shove to the carpeted floor. The dark foreboding ruler of Dagon leered down at his victim with little restraint. "So if my presence is so repulsing to you, how am I to punish you for you disrespectful actions?"

Jaden remained gazing at the plush near black carpet, fighting back tears, while sought after to gain back her breath. Her whole head throbbed from the slap as well as the yanking of her hair. But still against her best efforts, she couldn't keep the fear at bay as it shook her body. All the while she refused to look up at her capture that was evil incarnate if any one asked her.

"Man servant," flatly order Zaynon motioning him to come forward.

Realization struck Jade as if Zaynon had slapped her again. Rising to her knees, she reluctantly looked up at Zaynon's sneering face with eyes wide with dread and disbelief. "No…" she murmured hoarsely. "Please don't…"

"You have to learn your lesson some how little Jaden," mockingly smiled the prince that looked too much like Jareth in Jade's opinion, course they were twins. Zaynon turned once more to the servant that hadn't moved. "Come closer servant."

The servant did so reluctantly; his whole body convulsed in shivers of dread and terror. "Y-Yes…M-Master?"

Zaynon kneeled down by Jaden, gripping her chin in a clawed hand. He made her look into his cold murderous eyes and evil grin as his other had was slowly engulfed in a swirling black mist. Fear filled the jeweled spheres staring into the king's eyes, and Zaynon took pleasure in Jade's devastation. To cause someone as beautiful as the mortal girl on his flow such sorrow was far more pleasurable then Zaynon had ever thought possible.

"Say goodbye," he murmured into her ear, turning her face to where the man servant stood. With a mere flick of the wrist, the black mist engulfing Zaynon's hand was flung toward the powerless middle aged man.

He had no time to scream before the black ball of darkness struck the center of his chest exploding and blowing his fragile form backward. Jade watched unwillingly with tear reaming her eyes, knowing for a fact that she was the cause of this man's execution. The young teen watched with devastation clearly shinning in her eyes, as the servant's motionless form landed on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"NOOOOOO!!"

Lurching to her feet and out of the Dark King's grasp, as her cry pounced off the hall's walls, Jaden collapsed on her knees by the dead man's side. She wept into his chest murmuring apologies as well as prayers, while closing his dead blank eyes. Her hands clutched his elaborate clothes till her knuckles were white.

"I'm so…so sorry….forgive me…"

"Poor Jaden," mockingly spoke Zaynon as he stationed himself where he was when Jade had entered the dinning hall. "Your compassion will be the end of you my dear."

Raising her head from the dead fae servant's chest, the whole room saw the bitter tears of both fury and sorrow. There was a death glare behind the salty tears, it was more fearsome and foreboding then of the residence of the room thought could come from a mere slip of a mortal girl. Even Zaynon found himself impressed as his golden eyes widen slightly.

"He was innocent, you bastard," seethed Jade, beyond carrying if all the dark creatures saw her tears. "He had nothing to do with me!!"

The Dark Lord grinned cheerfully from where he lined against the long dinning table of ebony polished wood. "But he proved a good choice for your punishment," chuckled the beautiful devil, but sobered and became serious. "Defy me again, and I may find a more suitable target for your punishment; a close friend or family perhaps…"

Jade narrowed her eyes as they darkened in her fury. "Touch anyone else and you'll really see what I can do!!"

"Then came," snapped Zaynon opening his arms as if he was reaching to embrace her in comfort. However, there was no comfort or sanctuary in those arms; this was the Devil himself that was beckoning Jade. There was only death and despair in that man's arms, so the teen remained stationary.

"I ask one last time My Lady; come willingly and no one else will die."

Angry emerald eyes fell to the floor as sorrow replaced the flaming fury. Jaden rouse to her feet, fighting off dizziness and exhaustion. Her eyes remained staring blankly at the carpeted floor two feet in front of her. The tears still flowed from her eyes, but the mortal had seized to care as she mourned her failure to Jareth. She was walking to the Goblin King's older devilish twin brother, when she had promised her heart to Jareth. Even when she stood in the circle of the lifted arms, Jaden refused to look up at the monster that held not only held her leash, but had placed her in a choke collar.

Zaynon enclosed his strong arms around the defeated human with a victorious grin plastered across his gorgeous face. Pulling Jade closer so her head lay on his shoulder, one arms draped itself around her slim shoulders, while the other hand encircled her waist.

"That gentlemen, is how you break a powerful being; throw their good qualities in their face and watch them squirm." Zaynon laughed his low, gorgeous, bone chilling laugh, to soon be followed by the other war lords' mirth. "Then torture all purity out of them," he whispered in Jade's ear and smirked at the shivered racking her body.

The teen flicked an eye to peer at the man that held her, but found a mocking affectionate expression there; she shivered again unable to look away.

"Learn you place Jaden and no more pain will be fall you," he whispered again as he played with the fresh bandages Jaden had used to cover the bit mark on her neck. He chuckled as he removed it and checked his so called handy work. "Behave and I won't bit…hard anyway."

The eighteen year old quaked in the fae's iron like arms as she averted her eyes from Zaynon to find his discarded wine goblet way more interesting. Taking the blood red wine in hand, Jade watched as it reflected her sorrowful face, and the warlords around her as they cheered on their King with his catch. The wine symbolized for Jaden, the appending war more then the armored dark individuals surrounding her. Land would soon be soaked in that crimson color of shed life. Rivers would run red and the sky would cry somber tears for the fallen. There was certainly no stopping it; this war would happen with or without her. Without her though, there would more then likely be less bloodshed, being that the teen didn't know the extent of her powers.

Maybe if she died it would be only her life and blood that would stain the glorious earth of the Underground?

Swirling the blood red alcohol, Jade pondered further on that matter as she watched the whirlpool ensue in the crystal and iron cup.

Though many people would miss her, wouldn't it be beneficial and for the greater good if she died. No one would be able to use her untrained powers for their own endeavors. War would be normal war; no secret weapons that were girls with limitless power. Couldn't things be a little bit more normal?

As the wine settled and stopped swirling in the goblet, in the crimson reflective surface, Jade saw it a split second before it happened; leaving her no time to act to stop it.

Zaynon once more sank his ivory fangs in her neck.

An airy cry left rosy lips, as the glass in Jade's grip fell from her hand. It clattered to the table's face remaining whole, and spilling and splashing its continence across the surface of the ebony table. A scarlet stream flowed across the ebon table, to cascade down its lip, forming a ruby tear. Jade watched this with wide pain filled eyes as her mouth moved trying to voice a cry, but never succeeding. The mortal watched the ruby dewdrop plummet off the lip to freefall. To land upon a weighty medal shield with Zaynon's crest molded and painted into its surface. More droplets of crimson pursued, as the liquid's dripping sound formed into an eerie, echo and hollow sound, while painting the shield with red.

Through the sound of Zaynon's groans of ecstasy of drinking her blood, Jade heard that lone dripping sound.

…_Drip…Drip…_

In the hushed silence, that sound blasted into her ears. The evil fae king bent his victim backwards to drink more deeply, all green glazy eyes saw was the battle scene painted vividly into the ceiling.

…_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Jade gazed up at the war painted in dark colors, and vibrant shades of blood. This is what the war would be like if she didn't do something; she had to do something. She couldn't think past the pain though; she couldn't come up with anything with that constant echoing sound thrumming in her ears. Why wouldn't it just stop? Why did it have to sound so much like the dripping blood that was painted into the mural above her?

…_Drip…_

Jade saw the beginning of unconsciousness blacken the edges of her vision, to be accompanied by limp weak limbs. Was this dying? If it was, it was so bad; a few minutes of pain and it would be over. Maybe this was Heaven falling down on her, coming to catch her from her own freefall?

But Heaven didn't fall…

_...Drip…Drip…_

Why wouldn't that sound stop though? It was beyond irritating, and it assaulted Jade's ears like the rhythmic sound of war drums. All Jade saw was darkness, and all she heard was that wicked thrumming.

Heaving a sigh, Jade let all go; letting herself plummet into oblivion, with that one sound filling the darkness. The lone image to accompany the teen was mirage of a drop of blood falling into an even darker, almost black pool of blood.

…_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

A/N: sry its taken so long to update. I've been so busy lately; first with the flooding around my area, then the switching of my bedroom, which included repainting, then followed so nicely by…school! Yes, **school**! I've been busy, and I apologies for taking so long, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! (looks over the chapter) it got really dark and angstyish at the end didn't? (shrugs) oh well, who says angst is bad XD

Cheers Readers,

BLAZE

Please, leave reviews. Would love to know what you think!


	19. Grasping the Alternitives

Disclaimer: own nothing, unfortunately (pouts)

**Last Time:**

Jade saw the beginning of unconsciousness blacken the edges of her vision, to be accompanied by limp weak limbs. Was this dying? If it was, it wasn't so bad; a few minutes of pain and it would be over. Maybe this was Heaven falling down on her, coming to catch her from her own freefall?

But Heaven didn't fall…

_...Drip…Drip…_

Why wouldn't that sound stop though? It was beyond irritating, and it assaulted Jade's ears like the rhythmic sound of war drums. All Jade saw was darkness, and all she heard was that wicked thrumming.

Heaving a sigh, Jade let all go; letting herself plummet into oblivion, with that one sound filling the darkness. The lone image to accompany the teen was mirage of a drop of blood falling into an even darker, almost black pool of blood.

…_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 19-Grasping the Alternatives**

Jareth sat at his desk deep in his thoughts and plans on how to save Jaden from her unfortunate fate. Crow, Sheera, Vannor, and Jareth himself had spent hours and hours on conjuring up a cleaver plan. After some days of measuring out every outcome possible, they had forged a very sneaky plan that was nearly fool proof. Thought it had its risks, this one arrangement had a far fewer possibilities of casualties. On the other hand however, the casualties that could be lost would be too high, and every individual knew that, but that didn't stop any of them.

It was this fact that caused the Great Goblin King to falter in his decision making. The constant though of _"How would Jade react to this"_ troubled Jareth. All plans had their benefits and draw backs; none being ones Jade would agree to if she had not been the one being rescued.

Jareth could just hear her now.

"_Are you insane!? Couldn't you come up with something that wouldn't involve risking or forfeiting you worthless butt!?"_

The answer to that was very simple.

"No," breath Jareth in a soft whisper dropping his hand from his face to the map of Dagon's castle; Ebon Ri before him. "There is no other way Jaden; it's this or nothing at all." And Jareth watched as his mental image of his mortal spit-fire disappeared with a sad disappointed frown.

Harsh, and rushed knocks on Jareth's personal study door, startled the King from his secluded muses. Looking up the platinum haired fae found his mother standing solemnly at his door, ice blue eyes staring blankly at his desk top.

"Yes mother, did you need something?"

The High Queen of the Underground raised her hesitant eyes, but soon they fell once more. "Jareth, please tell me you'll all come back in one piece; promise me."

Jareth sighed deeply as he pushed back in his chair and slowly rouse. "I can't make such promises Mother, you know that. But I can promise you that Jade will be brought home safely."

"That's not enough," came Terra's outburst. Seldom did the High Lady loose her cheery composure, but when she did, all was not well. This time in particular unsettled Jareth, but he hid his unease behind a calm mask. "You have to come back in one piece! I want you alive Jareth!!"

And into her youngest son's arms did Terra propel herself.

The shocked Goblin King stared down at the weeping woman in his arms dumbfounded as well as deeply touched. "Mother…"droned Jareth as he drew his mother closer.

"I wouldn't be able to bare it Jareth…"

"Bare what mother?"

Terra looked up at her youngest son, the only son that resembled the father in more then looks. Her blue eyes swollen and bloodshot gazed up at the son she couldn't bare to loose. "You my son; I wouldn't be able to survive the loose of another son, or my husband."

Jareth was greatly taken back; not often would Terra or Vannor show just how deeply their emotions ran for their children. But with a sincere smile spreading across his face, Jareth knew now, without a doubt that his mother loved him very deeply; as deeply as any mother would.

"Don't worry Mother; nothing will keep me from coming home. Nothing can stop any of use from coming home," ensured the platinum haired fae king.

With both sorrow and joyous tears cascading down her cheek, the High Queen hugged her only son. "Oh, Jareth…"

Jareth returned the embrace, expressing his love in his own silent manner.

Soon disturbing their moment was the opening of the King of Goblin's study door. There was no knock of warning, or inquiry of entrance, which meant it was either Crow, Sheera or the High King himself. Waltzing into the room, and shutting the door behind him was none other then Vannor himself.

Seeing mother and son in an affectionate embrace he halted. "Am I interrupting something?"

Jareth shook his blonde head silently. "No father, mother was just expressing her concerns for my safety."

"In other words…you were interrupting," snapped the Queen playfully as she dislodged herself from her son's arms to face her husband.

Vannor smiled apologetically as he strode further into the room. "I know your concerns my dear, but there really is no need to worry. We'll all come back safely."

Terra nodded solemnly averting her eyes to the dark stone floor. She remained unsettling silent as father and son exchanged more serious words.

"Is it time then?" Jareth asked, his mismatched eyes never wavering from his father.

Vannor nodded. "They're waiting of us, and we must make haste; time is short."

The Goblin King nodded and turned back to his mother to embrace her one last time before departure. "Farwell mother, I will be back." At least that was what Jareth kept telling himself and friends, but deep down he had a feeling it was a lie. Leaving the room to his parents, Jareth left of the front gate of the castle to mount up Devil, and to his surprise Jare followed as well. It was quiet obvious that the pure ebony feline as well wanted to save his master and friend.

As the door clicked behind the departing son, the High King turned his dark gaze to his beloved wife, hesitation clearly seen in his gaze. He knew the chances of Zaynon letting him live were slim to none, but he hoped the plan would go off without a hitch. Course, since when did perfectly laid out plans ever play out as they should.

"Terra…" droned the silver haired High King.

That was all the fae woman need to embrace her husband, and weep into his leather armored chest. "Don't say it," she wept. "Don't say that you won't be coming back, because then you won't!"

Vannor hugged her closer, inhaling the sweet flowering scent of her dark hair. "Fine, I won't say it then; I'll say something else instead." And the High King gave Terra a strong and gentle, warming smile. "I love you. How about that? Will that do my dear?"

With tears in her eyes, and on her cheeks, Terra looked up with a smile of her own. "That'll do just fine. But do be careful, I won't loose a husband or son." Pulling away the High Queen swept aside the salty offending droplets to stand tall and proud. "Bring them all back safely my King; all of them."

"You have my word," nodded Vannor and before disappearing out of the room, he laid a strong but short kiss on Terra's quivering lips.

Out of the study, out of the castle, and out to their enemy's land did the guardians of the Underground go. Leaving behind all that was safe in the world, to go to the place that all sources of evil originated in the Underground. Crow, Sheera, Jareth and Vannor left their home to rescue the one person that hand given them hope. And as Terra stood in her son's study, starring after them through the windows, let the tears flow like rivers. She had the uneasy feeling that not all was right in world. She had the distinct feeling that everything or something was going to go terribly wrong.

"It's only paranoia," she whispered mournfully aloud to reassure herself. "There's nothing going to go wrong."

-O-

It was all wrong. This whole thing was terribly wrong to Jaden. Too many days had gone by without Jareth giving any word to his elder brother for demands for her release. A full week had passed now, and Jade had the terrible sense that her loved one would not come. There was the slim chance that Jareth was unable to come; no way to pass Zaynon's defenses perhaps. Jade found that highly unlikely being that Jareth would fight even if it was one vs. one hundred. But Jaden couldn't wait any longer. It could already be too late.

A week gave Zaynon too much time to experiment with her tremendous power. Over the five days she had been in Dagon, Jaden had been subject to the Dark Princes cruel methods. Already she was covered in bandages were the evil fae king had bitten her and drained her blood like a fairytale vampire. She already felt drained of power, as well as weak from the not to long ago biting session.

Yes, time had run out, and Jade had to take matters into her own mortal hands. And in her hands her fate would lay.

Her dinner had come as always; quietly and not a word spoken to her, but she always said a hello, thank you and a goodbye to the servant. Lucky for her, today's dinner was steak, giving her the privilege of a sharp object.

"It's time to end this."

In her strangely unshackling hands, Jade held the flat edged steak knife. Its blade was freshly sharpened and shining gleefully in the mockery of death. It was ready and waiting to carve and sink into the beautiful mouth watering meat. But Jade's mouth was neither watering, nor was she hungry. No, tonight this knife wasn't going to be carving up beef, it was going to slice a different kind of flesh; her flesh. And right now, said object was resting just above the fragile skin of her upturned wrist. She remembered that saying on how to slit one's wrist with a slim hope of sowing together.

"Down the street," she murmured painfully as the blade's tip dug into her soft flesh. "Not across…"

And the flood gates opened as the other wrist soon followed in its partner's company. The red liquid of life flowed from the raven haired teen's wrists in steady streams. Dotting the cold stone floor in which she stood on. To Jaden it was fascinating in an oddly painless indescribable way. She saw herself dying, but she wasn't necessarily afraid to die; this was something that had to be done. Even if she hated herself for doing it, there was no other way.

So heaving a deep sigh, Jade cast her spell.

The spell was simple; easily cast but not easily broken. The spell insured that no one but her would be able to heal her injuries. And the other affect of the spell was that Jaden would fall into a self-induced coma. And it was Jareth who could wake her, like Sleeping Beauty; the thought made Jade smile sadly. And all the while the blood she shed would be untouchable to Zaynon and everyone in league with him, which was the main goal behind Jade's suicidal act.

Already as Jade stood there, the affects of the spell where starting to kick in. Numbness enveloped her body as she gradually grew more and more weary. The world around her danced and twirled lightly about her, making her head spin further. The shaky knees she stood on would soon no longer be able to hold her as the blood flow ebbed to a slow constant drip. If she could last long enough without bleeding out, Jareth would come.

"…J-Jareth…" she droned despairingly.

In answer to her words the King of Dagon's bedroom doors opened. A small spark of hope filled her chest, but it was soon devoured by hate and outrage. It was no only Zaynon that strode through the door, but to his right was an elf king Jade knew to well.

Her worn-out emerald eyes narrowed at the two males. "Traitor," she breathed, wanting to clutch her hand into fists, but she could no longer even feel her fingers.

The new male stepped forward looking odd in his bright elfen attire against the dreariness of Dagon's castle, Ebon Ri. "I waited to long for Jareth to have someone sweep him of his feet and take him from me! And no girl or mortal girl for that matter will stop me!!"

Jade looked brokenly at the noble elf. "I thought you two were best friends…Uriel."

Uriel huffed. "We were, but things changed. I no longer wanted just to be friends, and Jared refused me; everything ended there!"

"So you told him he could have Jareth if helped you," snapped Jade with as much strength at she could muster.

"Ooooh, aren't you the smart you," grinned the Dark Fae King mockingly. "Uriel has been most useful. He was the one that informed me of Jareth's obsession with you, and the how misinformed you were of your courting."

Jade snarled taking a stepped forward only to end up stumbling instead. Handing her head sluggishly, Jade's ebony tresses coming forward to hang in her pale face; her numb, bleeding wrists swinging slightly to splatter blood across stone and skirt. Time was running out, and she had yet to flaunt this new outcome in her capture's face.

"What's wrong with you," inquired a perplexed Dark Prince at Jaden's change of attitude.

"What indeed," murmured Jade icily with an evil half smirk hidden partially behind a raven mane. "You're plans will end in failure Zaynon."

The elder brother narrowed his cold gold eyes. He took in Jaden's worn appearance; pale face, droopy, glassy tired eyes, sluggish stature, and the crimson trails marring the pure white of the flowing cotton dress. Zaynon's eyes grew in size s the realization hit him as the golden spheres stared at Jade's wrists.

He growled as he strode forward, Uriel followed silently.

"I didn't think you had the gull to commit, or attempt suicide," leered the devilish fae as he towered over his prisoner and weapon.

The teenage girl looked up at him with tired determined green orbs. "Anything to stay out of you disgusting reach."

"Is that so," Zaynon droned as he snatched a slit wrist in his grasp. A smirk of sinister intent crept across his handsome yet fearful face as his eyes went from wound to face. "If this is what you want then, I will suck every last drop of blood from you."

"You can try."

Encircling the young woman in one arm, Zaynon did not hesitate to curl his mouth around Jade's wounded wrist. The teen gave a moan of pain as the fae sank his fangs further into her flesh, but he still wouldn't get anything out of it. And the fae's rearing back in shocked outrage let Jaden know that she had done her job well; she grinned sleepily in triumph.

Zaynon turned swiftly to Jaden, his ice flaked eyes piercing her soul with hell fire. "You cast a spell on yourself to keep me or anyone in my kingdom from taking your blood. What else did you do?"

"No one can heal me but myself. And in a short while…" breathed Jaden as he knees finally gave out from under her, to fall into Zaynon's arms limply. "I will sleep, and Jareth is the only one that can wake me, or I'll die from blood loss."

"Is that so," cooed the dark majestic male as he stroked the dozing girl's raven mane. "You'll fall into a self-induced comatose, leaving your body to my loving care."

Jaden was shaken to the core by that. Never had it accrued to her who would watch over her body. She wouldn't need nourishment, she would just sleep, but Zaynon had a horrifying point. In her slumber she would be at Zaynon's mercy, and his mercy was nearly nonexistent.

So with fear filled exhausted spheres Jade stared up at her enemy with as much vigor she could muster, she spoke. "So be it…" and into her deep dreamless coma did Jade plunge, and became limp in the Dark King's arms.

The King of Dagon gazed down at the unconscious woman in his embrace. A smirk reluctantly spread across his pale beautiful face. He had always found Jade to be fascinating and intriguing, if not resourceful; an enigma she certainly was.

"Zaynon?" interrupted Uriel as he stood next to the strange pair.

The dark fae effortlessly lifted the woman-child in his arms. "What is it Uriel?"

"This won't affect our plans will it?"

Softly laying the teen on the bed the eldest son of the High King turned to his companion. "It shouldn't in the long run, but you said they left the Goblin City yesterday. What are their plans?"

The elf king shrugged. "They didn't even tell the High Queen, so obviously they weren't going to tell me even when I asked."

"That is very disappointing Uriel," sternly spoke Zaynon. "I had hoped far better from you."

The young elf boy grew anxious and uneasy as he gazed after the motionless man that had spoken to him in an icy monotone. The King of Dagon was a fae an individual didn't want angry at them.

"I apologies your Majesty, but couldn't be helped," nervously spoke Uriel as he bent at the waist and folded his body into a respectable bow.

Zaynon abandoned his place on the bed to position himself before his roaring hearth, to gaze deeply into the crimson flames. "Yes, it couldn't be helped, that's what makes it so disappointing."

The elf king watched as the elder son of Vannor slowly turned to him face blank. His golden eyes, diamond hard and frigid, face stoic against all emotions he was most likely feeling; Zaynon was frightening. Uriel tried to keep himself from shivering, but it was impossible in Dagon and in the very presence of its demonic ruler.

"How long before they arrive at my front gates," inquired Zaynon after a moment of silence, his eyes pinning the young Uriel to his place.

The dark haired elf gulped anxiously. "Two days or so I think. They're making hast to get here," and Uriel turned his eyes to the unconscious girl bleeding out on the bed. "And they well should if they want to see that wench alive one more time."

Dark laughter filled the chamber. The laughter originated from Zaynon's own throat, as he left the fireplace. "How cold of you Uriel," chuckled the ebony haired fae. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Uriel huffed annoyingly, but remained silent as he averted his eyes from his employer. Zaynon's dark, hollow chuckles sending tingling sensations down the younger male's spine. To Uriel, the Dark Prince was a walking riddle, and he did so enjoy figuring out puzzles and the like.

"Come Uriel," purred Zaynon in the elf's pointed ear. "We have plans to prepare."

Even if he had the strength to resist, Uriel wouldn't. There was no denying or resisting that voice that swirled around you like the coils of a snake. The purring voice was so compelling the young elf king couldn't keep himself from following Zaynon like a love sick puppy.

"That's it Uriel, my dear little Uriel," droned the dark king as he led the way out of his chambers, leaving the unconscious and defenseless Jade alone on the bed to die.

-O-

From first light to past sunset did the rescue party ride. Jareth, with his father and close friends road hard toward the Kingdome of Dagon; they rested only for the horse and to regain the strength they lost after magically jumping themselves forward a few hundred miles. Into the night they road, but soon they all had to rest and into their own tents did they resign themselves.

It was in his tent that Jareth still remained awake. Though tired, his mind would not calm itself enough for a few hours of well needed sleep. With his mismatched eyes, the King of Goblins remained staring, till an unnatural wind blew wide his tent's magically shut flaps shocking him from his muses.

"Who's there," Jareth barked out as he grabbed and brandished his sword to the unseen intruder. "Show yourself!"

A soft innocent giggle was his only answer.

With a vicious snarl Jareth glared and barked out his demand once more. "Tell me fiend, did Zaynon send you to kill me? Is the ruler of the dark kingdom too much of a coward to face me himself!?"

"Hardly," sarcastically spoke a feminine voice. "I'm not a fiend Jareth, and your brother is not cowardly, just a conniving snake plotting in the background."

The platinum haired Goblin King halted in his stance. The feminine voice though echo like and sounding distant, he still recognized it; he would know that voice anywhere.

"Jaden…?" he whispered hesitantly.

With another brush of wind, a soft silver-blue glow began to appear before him. The light was soft and placid, illuminating the large tent's dark depths. Following the light, a woman's outline appeared; slowly and gradually solidifying but still remaining translucent. She was painted in colors from flawless ivory to deep indigo. Her long mane of hair floated about her as if she was submerged in water. The silver-white gown she wore bellowed about her with a life of its own; swimming in the invisible water. But Jareth saw that nothing could match the brightness of the smile he loved and longed to see.

"Jaden," he breathed.

She smiled calmly up at him, her indigo eyes shinning. "Hello Jareth, it's nice seeing your face after so long."

The Goblin King could only nod, too dumbfounded to do otherwise.

The mortal girl's face fell as her eyes darkened mournfully. "I'm afraid I don't have much time Jareth. I'm able to send out my spirit only for so long. I've come to you for multiple reasons."

"What reasons," finally asked the silver haired fae king.

Jade swallowed nervously before speaking. "I have devised my own plot to keep Zaynon's hold on me as minimal as possible. And for now it is working, but I only have so long Jareth. You must hurry!"

The desperation in the teen's voice caused Jareth to become greatly concerned. Jade was known to take matters into her own hands, and the out come was normally not pretty.

Jareth scowled at his intended. "What have you done this time Jade?"

The spirit of Jaden sighed deeply and sorrowfully. "I'm slowly dying Jareth, that's all that you need to know. I will last at the most 3 days in my condition, so you must make haste!"

It was then that the King of Goblin's noticed the new black liquid flowing from Jade's wrists to drip upon the ground; it even dotted the ivory dress she wore. At the realization of it all, Jareth grew both absolutely furious and horrified. "Jaden you idiot! You knew I was coming! You couldn't have waited a few more days!?"

"NO!" snapped back the ice colored Jade. "Any more days and Zaynon would have more power then he already does! I couldn't stand by any longer and let that happen, so I made my choice!!"

Jareth remained silent. He saw Jade's point, didn't mean he had to like and agree with it. "I will make haste Jaden. Don't worry about anything; just make sure that you hold out till I come for you."

Once more the gorgeous smile Jareth adored graced Jaden's face, but it didn't reach her eyes like normal. "There's one more thing."

"Go on," encouraged the fae king as he stepped forward but refrained from touching the image of his beloved. He couldn't touch a spirit image, so why try and only become more saddened by it.

Jade stumbled for words, but there was no easy way around the subject she was trying to bring up. No one alive could put such a situation in pleasant words. So heaving a sigh, Jaden choose to come right out with it.

"Uriel is plotting against you," Jade spoke softly as she watched as shock and devastation was over Jareth's face. "He resides in Ebon Ri as we speak. I'm terribly sorry Jareth."

His whole body seemed to slump to the floor, but Jareth still found himself standing. Uriel, one of his closest friends was plotting against him with his elder evil brother. It seemed to far fetched, Uriel didn't have betrayal in his character, but Jareth knew it to be true. Jade wouldn't lie about such things; she would never lie to him, never. But he once said that about Uriel, now look where he was, betrayed by one of his closest friends and he was blind to it.

"Uriel…" droned out Jareth brokenly as he collapsed to his bed once more. "Uriel, how could you?"

"For you I believe," whispered Jaden as she floated forward to stare down at her beloved. "He loved, or loves you still, though I think it's gone more toward obsession now. Zaynon promises him he could have you once everything was done and over with."

Jareth groaned in what Jade thought was either disgust or self-pity. "I don't favor men over woman, Uriel knows this. Why would he do this when it's clear I won't go for it?"

Jade sighed again as she kneed before her love and king. "He loves you in his own way, and will stop at nothing to get you," she said giving Jareth a calm and quite a good logical answer. "I would do the same, but instead I do anything to keep you safe. Jareth, I love you so don't forget it."  
And the moon like light vanished slowly as Jade's sad smiling face faded from view. When all light was gone, Jareth's beloved's spirit left behind only sapphire sparks that fell to the tent's floor. Only to parish on impacted. Jareth watched them mournfully till the last one fell as he fought off both despair and fury. This was turning out far worse then Jareth had expected. But what truly bothered him at the moment, was the fact he didn't get the chance to say goodbye, or I love you to Jaden.

"Course," he said smirking to himself as he laid back down closing his mismatched eyes. "I don't need to tell Jade that; she already know that I do," and Jareth let restful slumber come up to claim him at last.

As the morning star's light hit he earth, painting it gold, already had the rescue party been awake and already riding to their destination in newly provoke haste. Jareth had told his friends and father of Jade's message to him, and they too mutter profanities at the teenage girl's idiocy. Yet they road harder and longer, all horses but the demonic stallion beneath Jareth grew tired. It was obvious that both cat and stallion knew that their owner and companion was in danger as they pushed forward in their own way. Perhaps it was because Jareth was anxious and boiling with silent rage, but that seemed unlikely, thought the fae and harpy noticed. Jare and Devil knew Jaden as well as, it not better then the Goblin King.

So the day came and went. Sleep of all didn't come easy if it came at all. Golden sun rouse once more and the party sprang into the final leg of their journey at full speed. The scenery went from lush green forests for miles, to be followed by peaceful swaying of tall grasses residing in a wide plain. As mid-day grew into the afternoon a new kind of forest blurred passed the small party.

The dark forestry that bordered Dagon was a dark place indeed. It was the place the worst evil creatures of Zaynon's kingdom reside; their glowing eyes and sinister presence could be felt, but none attacked. The shadow shrouded wood soon thinned as the sun just began to touch the dark earth of the land. The forest once more gave way to a plain, but where earlier plain was beautiful and serene. This one was nothing but Murder Me Not flower planted in ash covered ground. Those flowers had been born on the day Zaynon was supposed to be condemned to death. If father and son had ended it that day, this situation would never had happened. Zaynon would never have had a chance to pollute the world they lived in and be a constant threat at their back. But even those beautiful yet cursed flowers weren't enough to makes the wide nearly empty plain more then what it was, a waste land.

Jareth however didn't reminisce on such immaterial. The Goblin King had his mismatched orbs had eyes only for the ebony castle rising from the center of the plain of ash and flowers. And waiting for him and his rescue party was Zaynon dressed in his dark majestic glory.

Pulling Devil to a halt before the King of Dagon Jareth glared the ultimate death glare. "Where is she?" It was said in such a deadly calm all but the Dark Prince shivered.

Zaynon simple misleading smile spread across his even more misleading face as he swept into a deep bow, keeping his eyes still on Jareth. With his raven mane unbound and floating about his slim, muscular leather clad form he almost looked the part of an angel. Course Zaynon was not the angel of life, and all that was bright. He was the angel of sin and all that was far from bright and holy.

"Welcome all to my magnificent home. **We're** all just **dying** for you to din with us this evening."

­­­A/N: sry its taken me so long to update. School as been a hassle like I've said multiple times, luckily this is my last week of class so yea, more updates for u ppl, I hope. and on another note, there's possibly 2 to three more chapters left, give or take more including an epilogue. GO ME! another story almost done! and hopefully no to much over twenty. Unlike my other story that seem to likes to make themselves into an effing novel (groans) but yea till next time…

CHEERS!

BLAZE

PLS PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO!for you to din with us this evening."t was far from bright and holy.

t was brighting face as he swept into a deep bow, keeping


	20. Cornered, but It's Not All In Vain

Disclaimer: I own nothing…how depressing

**Last Time:**

Jareth however didn't reminisce on such immaterial. The Goblin King had his mismatched orbs had eyes only for the ebony castle rising from the center of the plain of ash and flowers. And waiting for him and his rescue party was Zaynon dressed in his dark majestic glory.

Pulling Devil to a halt before the King of Dagon Jareth glared the ultimate death glare. "Where is she?" It was said in such a deadly calm all but the Dark Prince shivered.

Zaynon simple misleading smile spread across his even more misleading face as he swept into a deep bow, keeping his eyes still on Jareth. With his raven mane unbound and floating about his slim, muscular leather clad form he almost looked the part of an angel. Course Zaynon was not the angel of life, and all that was bright. He was the angel of sin and all that was far from bright and holy.

"Welcome all to my magnificent home. **We're** all just **dying** for you to din with us this evening."

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 20- Cornered, but It's Not All in Vain**

No one in the rescue party liked how those words were droned out in Zaynon's sickenly sweet mocking voice. **We're **and** dying **did not bode well, and all but Jareth and Vannor shivered.

"Dying indeed," came Jareth's chilled answer, and Devil restlessly stomped a fore hoof. It was obvious that the stallion did not like Zaynon; no racial creature would or did.

The Dark Prince looked over the creature of muscle and speed with keen eyes. "What a fascinating creature brother? Where ever did you get this gorgeous demonic horse?"

Devil snorted angrily into the Zaynon's face, his dark eyes burrowing into the fae.

Jareth grinned with vacant mirth. "This is not my stallion Zaynon; this creature belongs to only Jaden." At that the feline Jareth leap up upon the fae Jareth's shoulder. "This is Jare, another of Jade's close friends."

Jare hissed at the King of Dagon as he swats an ebony clawed paw through the air in the fae king's direction.

"Careful now," smirked Vannor. "He's all teeth and claws."

Zaynon knowing very well that he was being humorously poked at glowered at the rescue party, but said nothing in the form of threats surprising them all. "Please come in; dinner is almost served. It would be an honor to have you all dinning at my table."

"Honor…right…"mumbled Sheera and Crow together as they all dismounted and followed Zaynon into his daunting home.

They soon found themselves in a large courtyard that was empty of all life. There was only the dark black stone, and the foreboding sculptures of gargoyles; maws open flashing fangs and wings unfurled. Though there were some servants about, none held any more life then the gargoyles did. This scene unsettled Jareth, because this was the environment Jaden had been subjected to for a week or so.

The King of the castle led them all into his gloomy nearly none inhabited stable. What animals that were in there were nearly unrecognizable as animals. The near skeletal horses were now more demonic then anything else. Their oily black coats stretched tight over their showing frames was sickening as well as haunting. The ebony manes were course and thin, as if the hair had fallen out and what was left was poorly taken care of. It was the eyes though that shocked the group and it was burned into their memory like a hot brand upon livestock. The eyes of those animals in Zaynon's care were sunken in and dark, extinguished of all life and pride.

"He's horrid neglect did this to them," murmured Sheera quaking with shocked horror. "These poor creatures…"

None saw just how much enjoyment Zaynon took out of the rescue party's horrified expressions. "Come," he said with a smirk. "The dinning hall is this way; please follow me."

Jareth and the others reluctantly followed. Lucky for them though that the Dark Prince had not ordered them to remove their weapons. Course he could have asked, but not a single person would have removed his or her weapons.

So in tense silence, the small company of companions followed their host through his dark foreboding castle. Soon they made their way to a pair of large onyx double doors obviously being the entrance to the dinning hall. Zaynon pushed wide the doors and they entered a large hall carpeted with crimson plush, and a mural of death and war above their heads. The long table was crammed full of delicious food and all knew it was the starving servants that had made it, and they were no better off then the livestock.

"Please have a seat, and relax your road weary bodies," smiled the devilish fae king. "You've all come such a long way in a very short time."

They all silently sat themselves at their end of the table. The group stared across the food at the gently smiling Zaynon as he drank from his wine goblet. There would be no eating this evening for any of them, for their worry for Jade's safety kept hunger at bay. And none trusted Zaynon enough to not have poisoned the food.

Seeing this, the dark majestic fae sighed as he put down his wine. "If you're not going to eat, then I might as well clear it away." With a clawed hand he waved it calling forth servants to take it away. "Share it amongst yourselves, and make it last. I won't be this generous for some time to come."

The servants bowed deeply with murmured thank yous and left with a little more spring in their step; they would eat well this night.

"So what brings you all here," inquired Zaynon nonchalantly as he continued to sip his blood red drink.

Jareth snarled, furrowing his brows in ire. "Cut the crap Zaynon! You know very well that we are here for Jaden, so where is she!?"

The Dark Lord raised a sharp ice flaked amber eye to his younger brother. "She is as well as she has let herself be."

Sheera snarled. "That's not what we want to know! We want to know where Jaden is!! SO WHERE IS SHE!!"

Zaynon glowered at the out bursting thief. "True, but the real question you all want to know is…what Jaden's condition is, is it not. That would be the more important inquiry from a person in your position; so I told you."

Lifting his ungloved hand pale hand, Zaynon snapped his fingers letting the sound ring out hollowly. As the agitating sound of the snap died the door at the dark fae king's back burst open and Kraven and Axel filled its entrance. Over the dark harpy's winged shoulder he carried something white, but before anyone could get a look at what it was, Kraven disposed it in front of his king. Like a limp corpse, the large object struck the wood table with a thump and the identity of the burden was made known, and horribly so.

"Jaden!" cried Jareth as he burst from his seat, sending it clattering to the floor as the others followed suit.

Crow saw as well as everyone else that Jaden was as lifeless as a corpse. The wrath of the rescue party grew to a threatening point and their bloodlust for Zaynon's life thickened the air. The sheer might of the urges of battle thickened the air making it terribly hard to breath.

"You bastard," Crow cried out. "What have you done to her!!"

"I have done nothing life threatening to your precious friend little Crow. What you see before you is the outcome of what Jade did to herself."

"Liar," roared the harpy as he went to leap upon his enemy, but before he could, Kraven was there with blade drawn. "Bastards," he seethed.

"What did you do to her Zaynon," calmly inquired Vannor though he never even looked in the dark prince's direction. "If Jade's present condition is not your doing, what acts of brutality did you commit against this young woman?"

The banished son of the High King grinned happily as he ran his agile fingers through Jaden's silken ebony mane. "Her very blood is her limitless power. In order to get to it, I had to inflict at least a little harm." A mocking pleasant smile spread across Zaynon's handsome face as he eyed the motionless Jareth. "Jade's very sensitive to biting brother, you should try it some time. Course, that's even if our precious little mortal awakens from her slumber that is."

Jareth barred his fangs at his disgusting older brother. "Zaynon, you'll pay dearly for what you've put her through!"

"But I was being nice to her little brother," pouted the ebony haired king of Dagon. "You should be thankful I didn't do worse, and you know I can," finished Zaynon with a sinister sneer.

"You perverted abomination from Hell," screeched Sheera drawing a dagger and went to attack their foe, but before anyone could do anything, thief was pinned to the ground. Above her, pinning her to the ground with his own dagger against Sheera's throat was Axel. "You low life piece of shit! Get off of me!!"

Axel gave a sinister half-smile. "I wouldn't be **on** you if you hadn't had the sudden urge to attack my King."

The steely ring of a blade being unsheathed rang in everyone's keen ears. No one saw the action or identify the sounds origin before they all found Jareth above Axel. The Goblin King stood above the fire haired fae with his blade's tip at his throat.

"That's my comrade you are threatening, and I don't take kindly to it," stated Jareth with deadly calm, but the razor edge of this blade dug into fragile flesh none the less, shedding a drop of ruby. "Sheath you blade; now."

"Withdraw Axel," ordered Zaynon flatly.

Axel peered at his master with perplexed hurt. "But Master!"

Zaynon pinned his henchmen with a deadly frigid stare. "I said withdraw servant! Now do as I say!!"

Axel nodded reluctantly removing his blade from Sheera's neck and sheathing it. Rising slowly, with Jareth's own blade still at his neck, the flame haired fae stepped back. Returning to his King's left side; Axel became expressionless and as stationary as a statue.

Reaching down with one gloved hand, the King of Goblins helped his thief to her feet. "You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," briskly answered Sheera as she brushed herself off. "Pride bruised a little, but I'll live."

Jareth gave a glad grin before turning once more to his older brother. Zaynon still sat where he was before, running his deadly fingers through raven tresses, and across smooth porcelain skin. The mere sight of Jaden unconsciously subjected to Zaynon's touches caused destructive wrath to bloom in the Goblin King's chest.

"Give her to me." It wasn't a request.

Zaynon smiled running a finger down the bandaged neck of the oblivious mortal girl. "Why should I little brother?"

The platinum haired fae king narrowed his mismatching eyes at his enemy. "Because she is of no further use to you," Jareth pointed at the slowly leaking blood that puddle on the table by Jade's wrists. "The more she looses the closer to death she comes. You would have saved every last drop if you could, so it leads me to believe that you or anyone in liege with you can't drink her blood. And with Jade in a deep slumber you can't manipulate her; she's useless to you."

The Dark King laughed at Jareth's words, the mirth cold and dark causing all but Vannor and Jareth to shiver. "How observant of you Jareth; you are correct. Myself and anyone else that is under my influence can't drink Jaden's blood. She said only you, and you alone could undo what she did. However, maybe I'll keep her, and watch her die and slow death?"

Jareth growled and leapt forward in a blink of an eye. In another plink the Goblin King was crouching among his companions with a limp girl encircled in his arms. Zaynon was left blinking in puzzlement as he looked at the empty space before him on the table.

"Jade," Jareth called to the mortal teen in his strong arms. "Jade can you hear me?! Jaden you can wake up now! I'm here; you're safe now! Jaden, it's me Jareth; wake up love!!"

The group waited for an answer, any response that would have been nice, but after a time none came. Jade remained motionless and deep in her comatose. Jareth hugged her close and raised his blue and black spheres to his brother.

"I'll make you pay dearly for this! I'll kill you for everything you've done against the innocent! For every harmful thing you've committed Zaynon, I'll make you pay a hundred fold!"

"Ooooh," smirked the evil fae prince as he eagerly lined forward in his high backed chair. "Is that a challenge I hear coming from your mouth little brother, because if it is…I gladly accept."

"Good," snarled Jareth as he stood with Jaden bridle style in his arms. "Because it was a challenge."

"Then at the first break of light then?" inquired Zaynon as he cold diamond hard eyes came to rest on the unconscious teenage girl.

"When first light reaches the sky, I will meet you in the courtyard." And with nothing more to say, Jareth departed with his father and friends following behind him.

Kraven went to stop them, but Zaynon's outstretched arm halted him. "Master?"

"Leave them be," softly spoke the dark ruler, but in a cruel and angry voice. "He has a night to prepare himself. If Jaden does not wake till the challenge, Jareth will be disheartened and filled with doubt. That my dear friend, is how I want him, so I can cut far deeper then my blade ever will."

Zaynon's shrill haunting laughter filled the chamber and was soon joined by Axel's and Kraven's sinister mirth. Slipping through doors and walls alike, the malevolent laughter soon reached and socked into the souls of the rescue party. However instead of intimidating them, the mirth in fact encouraged the group to fight harder.

Jareth gripped Jaden, drawing her closer to his warmth and weary soul. "We need to find somewhere to stay for the night."

"Well yea," commented Crow all disgruntled. "But where are the guest rooms in this place; there have to be some. Zaynon has had subjects here before, so where are they?"

Sheera shook her head at the boyish harpy. "We need to find the infirmary for Jade instead. If we can slow the bleeding Jade should be able to last longer."

Vannor nodded agreeing as he thought more deeply aloud. "Jade gave you a time limit did she not Jareth; when she visited you? How long does she have?"

"She has little past the break of dawn," answered Jareth emotionlessly. "That was why Zaynon wanted the duel at first light rather then normally at dawn. He doesn't want me by her side should she not wake."

"Ahh hum," coughed a voice from the group's right.

The group spun to their right to surprisingly find a large group of servants. All their pale slightly sunken faces were creased in worry as all their eyes trailed to the lifeless Jaden.

"Can we help you,' inquired Jareth not sure of what to make of the group of servants.

A man walked forward, appearing to be in his prime, but looking far older and wiser with misfortune. "It is more like, can we help you Your Highnesses and Lady," he said strongly, but solemnly. "We have served under her Ladyship and she was so nice to us. When other guests cursed and punished us, she was the only that came here that showed us kindness. We would gladly help acquire shelter for you all in the infirmary so we can look after her Ladyship."

The Jareth and his companions smiled and gave small bows of appreciation and respect; even Vannor, the High King bowed.

"Thank you so much," whispered Jareth as he followed the servant through a pair of double doors into a hall lined with freshly made beds. "We don't know how to repay you."

The pale servant looked over his shoulder at the Goblin King. "All we want is to leave this place. For most of us, this place is the only home we've ever known. Yet this horror filled life and place can't be considered a life or a home. All we want to do is live somewhere filled with life and light and the appreciation of our hard work."

Jareth grew sour at the through of think how a life of servitude beneath Zaynon would mean. The fae king saw his companions glower at the thought of innocent people being treat like scum at well.

Vannor coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "Then when this is all over, I will personally see to it that you all live under the roof of a kind and worthy noble."

Joyous cries rang out through the infirmary at the High King's encouraging and promising words.

"Thank you Your Majesty," smiled and bowed the apparent leader of the servants; the young man who had invited them into the infirmary. "We are truly grateful. And while here, should you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask, and we will do our best to accommodate you."

"Then food and a bed would be nice," grumbled Crow holding his growling stomach.

Sheera once more smacked the dark haired harpy upside the head. "Can it Bird-Brain!"

"What!? I can't help it! We've barely had anything to eat for two days!!"

A round of giggling came from the female servants as they eyed the young harpy male, causing the womanizing winged man to blush and stare intently at the floor. Surprising them all by refraining from flirting with the servants, course with Sheera there, all could see why.

Jareth grinned half-heartedly as he gradually felt more at ease here, in the castle of his older twin brother and sworn enemy. "Some food would be nice, and a bed for Jade would be nice as well."

"Right away Your Highness," chimed a young girl as she curtsied and scurried away to grab food with a few more girl who followed.

"This way Your Highness," said the young man that spoke for the servants as he waved to a large bed fresh with white linens. "This bed was more for the Master when he needs to be in the infirmary, but he hardly is. So I think it's alright for her Ladyship to use it. Course if it isn't, I'm not one to care."

Gently, Jareth laid the slumbering girl on the white sheets that mater her ivory dress now splattered with crimson. Brushing aside a few stray ebony bangs Jareth looked down fondly at Jaden as he sat by her slumbering side.

"Thank you, young man. You all deserve more then you've been given, or lack of."

The servant bowed. "It means a lot to the others and me as well to be recognized for the work we do. The young girl was the first to see it, and she gave us a glimmer of hope."

The King of Goblins smiled warmly up at the servant, but soon returned his gaze to his beloved. "Yes…she does tend to do that. But I never caught your name, young man."

The man smiled a broad handsome smile at the young man part, obviously he didn't look young but to Jareth he was young.

"Spero, Your Highness; my name is Spero."

"Well Spero, you have my gratitude, but if it's not too hard, I'd like a cup of warm wine to help me sleep. Otherwise I won't sleep a wink I'm afraid."

"Of course; right away," and Spero was off doing as he was politely asked to do.

Jareth, still sitting on the edge of the bed Jade slept on, let his gaze wander to his close companions. The trio was digging into their meals while making small talk with the servants and amongst themselves. They were at ease for now, and would certainly sleep as well as they could the coming night. Jareth however, knew his worry for his beloved's life would keep him awake. Even as he sat guard over her, he could not save hr from his mistake of having caused this outcome. His slow progress here had driven Jaden to drastic measures. Her death would be his fault if she didn't wake and live; Sarah would have his head.

Taking a limp agile hand in his gloved ones, Jareth peered at the deep slash marring the pearl white flesh. Casting a spell to heal the wound, the Goblin King only found that the blood flow slowed. He had only bid Jade more time to rouse from her comatose.

"Another failure love," he whispered bowing his head mournfully.

Footsteps halted behind him. "How is her Ladyship?" inquired a very concerned Spero, a silver tray in his hands with a single heated wine goblet; he handed it to the Goblin King who took a large sip.

"She's still not waking I'm afraid," murmured Jareth. "I was able to slow the bleeding but that was it; her power is too powerful for me to overcome."

Spero bowed his head, tray now slack in his calloused hands. "I will leave you be then Your Highness," and he left only to be replaced by three others.

Jareth looked up from Jade's sleeping face to the anxious ones of Sheera, Crow and his father. Their faces seemed to be stuck in permanent frowns as their mournful eyes resting intently on the near dead girl. This rescue had been a total failure. Not only did they fail to get Jade out without confrontation as they had hoped, but failed to get her out unharmed. Jareth felt overwhelming regret and grief swell in his chest, but didn't let it show. He just pushed side the raven locks as the sleeping beauty slept on.

"Jareth," whispered Vannor laying a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "Can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes as he gazed between his father and beloved. He didn't want to leave Jade's side by the off chance she should wake up; he should be there when she did. On the other hand, Jareth knew his father's words were important just by the tone Vannor had used. And he wanted to go with him; the High King had wisdom and encouragement Jareth knew he needed desperately.

"But…" breathed the platinum haired fae king.

"Sheera and Crow will look after her Jareth," interrupted Vannor. "I want to speak with you now Jareth; it can not wait."

With a small reluctant nod, the King of Goblins rose from the white linen bed with a fleeting glace at the unconscious girl. Turning his eyes once more to the thief and harpy, he gave them a curt but ordering nod. They nodded in return knowing very well that Jareth had order them to stay by Jaden, course orders weren't needed, they weren't going anywhere.

Following his father, Jareth pondered over the reason he had to be taken away from his intended's sick bed. Nothing really came to mind and the Goblin King was forced to wait as they stepped through a pair of doors in the infirmary. It was here that Vannor halted, and Jareth waited staring at his back.

"Jareth," began Vannor calmly but it was obvious that he wasn't calm underneath the High King façade. "Zaynon has had a week or so to take in Jade's blood and power. That small portion of time is plenty for that monster to increase his devastating power."

Vannor turned to face his now only son with a critical look on his face that made Jareth terribly uneasy.

"Father?" inquired Jareth nervously.

The High King sighed, the grave look turning into a more mournful expression as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "What I'm about to ask you may be difficult to do, but I will not stand by needlessly and watch my only son get killed by that treacherous dog I also once called son. I ask you Jareth; drink Jaden's blood and even the playing field."

A horror struck Goblin King lurched back as he narrowed his angry eyes at his father.

"Are you mad!?" barked Jareth. "I would never do that to Jaden! Besides, she's loosing enough blood as it is!! I won't add to it!!"

Vannor stared at the ground brokenly. "There's no other way my son. Jade would ask you to do it if she was awake anyway."

"Don't you but words in her mouth High King," snarled out Jareth, his blue and black eyes smoldering with ire.

Vannor raised his head to stare back at his reluctant son unfazed. "You know this fact as well as I do. Jade would beg you to do it if she should. So since she can't I'm standing here in her steed."

Jareth remained glaring and spiting fire with his eyes. "That may be true, but I still refused just as I would her!"

Vannor clenched his jaw in frustration silence at his son's stubbornness. "Be practical Jareth! You and Zaynon were equal in power as you two grew up; your fights would end in devastation, while not a scratch was ever laid on either of you. What do you think will happen now with the power Zaynon has taken from Jade!? You're the only one that can stop him, but you can't do it on your own!"

Jareth glowered at the cold stone floor, knowing very well that what his father said was true. Zaynon and himself would always end up fighting, laying waste to their surroundings and both of them walking away unscathed. With Jade's power circling through the Dark King's own magic, Jareth knew he had no chance, and he hated it to the point that it made him sick.

"I could kill her by taking her blood. If I take what I need, I'll be only speeding up the clock."

Vannor sighed deeply, running a hand through his pale hair. "It's a risk, I understand that; all too well. But it's a risk we'll have to take, one neither of us want to take it, but we have no choice Jareth. There **is** no other way; we're forced into a corner here!"

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place," murmured Jareth bowing his head. "I know you're right Father, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't either, but we have no choice."

With a mellow nod, the sorrowful pair left the room to return to the main infirmary. Sheera and Crow looked up as Jareth and Vannor walked in. The thief and harpy's face were soon set in to expression of confusion and worry. Together they rose stiffly from Jade's bed to face their kings.

"What's wrong?" rushed Sheera anxiousness radiating off of her.

"Nothing terribly wrong my dear," spoke up Vannor anxiety still in his voice as he struggled to hide it.

Crow heard it and raised a brow as he eyed the silent Goblin King. "What are you not telling us?"

The shoulders of the proud King of Goblins slumped. "To even out the playing field for the duel, I have to take Jade's blood so I'm equal with Zaynon's power. I don't like it, but to win I have no choice."

Sheera went rigid at her King's softly spoken words. "You can't do that Jareth! You could kill her!!"

"Don't you think I know that!!"

Harpy and thief took a nervous step back from the force Jareth had shouted at them with. The Goblin King was very unbalanced now, as all could tell. If Jareth blew it here, people would most certainly be injured, if not worse.

Jareth's slow deep breathing was the only sound in the silent near empty infirmary. The three individuals calmly watched as the Goblin King leashed his explosive temper.

Heaving a sigh Jareth spoke again. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, my apologies."

"It's alright Jareth," ensured Crow with a smile as he patted his friend on the back. "You have every reason to be angry. It's just…if you do this, Jade could very well never wake up again."

"But her death will be in vain if you don't," commented Vannor as he stared down at the motionless mortal creature upon the bed.

Sheera let her eyes wander to her close friend and the turmoil of the dilemma could be seen in her eyes. But after a while she nodded agreeing reluctantly to the idea they were arguing over. Turning back to her king the thief nodded again, but more determined this time.

"So it's decided then," murmured Jareth as he sat on the large bed. "This is the better of the two evils." And the King of Goblins drew the sleeping beauty into his strong arms to cradle her there.

Vannor, Sheera, and Crow stood there transfixed by the scene. However, they knew this was an event that was only for Jareth and Jade; no onlookers would be welcome. So in eerie silent misery the trio made their exit, walking away from the ones they loved. It was Sheera who was the last to leave; with a fleeting glace back she drew the ivory curtain around the pair. Now eclipsed from all few, Jareth and Jade were left to their privacy.

Jareth huddled Jaden closer as he nuzzled her hair as the last of his companions took their leave. He had feared that this would happen, and despised the fact that his lack of action and determination had led to this outcome.

"I'm so sorry Jaden," he hoarsely murmured into the teen's deaf ears. "This wasn't how I planned it. Please wake up love; I'll do anything, just open your eyes…"

To the Goblin King's plea, there was no answer from the slumbering mortal, just the constant even breath of a girl in a deep sleep. This caused Jareth to fall further into sorrow and self-misery. His voice seemed to no longer be able to reach Jade where ever she was in her self induced coma. So with a slow shaky hand, Jareth took hold of Jade's right wrist; blood still trickling away her lifeline.

He raised the bleeding limb to his face as he drew his unconscious bride closer to his warmth. Jareth inhaled, letting the scent of rest and salt filled his head as his senses heightened with the smell of blood laced with limitless power. If I had been under better and different circumstances Jareth would have enjoyed the exotic scent of Jade's blood.

"Forgive me…"

And Jareth molded his lips around the slash.

The instant the thick ruby liquid touched his tongue, the surge of power that flew through his veins was short of nostalgic and mind numbing. Jade's tremendous power flashed through Jareth's body as if it was liquid lightning or molten lava. If the blonde haired fae hadn't been clasping himself to Jaden, Jareth was sure that the sheer force of power would have thrown him back. He hung on though; drinking, swallow the life blood he was taking. Savoring the blood as it flowed slowly and hotly down his throat.

More power Jareth took in, the more he noticed something. There was too much power coming from Jade's blood; more power was he taking then he was taking in blood. Realization hit him with the force not unlike when he first tasted Jade's blood. Even in Jade's unconscious state, she still knew it was him that was hugging her, watching over her. And in knowing that Jade was giving more power to him then merely taking in her blood would do. And in doing so, Jade's death was fast approaching if Jareth didn't stop now.

Wrenching himself away from the bleeding limb, Jareth gulped down air as his senses sparked and sizzled with newly absorbed magic. Looking down with sleep glazed eyes, the fae king found the mortal girl paler and breathing far shallower.

"Jaden," Jareth croaked turning the pale face toward him, but nothing in the slumbering façade changed. "May the Gods have mercy; what have I done?!"

However, the great and proud Goblin King couldn't say much more as the room and scenery of the infirmary around him swirled and reeled around in a whirl of dizziness and nausea. Jareth had enough strength to note it was the overwhelming intake of magical essence that did this to him. He hit the bed's pillows in an unconscious heap

And Jade slumbering the circle of his protective embrace, appeared to be smiling a very small near invisible smile.

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating so late! I lost my notebook that had this fic in it and I looked all over my house for it, and I was coming up empty at first. I was frantic with the possibility that I had lost it when I when to Minneapolis for the weekend. But after a while of sitting on my butt in the middle of my room I though…"_What is the most illogical spot it could be." _Sure enough I thought to look under my bed, and…vawlla!! My notebook was hiding under my bed, and I can't thin of a signal idea of how it got under there either! Well that's the story and there's only 2 to 3 chapters left so, yippy!

Cheers,

BLAZE

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!


	21. In Our Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, no matter how much I do, it ain't happen'in

**Last Time:**

Wrenching himself away from the bleeding limb, Jareth gulped down air as his senses sparked and sizzled with newly absorbed magic. Looking down with sleep glazed eyes, the fae king found the mortal girl paler and breathing far shallower.

"Jaden," Jareth croaked turning the pale face toward him, but nothing in the slumbering façade changed. "May the Gods have mercy; what have I done?!"

However, the great and proud Goblin King couldn't say much more as the room and scenery of the infirmary around him swirled and reeled around in a whirl of dizziness and nausea. Jareth had enough strength to note it was the overwhelming intake of magical essence that did this to him. He hit the bed's pillows in an unconscious heap

And Jade slumbering the circle of his protective embrace, appeared to be smiling a very small near invisible smile.

**This Time:**

**Daughter of the Labyrinth**

**Chapter 21- In Our Darkest Hour**

"Jareth," spoke a rough voice as the Goblin King's shoulder was shaken. "Jareth wake up; its time."

Jareth groaned as his blue-black eyes flickered open. Glancing over his shoulder the King of Goblins found his father standing there shaking his shoulder rather rudely. "Father? Is it that time already?"

Sheera and Crow appeared at Vannor's side, grim and battle ready as ever. The trio nodded solemnly at the Goblin King's groggily spoken question.

"Let's go Jareth," encouraged the auburn haired thief with a smile as she stretched out her hand to her king. "The servants will look after Jaden till the battle is over."

At that the platinum haired fae took the offered hand and took to his feet, looking once more down at his intended. Her condition had not changed since last night thankfully. She was still hauntingly pale, her breath shallow and wet, and of course her wounds were still freely flowing. Lining over her form as if he was a guardian angel, Jareth kissed her brow delicately, for fear she might finally break.

"Forgive me Jaden," he murmured in her unhearing ear. "Whatever happens regret nothing and cherish everything we shared…remember that." And Jareth drew back slowly trying to ignore the bloodstained ivory sheets. Turning to his friends and family he nodded. "Let's end this once and for all."

With proud and long strides the four companions strode from the peaceful and quiet infirmary, with the servants bowing deeply in respect were ever they stood. It didn't take the four of them long to find they way to the courtyard, where Zaynon no doubt would be waiting. Course they expected Axel and Kraven to be there, but there was another there that surprised them all.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and he came to a halt some feet from his older brother's group, eyeing the turncoat viciously. "This is very out of character for you Uriel. I'm surprises you had the nerve to betray me."

Uriel glared from where he stood at Zaynon's side. "I have my reasons dear Jareth; I'm sure you could guess what my reason is."

"That I can **dear** Uriel," sneered the Goblin King as his sword hand clutched his weapon's hilt tighter. "You betrayed us all just to have me, even when I'd never be yours."

The young elf king snarled enraged. "I will have you, willingly or not! Zaynon promised me I could if I helped him in any way possible!"

Jareth chuckled malevolently at the naivety of Uriel's words, and the three at Jareth's back grinned as well. "You've been so manipulated Uriel. Do you really think Zaynon would let me live and hand me off to someone else, if he somehow he defeated me; highly unlikely."

The evergreen haired elf remained speechless as he gapped as his once friend. Turning to his new king the young man eyed Zaynon's grinning face. "Is that true Zaynon?"

"Course," chuckled the dark fae, his eyes twinkling manically. "I've been trying to kill Jareth for years now. If an opportunity arouse for me to slay him, do you really think I wouldn't take it just to give him to the likes of you?! To a love struck puppy demanding its toy…I don't think so."

The young elf king gazed traumatized up at the King of Dagon. "You…You lied to me!! You used me!!"

Zaynon's dark mocking mirth came again just slightly louder this time around. "And you were such the perfect little puppet too. So induced in the fantasy I wove for you, so obsessed with my little brother that you never noticed the obvious fact Uriel, that I wanted Jareth dead. You did certainly give me good entertainment before Jaden came along though." This time Zaynon laughed outwardly with his dark mirth, not a chuckle, no snicker of malice, but unhindered maniacal laughter.

"Disgusting," murmured Sheera, glowing at the handsome yet deadly male that was Zaynon. "He used Uriel's emotions against him; he's evil to the core."

"Why thank you love," smiled the Dark Prince brightly giving off an aura of misleading friendliness, leaving Sheera to flinch from the smile and the title of **love**. "But I think its time we began what we came out here for." Zaynon's signature grin graced his face now, the sweet smile extinguished. "But perhaps we should move this to a more open area; don't want my castle in shambles now do i?"

Jareth remained unfazed just emotionless and staring. "Outsides the castle gates then, in the nearly barren fields of your flowers?"

The elder brother grinned flashing ivory fangs. "Sounds perfect, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting...just like before..."

Turning on his black leather heels, Zaynon led the way to their dueling ground beyond the main gates. His men, Kraven and Axel followed after him obediently. Jareth was behind the murderous pair while Crow and Sheera were the ones loyally followed behind him. It was Vannor who brought up the rear, with the collar of Uriel's jerkin gripped in his hand dragging the elf along. No one trusted Uriel to not do something to throw the battle.

Upon reaching the fields laying outside the enormous and foreboding gates, Jareth felt wisps of wind whip his already chaotic hair about. The Goblin King could just see Jade's face with the wind blowing about her raven tresses; so beautiful, so magical and…Jareth remember the state in which Jade lay in. He grew sorrowful as a sour look appeared on his face as the image of a happy mortal girl disappeared. No matter how powerful or beautiful, Jade was still just that, a mortal; so breakable she was.

"Are you ready to die Jareth," sneered Zaynon as he drew his pristine blade standing a good ten feet away from his younger twin brother. "Course you will die here, along with you pathetic friends and the man I once called father."

Kraven and Axel took up their places before Crow and Sheera at Zaynon's challenging words.

Jareth glared as his mismatched eyes smoldered with built up ire. The King of Goblins grasped his own blade in a firm grip and gracefully but swiftly drew it. "I will not die here Zaynon; I made a promise to come home alive, along with everyone else. I never go back on me word!

"Promises are for the weak and hopeless; all promises are meant to be broken little brother! And I'll be the one to break this one for you!!"

"We'll just see about that!" roared Jareth as he sprang forward just as Zaynon did the same.

In a resounding clash of metal and sparking magic, the two brothers met with no holding back.

- O -

It was dark, and it was cold.

There was nothing in the murky blank oblivion that surrounded her. Nothing could be seen, but the black as she floated there on her back. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed because it was so dark here. But when looking down at herself, she found she was clad in white. The dress she wore floated upward as if she was falling, but didn't' fell like she was falling at all.

She felt so out of it. She couldn't remember anything; couldn't fell anything, didn't want to do anything but float there in the empty oblivion. Something still nagged at the young woman dressed in flowing white. Something kept telling her deep down that this wasn't right, she had something important to do. She just couldn't figure out what. With nothing to remember how was she to figure out the strange empty-missing-something feeling.

"Where am I?" she quietly whispered aloud. She found that her voice was strange to her own ears as it reverberated back to her. The young and deeply confused girl raised her hand slowly to her face to stare blankly at it. "**Who** am I?"

"_You called me by name a day and a half ago. Have you forgotten me so quickly my dear Jaden?"_ asked a velvety masculine voice through the empty darkness.

"Jaden…?" she breathed, slowly blinking. "Is that my name? Yes…I'm certain that, that is my name. But who are you?"

Out of the impenetrable darkness and image painted the once ebony backdrop. A tall majestic man stood above her, proud and true. He wore strange dark colored clothing and leather gloves, his hair and unruly mop of silvery strands. But he had no face, the darkness remained just there, eclipsing the man's face from memory. She opened her mouth to repeat her question, but the invisible mouth of the man answered her.

"_Jareth."_

"Jareth…" she breathed, enjoying the name on her lips and how it sent excited shivers through her floating body.

Jareth's voice came again, while the incomplete image of him bleed away to be once more replaced by the darkness. _"I've been struggling on how to tell you this Jade. Jaden, I love you…I've watched you for so long, I can no longer hold myself back."_

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

The sound filled the empty oblivion, as a smell perfumed the air. It was neither pleasant nor an unpleasant smell. It had a salty, rusty scent to it, metallic even one would say. Jade swore she recognized it for what it was, even if she could not see it.

Blood; blood was dripping somewhere out there in the bottomless pit of black, and dripping from something. Jade pondered on that till a sudden pain raced up her arms from her wrists. Raising her hand once more before her face, Jade found the cause, much to her horror. Her pale, thins wrists were deeply slashed.

"Is this death then…?" she asked only her voice was her answer as it echoed back, mocking her.

"_What have you done this time Jaden?"_ snapped Jareth from the darkness.

Jade felt tears flow from her eyes as the mystery man's face became filled in from neck to lips. She had the sudden urge to kiss those haunting lips that belong to a faceless Jareth. She wanted to see his face; this man that she knew meant so much to her, yet could not remember his face. More salty droplets fell as Jade half floated; half fell into the impenetrable darkness.

"_Jade!" _cried out Jareth's voice again, but more concern and desperation lacing her name. _"Jade can you hear me!? Jaden you can wake up now! I'm here; you're safe now! Jaden it's me Jareth, please wake up!!"_

I'm here, were the words Jaden wanted to call out to him. I hear you Jareth, she wished to say, but couldn't speak past her devastated tears. He was calling to her; waiting for answer to show she was awake, but no answer came. This was death after all, wasn't it? There was no coming back from this…was there? Could she break through the endless shadow world she resided in, and greet the man she didn't know?

The darkness felt so heavy now, but Jade was always so stubborn to know when to quit. So spinning herself so she was vertical, the young woman looked above her as she propelled herself toward the voices above her.

"I'm coming," she half said half wept. She wept further with desperation, because she didn't even know if she was going anywhere without the scenery never changing.

"_Another failure love," _whispered Jareth's words through the void.

"No," Jade wept as she moved upward more feverishly as if she was swimming toward the surface of a body of water. And the weight of the shadows did fell like water to her as Jade swam upward. "I coming love," she murmured and suddenly filled with Jareth's singing voice.

_**How you've turned my world you precious thing**_

_**Your strive near exhausts me**_

_**Everything I've done**_

_**I've done for you**_

"Jareth!" Jade cried as tears continued to stream from her ears to float about her as if gravity no longer existed.

She heard his breath this time before he spoke again. _"I'm so sorry Jaden; this wasn't how I wanted it. Please wake up love; I'll do anything...just wake up."_

Jade heard the grief and desperation in Jareth's voice and she forced herself upward faster pace. She could just make out a pinprick of light now, and knew that was where she had to go. She had to reach there, and fast.

"_Forgive me…"_ Jareth droned grief stricken.

"NOOO!!" she cried as she kicked harder, but strength was leaving her. Jareth, the true embodiment of Jareth was taking her strength. Jade knew deep down it was for a good reason, so she gave him what he needed of her. Jade just swam upward with all her might, reaching for that light at the end of the tunnel. Her strength was quickly waning, but Jaden fought on; she would make it, she was determined to make it.

_**I move the stars for no one**_

_**You've run so long; you've run so far**_

"_Jaden," _Jareth croaked. _"May the Gods have mercy; what have I done!?"_

The young teen reached upward, her tears still cascading from her eyes, but this time they flowed out of joy. She could his face now; see him as he was, majestic and drop-dead gorgeous. Her Jareth and he was asking the God's for mercy, why? She was almost there, the now body sized lighted hole in the darkness was only a foot away, she'd be there soon. Jade took a deep breath just as her pointer finger touched the light.

_**Your eyes can be so cruel**_

_**Just as I can be so cruel**_

Warmth enveloped Jade as she flowed through the white and bright portal. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the blinding light at bay. With a loud gasp as if she was breaking through the water after holding her breath for too long, Jade sat straight up.

Her breath was wheezy and coming in large gulps. Her emerald eyes were fuzzy and unable to focus for any length of time. The girl's body felt cold and clammy as well as extremely heavy with the lack of strength she once possessed. There was a ringing in her ears, but even that didn't drone out the gasps of shock and joyful prayers to the Gods

Turning her head sluggishly, Jade found the blurry images of Zaynon's servants. "Where…" she crocked with her dry and cotton filled mouth. "Where…am I?"

"Lady Jaden," exclaimed a joyful male voice. "You are in the infirmary of Lord Zaynon; you have been in a comatose for some days now. His Highness King Jareth will be ecstatic when he sees you are finally awake!"

At the mention of the Goblin King, Jade leapt upon the servant. "Jareth! Where's Jareth!? You have to tell me!!"

The servant, Spero as Jade remember held her fragile weight as he looked nervously in the teen's half-blinded eyes. "You need to rest My Lady, King Jareth will be fine."

"No," she barked fisting her hands in his tunic. "Tell me where he is now! I'll go to him with or without your help, but only one way will I be able to reach him safely."

Spero gulped uncertain, but nodded reluctantly. "Jareth's outside the castle gates fighting Master Zaynon, as well as his companions. But my Lady you mustn't go in your condition, you could die!"

Jade closed her green eyes, a tear finding its way down her cheek. "Either way I'm going to die, so I will die fighting." And with adrenaline giving her the needed strength, the young woman scrambled for the nearest window. There were gasps of horror from the woman, but Jade ignored them. "I'm coming Jareth," she breathed and jumped through the stained glass window.

_**Though I do beleive in you**_

The shattering of glass filled her ears as her body fell. However before she fell to her doom, Jade used the last of her magic to fly. The wind caught her and before the teen really knew what happened she was already nearing the outer gates. Though her vision was distorted and fuzzy, there was no mistaking who was who.

Vannor was not really battling she noticed from the air, but rather man handling a rather whipply struggeling Uriel. The young elf king looked to be in bad condition of his own. Obviously the little traitor was getting what he well deserved, and Jade encouraged it.

Sheera and Axel were circling each other, like stacking predators with daggers drawn instead of claws. Both were covered in wounds, both serious and minor. Sheera was drenched in her own blood, but from what Jade could tell, the majority of her wounds were minor. Axel on the other hand, was not nearly as drenched, but his wounds were bleeding profusely and the majority of his wounds were deep and well placed. Both pairs of daggers flashed and glistening in the pre-dawn light; the blood on the blades clearly visible.

Searching for Crow, Jade found him not on the ground, but in the air like harpies should. Crow was pummeling his older brother with fists and claws Jade had never seen before, while his mismatched wings beat the air. The siblings were bruised and blooding from fists and claws. Crow, like Sheera appeared to be holding his own well in the final battle taking place. However, neither were the first person on her list to help; it was Jareth.

Jareth, Jade noticed was not in the best of condition. Course neither was Zaynon in tip-top shape. Both covered in blood from the slashes and stabs the opponent aimed at them. And the terrain around the battling brothers was a reek as well. Craters were everywhere, and still smoking from impacted. This battle was not going well by Jade's point of few. The Dark Prince kept forcing Jareth back, putting him on the defense rather then offense. And to Jade she swore she saw Zaynon's lips move in a mocking half smile, accompanied by the looks of grief and doubt in her beloved's eyes. Turning her own emerald orbs on Zaynon to stare hard, she let her keen ears listen to the words Zaynon was spurting from his lips.

"She won't wake up Jareth," grinned Zaynon seeing the conflict in his younger sibling's eyes. "It's been to long; she's most certainly bleed out by now."

"Silence," snarled Jareth parrying another blow as he took a step back; still on the defense. "Jade will be wide awake and alive when I'm through with you."

The Dark Lord of Dagon snickered with malevolent mirth, slashing out at his twin. "You say that Jareth, put do you really believe it," asked Zaynon. "You're body language tells me yes, but your eyes tell me no. You don't believe she will live through this as much as I do. You took what power you could from her to be my equal. It will because of your selfish act that your poor Jaden will die!!"

Jareth slashed out and through a ball of fire at Zaynon who easily dodged it. The Goblin King remained stone faced as possible, but still Zaynon's words had cut deep. Sure, Jareth had take some of Jade's power to win, but now he was seriously questioning at what price. If he hadn't done it, he would have been nothing but a corpse on the ground long ago. But then Jade would may have lived, or was she really dead because he took the blood that she was already low on.

"Jaden," crocked the King of Goblins, his attention slacking from the task at hand.

_**Yes, I do**_

"Die Jareth," roared Zaynon as he leapt forward, sword posed to stab the young brother through the stomach. Lucky for Jareth that he pivoted and ended up at Zaynon's back.

Throwing another ball of magic at his older twin, Jareth used lightning this time.

"Ahhh!" roared the dark fae in partial pain as well as shock. Zaynon though quickly recovered and spun to face his opponent. "You seriously think you can win little brother!? You can't beat me; you can't kill me, because you still believe your beloved brother is still somewhere in me. The older brother you admired and trailed after like a little puppy! And when you can't kill me, you leave your precious Jaden to me!! JUST GIVE UP JARETH!! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! NOT EVEN WHEN YOUR WOMAN'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" roared Jareth as he charged his brother in a state of rage. In doing so, with a mere flick of the wrist and sword Zaynon disarmed his younger twin. Jareth was skidding on the dry ground with random patches of Murder Me Not flowers around him.

Zaynon stood above his brother, as he gasped for air; they both were. "How pathetic," sneered the dark son of the High King. "Women were always you weakness little brother. First that naïve Sarah; a young girl full of life and fie defeated you at your own game because you loved her too much to make her loose. Now Sarah's daughter will be your life's undoing. So in love with her she became your weakness that could be easily targeted and manipulated. How far you have fallen Jareth," and Zaynon proceeded to throw orbs of tainted blackness and agony at Jareth.

Again and again Jareth silently screamed with pain, but never one did he voice it. That was what Zaynon wanted after all, and he refused to give him the pleasure of seeing him in pain and broken. Soon though, even if it felt like an eternity to Jareth, the attacks halted. The proud Goblin King shacking painfully made his way to all fours, while groping for his sword before him.

Zaynon noticed this and kicked the blade aside in a cloud of ashen dirt. "Ready to gravel and pray for a quick death Jareth, cause if you do, I just might be merciful and generous enough to give you a quick death."

"Go to Hell," Jareth roughly responded trying to make it to his feet, but was soon kicked down onto his back by his elder twin brother.

Zaynon snarled down at him. "The only person going to Hell today is you, you worthless piece of shit!"

"Jareth!" cried out a horror struck Vannor from somewhere behind Zaynon.

Jareth heard the cry of his father, and heard it quickly cut off with a grunt sound. He didn't know who or what happened to his father but Jareth hoped Vannor was still alive. He had no strength left to do much other then to push himself to his elbows.

"Jaden…my love…" he breathed in devastation. "Forgive me and my failure…"

Mocking laughter was the Goblin King's only answer. "Do you really think you would be forgiven after what you've done!? I seriously doubt it!"

"Not…everyone is a cynic like you Zaynon."

The master of all that was dark and evil flicked his blade so it was pointed at Jareth's pale and exposed neck. "I think I've done enough to corrupt the mortal wench; it was fun while it lasted."

_**Live without your sunlight**_

Jareth glared and growled, eyes narrowing in clear contempt. "Jade was a pure soul through and through. You could never have corrupted her!"

"Ha!" exclaimed the ebony haired fae. "You already believe her dead Jareth; you're speaking in past tense!" The silver haired fae king's eyes widen at that realization. "So now I'll reunite you both in death! PARISH JARETH!!" And Zaynon drew back his sword for one final thrust through the heart.

"JAAAAREEEEEEH!!" screeched a voice Jareth recognized instantly but he thought it only his imagination. So putting the voice aside, Jareth used the last of his strength to summon his blade. He went to open his eyes to see his target but all he got was a blinding sunrise in his eyes. Shutting them quickly, the Goblin King trusted his instincts and thrust forward just as a shadow fell over him.

_**Love without your heartbeat**_

The sound of two blades meeting flesh sounded in Jareth's keen fae ears. But what surprised him was that he didn't feel any pain from his new stab wound; none at all. And his sword was in Zaynon's chest wasn't it; if it was, why wasn't his body falling? Why was Zaynon's shadow still just standing there?

Hesitantly opening a single blue eye, Jareth found only a silhouette of a person with the sun blazing behind them. He gazed dumbly as h took note of a pair of wings spread wide as if to shield him. Gazing down, Jareth found that **his** sword was stabbing through their shoulder and into a dumbfounded Zaynon's behind said angel. Zaynon's bladewas impaling the angel and stabing into the ground at Jareth's side, not inches from impaling him. This mystery creature had saved him and he had stabbed the creature through chest.

"Merciful Gods," Jareth breathed wanting to removed his blade but couldn't' move; his body wouldn't move.

And suddenly in an explosion of ivory feathers and the masking of the dawning sun, the truth came to the King of Goblins with a sickening realization. The creature that had saved his life was indeed an angel, but it was his angel that was laid out on his killing weapon.

"Jaden…"

_**I...I can't live within you...**_

A/N: there i'm done! Yippy for another chapter update right? And to all my readers i want to apologies for not update for so long. I have a reason...two reasons really. The first problem that came up was that my internet went down, don't ask me how it just did. And then not a day later my compute starts acting up because of some mysterious corrupted file (makes ghost noises and gestures). So that happened so i needed to send my computer into a store in town to get fixed clearly went into withdrawn without my computer, so pathetic...cost me a 150 freaking dollars! So now i have my computer, but still no effing internet, oh yeah...feel my depression. but i can use the college's internet, that's the upside, so hopefully you'll see the last chapter and epilogue coming up soon!

Thanks again for the wait!

BLAZE


	22. Maiden of Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…feel my depression.

**Last Time:**

This mystery creature had saved him and he had stabbed the creature through chest.

"Merciful Gods," Jareth breathed wanting to removed his blade but couldn't' move; his body wouldn't move.

And suddenly in an explosion of ivory feathers and the masking of the dawning sun, the truth came to the King of Goblins with a sickening realization. The creature that had saved his life was indeed an angel, but it was his angel that was laid out on his killing weapon.

"Jaden…"

_**I...I can't live within you...**_

**This Time:**

**Chapter 22-Maiden of Prophecy**

"…Jaden…" he brokenly crocked, unable to remove his weapon. "Why…Why did you do that!?"

Pain filled emerald eyes opened, tears flowing slowly from them. "…I didn't…want you to die…Jareth…I love you to…much…to see you die…" Jade whispered as she smiled, while a single stream of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

Jareth could only stare dumb founded up at Jade, but her cry woke him to his surroundings.

"Sheera!" called out the human girl spitting out blood that landed on both ground and Goblin King. "Finish what you started! The same goes for you Crow; FINISH IT!!"

This was the time that Jareth took notice of his friends' outcome of battle. Sheera was kneeling above a disarmed and bloody Axel, a dagger at his vulnerable throat. Crow was standing above his brother Kraven; one foot settled between the other harpy's shoulder blades. In his hands, Crow held his elder brother's inky black wings. All eyes were on Jareth, Jade and Zaynon, and how the young girl was able to scream at them all with two blades impaling her. Yet Jade's words forced the pair to finish what they started, and what they waited for so long to do.

In two swift movements from thief and harpy, Axel was dead with a slit throat, and Kraven was no longer sporting a pair of wings. They elder harpy's cry was haunting while his flame haired friend died with soft gurgles replacing his screams. With those two swift motions the battle and vendetta was done; it was finally over.

"How…" wheezed out Zaynon, his pale lips dyed ruby by his blood. "…how can this be happening…?"

Jade sluggishly turned her head toward her enemy. "…still alive there…Zaynon," spoke the teen only to cough up more blood that splattered across ashen earth. "Not for long though…with a blade…through your heart…"

The dark fae glared daggers. "You're…one to talk…with a blade through your stomach…and very possibly a lung."

Jade just smile, her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion and blood lose.

"Why did you do that Jaden," nearly wept Jareth to hesitant to withdraw his blade. "I did all that to protect and save you, and you jump into the middle of my battle! You're insane!!"

The teenage human mentally laughed, she would have done it outwardly if it wouldn't have caused so much pain and kill her quicker. "Still scolding me…I see…Jareth, but love…makes us do some strange things."

Jareth's expression fell then at Jade's words; he stared at the ground brokenly. "You're dying Jaden, and I killed you…"

She only smiled down at the Goblin King. "No…you saved…me…"

"Yes, that's right," shouted out Zaynon to the best of his ability. "I'm the one that killed her!!" And he lurched back, taking his sword with him.

The raven haired young woman screeched out a cry of pain, as the sword was pulled from her stomach with an agonizing twist. Zaynon landed two feet behind her, mouth twitching as he lay on the ground nearly dead. Only when the blood covered lips stopped moving did they all know that the Dark Fae King was truly dead. From Zaynon's last act of cruelty, he left Jaden hacking and coughing up more of her life's blood. She held her stomach as if to keep the ruby liquid flowing out of her at pay. Her once pale hand was now slick and drenched in the hot and sticky liquid of life. Jade's gasps came wetly and shallow as she stared at the ground eyes wide in agony. Jaden's other blood stained hand held where the King of Goblin's blade was. It was that last single blade that was propping her up, keeping her bleeding body off the ground.

"Take it," Jade gasped out brokenly. "Out…"

"…but you'll die!"

"I'll die either way Jareth, so do it!" More blood splattered out at Jade's raised voice, to splatter across Jareth's horrified face.

With a scowl of regret and determination, Jareth quickly withdrew his blade. It left Jade gapping and gasping for breath from the pain. Her legs quickly buckled without anything holding her up, and she toppled forward to be caught by a ready Goblin King. Jareth lay his beloved gently down in his lap as he brushed aside the ebony strands that clung to her sweaty brow.

"Jaden!" cried out three other voices in unison.

Soon three more shadows blotted out the morning sun. Vannor, Sheera, and Crow stood above their dying friend. The trio's eyes wide in horror at the seriousness of Jade's wounds. Jaden was a dying bloody mess.

"…Jaden…" breathed Sheera as she collapsed to her knees at Jade's side, tears flowing freely from the strong woman's eyes.

The young girl saw this and grinned through her pain. "Don't cry for me Sheera…" the warrior thief gave a weak smile and nodded, still the tears flowed.

Crow kneeling next to Sheera at Jade's side, brushed aside more dark tresses as he smiled down at her ignoring his aching heart. "I saw your wings girlie…" he trailed half-heartedly.

"…H-how were they…?"

The harpy male couldn't suppress the grin on his face as he kissed Jaden's pale and clammy brow. "They were perfect; any harpy would be proud to have them. You would have made a great warrior of the sky…Jaden…"

Only a happy proud smile was Crow's answer to his praising words.

"Jaden," spoke up Vannor more seriously then the rest, but still sorrow was evident in his voice. "Jareth still has some of your magic; he can heal you."

Everyone looked to Jareth who nodded his head. Jade stared up at him a sad smile on her face, as a stray tear left the corner of her eye. The Goblin King held her closer, not caring how much she bleeds all over him. She didn't have much blood to spare any way.

"Please," Jareth pleaded knowing Jade would be against it with him in his current condition. "Please Jaden, let me heal you!"

The girl looked into the distraught face of the Goblin King. Her emerald spheres were searching, probing for something within the mismatched depths of Jareth's own eyes. Perhaps she was merely taking in every last detail of Jareth's face before she never saw it again. Yet soon, Jade was painfully smiling up at her beloved, a hand shaking and slowly raising to stroke Jareth's cheek and he raised his own to hold it there. With her hands as they were, Jade left fresh streaks of blood.

"You may try," she finally whispered hoarsely.

With a curt nod, Jareth began his work. He could still feel the liquid lightning that was Jade's power within him. He had used as little as possible so he could give what he could back, and now he was clad he did. With his power mixed with hers, Jade was guaranteed to live, even if she had her doubts that everyone was keen on picking up.

Summoning up one of his famous crystal spheres, Jareth poured his power and Jaden's into said sphere. He gave it healing properties and it was soon glowing a vibrant green hue. Pouring more power into it till he could no more, Jareth gazed down at the woman he loved. He saw the sad smile as she continued to stroke his face, but took no note of it look. He just held the glowing ball above Jade's torso, and slowly lowered it, and all watched as it was absorbed into her body.

The instant the healing sphere was totally absorbed; Jade's body should have instantly healed. Instead her petite body began to glow with a striking white light. As the light strengthened, Jade's clothes and hair began to float about her with a life of its own.

"What's happening to her," spoke Sheera taking hold of one of the glowing hands.

Jareth shook his head sharply. "I don't know!! This wasn't what was supposed to happen!!"

Crow took up the other unused hand, kissing the back of the knuckles as the skin continued to glow like a star. "Jade…what's happening to you?"

No answer came. There was just the content expression on Jade's face, coupled with a hint of sadness. She just continued to blaze brighter and brighter, and soon that brightness Jade was emanating spread from her to the ground, to flow across it like water. The light was wandering out and over the Kingdom of Dagon. It traveled over the wide field to and over the castle, the forests beyond that and to whatever lay beyond them; everything was aglow with a pure white light. It seemed the event had taken hours rather then minutes. Everything was radiating, had it been night, the tainted land that was Dagon would have been a beacon of holy light. As the minutes ticked by, the group watching the light saw that it was beginning to finally recede.

The white glow flowed back toward its creator. What was left behind in the glow's wake shocked every person there. Where trees were once evil in appearance and ominously shaped, now the trees were lush with greenery; full of life and beauty. The once ashen soil that could only grow Murder Me Nots was now soil rick and dark with nurturance, growing plush green grass and blooming flowers. The castle in itself was now more ancient in appearance then menacing. Vines of blooming climbing roses clung to its stone walls; as moss grew on the old stone giving the ebony rock a more welcoming, earthy exterior. It held a comfortable beauty, rather then sinister mystery. Everything that was once Dagon was now a land of lush unspeakable beauty and flawless serenity.

"How…" began Sheera, her eyes trailing over her new surroundings.

"Wha…" gapped Crow.

"Did she really," gapped Vannor dumbfounded.

All were shocked nearly beyond words. Jade had completely changed everything with just a wave of light emanating from her body. Though the glow was gone from the land, still the teen's body glowed on. Jade's hair and crimson stained ivory dress floating about her as she lay in the King of Goblin's arms.

"What did Jade do exactly?" murmured a confused harpy looking between his companions.

"You're…so thick…Crow," came a pain filled voice from their left.

Eyes wide, heads turned swiftly to find a staggering Kraven making his way to his feet and coming toward them. His arms hung sluggishly at his sides as his back continued to bleed, while sweat dripped down his brow and bruised face. Seeing that he was still alive, even partially, everyone grew stiff. At their stiff forms, Kraven scowled and huffed.

"I don't mean you any harm; not anymore anyway," he said roughly as he turned his ruby colored eyes to his dead king. "With Zaynon dead…this land was no longer under his power. Someone…had to heal it…don't you think?"

Eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty and confusion.

The wingless harpy sighed in agitation. "Don't any of numbskulls…even remember the prophecy involving this child? Jareth, you must at least…remember it. _**It is**_…your Labyrinth after all."

Jareth nodded as he hugged Jaden closer, her light slowly fading; hair and clothing settling as he raised hand fell to the earth limply. Closing his eyes slowly, Jareth recited the prophecy.

"_To the Labyrinth victor will she be born,_

_With untold power will she be sworn._

_With the balance of power at stake,_

_She will choose between lover and fate._

_Daughter of the Labyrinth is she,_

_Savior to sin she shall be._

All eyes fell to the girl in Jareth's arm, as the last flick of light died out.

A soft whisper came on the newly reborn breeze, baring sweet scents of summer and life. Yet not only that, but a voice flowed on the wind as well; soft and supple it was barely noticeable. However, it was unmistakable.

"_I love you Jareth,"_ whispered the wind in an echoic version of Jade's voice. _"I love you all…"_

Growing quickly worrisome, all eyes were on Jareth as he examined beneath the ruby stained clothing. The king's frame quickly stiffened as he panicky looked up at his father and close friends.

"Her wounds are healed," strained Jareth as he went over the now invisible wound on Jade's stomach. "But she's not waking up!!"

The assembly of people quickly looked pleadingly at their friend. While Kraven hobbled over quickly growing weaker by the minute; the blood flow refusing to stop. He knew what had happened, but from the looks upon all but Vannor's face told Kraven otherwise. The dark harpy and High King knew that Jade had used every last ounce of her strength to purify what Zaynon had tainted, the others however, did not.

"Jaden wake up! I lost you once, I'm not losing you again," cried out a very distraught Goblin King as he shook the woman-child's shoulders.

Eyes were on Jareth and an unconscious Jaden. She lay limp in her lover's arms; pale and as fragile as ever. To them all she looked dead, yet Jareth refused to believe such, any man with his beloved dead in his lap would be in denial. Like the prophecy said, _"She will choose between love and fate."_ It appeared that Jaden had chosen fate over lover. Looking on pitifully, all bowed their heads, murmuring small prayers.

"Jareth…" began Vannor gripping his son's shoulder. "She's gone-

"No she's not!!"

Sheera and Crow drew back from the devastated wrath in their king's words. The High King however, remained unfazed. Vannor remained gripping Jareth's shaking shoulder for support as well as for comfort.

"Jade's gone Jareth; you have to understand that…"

Jareth cling to the motionless mortal to his chest as silent sobs shook his form. "She…she can't be gone…" he crocked, voice thick with sorrow. "She was supposed to live…we were going to get married…we were supposed to be together…" Jareth bowed his head till his face was lost in the sea of the raven locks, tears lost in the mass.

At seeing her king weep so deeply, Sheera lost all her composure and cried out as well. Big, fat tears flowed from her cerulean eyes, to stain her cheeks with their salty trails. With encouragement from Crow, the thief found solstice in the harpy's arms and shoulder. While Crow held her, he gazed brokenly at his young female friend.

"_Why," _he asked himself. _"Why did she have to die?"_

Vannor gripped his only son's shoulder tighter, using his son as an anchor to keep his struggling composure. "I'm sorry Jareth, there's nothing more we can do here my son."

Kraven who stood ideally by snorted; angry eyes turned on him. "She…still has a faint heartbeat, take her back now…she might just…live…" he wheezed out before falling to one knee as he breathed heavily.

Wide unbelieving eyes eyed the wounded and dying harpy.

"Why are you helping us," asked Crow. Never had he seen his elder brother even remotely nice and helpful; was blood lose making him delusional. Kraven only shrugged only to wince at the action. "You better have a reason, or I'm not believing you."

Kraven scowled. "That's your problem little brother...not mine. I tell you she's barely alive…and you're debating whether or not to believe me! Listen with your own ears, you'll hear the beat of her heart…it's…barely…there…" groaned out the harpy as he began to fall forward.

"Brother!" called out Crow and rushed to his sibling and propped him up by pushing on his shoulder and holding him there. The younger harpy looked pleadingly up at the darker version of his once handsome brother. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

A small grin spread across Kraven's face as he struggled for breath. "Don't know…redemption maybe…to stave off regret…possibly just stupid confessions…don't really know…or care. I just wanted…to maybe make things…better again." He sighed as he lined forward, brow resting on his younger brother's shoulder. "There was always…that one stupid sentence…I always wanted to say…and never got to…"

"What is it brother?" whispered Crow holding Kraven, tears breaking through. "Say it before its too late?"

Kraven chuckled in vain humor as he turned his head to stare up at his younger sibling. "Brother…" he broke off cringing in pain. "I…love you…" he murmured.

Crow gapped and gazed blurry eyed at Kraven. "Brother…brother," the floodgates opened. "No…"

"Stupid…whelp," scoffed Kraven roughly voice barely audible signifying death was near. "I'm not…worth your…"spoke the dark harpy as he began falling to the side, eyes blank and wide. "…tears…" and Kraven hit the green ground dead.

Crow gapped down at his deceased sibling, his hands shacking were they had been holding Kraven. He stared brokenly up at the cloud splotched sky. "Even in death Kraven…you're unbelievably cruel…" At this Crow turned his molten gold eyes filled with tears to Jaden as everyone concentrated on her heartbeat.

They heard the un-rhythmic beat the organ was originating in Jade's chest. It was struggling; the space between beats agonizingly far in between, forcing the listener's own hearts to ache. All feared the next thrum of Jade's heart would be her last. As they listened the faltering organ finally halted, to beat no more.

The whole Underground seemed to have stopped in that instant. The newly arrived birds in the trees stopped their beautiful happy chirping. The trees and their swaying limbs no longer swayed in the innovative breeze. Grasses and flowers in the field were no longer visited by the busy buzzing bumblebees. Everything was at an utter standstill; everything was completely motionless. It seemed the newly nourished land and world was frozen over by invisible and unbreakable ice. No one breathed; no one moved, didn't even bat an eyelash. Everything waited in motionless silence for the single sound that would give birth back to everyone and everything. The wait seemed like eternity to every entity in the Underground. And the wait would be an eternity, which that much was obvious now as minutes ticked by in complete stillness.

Jaden was dead.

Everything came alive in the instant that was realized; life moved on once more. The wind, the birds, the bees and everything else breathed again. All was alive again, except one.

"NOOOO!!" roared Jareth to the azure sky. "Jade…don't leave me," he whimpered into her raven mane. "I…love you…"

Tears came anew as the reality of the devastation hit. Kraven had given hope, but they had hoped too much for the impossible, and their world came crashing down, or was pulled out from under them.

"Jade…" Sheera wept as she bowed over her knees till her brow touched the grass covered ground.

Crow rouse from his place by his brother to take the auburn haired thief once more in his embrace, where she dampened his chest with her salty tears. His had stopped his tears with sheer will power, knowing the girlie would have hit him for being such a wimp and crying. He would mourn later when everyone had settled. However, right now, everyone needed his comfort and encouragement.

"Let's go home," he whispered to them all. "Jade would like to go home, or so I think…"

Vannor nodded grief clear in his dark bottomless eyes. "Yes, home sounds very nice," he said more to his son then anyone else. "Home is where she needs to be Jareth, and where we will mourn her."

All waited for the response. Crow expected a rash snap from Jareth toward his father. Vannor himself expected as much as well. Tears were expected in the beginning, it was rage that came next in the mourning process. However, neither was occurring. Jareth looked slowly up from the now dampened ebony locks. He stared blankly at them all; emotionless and very detached. This was the Goblin King they wanted, it was far more unsettling then his destructive rage. While his love lay dead in his arms, Jareth had died right beside her. All that was left now was an empty husk that wore the Goblin King's broken face.

He rouse to his feet slowly, Jade cradled limply in his arms. The rest followed suit. Crow however, went to his fallen brother and with the help of a teary eyed Sheera; Kraven was limply laying across Crow's back, nestled between his wings.

Crow looked to the High King. "I can't leave him here…" he shuddered out.

Vannor only gave a small nod and approving smile. Turning to his son who still stood there expressionlessly he nodded, while ignoring the fallen unwanted offspring by the name of Zaynon. "Let's go home…"

"…home…" flatly spoke Jareth as he turned on his heel and walked away from them toward the castle to retrieve their horses. "…home would be nice…if there was a home to go to…"

_FIN_

A/N: there that's the last chapter!! ALL DONE!! Well except for the epilogue; keep ur eyes open for it. I'm typing it right away so you all don't have to wait so long for it. And sry again about the wait, mid-term at school…(sigh) such a drag. Well hope u all love the story, don't forget to review!! I HAVE TO HAVE REVIEWS PPL!! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME REVIEWS I MIGHT JUST NOT GIVE YOU THE EPILOGUE!! (gives a sweet and innocent smile) bye now, hope u enjoyed.

BLAZE


	23. Epilogue:Black Bird White Dove

Disclaimer: the last time I'll have to say this…I DON'T OWN JARETH AND THE WORLD OF THE LABYRINTH!

**Last Time: **

He rouse to his feet slowly, Jade cradled limply in his arms. The rest followed suit. Crow however, went to his fallen brother and with the help of a teary eyed Sheera; Kraven was limply laying across Crow's back, nestled between his wings.

Crow looked to the High King. "I can't leave him here…" he shuddered out.

Vannor only gave a small nod and approving smile. Turning to his son who still stood there expressionlessly he nodded, while ignoring the fallen unwanted offspring by the name of Zaynon. "Let's go home…"

"…home…" flatly spoke Jareth as he turned on his heel and walked away from them toward the castle to retrieve their horses. "…home would be nice…if there was a home to go to…"

**This Time:**

**!!PLEASE READ!!****--A/N--at this time I would like to thank all those that have stuck with this story since the beginning. You all have done wonders to encourage me to keep writing. I graciously thank you all for all that you've done to keep me working on this. You're reviews always made my day. You encouraged me to continue and gave me ways to make my work better. I couldn't have gotten this done if it hadn't been for you reviewers, cause I did debate discontinuing this story, but you never gave up on me, so thank you (bow). So…till next time, I bid you adieu. (bows again)**

**WARNING: **to those that preferred the ending of the last chapter for the ending of this fic, please do not continue. For those that wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp because I killed Jaden, this epilogue is to please you and preserve my life, since I did get a few death threats (shivers). Now if you're the kind of person that likes it either way, go you, and now I finally give you…THE LAST CHAPTER…(bows)

**Chapter 23-Epilogue: Black Bird-White Dove**

**-**Two Days Later-

Everything was dark and dank, the gloomy outdoors mirroring the sullenness of the individuals dwelling within the Goblin Castle. Sorrow overwhelmed the halls of the once cheerful castle. Where joy and happiness once roamed the endless halls, there was only emptiness remaining, while heavy clouds of grief hung from the ceilings.

Yet the sorrow was not just affecting the higher royals, but servants as well. High King Vannor and High Queen Terra were hardly ever seen, and when they were, they were forlorn and dressed entirely in black. Then there was Jareth, King of Goblins hardly left his room; always alone, never speaking to anyone but Crow and Sheera, or his parents. He was deep in mourning like the rest of the Goblin Castle that had remembered the deceased girl. It didn't matter whether they were servant or High King, anyone who knew Jaden and her immeasurable kindness lamented over her sacrificial death.

Now it was time to give the once smiling young woman the funeral fit for a King, or Queen. The whole Council of Kings would attend the funeral, all having known Jaden and liked her fiery spirit. All rulers of the Underground would attend; never had there been such a gathering in centuries, and it had taken the death of an innocent to do so.

And here was Jareth sitting on the edge of Jade's bed, staring blankly out to the balcony and to the Labyrinth beyond. The room still held her scent, nothing was packed or had been removed; everything was as she had left it. It comforted and troubled the fae king as he stared out at the pouring rain; even the sky was weeping for the lost child. Then there was the Labyrinth and its inhabitance itself; unearthly silent, shivering as it sobbed out at the feeling of aguish it felt from its King.

"Jade never did get the chance to walk the Labyrinth…" he murmured still staring into the pouring rain blankly.

A soft knock sounded on the wooden door, followed by its creaking as it was pushed open. "Jareth? You in here?" softly called Vannor.

"I am," came Jareth's toneless voice.

Vannor entered slowly as his dark eyes wandered over Jade's untouched possessions. He looked longingly at the large filled bookcase, and the chair by the hearth as if Jade would suddenly appear reading there again. Yet Jade's lifeless body lie in the Great Hall, resting on the smooth stone table as if in slumber, but instead in death. The High King looked back at his elusive and empty son in a defeated way.

"Jareth…" he murmured. "You can't sit there all day gazing outside in the hope all this will go away. She wouldn't want you to waste away like this; she would want you to rule like you have been for so many years."

The silver haired fae king meekly glanced at his father before returning his eyes to the world beyond. He gave no answer or comment; he was silent, much as he had been since Jaden had given her life to save them all.

Vannor snarled down at his ungrateful son. "She died to save you Jareth! And this is how you repay her sacrifice!! Some love you're showing her now!!"

"She may have done what she did, but the face remains that I was the one who killed her."

Vannor's anger died instantly at his son's deadpanned words. "I understand your pain Jareth, but she was your shield while you struck down Zaynon. Had she not been there I would have lost my last son…"

Jareth whipped his head around to glare mercilessly at his father. "So her death was acceptable, as long as I lived!?" he nearly roared, showing more emotion then he had in days.

The High King mentally grinned at his son's rage; happy to see any emotion other then sorrow and pain, or nothing at all. "That's not it at all. I loved Jaden as any Father-in-law should, but I love you too Jareth. I could have lost you both; everyone in the Underground would have missed you both. We all regret Jade's death, but we can't help but be happy as well to see you alive!"

"I can't be…" Jareth said bowing his head.

"Time heals all wounds my son."

With his mismatched eyes, Jareth gazed up brokenly at his father. "Some wounds refuse to heal…High King…"

Vannor sighed both in frustration and distress as he took his son by the elbow and hauled him to his black booted feet. "The funeral is going to begin and you have to be there to great everyone." Pulling Jareth along, the High King strode to the awaiting Great Hall and the dead girl beyond its large doors.

The Goblin King followed obediently, but reluctantly as he eyed the cold stone floors of his castle. He didn't want to see all those people, especially Princess Krystal, she would be absolutely flirtatious. It was that kind of thing that royally pissed Jareth off, and would get her killed. Jade deserved everyone's respect; she saved their world from a chaotic war that would have killed thousands.

"…Jaden..." Jareth whispered and he found himself halting before the large grand double doors of the Great Hall.

Vannor gazed at the doors hauntingly. "You were supposed to be married in this Hall…not burry your fiancé in it."

Jareth scowled. "You're not helping father."

"Sorry," he murmured turning to his son. "I was thinking of things that could have happened had Zaynon never turned on us."

"There's no point in asking 'what ifs' father, it changes nothing."

Vannor nodded reluctantly with an elongated sigh. "So true, but you can't tell me that you haven't been asking yourself the same Jareth. What else could you have been doing for the last couple of days?"

It was the Goblin King's turn to nod in reluctances. "Still changes nothing," he whispered hoarsely. "It only makes the ones left behind that much more in pain."

"True once again my son. Your mother has been deeply grieving the lose of Jade, as well as Sheera. We men must be strong so the women have a shoulder to cry on when the time comes for them to do so. So be strong Jareth, as you go in there and wish Jaden one final goodbye."

He didn't want to say another goodbye, Jareth didn't want to say goodbye at all! He didn't voice his reluctance or complain he just braced his hands against the heavy wooden doors. The feel of smooth carefully crafted carved wood beneath his gloved hands was surprisingly soothing. Staring at the black leather clad hands, Jareth found them to be shacking; from fear or nervousness he didn't know, and didn't care either way. Just gazing at his hands though, led Jareth to realization that his whole body was trembling. Everything shook uncontrollably as if the entire Underground was having an earthquake.

Taking in a large breath to calm his fraying nerves, if not more so to calm his body, Jareth pushed. With little effort the tall and wide doors swung open to reveal a hollowed dark room. Once this room had been gorgeous; full of joyful colors and life, now it was resorted to a gloomy and depressed image of its once magnificent glory. The colors of mourning now replaced the jovial pigments. Candles and torches gave light to the room, but still the shadowed corners crept and crawled, wavering with every flicker of the flame. The once welcoming Great Hall was now a haunting room filled with the dead presence of the one deceased.

Jareth didn't want to step another foot into the room. He just remained standing there bracing open the wooden panels. Mis-matched eyes never left the floor, never did he look up to the stone table that stood directly down the aisle. The Goblin King had no other wish then to flee the room; he had no desire to see Jade's magically preserved body. She may have been magically preserved for the funeral, but she was no doubt deathly pale as the dead were supposed to be; he didn't want to see her that way. Even if Jade was dressed in a flowing layered fine silk gown she would have been wearing for her wedding, rather then her funeral, Jareth still didn't want to see.

"Jaden," Jareth murmured softly. "I should have died that day beside you. I can't live without you…"

Conjuring up what strength he had left, the silver haired King of Goblins raised his eyes to what was awaiting him. What he saw was an unmoving pale reminisce of the beauty the girl that had been, but also a figure shrouded in a clock at her side. The stranger stood over Jaden with a hand hovering over her face.

"You there!" angrily snapped Jareth. "What the hell are you doing in here!?"

The figure's sleeved arm shook in their surprise before it was rushed to the mystery person's side. The clocked stranger swiftly swung around to face a very agitated, to put it lightly, King Jareth. Yet the daunting individual said nothing, and it was nothing that could be seen beneath the deep hood.

Jareth seethed when no answer came, and ignored his father who now stood by his side in confusion and concern. "I ask you a question stranger! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO JADEN!! AND I DEMAND AN ANSWER!!"

It was only Jareth's echoing voice that answered.

The shrouded figure stood motionless for a time, before turning their head to Jade. And in doing so, Jareth and Vannor looked as well. To their horror they found Jaden dissolving into little slightly glowing particles that slowly floated upward only to disappear completely; the body of the Daughter of the Labyrinth was fading into nothingness.

"NO! JADEN!!" Jareth called in a tragic plea as if Jaden would answer him. He's smoldering eyes turned on the mystery person that had caused it. "What have you done!?"

Vannor and Jareth received no answer as the rest of Jade's body dissolved into glowing sparkles before vanishing forever. The Goblin King couldn't but take a few steps forward stretching out his hand as he could touch what was no more. Rage soon overwhelmed his grief as his eyes turned on the figure standing stationary at the stone pedestal.

The King of Goblins snarled flashing fangs, as the strange disrespected Jaden's memory further by now sitting on the carved stone table. Legs crossed at the knee, with their right arm draped over them, the left hand gripping the ride of the table.

"You will pay dearly for what you've done!"

A chuckle reverberated off the stone walls, and it was obviously female. Was Krystal playing some sick and twisted joke now that Jaden had died?

"Come…come now Jareth, it's just the husk of the Labyrinth's dead mortal daughter."

"How dare you?!" snapped Vannor stepping forward to be equal with his son. "You should show more respect for the dead, girl!!"

Another episode of chiming laughter came; hauntingly familiar. "Hard to mourn what is lost Vannor, when it is not lost at all."

Both father and son narrowed their eyes in confusion. The hooded female spoke in riddles they could not decipher. She must of noticed the males' confusion because a sigh was heard, followed by "you two are so slow." Now…that comment pissed the pair off and they showed it very clearly upon their majestic faces.

Laughter came again, but it was becoming far more familiar. Vannor and Jareth knew that laughter; they knew it well, but still they were hesitant, and for very good reason too.

"Who are you?" they asked.

A small chuckle came. "Forgive me," she whispered a smile heard in her voice. "Faes do just love…" trailed the female as she reached up and somewhat slowly pulled back the shadowy hood. "…a little mischief."

The pairs of eyes bugged out, as two mouths fell open in thunderstruck shock. Neither could believe what they were seeing. Was this some nasty, way below the belt joke? Or was this seriously who they thought who sat atop the stone tablet.

"…J-Jaden…?" breathed Jareth taking a hesitant step forward.

"But…but she's fae!" finished Vannor.

Indeed, the girl sitting atop the stone funeral table looked like the deceased Jaden. Rich, silky raven black mane flowing down her back. Her once pale angelic face was paler still, but with high fae cheek bones and such. Her eyes remained the same; bright shinning green mimicking emerald and putting them to shame, but more almond shaped. Yet like fae, her eyelids were naturally tinted in a way not much unlike Jareth's. When she smiled, her rosy lips spread to reveal a fang filled smile. And no doubt Jareth and Vannor knew beneath the ebony clock the imitating girl had a fae figure; thin and lean, but it wasn't unlike Jade didn't have one before.

Vannor was the first to regain his composure. "This can't be; it's a lie! We both watched Jade die; you can't be her!"

"Sure I can!"

Jareth regained his senses then. "You can't be my Jaden, she wasn't fae; she was human!"

The Jaden appearing fae sighed. "True enough, I can see your guy's reluctance to believe; I would be too if I was in your shoes. But perhaps I should explain everything to you; make things clearer."

"Oh please do," sarcastically spoke up the Goblin King as he crossed his arms, face set in a stern expression.

The fae female scowled and stuck out her tongue out at Jareth before explaining. "When I cured Zaynon's territory, I was able to use the large store of power I had within myself. I could only do so being that I was close to my death. However, the mortal body I possessed could not withstand that much use of magic, so it began to shut down. Yet, even though the body was reaching its limit, my spirit was not, and neither was my magic. Before it became too late I formed my magic into a fae form underneath the mortal husk. While the mortal body died, I remained alive inside using magic to grow. You could interpret the whole process as something revolving around a cocoon. I appeared dead to the world, but I was truly alive waiting to be reborn into a beautiful butterfly; that being the fae form of myself. I'm all here, just with a little different of a face."

And Jade gave a smile and both Jareth and Vannor knew this Jade was the real thing.

"It's really you…" Jareth breathed stepping forward slowly.

"Yes love, it's really me…"

Then quick as a flash, Jareth was gone only to reappear before a still sitting Jaden. With no time to spare, Jareth captured Jade's lips and ravished them passionately in a kiss long denied. Jade answered with her own very passionate kiss. The couple clung to each other like they had been apart for an eternity and couldn't believe the other was there. Course having Jaden appear dead and coming back to life could be considered such. Yes, Jareth and Jaden were very happy to see each other, and held one another like there was no tomorrow.

Jareth however, reluctantly broke the kiss as he held Jade's face between his hands. "I love you…don't you dare ever do something like that again."

Jade just grinned innocently up at him. "I love you too Jareth, and I don't plan to. But before we get carried away, why don't we change this funeral into a wedding; everyone **is** here yea now."

The Goblin King gave his beloved another peck on the lips before retreating again. Jareth took in the beautiful face as well as the other new features. And here he thought Jaden couldn't get anymore beautiful as a mortal. He smiled down at her to receive a gorgeous one in return.

"You took the words right out of my mouth love."

"Glad to hear it. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

Not another second passed before the pair captured each other's lips once more, leaving Vannor grinning madly. Turning on his heel, he strode to the door with a joyful spring to his step. Yes, everything was alright again; everything was as it should be. He had a lot of things to prepare before the binding deed could be done; a lot of mourning individuals to tell. Already the soon to be father-in-law could hear the cheers and cries of the jovial and the echoing of wedding bells.

"Yes…" he whispered heading to the group of mourners waiting to get into the Great Hall. "Everything is right in the world."


End file.
